The Pretend Boyfriend
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Yui wants to free herself from Tetsuya. Ryuuen wants to make Saihitei jealous. Things get a little crazy one night and Yui starts falling for the most unlikely person: Nuriko—but he’s in love with Hotohori! What’s a girl to do? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Shoe

_Hi everyone! I'm so happy to include another story—my fifth so far. I'm still using Yui and pairing her with Nuriko. I realized there isn't much Yui-Nuriko fics here or anywhere else so I'm adding one to their numbers. I just love unusual pairings. If you like this story, please also read my other stories: __**One Night**__, __**Just Play the Melody**__, and __**Serendipity**__. Please do leave a review so I'll know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer: **__No, FY doesn't belong to me. You wish._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Missing Shoe**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

YUI HASTILY PARKED THE CAR and went out, taking off her coat and leaving it inside. She looked at the side mirror one last time, checking if the make-up she dabbed earlier still remained in her face. She opened her purse and pulled out a light pink lipstick. After slowly looking around, she placed another layer on her lips, pressing them together and then scrutinizing her reflection in the side mirror. She wore a blue spaghetti strap cocktail dress and had her long blonde tresses in a high ponytail. Her diamond necklace and earrings were glimmering under the sun, making her appear like a Western actress. Perfect.

Today was Miaka and Tamahome's wedding. After the book incident in junior high, they met Taka a few years after and the two had been inseparable ever since. After high school, Yui went to college and the two decided to get married. Today was the fateful day. Yui drove all the way from university to attend the wedding, wanting wanting to see those two tie the knot. Somehow, Yui couldn't be happier with the thought of them settling down. After everything that happened, they deserved each other.

Long graceful strides brought her to the stairs of the church where they decided to say their vows in a traditional Western wedding. She could hear the priest starting the ceremony. Okay, she was a bit late; traffic was bad downtown. She stood at the doorway and looked around for awhile, trying to guess who the visitors were. At the middle of the aisle were Miaka and Taka, looking at each other lovingly.

Miaka was wearing a white fluffy gown with ribbons and her face was covered in a long white veil, the regalia they picked out from the seamstress months ago, during one of the times when she was not hoarded with homework. Tamahome, Taka, was wearing a white tuxedo. They looked beautiful, both of them.

Yui was about to sit on one of the benches at the back when a hand covered her mouth. Strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her out of the church. She screamed but all that came out were muffled sounds and panic immediately rose to her chest. She tried to break free but he was strong. He dragged her harshly and one of her shoes fell from her foot. She instantly felt the hot rocky ground under her feet.

A man with flaming red hair appeared in her vision, motioning her abductor toward a car. "Hurry! We hafta get her away!" he said roughly, fangs showing as he gritted his teeth. He looked familiar yet Yui couldn't remember where she saw him.

"I'm hurrying! Open the door," the man holding her said. The red-haired man opened the door and she was pushed inside roughly. Her captor immediately went inside and reached for her hands as she struggled to get away from him.

"What are you doing to me?" She tried to push him but his hands were wrapped mercilessly around her wrist. Yui can clearly see his face now, shoulder-length purple hair and bright indigo eyes, and a beautiful smooth face. Yui gasped, if it were not for the voice, she would have mistaken him for a girl.

"Tasuki! Hurry up and drive!" he bellowed. The man smirked from the driver's seat and started the engine. Yui almost fell from her seat when he drove away from the church.

"Holy Seiryuu, where are taking me?" she eked out, terrified and extremely uncomfortable. The purple-haired bishounen pushed her down on the seat, holding her hands over her head.

"A place where you can't call your seishis and ruin Miaka's wedding!" Tasuki shouted from the front seat. "Nuriko, make sure she won't get away, okay?"

"What? Why would I want to ruin Miaka's wedding? I am her bestfriend!" she answered back.

"Yeah. I bet that's exactly what you said while you plotted to kill her," Nuriko said, looking down on her. "No worries, Genrou. I'm holding her really tight." He smiled at her and Yui could not help but blush.

A realization struck her and she sighed. "Oh my, Suzaku seis." Were they really this stupid? Would they actually think she'd ruin her bestfriend's most important day? She closed her eyes and tried to forget everything—the buzzing of the car engine, the cursing Tasuki at the steering wheel, Nuriko leaning down on her, clutching her now aching hands above her head.

"Hey are you sleeping now? Hey?" Nuriko called to her but Yui didn't say anything. Her eyes remained shut, letting all the thoughts disappear in her head. It's what they teach during her yoga classes, a way to relax.

"Hey! Uhm, Seiryuu no miko! Hey! Don't sleep on me!" he called again. "Tasuki! She's sleeping!" Nuriko grabbed her shoulders and shook her wildly. Yui felt all air leave her, head spinning from the shaking.

"I'm not, okay! Holy Seiryuu. I'm not trying to do anything bad to Miaka and Taka!" Yui said, trying to free herself from Nuriko's clutch. It failed, obviously, the man reached out for her hands and pinned her down again. "If I would, I should have done it years ago." Yui stopped struggling and eyed him sharply. "Can you stop pushing me down?"

Nuriko looked back smugly. "Dream on. What if you manage to escape us?"

"We're in a moving vehicle. I'd be stupid to jump," Yui said flatly.

Nuriko sighed. "You're giving me a headache. Just shut up and bear with us, please."

"Bear with you? You literally kidnapped me. And I haven't even done anything to any of you!" Yui said angrily. "I missed my Chemistry class just to attend that wedding. Had I known you'd torture me by putting me in this car and driving me somewhere far, I would have not gone to any lengths to attend or even entertained the thought of attending!"

"Well, if you didn't try to kill Miaka, we would have been nicer to you, ne!" Nuriko told her, his voice rising as well. Yui raked sharp eyes at him and looked away. She resisted the urge to cry. No, never in front of them. He continued to look down and Yui refused to meet his gaze, lips closed tight.

"I didn't know the Seiryuu no miko knows how to shut up and listen. You looked rather proud and full of yourself when we were in the book."

"Stop calling me by that name," she said softly. "That happened what? Four years ago? It's not me anymore." Yui said, almost like a whisper.

Nuriko looked at her, analyzing her face while Tasuki yelled from the front seat. "Are ya saying ya changed? Impossible, ne Nuriko?"

"Very," the bishounen answered, unconvinced.

"And what? You think people don't change? You both have changed from the littlest I could remember of you two. From being a rough dirty bandit…" Yui turned to Nuriko in anger. "…and you being some cross-dresser who kept on running after the Emperor, you both look highly respectable now. Just looked like it."

A slapped landed on Yui's face and her eyes widened. Nuriko slapped her, he looked at her angrily. She rummaged through her head for the offensive word. Was he offended with the word cross-dresser? What does he prefer? Gay? Faggot? Tasuki was silent up front and none of them said anything. Tears streaked her face and Yui looked away, slightly ashamed of what she said. She felt so bad and her cheek hurt. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Soon, she was asleep.

When his captive fell asleep, Nuriko slowly let her go and sat properly at the back of the car. He touched the cheek he slapped earlier and Yui winced and turned to her side. Nuriko regretted hurting her but he was so mad. He looked at Tasuki and the bandit just glanced at him.

"Didn't expect you to do that. Didn't expect her to say that either." Tasuki said consolingly. "She sleeping?"

Nuriko nodded and looked out the window. They have been driving around the same place for 30 minutes now. A few more and the ceremony will be over; they can come back by then. Tasuki drove near the breakwater and parked the car, stopping the engine and then moving out of the car. Nuriko opened his side of the door and glanced back at the sleeping girl. A little guilty, he took off his coat and blanketed it around her. She looked very peaceful in her sleep, no one would have thought she was capable of creating war. He gave her one last look and got out as well.

"Do you remember when we used to travel all over Konan just 'ta look for the other seishis?" Tasuki asked him, standing on the edge of the bay, lighting a cigarette from his pocket. Nuriko nodded. "Those were good times, eh?"

Tasuki offered Nuriko a stick and he reached out to get one from his pack. The former bandit threw him the lighter and he lit his stick, whiffs of smoke emanated from their burning cigarettes. Nuriko loosened his tie. Who would have thought they'd all meet again in this world? Everything felt surreal, but they were there, he and Tasuki, smoking together, both dressed up for Miaka and Tamahome's wedding.

"Little Mi-chan and Tama-baby's married by now," Tasuki continued. "And we got the Seiryuu no miko sleeping in the car, away from it all."

"Genrou," Nuriko started. "Did you ever regret remembering everything?" Tasuki looked at him quizzically.

"Naw. I love those days. They may not be perfect, but it's all good," he said. "What's eating 'ya?"

"Hotohori…" Nuriko said and Tasuki's eyes widened, an erotic image forming in his head. "Quit it! I didn't mean it like that!" Nuriko said, blushing. Tasuki laughed hard. The crackling of his voice reached Yui's ears and she woke up with a stir. She could hear their conversation from where she lay and she pulled the coat tighter—it was getting cold. Yui briefly wondered who owned it and who would lend it to her while she slept.

"Still defensive when it comes to Heiki-sama." Tasuki sighed. "Ya haven't changed a bit." Tasuki lit another cigarette, eyeing the bishounen who stood silently beside him. "What about it?" Silence. The sound of the waves crashing on the shores filled the distance between them. Finally, Nuriko sighed.

"Sometimes I regret remembering everything about Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho. When I remember Sai—Hotohori—looking at me in this disgusted way because I was in love with him, I somehow feel pissed. I mean, even then he never took me seriously."

"What d'ya mean by that? Ya got the man right?" Nuriko and Hotohori's relationship was never a secret in this world. They've been living together for a long time, a big leap from their situation from the book.

"We broke up this morning." Nuriko sighed, looking down at the breaking waves. "I begged him not to. I ran after him, humiliated myself on the streets. And he didn't even turn around to look at me." He reached out for Tasuki's pocket and took another cigarette and lit it. "Am I destined to be like this? To always run after him? To be crazy for him? To always be in the losing side? To be left behind?" He shook his head and took a deep breath.

Yui's heart pained when she heard this. It somehow reminded her of someone, a blue-eyed shogun who still held her heart. She immediately wiped off her tears and sat up on the seat. She covered herself with the coat and looked at the two men outside the car. Tasuki turned to her and muttered something she couldn't hear.

"For an enemy, she looked darn beautiful," Tasuki muttered and Nuriko looked at the car. Yui stared back and their eyes met. Yes, she was beautiful. That was the thought that kept appearing in his thoughts the whole time they were struggling in the car. But she's a girl for Suzaku's sake. He knew ever since he was a kid that he preferred men. Not women, regardless of how beautiful they were. Nuriko finished his cigarette and threw the butt.

"Let's head back," he told Tasuki and the bandit obliged. They walked to the car and Tasuki took on the driver's seat. It was Nuriko's car, but he doesn't know how to drive. Hotohori does the driving when they were together. Now that he's back in his parent's house, he might use the family driver to drop him off to work everyday.

Nuriko was about to sit on the passenger seat when he changed his mind and sat at the back instead. She was quiet when they were inside. Her mobile phone rang. Yui hurriedly opened her purse and answered the call.

"Miaka?" Her voice was rough, fresh from sleep. "Oh, I'm sorry." Nuriko could hear Miaka's voice on the other end, she was screaming. "Yeah, I'm sorry, my alarm clock didn't work. You know how it always stops at the middle of the night." She looked out in the horizon. "Cry—no I'm not crying. I'm—I'm not thinking of… anyone…"

"We're you already here?" Miaka asked and Yui swallowed hard. "I think I saw your car in the church."

"My car—No, I haven't been there yet. It must have probably been someone else's car," she stammered. Why was she lying?

"But it has your plate number Yui…I can see Teddy hanging in your rearview mirror," Miaka reasoned. "Are you lying to me, Yui?"

"No! I'm not. I mean, it's probably not my car. Teddy, I uhm, took Teddy out yesterday. I think I forgot to put him back. So that's not my car, really. Miaka, I'm about to start the engine now. I'm really sorry, I'm late. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." He placed her phone back in her purse and settled on the seat.

"Oh boy, Mi-chan did invite you to the wedding," Tasuki said and Yui rolled her eyes. Tasuki's phone rang. Yui heard him answer it. "Yes, Mi-chan? Ah, Nuriko and I just went out ta smoke. Am not the religious type, can't stand all that boring stuff. Yeah, yeah, we're on our way now. Bye."

Tasuki hastily started the engine and drove the way to the church. Nobody said anything. Yui was listing down what she would do once they arrive. 1) Brush her hair, 2) Put some make-up, 3) Look for her missing shoe, and 4) Take off Teddy from the rearview mirror. She tried to not forget each one, if she does, it will be disastrous. When they neared the church, she carefully took off the coat and offered it back to Nuriko, who was sitting unflinching beside her. The bishounen looked at her and took the coat, wearing it silently.

When the car stopped, she hastily opened the door and walked toward her car and did one by one the things she listed down in her head. After fixing herself, she got off the car and locked it. Yui gazed around the compound, looking for her lost shoe. Pathetic, she couldn't find it. She passed by Tasuki and Nuriko who were both looking at her, waiting for her to finish.

"Hey, what are 'ya doing?" Tasuki called. "Hurry up, ne. I can't wait ta eat!"

"Shut up, okay!" Yui said, irritated. "I'm looking for my shoe." Tasuki laughed and Nuriko smirked. "If you hadn't dragged me, I wouldn't have lost it." She continued to scout the area but was disappointed with the bareness of it. "Oh, I can't find it."

'What color are 'ya looking for?" Tasuki asked.

"White ones." Yui took off the other pair and showed it to them. "It looked exactly like this." She walked toward the stairs, remembering that it fell in the area while she was being dragged down. But the spot was clean, no signs of shoes anywhere.

"Forget the shoe. It's just a shoe, 'ya know," Tasuki called to her again and she made a face.

"Yeah right, you can say that because you can walk properly. Just go ahead and I'll just follow." Annoyed, she sat on the stairs and sighed.

"Whatever 'ya say, Seiryuu no miko," Tasuki said and the two left. Yui felt disgusted, they did leave her! She stretched her legs on the stairs and sighed. She's alone again. She's always alone.

Yui smiled when she remembered when Taka appeared. She was thrilled. Would Nakago come back too? Would her seishis come back? She remembered volunteering for an organization so she could go around Japan, armed with the hope of finding any of them. But she stumbled upon no one. The increasing impossibility of seeing them made her realize she was not meant to mingle with them, see them, touch them. Seishis gather around their miko, they should look for her, not the other way around. So she stopped looking. But none of them appeared. None.

Miaka. Miaka didn't do anything and they gathered for her. They're all probably here to attend her wedding, reminisce on the good old times. A pain stabbed her chest. Maybe that's why they never gathered for her: There were no good old times. All they have were sadness, regrets, anger, disappointments. They probably still hated her. Tears fell from her eyes and she let them. It was good to cry once in awhile.

The sun was setting, casting warm orange glows along the church. Yui sighed and wiped her tears. What a very public place to cry! She tried to smile and forget how alone she felt. She still has to look for that shoe and attend the reception. Miaka and Taka would be very happy to see her and she would be elated to see them too. Yui was surprised when she looked ahead and found Nuriko standing at the foot of the stairs, looking at her. Did he see her cry? Nuriko raised his right hand and waved her shoe. Yui's face lit up.

"You found it!" He slowly went up to where she sat and knelt in front of her, gently sliding the shoe on her left foot. "How did you find it?" she asked. He offered her a hand and Yui took it. After she did, he kindly pulled her up, let go when she was standing and walked down the stairs. "Hey, how did you find it?" Yui followed, happy at the thought of someone coming back for her.

"Some kids were playing with it a few blocks from here. Just had to run back and give it you," he said in a monotonous voice.

"You ran back? What happened to your car?" Yui asked.

Nuriko turned with a blank face. "What about it?"

"You should have driven back instead."

"I don't drive. Tasuki went ahead. Geez, you're much much more annoying when you talk."

"So, how are you planning to go to the reception?" she asked but he didn't answer, still walking away from her. "You don't plan to walk?" Silence. She ran in front of him, blocking his path. "I have a car. Ride with me?"

Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "No way. What if you do something to me?"

Yui laughed. "Are you scared of me? Come on, you're way stronger than I am. What the hell would I do to you?" Nuriko's brows creased. "Oh my, it's so hard to reason with you guys!" She pulled him toward her car and Nuriko warily stepped into the back seat. "Why are you sitting there? What do you think I am? Your driver?" Yui went inside, opening the passenger's seat from the inside.

"Do you know how to drive?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I've been doing this since I graduated from high school."

"Since when was that?"

Yui thought for a while. "About six months ago."

"Oh man. Just six months ago?" There was panic in his voice and Yui tried to reassure him with a smile. She focused her attention on the road, once in a while glancing at him. A smile spread on her lips and she looked down on her new shoe. Maybe these Suzaku seis weren't so bad at all, Yui thought as they drove to Miaka and Taka's wedding party.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I've edited this fiction and deleted some very introspective parts in this chapter. I realized this one's not very enticing as a first chapter but its cute, ne? I couldn't think of a way for them to interact but through an accident so… I made the kidnapping scene. :D_


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

_After more than a month of not updating any of my stories, well, here's the latest update so far. I actually have three chapters written up on __**Serendipity, **__just had to find chapter 10. Ehehe. I think I misplaced it somewhere. Anyway, of all my stories, __**The Pretend Boyfriend **__gets the least update so I'm moving the priority of this one two notches higher._

_I realized too that it's so hard to update four stories all at the same time, so don't get mad if some stories get updated less than the others. The reason I put up another story is so I can diversify and think of other possibilities when I'm tired of thinking of one. Hope this works. Sorry to Hotohori-Nuriko lovers, I'm simply not that much into yaoi... -_-_

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__Thanks for reading and reviewing the story. I hope you will like how this will turn out. Didn't know you like Nuriko-Yui as well. I have this special crush for Nuriko and well, hope I got the characterization right._

_**Yanani: **__Thanks for the review! I'm not sure if you'll like the story but I'm glad there are Yui-Nuriko fans out there! Hope you like this chapter. I think I was rushing to write this one._

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: First Kiss**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"SO WHAT DO YOU DO?" Yui turned to the bishounen beside her and he rolled his eyes. She smiled. "You're working already right?" unsuccessfully hiding her curiosity. She's already in her first year in college and she had always been wondering how people live after school. That won't be another year for her, she still has to finish more than six years to study medicine.

"I don't remember us being friends, Seiryuu no miko," he snapped, looking out the window. His arms were crossed on his chest, indicating how unwelcome her queries were.

"I have a name, you know," she said, giving another warm smile. "Hongou, Yui. What's yours?" The man didn't answer and Yui frowned. "Wow, I didn't know Suzaku seis can be jerks. Well, you did abduct me, let's see…an hour ago?" Nuriko winced.

"Look, don't tell Miaka what happened. Tasuki and I, well, we just got carried away." He was looking at her now and Yui laughed.

"That's against human rights, ne. I was properly invited to the wedding," she reasoned out and the sei rolled his eyes again.

"Well, if you didn't arrive late, we wouldn't have suspected something's up." He looked out the window again, arms still crossed. "It's entirely your fault, miko," he said like a petulant child.

"My fault?" she screamed, accidentally hitting the brakes. The car stopped and the vehicles honked behind them.

"Hit the gas, you pathetic girl! Focus on the road!" he screamed and anger rose up in her system. That's it, she's been very patient with him. One more annoying word and she's throwing him out. She bet he'd gladly walk to the party.

"You're distracting me!"

"ME? You're the one who kept on yapping!" he screamed back and Yui's head throbbed. "If only I knew you're such a lousy driver, I wouldn't have ridden with you!"

"You were more than willing! YOU—" Yui stepped on the gasoline pedal and the car lurched forward.

"SHUT UP AND LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Nuriko screamed. This man was insanely annoying. The car passed through an intersection and Yui sped off. "RED LIGHTS! RED LIGHTS! STOOOOOOP!"

"I DIDN'T SEE IT! STOP SCREAMING!" Yui inwardly cursed. She just broke a traffic rule. Oh no.

"STOP THE CAR! STOP!" Nuriko screamed and Yui hastily pressed the brakes, the car stopped at the side of the road. "Are you trying to kill me?" he breathed out, heaving like crazy and with beautiful eyes wide in horror.

"I think…" All her annoyance faded when he looked at her. Oh my, he was handsome. She laughed and smiled sweetly. "…I was contemplating doing that…"

Nuriko slapped his forehead, cursing. "Holy Suzaku, you're such a bitch."

"You should have seen yourself while you're screaming!" Yui told him. "You looked so fucking cute!"

Nuriko blushed and looked away. "Shut up woman! And stop using that word, it disgusts me." Yui laughed harder. Being with him was more entertaining than she initially thought.

"What? You've never slept with a girl?"

"Not even in my dreams. Please, don't use the F word." Nuriko crossed his arms again, looking away, cheeks still burning. Yui laughed louder and started the engine. She was about to start moving when someone tapped her window.

"Your license please," the policeman said and Yui's mouth opened.

* * *

NURIKO RUBBED HIS FOREHEAD for the hundredth time. Yui had been caught with two charges: overspeeding and beating the red light. And the worst was that the policemen in the station were outrightly checking her out. Well, not that he mind but he just wished the girl would not look so innocent. Damn, yes, he did mind. She might be the Seiryuu no miko but she's still a girl.

"What do I have to do to get my license back, Sir?" Yui asked and Nuriko frowned. The officer smiled and leaned closer.

"Well…" the gruff man started lewdly and Nuriko's blood boiled. He hastily wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her toward him.

"Honey, don't worry, you'll just have to pay a fee," Nuriko said sweetly, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on her lips. Yui's eyes widened, her cheeks burned and Nuriko smirked. The officer snorted. "Please forgive my girlfriend officer. You see, we're headed to a friend's wedding reception and she's excited to get the bouquet."

"I am not—" Yui started and Nuriko wanted to slap her. She was so stupid.

"See what I mean?" Nuriko laughed and leaned his forehead on hers. "Don't worry, we're getting married whether you get it or not." Yui reddened and her closer, letting out a sound of protest. She's going to pay big time for this.

"Can I get your name sir?" The officer said and Nuriko slowly let her go. She moved away from him and Nuriko smirked, as if he'd harass her. Hello, he was trying to save her. Couldn't she see that?

"Chou Ryuuen, sir" He stated and Yui gasped. "I'm the Creative Executive Vice-President of CCE." He took out an ID and showed it to the stunned officer. Everyone knew CCE, it's the biggest car manufacturer and distributor in Japan. And his family owned it.

"I see. Since Ms Hongou has been driving for only six months, we can let her go this time. Thank you for your cooperation sir and sorry for the delay we have caused." The officer handed Yui her license and after she took it. The officer also bowed before them.

"Thanks a lot, sir. Again, please forgive my girlfriend." He waved and hastily pulled her waist, making her blush again. Nuriko smirked, she's such a virgin. They were out of the police station when she let her go.

"What was THAT?" she breathed out and Nuriko rolled his eyes. She really had the flair for dramatics. He walked toward her car, not answering her question. Annoyed, Yui blocked his way.

"Can we just go to Miaka's reception please? I'm starving!" He continued walking but she pulled his arm.

"No. Wait! I wasn't given charges. How did you do it? Isn't it against the law?"

Nuriko turned to her. "My father donates to this department. Satisfied? Man, why do you have to know everything?" He pulled his arm from her grasp and was about to open the door when she stopped him again.

"But why did you say I'm your girlfriend?" she asked and Nuriko wanted to push her against the car and…well, kiss her—just to shut her up. "I thought you're…gay!"

"Don't get ideas, Hongou." He said, pushing the thoughts away. "Can we leave now?"

"You shouldn't have…kissed me! It was disgusting!" Her cheeks reddened. Annoyed, Nuriko pushed the girl against the car and kissed her. The car's security went off and Yui struggled against him. The kiss was demanding and she eventually gave in.

What am I doing? Nuriko asked himself as he explored her mouth, eliciting moans from her. Somehow, her reaction was enough to make him continue. The piercing sound continued to drill in his consciousness, warned him that he was treading on dangerous grounds. But he couldn't stop. Damn, she's a girl. She's a girl. SHE'S A GIRL. When the sound faded, he gently let go and regretted everything he did. She was red and out of breath, her lips were swollen and she was trembling. She looked at him with shock but when he probed deeper into her blue orbs, she looked down, ashamed.

"Great. Now I know how to shut you up," he said and she looked up, still blushing but with jaws clenched. He smirked and walked toward the passenger seat, going inside. Yui stood there, unmoving. She came in a little after, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Don't ever do that again," she firmly said and Nuriko smirked.

"Like I want to."

"Fine. No talking, looking, or whatever interaction after this," she said and Nuriko felt extremely annoyed. What a hypocrite, she enjoyed it as much as he did.

"Fine!" he answered and she started the engine. They both didn't say anything on the way to Miaka's party. Nuriko cursed, trying to get off his head the feel of her lips and the thought that he enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

WHEN THEY REACHED THE DESTINATION, they parted without even glancing at each other. Yui was disappointed they parted with annoyance, irritation, and whatever hateful emotions. How could she not, he was such a cad. And he probably thinks she's a bitch. But he sure does kiss well. Heat spread through her face when she remembered the kiss. Man, he CAN kiss. And he's gay. Yui sighed and walked over to Miaka's parents.

"Thank God, you made it here safe, Yui." Miaka's mom planted a kiss on her cheek and she kissed him back. "Miaka told us your little problem with the police." Yui smiled widely at the woman.

"I'm sorry I got you worried mama. Mom and Dad couldn't make it. They flew to Tuscany earlier," Yui reasoned and the woman smiled warmly at her.

"You're always free to live with us, especially now that Miaka's moving out of the house," Miaka's Dad told her. Yui smiled at them. They were like her parents.

"Thank you papa. I will keep that mind." The two brought her toward the family's table and she sat down beside Keisuke.

"Hey, you're finally here," Keisuke smiled. "Tetsuya's been looking for you. Man, Yui, that guy's head over heels in love with you!" Yui frowned. Oh no, he's here.

"But I don't like him Keisuke… Doesn't he get tired of running after me?"

Keisuke laughed. "No, I don't think so. Finds you challenging I guess."

"Have you told him I'm not interested?"

"No. Why should I do that? _You_ should tell him that. Besides, he'll think I'm crushing on you or something if I reacted negatively." Yui snorted. "Well, not that I don't like you, Yui. You're like a sister to me, really. But I think you should give Tetsuya a chance."

"But he's so annoying. And not to mention demanding," Yui stated. "He treats me like I'm a goddess or something. I don't like that."

"Wow. Didn't know you're such a prude," he teased and Yui slapped his arm, earning a round of laughter from him. "That's what you call love, Yui-chan. Too bad you don't feel anything for him. If you do, well, I bet your toes would have curled up by now."

Yui laughed at his reaction. She liked Keisuke—a lot. She used to have a really huge crush on him when they were young but he was too engrossed with college girls to notice her. Maybe if he was in Tetsuya's place, she would have reconsidered. As a matter of fact, they would have been a couple by now. She looked away and her eyes met sharp purple eyes a few tables away. Nuriko raised an eyebrow and Yui rolled her eyes. She turned to Keisuke.

"They're here, ne?"

Keisuke leaned closer to her. "Suzaku seis? Of course they are. Miaka's bestfriends." Yui winced and Keisuke suddenly took back what he said, holding her arm. "I mean, they're close. Don't get the wrong concept, Yui."

"Like it mattered, Keisuke," Yui said and Keisuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Miaka had been so worried about you especially after she found out you ended up in the police station." Yui looked away. "Hey, don't be sad. She was glad you were with Nuriko, though I think she was worried you two might pull off each other's heads first."

Yui let out a laugh. "We…we're actually close to doing so." Keisuke laughed with her. "Oh no, Tetsuya's walking over. I'm going to the washroom." Yui hastily stood up and walked away from the table, Keisuke was left sniggering at the way she panicked at the mere sight of his friend.

Yui walked with fire on her feet, trying desperately to move away from the guy. He followed her, though, and she was almost running just to get away. She turned left and followed the brick road that eventually led her deeper into the garden. She heard his footsteps behind her and she cursed. What a very quiet place to hide. If she screamed, no one would be able to hear her. Oh no, what if Tetsuya does something? Her heels caught between the bricks and she fell, face down on the road. But instead of hitting the bricks, she landed on a strong back. The man stumbled but was able to turn around and catch her.

"What the—" he looked down at her and Yui gasped. "You again?" he said feigning irritation, though there was fascination in his eyes. Yui blinked and looked back at the road she came from. A shadow appeared. Damn.

"Where's the washroom?" she asked, panic evident in her voice. Nuriko threw the cigarette butt and exhaled his last breath of nicotine. Yui winced at the smell of smoke.

"How should I know, I'm not a girl," he stated, annoyed. "Unless you prefer the men's bathroom?" He sniggered at the thought.

"I don't have time for you, okay?" she breathed out. "Oh no, he's coming closer."

Nuriko's handsome face became serious. "Who?"

"Tetsuya." She walked forward but Nuriko grabbed her arm. "Let go. If he finds me here…he'll—"

"He can't do anything while I'm around," Nuriko said and Yui rolled her eyes. He was drunk, okay, not fully drunk but she can smell brandy in his breath.

"Yeah right. Like you'd go out of your way to save me," she said and he frowned. "Maybe I should hide behind that tree." Her gaze landed on a tree a few feet away. A lizard crawled on the trunk and she winced. "Or probably not."

"Relax," Nuriko said, laughing. "I know what to do to make him go away." Yui's eyes lit up. "Only if you promise to not slap or punch me afterwards."

"Why would I do that? I'm not that violent!" Yui told him and he laughed again. She blushed at his features. Bless Seiryuu, he was probably the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on.

"Are you ready, then?" he asked and Yui wanted to slap him.

"Of course I am! What are we—" She was unable to finish the sentence as Nuriko pulled her and his lips crashed down on hers. Yui lost herself, again, in the movements of his mouth. The smell of brandy filled her and she felt intoxicated, as if she drank the liquor. Nuriko's tongue trailed the roof of her mouth and she moaned. Her arms snaked around his neck and he groaned in response. His mouth tasted of nicotine and liquor and something sweet. He probably ate deserts earlier. Yui never thought strawberry shortcakes tasted this delicious. His warm arms were around her waist, supporting her back, trailing heat on her clothed skin.

It was an eternity when he moved away from the kiss and placed a space between them. She was breathing hard and her knees were trembling. Nuriko raked his beautiful eyes over her figure and smirked. She wanted to kiss him again.

"I saved you twice now. You owe me big time," he said, breathing similarly uneven. Yui blinked and her cheeks felt hot. Her whole body was burning.

"Thank you," she said, stupidly. "I…I should be going then." She turned toward the way she treaded earlier, her knees still trembling from the kiss. It was more intense than the first one and she does not know if she could look him in the eye after this.

"Don't stumble," he called out but she continued to walk away from him, thoughts still lingering on the kiss.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__So, what do you think? Please please do leave a review! Thanks! Post-publishing secrets: Nuriko was slightly jealous of Keisuke here… ;p_


	3. Chapter 3: A Royal Ball

_I'm really happy this piece is picking up pace. As a matter of fact, I already have three advance chapters on this story. Hope you like this chapter! ^_^_

_**Yanani: **__Aye Aye! Here's another chapter for your imagination. ^_^ Thanks for reading!_

_**Poruporu: **__Ahaha! He sure could be a playboy if he's straight. Ahaha. He's such a flirt! Thanks for the review!_

_**Iamnoangel: **__Thanks for the review! They do have potential when I think of them but...I think I need to work harder to make this fic more romantic. Ehehe._

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__Why are you avoiding NuriYui fics? I wish you could tell me, though. PM? :) Thanks for reading and leaving a review! ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: **__As you all know, FY is not mine. I don't get anything for writing this fic aside from a creative release._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: A Royal Ball**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

YUI CAN'T REMEMBER THE NUMBER of tequila shots she downed since she returned beside Keisuke. It started with a dare then the glasses poured in. The fiery liquid somehow made her feel better. Countless thoughts appeared in her thoughts after Nuriko kissed her. Not that she cared, yeah, she did care. It just felt weird.

"I didn't know what you did. But Tetsuya went home before you came back," Keisuke teased and Yui laughed. There was nothing funny but it made her light and happy.

"Well, it's between us, I guess." She drank another tequila shot. Keisuke laughed when she winced and hurriedly brought lime to her lips.

"And when did you learn to drink?" Keisuke asked and Yui shook her shoulders. She laughed again. "Watch your drinking Hongou, I'm not taking home a drunk woman," Keisuke teased and Yui laughed again. "You didn't understand what I said, ne?"

Yui shook her head and they both laughed. Keisuke shook his head and scanned the crowd, looking for his sister. Most of the visitors have left already, only the younger ones remained: the seis, some of Miaka's college friends (who were flirting with the bishounens), and some neighbors (also flirting). Keisuke sighed. He wished some of Miaka's junior high or high school friends were there to keep Yui company. To begin with, the girl never had so many friends.

"Keisuke-kun…I think I need to go to the washroom," Yui stood up. Keisuke supported her and watched her walk unsteadily to the bathroom. He sighed.

"Hoy, Yuuki. What's wrong, man?" Keisuke turned and saw Tasuki walking toward him. The flame-haired man sat beside him and Keisuke sighed again.

"Yui's drunk and I can't leave her," he said and Tasuki frowned.

"Why the hell are you taking care of…her?" He drank the bottle of beer he brought with him and placed it on the table. "Just leave her behind. She's Seiryuu no miko…" Keisuke eyed him and Tasuki shut up.

"I can't do that. She's like a sister to me," Keisuke reasoned and he too drank the beer from his own bottle. "And I promised Aiko I'll bring her home tonight. Man, she's going to dump me for sure."

"Why don't you just go to your girlfriend, ne?" Tasuki drank again, savoring the taste of beer in his tongue. "Let the Seiryuu no miko drink her heart out."

Keisuke looked at the former bandit and smirked. An idea struck him. "Why are you in this table again? Aren't you supposed to be with them?" Keisuke pointed towards the table where the fang boy came from and Tasuki smirked.

"Don't 'ya see it's flocked by girls? Even monk-boy's having a hard time being nice 'ta everybody. As for me, I hate flirts." He finished his bottle and asked the waiter for another bottle. "Mitsu-baby's tryin' 'ta be civil!" Keisuke laughed.

"Ha, Nuriko looks funny on the dance floor. Why does he have to dance with every girl? Don't they know he's…you know…" Keisuke asked curiously. "Anyway, man. Can I ask you a favor?"

Tasuki looked at the older man and nodded, unsure. "What's it? I don't have money, okay?"

"Can you watch over Yui for let's say…an hour?" Tasuki choked on his drink. "I'm just bringing my girlfriend home then I'll come back and take Yui home. It'll be over before you know it. Just keep on giving her tequila. Just make sure no one, absolutely no one will take advantage of her."

Tasuki winced. "Why me? She's the Seiryuu no miko!"

"One: you hate girls. Two: You're funny, you can entertain Yui while I'm gone. Three: Miaka trusts you so much you won't do anything against her best friend," Keisuke reasoned out. "And besides, that's the best you can do after you and Nuriko kidnapped her earlier."

Tasuki choked on his drink. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Yui told me, of course." Keisuke smiled, he knew his victory was coming. "So, I'll just wait for Yui to come back and I'm off to take home my girlfriend."

"Oh man, spare 'ma life. I can't take care of another god's priestess!" Tasuki screamed and someone laughed behind them. The two men turned and saw Chichiri walking toward them.

"Can I join you, no da?" The former monk sat across Keisuke. "What are you talking about, no da? Who's taking care of _another god's priestess_?"

"Well, you see, Chichiri, I really needed to take my girlfriend home. So I asked Tasuki here to look after Yui for an hour, just an hour. I'll be back and take the _Seiryuu no miko_ home."

"Tell him it's a stupid stupid plan, Chiri!" Tasuki bickered.

"Sounds reasonable, no da," Tasuki screamed in protest. "I will look out for her too if you like."

"Great!" Keisuke said, gleefully. Tasuki was about to voice a protest when Yui appeared on the table. "Hoy, Yui-chan are you okay? You look drunk," Keisuke teased and Yui laughed. Her face was still red. She occupied the seat beside Keisuke and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm not drunk…just a little dizzy," she said, breath no longer smelled of tequila.

"Do you want me to take you home now?" Keisuke asked and Tasuki grinned.

"I can go home on my own, no." Yui said, sitting straight on her chair. "Just need some air…"

"If that's the case, I'm leaving you for awhile," Yui made a face. "But I will be back, promise. Just have to take Aiko home."

Yui smiled. "Okay. Send my regards to Aiko then," Yui leaned on the table. "I'll see her on Monday?" Keisuke leaned down to kiss Yui on the cheeks and waved the other men goodbye.

Tasuki smirked and talked to the girl. "So, Seiryuu no miko, how about a bottle of beer?" Chichiri snorted.

"You can't give her that, no da. She's dizzy already," Chichiri warned but Tasuki urged the girl on. The earlier she ends up sleeping, the faster his job would be done.

"Why, it's the fanged bandit," Yui said softly. "Why are you talking to me? You hate me…"

Chichiri laughed slightly and smiled at the girl. "You must be mistaken, Yui-sama. Tasuki does not hate you, no da. He just cares for Miaka a lot, no da."

To Tasuki's surprise, Yui laughed. "Yes, yes. Miaka told me about all of you." She smiled sweetly and Tasuki gulped his beer. "So where's the…beer?" she asked, unsure.

"Ha! Here," Tasuki gave her a newly-opened bottle and raised his bottle up to her. "Cheers!" Chichiri sighed and raised his bottle with them. At least he was not being mobbed by the girls now.

Yui took a sip and winced. "Eewww. This tastes awful." Tasuki laughed.

"Don't worry, it'll taste better afterwards. Cheers!" Yui raised her bottle and drank again, her face contorting as she swallowed the liquid. "Hey, how about a dare, eh…Yui?"

Yui looked befuddled. "Dare?"

"Yes. If 'ya can fulfill the dare, the other two would hafta drink bottles of beer, straight." Tasuki said and Chichiri protested.

"Tasuki, that's too much, no da! Keisuke said keep Yui company, not make her drunk!" Chichiri said but Yui laughed.

"Okay, Chichiri's the first to do the dare!" Yui stated and Tasuki laughed with her.

"Aye! Let's see, Chichiri…I dare you 'ta…sing in the karaoke!" Yui laughed and Chichiri's eyes widened. "What song do 'ya like to hear, Yui?"

Yui thought for a while. "Let's see…" she laughed. "I'm currently crushin' on Brandon Boyd…so…" She laughed. "Can you please sing **Like a Virgin**?"

Tasuki was hysterical and Chichiri went beet red. "Yeah! 'Ya bet Chichiri can sing that!"

"I don't remember agreeing to the dare, no da. What would the people who know me say?"

"Come on! You don't have to sing everything," Yui urged him. "Please…" Chichiri sighed at the two.

"Okay, no da. I'll stop when I'm humiliated enough." The two clapped like crazy as the former monk-turned-chef stood up and walked toward the microphone, after punching in the number of the song. Everyone stopped chattering, even Nuriko looked relieved he had to stop dancing.

"Go Chichiri!" Tasuki screamed and Yui cheered along. Nuriko raised an eyebrow. Did he miss anything?

"Well, no da. I…uh. This is for Miaka and Taka," The introduction rang in the air and Chichiri went red all over. "And to Tasuki and Yui, of course," he rolled his eyes.

_**I've made it through the wilderness… Somehow I made it through…**_

The crowd jeered and Chichiri went red from head to foot. Yui and Tasuki laughed. He might look funny blushing all over but his voice was beautiful and Yui had to admit he looked crushable. The women in the crowd swooned. Miaka and Taka approached the pair's table.

"What did you do to Chichiri?" Miaka asked and Yui smiled sweetly.

"It's a dare," Yui said, giggling.

"Didn't know he'd actually do it," Tasuki added and the four laughed hard.

_**Like a virgin… touched for the very first time… Like a virgin…**_

"Who chose the song?" Taka asked and Tasuki pointed at Yui, the blonde blushed, making the rest laugh harder. "A very un-Chichiri song. Good choice!" The girls started to circle around him. Poor Chichiri.

The newly-wed left them before Chichiri finished the song and went to the other guests. After his little music number, disco-techno music flared up again. The dance floor eventually became filled with pairs. Yui spotted Nuriko being pulled to the center again. Their eyes met for a while but they both looked away at the same time.

Chichiri immediately walked toward their table, ignoring the squealing girls. "That was the most humiliating thing I've ever done, no da," Yui sniggered. "And since I did the dare, I want both of you to drink two bottles."

Yui gasped. "TWO? I can even barely finish one! Mercy?" Yui smiled sweetly but Chichiri shook his head. Yui pouted and timidly drank one bottle. The two watched as she drank a full shot. "Eeewww. Disgusting!" Chichiri placed another one on the table and she made a face. "This is torture…" Yui drank it, much slower. When she finished the two clapped at her achievement. "Your turn!" she turned toward Tasuki and was surprised when the former bandit placed two empty bottles on the table.

"Done. Barely touched my throat," he stated and Yui couldn't believe her eyes. He was done already?

"Okay, its Tasuki's turn, no da," Chichiri started and Yui laughed, her head felt lighter now. Tasuki was right, it made the dizziness go away. "I dare you to...take that girl for a dance," Chichiri pointed to a fat girl who was openly drooling over Mitsukake.

"NO WAY!" Tasuki protested and Yui laughed. "She's scary!"

"Come on, be kind to Mitski, no da." Chichiri said. "What do you think, Yui?"

"Sounds fun," Tasuki gave her a face. She laughed. "I'd gladly drink three bottles if you dance with her."

A smile spread on Tasuki's lips. "Four." Yui's eyes widened then she made a face. "Four and I'll do anything 'ya want, missy," Yui blushed and slowly nodded. Tasuki never thought the Seiryuu no miko was a trooper. "You're on!" Without another word, Tasuki walked over to the girl and asked her to dance. The woman's eyes widened and immediately pulled Tasuki to the dance floor.

_**I wanna take you away, get into the music… Please don't stop the music…**_

Yui laughed as he watched the pair. "He's not gonna last!" Chichiri laughed with her, shaking his head. The girl stepped on Tasuki's foot and he yelped. When the song was midway through, Tasuki seemed to have known how to avoid the pounding feet. "Oh no, I should start drinking."

When the song ended, Tasuki walked back to the table, slightly angry. "That woman doesn't know how to dance!" He slumped into his chair and smiled at Yui. "Start drinkin', baby." Yui rolled her eyes and slowly started to drink the four bottles Tasuki laid down on the table for her.

"Blech. The taste never improves. I'm never drinking beer again." The two watched as she drank bottle after bottle. Yui couldn't see clearly after she finished all four. Tasuki whistled when she placed the last empty bottle on the table.

"Great! Koji's gonna love ya!" Yui laughed and clutched her head. She felt lighter than before. She felt like she was seeing everything from far far away. She could not make up the faces but she could understand them. "Are you still with us?"

Yui nodded. "Yeah. So what's my dare?" Tasuki smiled wider. Everything was going according to plan.

"Okay, see that guy over there?" Chichiri and Yui looked at the direction and Yui saw a handsome man on the dance floor, surrounded by girls. He was not dancing but he was not allowed to sit either, out of courtesy.

"He's handsome but he looks…so sad…" Yui said and the two looked weirdly at her. Tasuki sniggered.

"Yeah, he's 'ta most good-looking guy here. And you're right. He ain't happy," Tasuki said and Yui looked at him keenly. He was familiar yet she can't remember him. "Here's 'ta deal, missy. Seduce her, I mean him."

"Tasuki?" Chichiri reacted. "You're crazy, no da!" Tasuki signaled him to shut up.

"Define seduce." Yui brushed some stray locks on her forehead and Chichiri looked warily. Good thing she has a good head on her shoulders.

"Don't listen to Tasuki, no da. He's—"

"Shut up, Chiri! Okay, walk up 'ta him, steal him from 'ta girls AND have him take you home," Tasuki stated clearly. Chichiri slapped his forehead. He never thought this was coming.

"But I don't want to sleep with him," Yui reasoned, earning a smile from Chichiri. She was drunk but she still made perfect sense, though he had no idea how long it would last.

"Y'are not sleeping with him. Doubt he'll do too," Chichiri held back a snigger. "Anyway, just make him a man! Make him kiss you!" Tasuki pulled her from the chair and pushed her toward the dance floor. Yui straightened herself and tried to walk steadily toward the man. Her hips swayed in an effort to steady herself and Tasuki whistled.

"How many will you drink if I do this successfully?" Yui asked, a few feet away.

"Anything 'ya want, missy," Tasuki winked at her and Yui giggled, face red. "Anything…"

"You are crazy, no da," Chichiri stated. "Nuriko will slap you if he knew about this."

"Relax, Chiri." Tasuki smiled. "At least we don't have to worry about her. It's more than an hour and Keisuke ain't shown up." Tasuki sniggered. "Besides, we're doing Nuriko a favor. She'll make Hotohori one jealous boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," Chichiri clarified and Tasuki's laughter crackled. The bandit drank another bottle and watched the Seiryuu no miko walked toward his unsuspecting friend.

Everything will work out fine.

* * *

NURIKO'S BROWS CREASED when Yui's outline appeared on the dance floor. She was walking slowly, eyes fixed on him. He was struggling to get away from some of Miaka's college friends but to no success. He had been consistently pushed to the center and it was not a pleasing experience. Hotohori was nowhere to be seen. He initially planned to talk to the latter and resurrect their relationship. He was everything for Nuriko. Even though the odds were against them, he could not simply forget about Hotohori.

They grew up together. They were the best of friends until it developed into something deeper. They lived together when they entered college. Nobody knew about the relationship, of course. They were friends for everyone else, except for the rest of the seis and Miaka. Even their families never recognized the relationship.

From where he stood, Nuriko knew Yui was drunk. She missed a footstep and fell. He immediately pushed against the crowd of girls and caught her in time. When she looked up, Nuriko smelled the scent of beer and lilac. Not pungent but not very pleasing. Tolerable was the word. She smiled, eyes twinkling in the numerous colored lights.

_**You can dance… Dance with every guy who gives you the eye, let them hold you tight…**_

"I told you not to stumble," he smirked and she laughed. He heard the girls behind him made sounds of protest. Yes, he had successfully left their circle.

"You caught me. That's what mattered," she said softly and Nuriko raised an eyebrow. She was obviously flirting with him. But why? She placed warm hands on his chest, fingers lining the edges of his suit tediously until her arms wrapped around his neck, making his skin prickle. "Dance?"

"You're drunk," Yui laughed and smiled sweetly at him. He rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not," she reasoned out and she moved closer and Nuriko tensed. He's not supposed to be this close to an enemy. The girls stopped dancing and stared at them, Nuriko caught them watching. Between Yui and them…He snaked his hands around her small waist and supported her back. She giggled.

_**If they ask if you're all alone, can they walk you home, you must tell them no…**_

"Tasuki made you drink too much," he whispered and she shook her head.

"No. I told you, I'm not drunk," Yui insisted and Nuriko wanted to slap her or throw her to pool. They swayed together away from the girls.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Yui looked at him softly, her blue orbs dancing behind blonde fringe.

"A beautiful stranger…" Nuriko laughed but his cheeks burned. This girl can be amusing.

"You're crazy, Yui," he told her, shaking his head.

"You know me!" she breathed out and Nuriko blinked. She was too drunk to recognize him? This should be interesting. "_**Don't forget who's taking you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be**_," Yui sang the words out seductively and he wanted to slap her to wake up. She was dangerous, especially when she's drunk.

Nuriko raked the crowd and saw Hotohori standing alone at the entrance. He had a glass of champagne in hand, staring at them intently. Nobody noticed him standing there, probably because the light was almost non-existent from where he stood. Yui snuggled closer to him and whispered the next line of the song too close on his ear.

_**Save the last dance for me…**_

Hotohori's face darkened and he took in the contents of his glass, eyes still on them. Nuriko smirked. He was jealous, strange since he never showed the emotion before, especially not for a girl. He pulled Yui closer and the girl made a sound, her breathing was warm on his neck and her body was soft. She looked up to face him and a plan bubbled up in Nuriko's head. He brushed the tip of his nose on hers and she smiled. He leaned down until their mouths were inches apart, her breathing was warm. He quickly glanced at Hotohori's direction and smirked. His former lover had the look of anger in his eyes. Perfect. Just perfect.

Yui's lips parted slightly and Nuriko decided to lean down further, just to tease his former lover. Too bad he had to use her to make him jealous. But then, she was the one who flirted with him. Besides, she doesn't recognize him at all. She'll barely remember anything tomorrow. Yui's hands caressed his neck and Nuriko involuntarily let out a moan.

"Kiss me…please," Yui whispered and Nuriko's eyes widened. No way. No way. NO WAY. Yes, he kissed her twice already but those were accidents. ACCIDENTS.

_**Don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be…**_

The lights suddenly went out and everyone gasped, some screamed. The speakers blanked and the music ended. Nuriko saw nothing but darkness, he can barely make out the images around him. Everybody was trying to sit down or walk around without stumbling down or colliding against another guest.

Without another word, he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft and lingering kiss.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__The songs I used for this fic are __**Like a Virgin **__by__Incubus, __**Please Don't Stop the Music **__by__Rihanna, and __**Save the Last Dance for Me **__by__Michael Buble. You should listen to Incubus' Like a Virgin, it's soooo hot! Hope you like how the fic is developing. Do tell me what you think! Also, I needed to find Tasuki and the rest of the seis a job...Taka's a restauranteur, Nuriko's a car designer, Chichiri's a chef. Of course Mitsukake will be a doctor and Chiriko will be a genius. I have a special plan for Hotohori but what kind of job do you think suits Tasuki? I've been thinking for weeks and I still couldn't decide what. Ideas please! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4: Not Happy Ever After

_Thanks for reading and leaving your reviews people! I really feel better reading your responses. Ehehe. Hope you like this chapter, everything goes oohlala from here. I would also like to remind everyone that this fic is rated T and might go to M or MA in the later chapters. So please, if you're below the legal age, don't read further-I don't want readers getting suddenly disappointed because the fic turned a rating higher. Okay? ^_^ Hope you like this chapter! And do please leave a review!_

_**Yanani: **__GREAT! Thanks for suggesting Tasuki as a car racer...Interesting point and I suddenly had a sub-plot running in my head. Ahaha. Thanks for the review!_

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__Thanks for the review! Don't worry...everything will even out soon. Glad to hear you like this chappie. Ehehe. I had a very good scene coming up for this story (song-fic-ish) and I bet you'll like it. But not yet...probably after I've established the character relationships._

_**Disclaimer: **__Well, FY is not mine._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not Happy Every After**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

YUI SMELLED POWDER AND MUSK. She smiled, loving the subtle scent. Her body felt heavy yet she felt so light inside. Her eyelids were shut like locked windows and she would not dare open it, afraid light would instantly blind her. Instead, she ended up snuggling to a warm bed. Was it a bed or a pillow? She couldn't decipher what it was that moved underneath her. The only thing she could make out was the sound of gentle drum beats and the monotonous breathing that cradled her to a peaceful slumber.

A slight gush of wind would brush constantly through her hair but she never mind. There was something warm wrapped around her waist, but instead of pushing it away, Yui let it rest. Everything was serene. This was probably the most peaceful morning she had after leaving Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho.

Rays of the sun directly hit Nuriko's eyes and he squirmed. He lifted a hand and placed it over his eyes. When he opened them again, a mass of blonde hair greeted his view. And a welcome weight was pinning him down. It made him smile. Blonde? Weight? He blinked and stood up slightly from the futon. The head moved and held him closer.

"Yui?" he called softly, his heart beating faster.

The girl made a sound of confirmation, making him curse. Her hands wrapped around his waist and Nuriko tensed. He lifted the arm around her waist and tried his best to move without waking her up. Although the presence of the girl felt weirdly wonderful, there was something awfully wrong with the situation, yet he couldn't point out what.

"Yui?" he called again, eliciting another response from her. Partly annoyed and wanting to throw her off, Nuriko's hand landed on her back and he realized something. He raked his hand over her back and Yui moaned in her sleep. Their skins brushed. "Damn."

They were both naked.

"Hoy, wake up," he hissed. He placed his hand on her hair and crumpled it harshly. She made a sound of protest and she lifted an arm to push his hand away. Sounding annoyed, the girl lifted her head toward him, eyes still closed. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes, face inches away. She was looking over his face, trying to recognize him in the morning. "Boo."

Nuriko knew her vision cleared when she gasped and her eyes widened in shock. She moved on top of him and their bodies pressed against each other. She gasped again and looked down on their nakedness. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Yui screamed and Nuriko thought his eardrums broke. He wanted to slap her to make her shut up but the sliding door opened and they both turned toward the door. Yui gasped and she snuggled closer to him, in desperation to hide her naked body.

"Korin…" he called the shocked woman. "Can you close the door please?" he asked and his younger sister slowly closed the door. Yui thought they look alike but when she faced Nuriko, she realized he was more beautiful than her. She blushed at the thought. The two of them stood still. Korin's footsteps ran away from the door.

"Mother! Grandma! Ryuuen brought home a girl!" Korin's voice reverberated in the air, making Nuriko curse loudly. Yui, surprised at his sudden annoyance, immediately pulled away and wrapped the blanket around her. She pulled the blanket away from him and his body got exposed. Yui screamed again and looked away.

"Why the hell are we naked?" she screamed. Nuriko tried to pull the blanket from her harshly. "You took advantage of me!"

"I did not! Damn it! Don't pull too much!" Nuriko screamed back, annoyed, trying to hide his body from view. He harshly pulled the blanket and Yui fell on top of him, chest landing on his face, his hands clutching her butt accidentally. Yui's face went red and she hastily placed a space between them. Nuriko murmured something she could not hear, looking at her exposed breasts. Probably realizing someone was looking at it, Yui felt it hardened on its own. Humiliated, Yui angrily slapped him in the face, making his cheeks burn.

"Pervert!" Nuriko angrily stood up but they lost balance and he fell on top of her, between her legs. Yui made a sound, her face, probably her whole body too, was all red. She could feel him getting hard from the friction of their exposed selves and it was not the most pleasant experience. She was about to scream at him when the door slid open again.

"Ryuuen! What is the meaning of this!" An elderly woman dressed in a grey kimono who Yui placed as his grandmother, asked them sternly and they both were lost for words. None of them moved and Yui saw Korin blushing at the way they looked.

Yes, they appeared to have been batting for a second round of sex. There was another woman much older than Korin who was looking at them with fascination, though her cheeks were red too. She pulled one of the sleeves of her brown kimono to cover her probably opened mouth. Yui felt ashamed, her insides were trembling. Great, she got drunk and woke up in her most hated man's bed, and his family is currently looking at the two of them. Just great. Nuriko was about to stand up but Yui pulled him back. He made a face and she gaped at him. If he stands, they will see how fully unclothed they were. The position they were in was humiliating enough, Yui thought. Nuriko seemed to have understood what she meant and turned back to the women in his family.

"Grandma, Mom, can you give us 10 minutes to get decent, please?" he asked and his grandmother raised an eyebrow. Yui swallowed hard. She was scary in a strict kind of way.

"Five minutes. We will meet both of you at the receiving room," Nuriko's grandmother said sternly and Yui felt cold all over. They were in big trouble. The older woman turned to leave, followed by the other woman. Yui felt relieved they were gone. The mere presence of the two was enough to make her kill herself for being the most stupid girl in the world. Nuriko seemed relieved as well.

"Oh man, we're in trouble."

Korin walked toward them, still sniggering and face still red. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Korin," she said warmly, earning a grunt of annoyance from Nuriko. She raised her hand for a handshake and Yui awkwardly took it, still unmoving underneath the bishounen.

"Korin what is wrong with you? Can you leave us alone?" Nuriko asked, not wanting an answer. He simply wanted her to leave.

Korin rolled her eyes. "Whatever, onii-chan. You're gonna get a tongue-lashing from mother and grandma for this. Though I think they were quite happy you finally took home a girlfriend." Nuriko made a sound of protest. "What's your name?"

Yui made a sound, still embarrassed at their position. "Yui."

"Nice to meet you, Yui," Korin stood up and headed for the door. She was about to close it when she smiled at them. "You two look perfect together, by the way. Nice choice, onii-chan!" she closed the door, leaving both of them flushed.

"Don't get ideas," Nuriko told her and Yui rolled her eyes.

"Get off me! Pervert!" Nuriko made a face and got off her. Yui instantly pulled the blanket and stood up, trying to not look at his naked body. Nuriko turned around and opened his closet, looking for something to wear. Her eyes landed on his butt and she blushed. She has to admit he has a very nice figure…

"I'm not a pervert! You're not worth looking at to begin with," he said, smirking. Yui threw a pillow at him and it hit his head. "Ow, you!" he turned around and raked his eyes over her body. "For the record, I do not run after girls, especially skinny ones like you." He turned his attention on the closet and Yui seethed with anger.

"Why the hell did you bring me to your house?" she hissed and he threw a shirt at her. "What's this?" she looked at the white shirt and frowned.

"Something to wear? Unless you want to meet my family naked? Believe me, I won't stop you." Nuriko rolled his eyes and took out another shirt, also white. Yui watched him flap it behind him and wear it. She sighed and turned around. Yui tied the blanket around her chest and picked up her underwear that unknowingly got discarded last night. Much as she does not want to use it again, she wore it and started to unbutton his shirt. She took off the blanket and immediately wore his oversized shirt. She was buttoning it when Nuriko spoke again.

"Nice legs," she turned around and blushed all over when he smirked at him. He was done putting on a faded denim and was keenly watching her dress. "Act decently in front of my family," he commanded and Yui raised an eyebrow.

Her head ached. She was not aware hang-overs hurt this much. Yui tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered drinking with Tasuki and Chichiri. She remembered the dare, though, and remembered dancing with a pair of beautiful purple eyes. She gasped and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You were…the beautiful stranger." She felt…disappointed.

"Wow…you remembered what happened last night. I don't know what to say…" he remarked, blandly. "I would like to remind you, though, that you were the one who openly flirted with me last night."

"It's Tasuki's fault!" Yui frowned. "He dared me to seduce you." Nuriko snorted. "But why the hell am I in your room?" she asked, still blushing.

"You were drunk and I brought you here," he said sternly. He took out a crumpled cigarette stick from the drawer and lit it.

"Don't smoke here, you're inside a house," Yui hissed but Nuriko continued anyway.

"You sound like my mother. Annoying prat," he opened the window and let the smoke out.

"Why did you bring me in your house of all places?" Yui asked and Nuriko felt like slapping her to make her stop asking questions. She might look good in his shirt but she's probably the most annoying girl he ever met.

"What am I supposed to do? You were too drunk to remember where you live. Didn't expect this to happen, though," he breathed in nicotine and exhaled it. The bitterness spread over his tongue.

"Did we really have…sex?" Yui asked, disgusted at the thought. Nuriko sighed.

"Does your body hurt?" he crossed his arms, the other hand holding the cigarette. Yui blushed, if it weren't for the voice, he would be mistaken for a girl, a very beautiful girl. He smirked, knowing what she's thinking. "Well?"

Yui looked away. "Yeah…" Yui frowned at the thought, analyzing which specific parts of her body were aching aside from her head. She winced, yes, they did have sex. She can feel the pain all over, especially between her legs.

"Where?" Yui frowned at him. "Come on, where does it hurt?" He threw the cigarette butt away, although it was only half-way lit.

"Between my legs. Satisfied?" Yui blushed and looked away. This was not how she imagined having her virginity taken. In the first place, she was not planning to get deflowered by some gay guy. And especially not remembering how it happened. Nuriko did not say anything and walked toward the door.

"Don't speak. Let me do the talking. If you shut up, we'll get out of this situation in one piece." He slid the door open and went out. "Well, come on! What are you waiting for? To be carried?"

Yui sighed and walked out. He followed him as they walked through the house. Theirs was a traditional Japanese house made of sliding doors and tatami mats. Only a family of good standing, and good money, can maintain a big house made of wood. They passed through a threshold and Yui could not help but look out. The zen garden was beautiful and comparable to the those of feudal palaces that had long been transformed to historical sites. The cherry trees were in full bloom and the smell lingered in the air. She always wanted a house like this, but they only have a condominium in the other side of the city.

* * *

NURIKO WALKED WITHOUT ANOTHER WORD. Numerous thoughts filled him. He was unsure whether facing the matriarch was a good idea, especially with a girl dressed in his shirt. He had never brought home a girl. How could he when he has Hotohori? He was never in a relationship with the opposite gender, let alone sleep with them. He had slept with Hotohori, though. But the relationship was not legal, anyway. He was only 23, but the family always urged him to bring home a girlfriend, and this was not how he imagined bringing one. He actually imagined telling them about Hotohori. He imagined his beloved leading the walk, not him. And he never imagined the annoying Priestess of Seiryuu behind him.

He slid a wall open and walked in. Yui stopped on her tracks, nervousness filling her. She was never introduced to the parents before. Well, she never had a decent boyfriend in the past. Her eyes widened when Nuriko took her hand and pulled her inside. Nuriko looked at her and frowned. She was trembling. They sat beside each other across Nuriko's grandmother and mother. Korin served tea. Quiet filled the air as the younger girl handed each person in the room a cup of warm liquid.

"Drink. Tea is good for headaches," Nuriko's grandmother stated. Trembling, she took the cup and sipped the green liquid. She placed it down, her lips still trembling. Nuriko looked sideways and pitied her. Yui was pale. He couldn't blame her, anyone gets intimated by the women of the family.

"Grandmother, about—" Nuriko started and the woman raised an open palm, signaling him to wait. "I'm sorry you have to see us in such a condition." The oldest woman placed her cup back on the floor and looked straight at her grandson.

"I must say it was out of your character, Ryuuen." Nuriko fidgeted. "Bringing home some woman and having her sleep on your bed," Yui pulled Nuriko's shirt and covered her knees. She felt so embarrassed.

"You have misunderstood, grandmother. Yui is—" Nuriko sighed. His head was still throbbing from last night's liquor. "Yui is a decent girl...She's not someone I just picked up from the streets," Nuriko explained and his grandmother raised an eyebrow. "I don't do that, anyway."

"And who might you be?" she turned her attention on Yui and the girl bowed before her.

"Hongou Yui, ma'am. I'm—"

"And how did you meet my grandson?" the woman looked intently and Yui tried to smile.

"I met him through my best friend, Miaka Yuuki…" she tried to stabilize the beatings of her heart. She was more than nervous. This was even worse than being called in class and not knowing the answer.

"And in what exact instance did you two meet? When did this happen?" Nuriko's mother probed and Yui froze. How can she tell them they only met last night? It was outrageous. They would think she's an easy girl. She rummaged for a decent answer.

"We met two years ago, mother," Nuriko lied, making Yui's heart palpitate more. "…when I accompanied my friend, Taka Sukunami, Miaka's husband, at the university…" Yui nodded and tried to calm herself. She had to admit, _that_ one was a good lie. Nuriko sighed, relieved as well. Yui reached for her cup and drank from it. Everything will be fine if Nuriko could keep this up.

"And since when have you been in a relationship?" Grandmother asked. Yui choked on her drink and Nuriko immediately rushed to her, patting her back. She leaned closer to him and he supported her.

"What do we say?" she whispered, faintly covering her mouth.

"I don't know. Do you trust me?" Nuriko asked in the lowest voice he could muster and Yui slowly nodded. "I have a plan. Play along," Nuriko looked down on her and she blushed. He smiled softly, brushing the stray hair away from her face. Connection flared between them and Yui had not realized they were staring at each other.

"Is there something wrong?" Nuriko's mother asked softly and the two immediately looked away and faced the elder women, both blushing.

"We…Yui and I have been together for more than a year." Nuriko said, cheeks burning. Yui focused on her fingers. She crumpled the shirt, wishing the conversation would come to an end.

"And since when have you been…sleeping together?" Nuriko's grandmother inquired. Korin choked and Yui flushed all over. Yui looked at Nuriko, the latter reached for her hand and held it tight.

"Last night…was the first time, grandma," Nuriko said and the two elder women nodded. Korin giggled, earning a sharp look from the two older women.

"You never introduce her to us yet you brought her home to…" Nuriko's grandmother raised an eyebrow. Nuriko's hand tightened on hers. Yui wanted to curse herself for getting involved in such a compromising situation.

"I wanted to introduce her but…I don't know…something always comes up," Nuriko reasoned out. "About last night, we…we thought it was the right time for both of us. I mean, I know were still young. Yui's 19 and I'm 23 but…I love her." Nuriko's hand tightened on hers. "We love each other. We initially thought of her apartment," Nuriko's grandmother frowned. "…But I…wanted to do it here…in my room. I told you, she's a decent girl, she deserves a decent bed." Nuriko sighed. "Grandma, Mom, we're no longer children. We're old enough to know what we're doing."

Yui smiled bitterly, somehow wishing she was indeed his girlfriend and they were not lying. Nuriko. Nuriko would make any woman a happy wife. Too bad he's gay. She briefly wondered why Hotohori left him. Nuriko's mother nodded and his grandmother sat fixedly staring at them. Their faces were devoid of any emotion but Yui knew they were impressed with Nuriko. He's definitely a gentleman.

"I see. What about marriage?"

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS," Yui mumbled. They were back in his room after _The Talk_. "I'm getting married in a year."

Nuriko made a face and sat beside her on the futon. "I told you to let me do the talking. Now we're faced with this."

"Are you saying it's my fault your family arranged us to get married next year?" Yui frowned, she wanted to cry, actually. "What would my parents say? I haven't even entered med school!" Yui said sharply, placing her head on her knees. She was so ashamed of herself.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Nuriko stated grumpily. "To be honest, I don't want to get married too. I mean…you're a girl! And we're too young!"

"What do we do now?" Yui asked like a child. Nuriko sighed and looked at the ceiling of his room. What do they have to do now? What can be done? They obviously cannot live together for a lifetime. Nuriko somehow regretted lying about them, but then, their reputations were at stake. What would his family say if they knew he had sex out of drunkenness? And what would they say if they found out he preferred men? "You should have told them your preferences."

"Are you trying to have me killed? My family will disown me if they knew about _that_!" He closed his eyes and tried to think of a plan. He was not good at it. Hotohori was the one who always knew what to do in their situation. But Hotohori does not want him anymore. Nuriko briefly remembered the way he looked at them last night. He never got jealous. Never. Nuriko blinked. A smile spread on his face.

"Why are you smiling? Have you forgotten we're in a fix here?" Yui asked, blue eyes looking sharply at him. Nuriko smiled and he did not miss the blush that spread over her face. She looked away.

"I have a plan."

"Make it good, your plans always backfire and land us in trouble."

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "But this is a good one, really!" He sat facing her, a wide grin on his lips. "And it's easy, we'll just pretend to be lovers, agree to the marriage, let everyone think we're a real couple."

Yui's brow creased. "Excuse me?"

Nuriko laughed. "And while we're together, we can make Hotohori jealous and Tetsuya would not bother you again!" His idea was brilliant.

"And?" Yui looked at him, unsure. Nuriko rolled his eyes. He never thought she was this slow.

"And before they start arranging our marriage, we'll break up and go back to our normal lives," Nuriko's eyes shimmered and Yui let out a laugh.

"Right…Do you think it would work?"

"Of course, we just have to convince everyone we love each other." Nuriko raised his right hand and four fingers in a ball, leaving behind his pinky. "We have to both promise to be good actors and end this swiftly," Yui sighed.

"I guess I have no choice…" She raised her hand and their fingers crossed together for a pinky swear. "We're gonna be good actors and end this swiftly," she repeated. Nuriko smiled and then realized something.

"One more thing, don't fall in love with me," Yui snorted.

"Of course. No falling in love." And with that, their problems were solved.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__How do you like this? Leave reviews please! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5: Settling Down

_Thanks so much for the reviews in the previous chapter. I've been enjoying writing this fic because it's just so light and all. Ehehe. Yui and Nuriko are stuck in my head now. Ahaha. Enjoy reading eveyone! :)_

_**Yanani: **__Thanks for reading! Don't worry no lemons here. :)_

_**Michi: **__I totally agree! And I always get this warm fuzzy feeling whenever I think of them in the same scene. Ahahaha, good thing they'll always be together in this fic. Thanks for reading!_

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__Thanks for reading! It is totally embarassing and they're so cute while at it. Heehee. I like your story on Yui-Tasuki, by the way so continue writing! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nuriko never looked at Yui romantically in the fic, and vice-versa. So I made this fic up. Ahahaha._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Settling down**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH ME AGAIN?" Yui asked and the purple-haired bishounen rolled his eyes. She was doing her Saturday groceries and Nuriko tagged along. "And why are we buying my food here? The prices are 40% higher than my neighborhood grocery store!"

Nuriko pushed the cart away from the other shoppers. "Tone it down, okay?" He looked around warily and then turned to her. "You're so annoying, you know that?" Yui frowned at him. "My family buys our daily needs here. The who's who in our society does as well."

"What does it have to do with me? Everything's too pricey, I don't have the budget!" Nuriko covered her mouth and looked sharply at her.

"We're a couple now and the more people see us, the easier it will be for everyone to accept our _relationship,_" he mouthed and let go of her. Yui was still frowning. "You're not in the elite crowd so everyone will wonder how I met you."

"Wow, thanks for pointing that out." Yui rolled her eyes and pushed the cart away from him.

"Come on, I didn't mean it like that." Nuriko walked beside her and she looked away. "Besides, there's a bigger chance that we'll run into someone we know here. I hope we run into Hotohori, though," Nuriko laughed sheepishly, making Yui wince.

"Why don't we just tell them we're in a relationship? It's easier and less stressful." Nuriko wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled sweetly at her when an old couple passed them. He let go when the couple turned away.

"Earth to Yui! I thought you're smart? We never even treated each other nicely in front of everyone…" Yui slapped his arm and he grabbed two loaves of bread from the shelf. "Wholewheat or barley?" he asked and Yui walked toward him.

"What's the price difference?" Her eyes widened and she hastily took the loaves from him and placed them back on the shelf. "I can't buy anything here, Nuri—Ryu-chan." Nuriko smiled at the name. She wanted to puke. Nuriko came out with a pet name for them. She'll be Yu-chan and he'll be…well, Ryu-chan. Heck, even Miaka don't call her Yu-chan! It was…insane! But then, it was better than Dear or Honey or Love.

Nuriko turned his attention on the loaves of bread. "Having them notice our relationship is better than telling them straight-up. It has a higher believability rate."

"More convincing," Yui pointed out. "Stop being too technical."

"Fine. Fine." He took a loaf of whole wheat bread and placed it in the cart. Yui was about to protest when Nuriko spoke again. "I'll pay for everything," Yui snorted. "…since I'll always be in your apartment from now on."

"WHAT?" Some shoppers looked at their direction and Yui looked away, flushed. Nuriko sighed again, this was becoming more and more stressful. Yui pushed the cart away from the staring eyes and ended up colliding with another cart. The owner of the cart looked curiously at her and Yui suddenly tensed. "Ryu-chan…Chichiri—"

"Hey Yu-chan, should we get cream cheese too?" Nuriko appeared from behind and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his fellow seishi. Chichiri looked surprise to see them together. His eyes jumped from Yui to Nuriko.

"Yu-chan?" Chichiri sniggered as if realizing something. "I didn't know you shop here, no da."

"Well…Ryu-chan—I mean Nuriko suggested I do today." She shrugged her shoulder and took the cream cheese from the bishounen to place it inside the cart. Chichiri smiled casually, as if seeing them shopping together was a normal occurrence.

"You're shopping today too, Chiri?" Nuriko asked and the former monk nodded, still keenly looking at them.

"Yeah, I need additional supplies. I need a few more ingredients, no da," he explained and Yui gasped as he added more food in his already overflowing cart.

"Where would you use all that?" She inquired, earning a laugh from the sei. Yui blushed.

"Chichiri owns an Italian restaurant nearby," Nuriko explained. "What else do you need Yu-chan?" Nuriko asked her with ease and Yui blushed. "How about salmon and tomatoes?" Yui nodded slowly, unsure how to react. "Okay then, should we go to the fish counter now?" Yui nodded again, suddenly realizing what Nuriko was trying to do—he was trying to get them away from Chichiri. "I'll just see you around Chichiri."

"I'll go with you, no da." They both stopped walking and turned to him. The monk pushed his cart beside them. "I still need sole capers." The two nodded as they walked toward the fish counter.

"Why do you buy here? I mean, the prices are too steep." Yui asked Chichiri and the man smiled at her.

"I usually don't, but the inventories got a little mixed up last month so the orders are not enough, no da. The store's complete from sauces to raw ingredients but you're right. Between you and me, the prices are too high, no da." Chichiri whispered and Yui giggled. Nuriko snorted ahead of them.

"Don't believe Chichiri, the prices are higher when you import ingredients directly from Italy," Nuriko chided and Yui gasped.

"You get your ingredients from Italy? But why? Don't you find cheaper alternatives here?"

"There are good imports here but there are ingredients that are better bought there, no da. Spirulina, for instance. Only one brand gets imported here but in Italy, there are probably five or six. I like buying there, more options, no da." Yui nodded.

"I see. Didn't know buying ingredients can be quite complicated," she said and Chichiri laughed. Nuriko came back with salmon strips and placed it in the cart.

"Okay, we're done," he said happily. "We'll go ahead, Chiri."

"Why don't you eat at my place for lunch?" Chichiri offered and the two froze. Yui tried to smile. They're not ready to be with _the friends_ yet, especially since the two of them are still figuring out how to act like lovers in front of people. It's too early, they been only practicing for a few days. "Food's on me, I'll cook for both of you, no da."

"Are you sure?" Yui asked and Chichiri nodded.

"Of course. I'd like to show Yui my restaurant and of course, so you can both try my new recipes, no da," Chichiri said, a knowing look in his eyes. Yui felt trapped.

* * *

JUST AS NURIKO SAID, the restaurant was a few blocks away from the grocery store. Instead of taking a cab, Chichiri had his assistant fetch them. The chef sei showed them inside, and after a few handshakes from other guests, he ushered them into a table in an open garden at the middle of the restaurant. The place was without an air-conditioning system, unlike the dining area itself but the top was open, enabling sunlight and air to enter lavishly. The place never became too hot during midday, as a matter of fact, it was cool outside.

Yui gasped with wonder when Chichiri chose to seat them on a circular table at the middle of the pond. She blushed when Nuriko pulled a seat for her and sat beside her. Some of the guests looked at them from inside the restaurant and Yui couldn't help but blush at the attention. It was a special day, Chichiri said. Only special guests get to use The Garden. He even informed them that they only admit dates in the garden once a week. And that to be able to become a guest, you need to be in the waiting list for months.

"What makes this spot special, aside from the view, of course?" Yui asked innocently.

Chichiri laughed. "I cook the food myself, no da." Yui nodded in amazement. Rich people surely have the best in everything. "I'll leave you two for awhile. I will be back with lunch."

Yui let out a sigh of relief when the older sei left. Nuriko sighed as well. "We're so lucky, don't you think? We're getting lunch for free." Nuriko laughed at her.

"Are you so poor you're happy with free lunches?" Yui looked at him sharply. But instead of arguing, she looked away. Nuriko sighed again. "Hey, I'm just kidding."

Yui still didn't respond. Nuriko started to panic. Not getting an angry response from her meant she was obviously offended with his bickering. This was not good, especially since they were in Chichiri's restaurant and they were being watched by numerous nameless faces. Nuriko stood up and pulled his chair beside hers. She still hadn't turned to him. He did circles on her hand and she blinked at him, surprised. But she still continued to stay silent.

"I didn't mean it. Yui, play along, we're supposed to be a couple here." Yui pulled her hand away but Nuriko grabbed it and wrapped his hands around it. He looked intently at her. "Fine. Sorry…?" She just looked back at him. The world stopped moving again, the way it did when they stared at each other's eyes in his parent's house. As if by instinct, he leaned forward to kiss her. He just had to. But before their lips met, someone cleared his throat.

The two hastily looked up and found Chichiri standing across them. His eyes were gleaming and he was wearing a wide grin. The two blushed profusely and looked away from each other. Nuriko's hands slipped away from hers as if it were on fire. What was he thinking? Nuriko asked himself. He can't just kiss her everywhere!

Chichiri sat across them, still smiling. "Here's an appetizer: pumpkin soup, no da." They were given a bowl of soup each and Nuriko started to eat, still looking away from his fellow sei.

Had Chichiri seen them? From the looks of it, he probably did—and so are the twenty or so guests at the restaurant. Suddenly, the thought of letting everyone know they were a couple scared Nuriko. How can it not? It sounded so…real. He shook his head and reminded himself that it was a deal. As simple as that. There was no connection, attraction, or whatever. He was just too convinced of being her boyfriend to _actually_ act like one. His body was doing it on its own, not because he wanted to but because they needed to. He smirked. It was a pathetic theory but he believed it anyway.

"You didn't like the soup, no da?" Nuriko looked up and Chichiri frowned. Nuriko blinked at him.

"No!" he stammered. "I mean, of course I like it. Your pumpkin soup is the best in Tokyo, Chiri!" he said, probably too loudly. The monk smiled at him, in his traditional complacent reaction, nodding.

"What do you think of my soup, Yui?" he asked and Nuriko turned his attention on her. Their eyes met again and she blinked away from him to the other sei.

"I…I really don't know how a pumpkin soup is supposed to taste like…" Nuriko couldn't help but laugh. Yui eyed him sharply. "I don't cook and Miaka's the one who likes to eat," she snapped at him.

"Hmmm…But do you like it?" Chichiri asked and Yui nodded slowly. "Was it too creamy?" He was too formal, Yui thought. She looked down at the soup and tried to remember how it tasted.

"No, it was perfect." Yui smiled at the bowl. "I like the way it blankets through my tongue and the aftertaste…makes me want to eat it again." Chichiri laughed, making Yui blush.

"You're so poetic, no da." Yui looked up, still blushing. "Eat as much as you like, though there's still more to come." Chichiri stood up. "Let me get the main course." Yui sighed when the chef left the table. It was crazy having to explain why she liked a food. She'll never get used to hanging out with Suzaku seis. They're so elegant and rich and dashing. They seemed to have the perfect lives. Well, even in the book, they had perfect lives. The thought made her sad. Her seis had lives that were exact opposites. How unfair.

"Blankets through my tougue, huh," Nuriko teased and Yui frowned at him. "You have to try harder than that, Yui." Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she finally got her voice back. Sitting beside Nuriko was unexplainable. Being so close to him, though they've been closer last night, was so surreal. It made her feel warm and happy all over—and it was a crazy emotion. Come on, he's a normal guy with a beautiful face and a wallet to die for. And he's a Suzaku sei.

"You're always such a dramatic especially in the book, but really, to convince Chichiri we're a couple, you have to try harder than that," Nuriko said, sharply and Yui felt her insides tremble.

"I _am_ trying. What else do you want?" Yui answered back. Nuriko snorted and she looked away from him.

"See, you're mad at me again. Let me guess, you will not talk to me and when you're full of it, you'll stand up and walk away. I mean, you're good at walking away. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," Yui slapped his arm and Nuriko looked at her. She was mad—offended.

"My…My relationships are none of your concern, _Ryu-chan_," Yui said, her chest felt so heavy. It was not her idea to be in this relationship—so why the hell was he expecting too much from her? "This was _your_idea." Nuriko sighed and Yui wanted to slap him. For a gay guy, he's too demanding.

"Fine…just…I'm your boyfriend now—even if it's not true. So please please please act like you're in love with me—even if it's a joke," he sighed again and leaned back on the chair. "You just kept on letting me decide how to go about this pretending thing—I mean, I can't decide how you're supposed to treat your boyfriend."

Yui sighed as well. He was right, this act would not work out without her cooperation. They had to do it right? They had to—just to get what they want. Looking at him, Yui realized how tired he appeared and how tensed he was. He had been thinking too much on how to make them appear as lovers even though he was known as gay. Treat him the way you'd treat a boyfriend, Yui, she told herself. She smiled and wrapped her hands on his arms, her head leaned on his broad shoulder and she looked up to him.

The purple-haired bishounen was surprised and Yui didn't miss the blush that formed on his cheeks when she leaned to him. She closed her eyes and let his scent enveloped her senses. He smelled every bit masculine and his arms were toned from constant gym work-outs. She tried to remember how he smelled, yes, he was her boyfriend now—might as well practice while they're at it. When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her intently. Yui slowly moved away and arranged herself on her chair while Nuriko still openly stared. She smiled softly and looked down, blushing at the attention he was suddenly giving her.

Words left Nuriko and he was literally breathless. What did she just do? When she leaned down on his shoulder and looked at him warmly, he thought the world suddenly changed its course. When she closed her deep blue eyes and gently opened them again after one frickin' second, Nuriko felt the air disappear from his lungs. He felt so…special.

"I hope I'm not bothering anything but here's the main course: Osso Bucco." The plates were laid before them and Nuriko shifted his attention on the food. That was the second time Chichiri caught him staring at her. If he's still not convinced there's nothing between them, Nuriko don't know how else to convince him. But then, Chichiri was the most observant in the group, it was not surprising he brought the quality in the kitchen. Chichiri's cooking always had the right balance in both taste and texture.

"Thank you," Yui said warmly and Nuriko started to eat the steak, a smile on his lips. When he looked up to Chichiri, he smiled back. Nuriko raised an eyebrow. The former monk was still devoid of any other emotion. And he's so darn good at keeping his emotions to himself.

"What happened to you on Miaka and Tamahome's wedding night, Yui? We couldn't find you after the lights went out, no da," Chichiri asked and Yui swallowed the meat, quite surprised he suddenly brought up the recent events. "Keisuke was so worried, he kept on calling you but we remembered you were dancing with Nuriko, no da." He turned to Nuriko. "What happened to you too, no da?"

"Err…I went home…with Yui," Nuriko said in a very low voice. Chichiri's eyes widened and Yui gasped. "She slept in Korin's room and left first thing in the morning," he lied and he saw the relief in Yui's face. Chichiri, however, was back to his old expression.

"I was too drunk to remember where I live so Nuriko was nice enough to bring me to his house for the night," Yui explained and Chichiri nodded.

"You should have seen his room, Nuriko keeps a little green dinosaur—"

"—Inside his sliding closet," Yui blurted out. "It looked so vicious but so cute! It was sitting on some rainbow-colored cloth with purple little dinosaurs too!" Yui said, happy to have something to finally talk about with a Suzaku sei. Nuriko cleared his throat and flushed all over while Chichiri laughed so hard tears were forming in his eyes.

"Are you sure it was Korin's room?" the monk asked, trying to pacify his sudden outburst. "Sounds like you spent the night in _Ryu-chan_'s room, more or less, in his bed, no da."

* * *

YUI STUFFED THE GROCERIES inside her mini refrigerator one by one. The lunch appeared in her head and she frowned. It was humiliating, Yui doesn't know if she could face the former monk again.

"One more thing, Yu-chan…" Chichiri said, his eyes twinkling with tears from laughing so hard. "Do you like the colorful cloth with little dinosaur designs?"

Yui looked back, quizzically. "Of course, they were cute." Chichiri laughed hard again and Nuriko slammed his fist on the table, blushing heavily.

"Stop it, Chiri! Can we have desserts now? I'm dying to go home—I have to finish designs over the weekend!"

Chichiri nodded slowly still laughing and asked one of the waiters to serve the desert. He was still laughing and Nuriko was still frowning like a petulant child when the food arrived. To Yui's surprise, Nuriko hastily finished his ice cream and Yui was halfway finished when he asked her to go home.

Chichiri was laughing all throughout, even when he walked them to the door of the restaurant. He also kept on telling Nuriko he should grow up and get plain ones and he wouldn't be surprised if there were teddy bears and Christmas trees and flowers too. Yui was still clueless and Nuriko was in a bad mood. She asked him what she said wrong and Nuriko couldn't look at her and kept on muttering things under his breath, he was still blushing and his reactions made Yui think she kinda humiliated him in front of Chichiri but she couldn't remember what she said wrong.

That was until Nuriko pointed out, sounding desperate and overly annoyed, that the little green dinosaur toy was always placed above his…boxers. Yui wanted to faint and she couldn't even look at him because she's not supposed to snoop around his room especially since she was there for such a short time. She was so ashamed for finding out he wore boxers and she could imagine him wearing the one with the little purple dinosaur designs and singing some nursery songs and prancing around and…Yui screamed to get the image off her head. One of the eggs fell from her hand and splattered on the floor.

"Hoy Hongo, stop imagining me in…_those_!" Nuriko screamed behind her and Yui's face brightened again. It was so hard to not think of him when he was just sitting at the table behind her.

"I'm not imagining you and _that_!" Yui defended but it was futile—she was found out. Nuriko snorted and Yui looked at the refrigerator. The cool air somehow relieved the heat on her face.

"Whatever Hongou, printed boxers are better than granny panties!" Yui turned to him, redder than before.

"YOU!" she breathed out and Nuriko fell from the chair. Out of the blue, he laughed at her and she ended up laughing as well. They laughed at each other because they both looked stupid. "Fine! I won't tell anyone you have Barney boxers."

"Truce. I won't tell anyone you wear granny panties." Nuriko smiled wickedly and Yui flushed again. Oh, she'll buy lots of thongs after this.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hope you like this chappie! The first part has been in my computer for more than two weeks and I didn't know if the last part worked, though I can imagine Yui and Nuriko bantering all the time. Anyway, hope you like it! Please leave reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Red Knight

_Sorry for the delay, dear dear readers! One of my fics, __**Serendipity**__, is almost done so I'm really focusing on it at the moment. This chapter was made, let's say a few weeks before, just had to add the last part. Thanks so much for all the positive reactions I've been getting in this fic. I'm really happy you all like it! :) Thanks again for reading! And hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__I'm glad because you loved the last chappie! Don't stress yourself and I'm sending this chapter out to you because you just got well! :)_

_**Yanani Namanamashii: **__Thanks! Here's another update-with Tasuki as a racer, as you suggested! :)_

_**Michi: **__Ahahaha, yeah, I think they are coming to that, though I think they're still trying their best to be civil. Nuriko's just so...funny!_

_**Iamnoangel: **__Thanks for the complement! I hope you'll like this chapter too!_

_**Ixaliastrife: **__Glad my fic made you laugh or made you feel any similar emotion. :) Hope this chapter will make you happy too!_

_**Llainey: **__I was actually trying to be canon but I guess I made a lousy job at it! Ahahaha! Yui and Nuriko never directly interacted with each other in the series so I'm guessing they'd treat each other this way if they were close! Hope you enjoy this chappie!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine, but I do love owning the characters in my head._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: The Red Knight**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"HEY WAKE UP." A hand brushed through Yui's hair and she pushed the hand away. She turned away from the familiar voice and embraced her soft pillow, consciousness still traveling to dreamland. "Hoy, Yui! Wake up!"

Yui moaned defiantly and continued to sleep. Nuriko felt desperate. He was starving and he wanted to eat a decent breakfast. Of course he can easily order food but after he tried Yui's cooking, he wanted to eat one of her dishes for breakfast too. At least those were real food and not preserved or brimming with 'the bad stuff' as Yui informed him in one of their dinners at her apartment. They have been practicing for a week now and they were getting more and more comfortable with each other. He looked at the sleeping girl again and a plan bubbled up on Nuriko's head.

Slowly, he lied down beside her in the bed. It was small so he was inches away, but that was the plan anyway. He had no idea how Yui could sleep so peacefully in such a small bed. He gently moved his head near her nape and inhaled the scent of her hair. Yui fidgeted a little, making Nuriko smile. He leaned closer and the tip of his nose brushed the soft skin of her neck. She smelled nice, Nuriko thought. The bishounen closed his eyes and placed his hand around her slim waist. His palm met skin exposed by the small shirt she was wearing. He moved closer, their bodies touching in the bed.

Slowly, Nuriko moved his hand on her waist to the insides of her shirt, savoring the feel of her warm soft skin. His nose moved to her ear and he couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. He became fully aware of their closeness and as his thumb circled the skin around her bellybutton, Nuriko couldn't help but let out an excited low laugh.

Yui stiffened. He was so close that it was so awkward. She heeded no mind when he laid beside her and moved closer. When his nose brushed the skin of her back, she knew he was teasing her. Not wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt, she just stood still and tried her best to act like she was sleeping. When her cold hand landed on her waist, Yui wanted to giggle, as it was a very ticklish spot. She bit her lip and tried to remain still even though his nose traveled up her ear very seductively. Teasing her more, Nuriko moved his hand on her stomach and she wanted to moan when he thumbed her flesh. And then he moaned at her ear and Yui's eyes jolted awake. Her body was very much awake, thanks to his touches. To Yui's surprise, Nuriko slid his hand upward.

"Aaaahhhh! Stop!" She pushed him away and they both fell from the bed, Nuriko still on top of her. Their foreheads banged into each other and they both screamed in pain. Nuriko lifted his hand but it was caught inside her shirt and it accidentally cupped her breast. Yui gasped, her blue eyes widening. Nuriko's purple orbs widened as well and they were both speechless.

"It's…small…" Nuriko commented and Yui blushed intensely. The bishonen pressed it and blood flowed to Yui's head.

"NUUURRRIIKKOOO! YOU HENTAI!" Yui slapped him again in the face and they struggled to get away from each other. Yui pulled a pillow and started to hit him. "What are you thinking?"

"Stop it, Yui!" Nuriko begged but the girl continued to hit him with a pillow, not that it hurt but it was annoying. The pillow exploded and the feathers came out, flying down slowly on them.

Irritated, Nuriko stood up and kissed her. Yui's eyes widened and she stilled. She slowly closed her eyes as Nuriko continued to move his lips on her. He suckled her lower lip into his mouth and she slowly let go of the pillow. Nuriko's strong arms were wrapped on her waist and her toes were briefly touching the floor. The kiss felt amazing, Yui thought. Not highly sexual—it was actually a bit…chaste. Nuriko left her mouth and looked down on her.

"Wow, you don't taste awful in the morning." Yui blushed and Nuriko smirked. "Good morning, sunshine. Would you cook breakfast now?" His stomach grumbled and Yui pulled away from his strong arms.

"Can you give me five minutes to get decent?" she asked and Nuriko nodded. He gave her one last look, smirked, and left the room. Yui fell on the bed and sighed. That was by far, the best morning she ever had. A smile spread on her lips and then she remembered Nuriko's little comment…Wait, what does he mean its small?

* * *

NURIKO WAS UNAWARE that he was smiling widely when he closed the door of the room. He gazed down on his left hand, still smiling. She was soft…and small, he said in his head, though her not being gifted was not really a big deal. As if bitten by an ant, Nuriko realized he was not supposed to be thinking of her that way. She's a girl, he shouldn't have fantasies of girls. And especially ones of the former Seiryuu no miko! He shook his head violently and his stomach made a sound. He sighed and walked toward the kitchen, hoping Yui would come out sooner and cook breakfast. He sat on the table and he covered his eyes from the light. Before he could stop himself, he was again looking at his left hand, a smile on his beautiful pinkish lips.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Yui walked toward the kitchen and Nuriko immediately put his hand down. She still looked tired and sleepy, her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. Yui was basically wearing the same shirt and shorts she slept with, making Nuriko suddenly aware of her curves. But he knew she was very far from teasing him.

"Bacon and eggs?" Nuriko recommended and Yui nodded. She went to the stove and opened it. Nuriko watched with fascination as she placed a frying pan on the fire and lavishly poured oil on it. She went to the refrigerator and took out the eggs and the bacon. She placed them all on the sink and returned to get some milk. She yawned, stretching her arms. Nuriko caught sight of her small waist as the shirt got pulled upwards. Yui sighed and opened the cupboard and took out a loaf of bread.

"French toast?" she asked, her back on him and Nuriko snapped out of watching her.

"Yeah, sure." Yui took out a bowl and cracked one of the eggs, adding milk in the mixture. She dipped the bread and as she placed it in the pan, some of the hot oil jumped and landed on her skin. She jumped away from the stove. Nuriko laughed, he was not sure what made him but he was finding her culinary movements amusing.

"Stop laughing and help me," Yui barked at him and he eagerly stood up from the table.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked and she turned to him.

"Just dip the slices of bread here and fry it. Don't burn the bread." She made a face while giving him the bowl of mixed milk and egg. Yui placed another frying pan and put some oil in it. She went back to the sink and took the other two eggs. She took a clamp from the cupboard and gave it to Nuriko, the bishounen looked at it questioningly.

"What's that?" he asked and Yui rolled her eyes.

"It's used to turn the bread. Here I'll show you," she showed the bishounen how to use it and he nodded. "When the bread's slightly golden brown, get it from the oil and place it here," she took the bread and put it on a plate. "Easy enough?"

"Why are you teaching me how to do this?" Nuriko asked and Yui laughed.

"So you don't have to crawl in my bed and do…things to wake me up when you're starving," Yui snapped back and Nuriko looked at her, still blushing.

"I did not crawl in your bed," Nuriko started, trying to defend his earlier actions. "I just wanted to wake you up. Apparently, you enjoyed it," Nuriko teased and Yui flushed all over.

"What? I did not—" Yui sighed and looked away from him. "You're such a pervert, do you know that?" Frowning, Yui cracked the egg and cooked a sunny side up in the other pan.

"I am not a pervert. I'm just…touchy. Hotohori liked that in me," Nuriko said and Yui rolled her eyes. "I'm gay, gays tend to be like that. But don't get ideas, I was _forced_ to touch you," Nuriko reasoned out though he was feeling otherwise, he actually _wanted_to touch her earlier.

"Whatever. Don't ever do that again." Yui cracked another egg and placed it in the frying pan. She was now cooking two eggs at the same time. This fascinated Nuriko and he looked at Yui from the side of his eyes.

"Like I want to."

"How about we add another condition? No touching," Yui said sarcastically and Nuriko blatantly rolled his eyes.

"Duh. We're supposed to be a couple. Couples _touch_," Yui made a face and Nuriko turned his attention on the pan.

"How about we limit it, like only when we're in front of people?" Yui asked and the purple-haired bishounen raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Fine. I don't want to touch you anyway," he said defensively.

"And…don't enter my room unless I tell you," Yui added. "I already gave you a copy of my door key, ne."

"For a small-chested girl, you have so many demands." Yui slapped his arm and he accidentally touched the side of the pan. "Ouch!"

Yui turned to him, worry sketched over her features, and touched his hand. The burned finger was all red and the skin was painful. She took the bowl from him and placed it on the counter. Yui hastily pulled him to the sink and opened the faucet, letting the waters run through the burned finger. Nuriko's face calmed down, the pain was easing now.

"Does it still hurt?"

"I think it's better now." Yui turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel to pat dry their hands. All throughout, the bishounen was looking at her.

"Just sit down and I'll finish the cooking." Yui commanded but Nuriko shook his head.

"Come on, Yu-chan. Don't be such a spinster. It's the first time I cooked. Give me an easier job." Yui looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, can you slice the cheese?" Nuriko nodded vigorously and went to the refrigerator as Yui turned her attention on the frying pans. She put the eggs and the toasts into the plates and then put the bacon in the hot oil. The smell filled the air and Nuriko's stomach grumbled again. "Don't worry, it's almost done…"

Nuriko bit his lip, trying to fend off his hunger. He accidentally cut his finger and blood came out of the wound. Yui turned off the stove and placed the bacon in a separate plate. She checked out on him and she gasped when she saw his bleeding finger.

"Oh my god," Yui reacted and before Nuriko could say anything, she pulled his hand and inserted the bleeding finger in her mouth. The bishounen gasped and blushed when he felt her tongue brushed through his finger and sucked the blood from the cut. Yui looked up to him and her eyes widened, realizing what she just did. Red spread on her face and they both stood there, looking at each other.

The phone rang and Yui hastily took his finger from her mouth. "Excuse me." She dashed out of the kitchen and went to the living room. She grabbed the phone forcedly, cheeks still burning. "Hello?"

* * *

IN THE KITCHEN, Nuriko was staring at his right index finger. The wound had stopped bleeding but his thoughts were somewhere else. He smiled. Yui returned to the kitchen and Nuriko hastily sat down, still conscious of his little finger.

"It's Chichiri. I told him you're here." She grabbed the plates on the counter and placed it on the table.

Nuriko cleared his throat. "And?"

"Well, he was surprised but didn't ask anything." She sat beside him and Nuriko looked at her. "He said Tasuki's having a race today so we should watch and support him."

Nuriko nodded and was surprised when the girl started to put some food on his plate. He ended up watching her. When Hotohori and him were still living together, Nuriko remembered fondly that he was the one who placed food on Hotohori's plate. It was the first time somebody was actually doing to him what he did for the person he loved. Yui seemed to have been unaware of the small things she had been doing. After putting food in Nuriko's plate, she placed some on hers and started to eat. Probably realizing she was being watched, Yui turned to him and her eyebrows creased. Nuriko smiled and reached to pull a white feather that got stuck in her hair. Yui blushed when he tucked the stray hair behind her ear. Cheeks flaming, Yui turned her attention on the food and continued to eat.

"We should go. Watching Tasuki race can be fun," Nuriko said, digging into his own plate.

"I don't know anything about racing," Yui said and Nuriko smirked.

"Well, you should. I mean, Tasuki's quite a famous racer." Nuriko bit into the toast. "Wow, you really cook well. Maybe Chichiri should hire you."

"Do you think we should go?" Yui asked and Nuriko turned to her.

"Of course we should. It's the first time we're facing the gang as a couple," he took the whole toast into his mouth and ate his egg and bacon hungrily. "Besides," he said with mouth full, "Hotohori will be there. That will be the perfect time to make him jealous." Yui laughed at him and gently reached out to brush some stray crumbs from the sides of his mouth. It was Nuriko's turn to blush.

"I hope everything turns out well."

* * *

YUI PULLED HER MINI SKIRT a little lower and Nuriko made a sound, warning her to stop fidgeting. It was not the first time she wore denim skirts but she was not comfortable at the moment. She gained weight and her waist grew an inch, making the skirt cling more to her hips and expose the length of her legs. Nuriko chose her outfit for today—and it took them more than three hours deciding what she should wear.

Finally, they both agreed on a green collared stripped shirt and a faded denim skirt. She pulled her hair in a ponytail, wore a khaki baseball cap and donned her white sneakers with green shoestrings. Aside from the skirt, at least everything in her felt comfortable. She looked at her companion and she had to admit he looked dashing. He was no longer in a shirt and slacks, he was wearing a T-shirt, faded jeans and rubber shoes. He was wearing a baseball cap as well. He looked very casual yet he stood out from everyone else. Girls were ogling at him as they passed the bleachers even though they were walking hand in hand.

"Hey you made it in time, no da! Tasuki's already warming the engine," Chichiri informed us and she smiled at him. He smiled back. "You look great today, no da." Yui blushed and Nuriko cleared his throat.

"Who else is coming?" Nuriko asked and Chichiri diverted his attention to his friend.

"Mitsukake's got stuck at the hospital last night, was still sleeping when I called. Chiriko-kun is preparing for some exam. And well, the newly-weds are still in Geju Island so that leaves me and you and Yui…_and_ Hotohori arrived with Houki earlier. They're getting hotdogs, no da." Chichiri said everything with a moderate voice and Yui tried to see a hint of teasing but there was none.

"I see…" Nuriko said. "Do you want hotdogs too, Yu-chan—I mean, Yui?" Nuriko said and she blushed at his term of endearment. Hearing him stutter like that would make anyone think they were trying to hide their closeness. Damn, Nuriko was such a good actor. "Popcorn? Burger?" Yui laughed and touched his arm, wrapping hers into his. Nuriko blushed at their closeness.

"Maybe later." If he could act like he was indeed her boyfriend, she can act just as good. Chichiri cleared his throat and they turned to him.

"You can sit here, no da." The two sat down and Chichiri sat beside Yui. He was looking at them intently, making Yui uncomfortable. "Oh, there's Tasuki," Chichiri pointed to an red-haired man in a fire-engine red jumpsuit. The moment Tasuki stepped out of the pit, the crowd screamed wildly, the girls were screaming how they love him and she laughed at the attention he was getting.

"Wow, he is quite popular." Nuriko laughed with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"He's been bagging the top prize for two years now, of course he's popular," he said matter-of-factly. "See that red car over there," Nuriko pointed to a dashing car behind Tasuki. "I designed that for him, he's been our endorser since he started racing." She nodded and looked at him.

"You designed it?"

"Yep. I design his car every year. The engine's top class, the body is sleek and it gives off that 'Beat me if you can' attitude—very much like Tasuki, don't you think?" Yui just nodded and Nuriko continued, lost in explaining his design. "The engine runs like—"

"I hate car talk," Yui rolled her eyes and Nuriko looked at him as if she was from another planet. Chichiri laughed behind her and they both turned. Two more people were standing close to them, carrying hot dogs. A long-haired guy she knew as Hotohori and a girl who looked strikingly like Nuriko.

"Girls don't like to talk about cars, onii-chan," the girl said and Yui looked at him. Onii-chan? Nurko rolled his eyes and the girl raised her arm for a handshake. "You must be Yui. I've heard so many things about you." Yui took her hand and smiled uncertainly. "Korin's been talking non-stop about you. I must say the women in our family like you a lot." Yui blushed and Nuriko cleared his throat.

"Stop that, Houki, you're making her feel uncomfortable," Nuriko said and his sister laughed. "This is my sister Houki and…" Nuriko's voice became cold. "…and this is her fiancé Saihitei. You can call him Hotohori if you like, we all do anyway." There was an edge in his voice and Yui noticed it, though it was rather indistinct.

"It is nice to meet you," Hotohori shook her hand. "We've seen each other during the wedding though I think we were not properly introduced."

"The race's starting. Go to your seats now, no da," Chichiri remarked. Hotohori and Houki sat on the other side of Chichiri. Nuriko cleared his throat and Yui looked at him with concern, he was trembling.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and he looked away from his sister and his former lover. He pulled her closer, he was breathing heavily, probably from repressed anger. "You didn't tell me he was…"

"Let's talk later," he hushed her, their faces were inches apart. "Don't…leave me now, okay?" he whispered but she heard it even though screams and cheers filled their surroundings. This was it, they have to make everyone believe they're madly in love with each other.

Yui cupped his cheek and nodded briefly. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm here for you." She said and he looked relieved.

"Hey lovebirds, the race is starting! Stop staring at each other and cheer for Tasuki!" They both turned and Houki winked at them, the three of them were standing, cheering as Tasuki drove his car toward the starting line. They both blushed and immediately stood up. Chichiri was sniggering but Yui didn't miss the smirk on Hotohori's face. He was jealous.

"Whatever, Houki," Nuriko replied. "Tasuki's gonna win because he's driving the car I made!" he told her, his voice drowning in the cheering crowd. Houki rolled her eyes and focused on the race.

"Woohoo! GO TASUKI!" Houki screamed with the crowd and Yui wanted to laugh. "GO! GO! GO!" A cheering group of girls started to chant something that sounds like: 'Genrou is the winner and we love him more than ever'.

The sound of engines filled the air and the crowd stilled as the countdown started. When the green light came, the crowd broke into cheer and the cars zoomed in the track. Yui's heart was in her throat as she watched Tasuki's red car. Nuriko locked eyes with Hotohori and the former Emperor smirked at him, raising an eyebrow, throwing sharp eyes at the woman beside him. Nuriko snaked his arm around the blonde girl and she turned to him, laughing, unknowing what happened between him and his former lover.

Yui laughed. "Am I supposed to cheer like that?" she whispered in Nuriko's ear and he made a face.

"If you do that, I'm dumping you." Yui laughed harder and he laughed with her, pulling her closer. The energy of the crowd was exhilarating, the excitement in the air made Yui felt like screaming as well. The race started and Yui was cheering with Houki. Tasuki was leading the race but a black car was evidently following him, sometimes running faster than the former seishi's car. Yui growled in protest when Tasuki's engine smoked and he was forced to drive to the pit.

"What happened?" she turned to Nuriko and he looked devastated as well.

"The engine overheated. Looks like it had to be replaced," Nuriko said, shaking his head. "He probably didn't warm it long enough." Worry was sketched in Nuriko's beautiful face and when she turned to the smoking engine, Tasuki was shaking his head. The crowd was disappointed and as the cars sped past him, Tasuki looked like a beaten man. "Don't you dare give up, you baka!" Nuriko screamed at him and the flame-haired bishounen looked up to them, surprised. "You've had worst races! If you give up, I'm gonna punch you 'til you bleed!" The crowd looked at Nuriko and to Yui's amazement, Tasuki laughed and gave them the thumbs up sign.

In less than two minutes the engine was replaced and Tasuki was back in the race. He drove wildly but with precision. He turned flawlessly, not wasting precious time. Nuriko wrapped his arms around Yui's shoulder and she could feel the wild beating of his heart. Nuriko leaned his head on her shoulder and their cheeks met.

"It was nice of you to do that," she whispered in his ear and Nuriko mumbled to indicate he was listening while avidly watching the race. He pulled her closer and she leaned to him, enjoying the comfort of his strong arms around her. Their companions were giving them weird looks from the sides of their eyes but Yui didn't care. She was having the time of her life with Nuriko, and to think they were not a real couple.

"He needs to beat that time if he wants to win," Nuriko told her and she nodded.

Tasuki sped past most of the racers and was bumper to bumper with the same black car. The black car reached the end of his final lap and Tasuki followed. The race time appeared on the screen and they all jumped and screamed for joy when they realized Tasuki finished a few seconds faster. His name was on the top ranking. Tasuki won. Yui and Nuriko were jumping with joy, as were the others. They embraced from happiness, uncaring whether the others were looking at them again. As the crowd cheered wildly, they both looked at each other, smiling.

"He won," Yui whispered and he nodded. Their faces were inches apart and nothing mattered again. They were lost in the moment and couldn't hear the crowd. Someone tapped their shoulders and they both looked away from each other. Chichiri cleared his throat and was looking at them teasingly.

"We should go and meet Tasuki at the pit," he said and they nodded. Houki was laughing at them, making them blush. They made their way out of the benches and down to the pit.

"He won…" Houki said dreamily, mimicking Yui's voice. Chichiri sniggered and Nuriko cleared his throat. Hotohori was quiet but Yui was red all over. Houki laughed at them.

"Stop it, Houki!" Nuriko said and he pulled Yui's hand and walked ahead of the others. Houki and Chichiri laughed as Nuriko dragged her away from everyone. "Don't listen to her, Yui. She fell on her head when she was a kid."

"Ryuuen!" Houki screamed at him. "I NEVER FELL ON MY HEAD!" Nuriko rolled his eyes and Houki walked up to him, threatening to punch him. "You!" Nuriko made Yui face his sister and hid behind Yui.

"Yu-chan, save me! My sister's completely lost it!" he said and Houki laughed at them.

"Yu-chan eh?" Houki screamed and Chichiri laughed out loud. "That's the most stupidest term of endearment I've ever heard!" Yui went beet red, she doesn't have to look to know Nuriko was blushing hard as well. "But it's cute." Houki said and Yui wanted to die of humiliation.

"Yeah? And you're the most annoying sister I've ever had!" Nuriko said and pulled Yui away from everyone. He laced his hand on hers and they both felt warm all over. They walked steadily inside while Houki continued to tease them.

Bless Seiryuu, Yui thought, this act was getting harder and harder to pull off.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! I would greatly appreciate it! :)_


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragon's Tower

_Thanks so much for the reviews in the previous chapter. I've been very busy lately and I've been focusing on finishing Serendipity. I hope you like this chapter and please leave review! :D_

_**SakuraSunrise: **__I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, your reviews inspire me to think up of better plots. :D I sooo look forward to your updates too!_

_**CrystalChime13: **__Thanks so much for your contribution! :D Having Tasuki as a racer gave me so many ideas on how to portray his character here. And guess what, he won't be just in the sides. ^_~_

_**Michi: **__I'm slightly confused which i like more too! (Especially since I'm updating both stories at the same time). I haven't really decided whether to put Seiryuu seis-I mean the characters are too many already! But let's see where my inspiration brings me. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine but I must admit, Yui and Nuriko looked quite good together. *wink*_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Dragon's Tower**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"CONGRATS MAN!" NURIKO CONGRATULATED TASUKI and the redhead sniggered as the two friends raised their hands for a high five. They were both laughing.

"Thanks man. Ya were quite the dramatic, ne?" Tasuki laughed loudly and Nuriko rolled his eyes. Chichiri patted Tasuki in the back while Houki and Hotohori shook hands with him. Tasuki was sniggering all throughout. He then turned his attention to Yui who was watching the closeness of the group from the sides. "Hongou? Well, I hafta say 'm surprised to see ya here. Aren't ya givin' me a hug?" Yui blushed and Nuriko immediately slapped him in the head. "Ow shit man, what's eatin' ya?"

The group laughed and Chichiri patted his shoulder. "Don't ask, no da. Anyway, it was a good thing the engine was replaced so quickly." Tasuki laughed, still rubbing his head.

"Course I need 'ta win. What would my buddy here say if I lose with his car?" Tasuki quipped and Nuriko laughed at him.

"Yeah, you should win or else I'm never designing a car for you!" Nuriko bellowed and Yui smiled as the group bantered with each other. They looked like a very happy bunch and she felt a bit jealous. Light moments like these never happened between her seishis.

"They're really close, ne?" Houki told her and Yui turned to her, nodding. "They've met less than a decade ago but they're acting like they've known each other for a very long time." Yui looked down. "Of course, we both knew what happened right?" Yui looked away. Why does Houki have to remind her _that_? "Don't worry, whatever happened in the past remains in the past. You're part of the gang now," Houki told her reassuringly but Yui felt otherwise. She will never be part of their gang. Ever.

"Since when have you two been dating?" Hotohori asked casually and Yui almost jumped when he stood beside her. He was a head taller and his presence made her uneasy.

"Dating?" Yui choked but she tried to smile at him.

"Yes, dating. You're not in a relationship, am I correct?" Hotohori was looking at the three and Yui sighed. Oh my, how did he know they were not officially together?

"No. We're not in a relationship…yet." Houki giggled and Yui blushed. Hotohori cleared his throat and turned to her.

"So I assume that you are both serious with each other?" Yui looked at him, her face burning.

"Yes, I guess. I mean, I really can't say. It's been just a week," Yui felt cold all over.

"I see. And has he been honest with you?" Hotohori asked with an edge in his voice. He looked jealous yet Yui could not understand what happened to the two. Yui smiled at him.

"He was very honest with me." Hotohori raised an eyebrow. "He did tell me…things…" Hotohori's jaw clenched.

"And?" Hotohori looked down on her with amusement, yet his eyes were cold and sharp. Yui's breath caught and she could feel her defenses crumbling in his stares. But she needed to prove that they're a couple. They had to look like they're in a relationship—a real relationship.

"I don't…care," she whispered. "He's mine now." Tasuki's locker room suddenly became quiet and the silence deafened Yui. She was trembling and cold all over. A hand went around her waist and pulled her. When she turned, Nuriko was smiling down on her, his face beaming.

"Is that finally a confession?" Yui gasped, her eyes widened when she realized she said the last sentence out loud. She went red all over.

"Oh my god," Yui's eyes widened and Nuriko laughed, pulling her closer.

Nuriko took off her baseball cap with his right hand and in swift movements, leaned down to meet her lips. Yui was surprised with his actions and she swore she heard Houki and Tasuki gasped before she closed her eyes to savor his kiss. It was a chaste kiss with not much lip movement but it made her warm all over. His lips seemed to take away her breath even though it merely touched hers. It felt wonderful. The kiss ended and Yui was beet red. Nuriko cupped her face and smiled.

"Do we go to Tasuki's victory party or go straight home?" Nuriko asked and Yui's eyes widened again. She gasped and slapped his shoulder, earning laughter from almost everyone in the room except for two people. She went red again when she realized they just kissed in front of everyone.

Nuriko seemed to get into his senses too, his cheeks blushed after realizing what happened in such a short span of time. He placed back Yui's cap and the girl looked down. He had not planned them to kiss so publicly but doing so felt right. The kiss they just had was a bit different from the other kisses. Nuriko felt the world stopped and his soul flew out of his body yet various unexplainable emotions filled him. Damn, he thought, he should stop kissing her. The act was getting…addicting—and it was not a good sign.

"What the hell was that, man?" Tasuki asked, walking toward them, eyes still wide.

"I'm not answering anything. It's between us!" Nuriko snapped at him and the redhead rolled his eyes.

"Come on, are ya two dating?"

"Why do you want to know?" Nuriko hit back and the fanged racer frowned.

"Fine! Let's go to ma pad now. I need booze!" he said and stamped out of the room, still wearing his suit.

"Tasuki's acting weird today, no da. Oh well, let's go to the party now." Chichiri smiled and followed the former bandit. He then turned around. "Move along, now."

Houki showed up in front of Yui and embraced her. "I'm so happy to meet you today Yui!" She giggled and turned away. "How are you two going to the party?" she asked before running to Hotohori and wrapping her arms around his.

"I drive." Yui said and Houki made a face.

"You're such a lousy boyfriend, Ryuuen-nii! You can't even drive for your girlfriend!" She pulled out her tongue and the pair finally left the room. Hotohori did not even glance at them.

Yui sighed. "Hotohori knows." Nuriko looked at her and she sighed again.

"Knows what?"

"That we're not a couple. That's it, we're found out." Yui sat on the bench and sighed again. Nuriko laughed at her state.

"No, I think he's 100% aware that we're in a relationship now!" He pulled her up and Yui looked up to him, still frowning. "Seriously, you should have seen the look on his face after we kissed! He was pale!"

"Why are you still running after him? He's marrying your sister." Yui rolled her eyes and Nuriko made a face.

"I changed my mind," he said slowly and Yui looked at him quizzically, her face still red. "I don't want him back anymore. I just want to make him realize what he gave up." Yui smiled and Nuriko was surprised at her reaction. She laughed and then instantly shut up when he looked intently at her.

"Wow, that's…great…" Great? Nuriko thought, how can not having Hotohori be great? "I mean, I'm happy you're finally over him. You're a really nice guy. I think you deserve someone better." Nuriko's heart jumped when she uttered the last sentence. He blinked and she looked away, pulling the cap down. "Hey, we should go now, Ryu-chan…" she whispered and the name made Nuriko's heart beat so fast he thought it would have jumped out of his chest. He made a sound and pulled his cap down to hide the redness of his face.

"Yeah, it's show time." He clutched Yui's hand and laced their fingers together. They walked out of the pit and into the ending day, looking away from each other but feeling warm all over.

* * *

THE MOMENT THEY ARRIVED at the party, Nuriko immediately loosened his hold of her and greeted some friends. Yui simply smiled as she was introduced to dozens of people, prominent figures, celebrities, models—everyone celebrating Tasuki's victory. She lost sight of people she knew and she felt frustrated. Tasuki's pad covered the whole floor and it was easy to get lost in the crowd. After more than 30 minutes of searching for Nuriko, Yui gave up and went to the refreshment counter.

"Margarita, please," she told the bartender quite sadly. The burly man looked at her, unsure whether she was a guest. Yui's lips curled to a frown. She was very much aware that she was not properly dressed to the party—and so was Nuriko—but the latter seemed to have molded perfectly into the crowd. She hated socials.

"Hey, ta lady wants margarita," a gruffy voice said and she was surprised when Tasuki's figure appeared beside her. "She's ma special guest tonight, treat her right, man." The bartender apologized and after bowing, hurried to get her drink. Yui smiled at him.

"Have you seen Nuriko? I must have lost him somewhere." The smile disappeared from Tasuki's lips and he shook his head, looking away from her.

"Nah, are ya two really together?" Yui took a sip of the newly-served margarita and nodded.

"Yup. I guess what happened earlier confirmed everything."

"That's a shame, I was lookin' forward ta dating you meself," he said and Yui blushed at his comment. He smelled of beer but he looked too sober to be drunk. "Should have taken ya home meself."

Yui's heart palpitated and she drank the contents of the glass. The liquor was warm on her throat but it was nothing compared to the warmth that enveloped her whole body from the flame-haired's confession. The thought of sleeping with Tasuki briefly entered her head but Yui shook the thought away.

"You shouldn't say that…I mean…"

Tasuki laughed. "T'was a joke, missy. Ya're so gullible. No wonder ya fell for that guy." Yui heaved a sigh and looked straight at him. She laughed.

"You almost had me fooled," she said, slapping his arm. Tasuki smiled, his fangs showing, lighting his handsome face. Yui blushed as he stared at her. "I almost—"

"Gave up Nuriko for me?" Tasuki laughed, gently caressing her cheek. Yui flushed as their skins touched. "Call me if ya do so." Yui was at lost for words and was about to answer when he winked at her and stood up, leaving her red all over.

"Another margarita, please." The bartender smirked and gave her another glass. What just happened? She asked herself. Tasuki was flirting with him AND she flirted back. Wait, she thought, she's supposed to have a boyfriend, right? She suddenly remembered Nuriko. Where was he? Yui was done with her third glass when another Suzaku sei sat beside her in the counter. Hotohori briefly brushed their arms together and Yui felt cold all over.

"I'll have four gentlemen," he told the bartender. "What are you doing here alone?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Well, I can't find him," Yui confessed. "I'll have another glass, sir."

Hotohori smirked. "You shouldn't drink too much, you're still driving home." their drinks arrived and Yui gulped it down to mock him.

"I can perfectly handle myself, thank you."

Hotohori looked at her teasingly. "That's not what Houki told me. I believe you were also drunk when you ended up in his bed."

"Jealous?" she asked and Hotohori raised an eyebrow, his lips tight. Yui suddenly realized she shouldn't have teased him but the drink was starting to take its effect on her. Hotohori looked away, drinking his liquor. The bartender gave Yui another glass of margarita.

"Nuriko hates lovers who drink too much." Yui laughed.

"And why is that?" she eyed the margarita again, debating whether to drink it or not. Hotohori wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Yui felt cold at their contact and she closed her eyes.

"He hates having sex and smelling liquor," he whispered seductively. "This…" he fingered her glass of margarita, briefly trailing her skin, "…reduces…stamina." Yui gasped and he laughed on her ear, his nose touching her lobe. Hotohori moved away from her and Yui sighed, relieved. She swallowed hard and immediately drank the contents of her glass.

"We're not sleeping together, at least not tonight."

The handsome hazel-eyed sei laughed. "That's a shame. Nuriko can be quite good in bed. I'm just not sure if he performs just as well with a girl." Yui blushed and was about to snap back at him when he pulled her to a kiss. Yui gasped and she shivered as his warm tongue invaded her mouth and pushed something small toward her throat. She swallowed the object and Hotohori moved away. "Have a nice night, Yui."

Just as quickly as he arrived, Hotohori disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

NURIKO CURSED AFTER HE EMPTIED his bottle of beer. The image of Tasuki and Yui talking intently at the bar was still sketched in his head. He was looking for the girl for a long time but couldn't find her. He was dead worried when she suddenly disappeared from his sight. An unexplainable emotion gripped him when he finally saw her talking to his dear friend, blushing as the fanged-bandit caressed her cheek. He couldn't bear the sight anymore and turned away, seeking recluse in the balcony.

He lost sight of how long he stayed there, watching the cars light up the streets of Tokyo. The night was cold and the sky was painted with stars. He heaved a sigh and pulled out a stick of cigarette from his pocket. He straightened the crumpled stick and lit it, thoughts wandering somewhere else.

"You shouldn't worry too much about her." A familiar voice broke Nuriko's reverie and he turned to find Hotohori standing at the other end of the balcony, walking toward him. Nuriko threw his cigarette away and was surprised when Hotohori snaked his arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips. Nuriko's eyes widened and he was still shocked when his former lover broke away and started to plant kisses on his neck. "You're using her to make me jealous...and guess what, I _am_jealous," Hotohori whispered and Nuriko let out a soft moan as the former emperor nuzzled his neck.

Yui's blushing face appeared in Nuriko's thoughts and he pushed Hotohori away. "Stop this. God, Saihitei, you're marrying my sister!" Nuriko breathed out, anger rising up his system.

"I never wanted to marry your sister, you know that," Hotohori answered back and leaned down to kiss him again. Nuriko looked away, struggling with his strong arms until he was free from him.

"Look, I don't care. I have to go back, Yui—"

"Is probably making out with somebody else," Hotohori cut him. "Let's just get a room and finish what we started."

"What do you mean making out…? Yui is not that type of girl!"

"Who knows? She was flirting with Tasuki earlier," a pang reached Nuriko's heart and anger filled him again. "And she's probably doing more than that now, she's too hot to think or choose." Realization struck him and the purple-haired bishounen looked at his former lover with irritation.

"You did not…" Hotohori smiled at him and before he could say anything more, Nuriko rushed back inside, his heart on his throat. Panic evident in his beautiful face. He saw Houki with some friends and ran up to her sister. "Where's Yui?" Houki looked back, surprised.

"I don't know. You were supposed to be with her." Nuriko turned to leave but Houki pulled her sleeve. "What happened?"

"She's drugged," Nuriko's jaw clenched. "I need to find her before someone else does." Houki's eyes widened and he turned away, uncaring that she was still calling him back. He went to the rooms and opened each one harshly, calling her as he opened the first door. Lovers were already making out inside, he could hear them moaning in the dark. "Yui?"

"Damn it, man. There's no Yui here. Close the door and give us our peace!" Nuriko muttered his apologies and abruptly closed the door. He wanted to laugh but the thought of the blonde girl being raped in one of the rooms made him rush to the next ones. The other rooms were vacant and he was about to give up when he reached the last one. A familiar voice emanated from the room.

"Stop, please," the voice was low and Nuriko leaned closer to the door.

"Shhh…stop struggling or you'll get hurt." A slap emanated from the room followed by muffled sounds. Nuriko's heart beat wildly. Is Yui…? He turned the knob and cursed when he found it locked.

"Stop…help…Ryuuen!" the voice called and he kicked the door angrily. It opened and his eyes went dark when he saw a man straddling Yui on the bed. Her hands were tied to the bed and one of her cheeks was red and throbbing. The man was looming above her and one of his hands was inside her shirt.

Nuriko ran to him and pulled him from the bed, he instinctively punched him over and over until he was bleeding. The man was not able to fight back from the fierceness of his blows and Nuriko was so angry he continued to hit him even after he lost consciousness. Her voice seemed to have brought him out of a spell and Nuriko ran to her and freed her from being tied. He embraced Yui and all the anger left him. Suddenly wanting to protect her, he carried her and hurriedly left the room. The party seemed to stop as they made their way out of Tasuki's condominium unit.

"What happened, man?" Tasuki asked, his eyes filled with concern. Nuriko met eyes with Hotohori and his jaw clenched. His former lover looked away and Nuriko walked away from the party, unmindful of his friends and his family, not once turning back.

* * *

THEY LIE TOGETHER ON THE BED, her bed. Nuriko pulled her closer, his head throbbing from the events of the night. It was a good thing she gave him a copy of her apartment keys. It was a good thing too that he saw a cab just as easily when they left the party. Yui moaned and looked up to him.

"Nuriko?" she murmured.

"Go to sleep." Yui smiled, sitting up from the bed and looking down on him. Nuriko blushed at their closeness, her long blonde hair was cascading to his face softly, framing her beautiful face. He was indulging in the sight of her when she leaned down and kissed him ever so softly on the lips. Nuriko closed his eyes but lied still. He can feel the softness of her lips on his, lips that were softer than a man's. She bit his lower lip and he groaned, he pushed her to the bed, looming on top of her. "Yui, we shouldn't—"

Warm hands caressed his cheek and Yui smiled. He caught sight of blood clotting at the sides of her mouth. He cursed, suddenly realizing it was caused by the man who tried to take advantage of her earlier. He lined the wound with his finger, making her beautiful face contort to a wince. As if to make up for the pain, he leaned and gently planted a kiss on the wound. Yui breathed out and Nuriko lost track of what was happening and they ended up kissing each other passionately on her bed. He tasted blood and cherries and remains of liquor, which seemed to have made him drunk that instant.

Yui's hands traveled inside his shirt and he groaned at the contact. As her fingers trail fire on his skin, a warning sound reverberated in his head. No, we can't do this, he thought, even though his body _wanted_ them to. Letting out a groan against his will, he pulled Yui's hands and pinned it to the sides of her head, all the while struggling to break the kiss.

"Yui, no—" he was heaving. The blonde girl looked back at him, lips red and slightly parted, hair in disarray. Nuriko swallowed hard, she was so…gorgeous. "You're drugged. You don't want this." Silence filled them as they looked in each other's eyes. He thought he saw fascination and desire in her blue orbs but he shook the thought away. No, Yui will definitely regret this tomorrow morning, one drunken night was enough. Doing this again was too much! If they do this, he might…Nuriko thought. He might…

"Nuriko…" Yui whispered and his heart palpitated. No, don't say you want me, he thought. "I think I'm going to throw up." His eyes widened and he stood up from the bed, assisting her toward the bathroom. He laughed out of relief but it easily became a curse when she threw up on his shirt halfway to their destination.

He really hated drunken lovers.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This was quite a serious chapter but hope you like this! :) Don't forget to leave reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8: A Welcome Mistake

_Thanks so much for loving the previous chapter! I'm currently very busy balancing work and family so I've been having less and less time for writing this fic. But I'm so glad I'm getting good reviews! This is by far my most reviewed story and it thrills me to the bone! You all inspire me to come up with new ideas. You also inspire me to write more. If you liked the previous chapter, I hope you'll like this chapter too. Thanks again for reading!_

_**Iamnoangel: **__Thanks for the compliment! I'm so glad you like how this fic is developing. :D_

_**CrystalChime13: **__I'm glad you like the previous chapter! n_n Unfortunately, I can't update every now and then. Thankfully, I get to have a free weekend once in a while._

_**SakuraSunrise: **__I know, Hotohori has to be slightly bad in the previous chapter but he's really a nice guy here—just a little possessive._

_**Michi: **__Yeah, Hotohori's character was better in Serendipity...but you'll still like him here! :D After the complicated relationships, he's really a nice guy. n_n_

_**Thepinkmartini: **__Thanks for dropping by! I'm so glad you like my stories, particularly this one, though it's not a Yui-Seiryuu sei fic. n_n_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine. I've been watching it again and I realized I really liked Yui's character and I still hate Miaka's conceited musings about Tamahome._

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Welcome Mistake**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE SUN WAS HIGH when Yui woke up, light filled her bedroom and it stung her eyes. She looked away from the windows, covering her eyes. Strong arms tightened its hold of her and she allowed herself to be led closer into a well-toned chest. She would have blushed when she realized who she was sleeping with but she felt otherwise. She leaned completely to him, cheek on chest, and when a heavy feeling slowly engulfed her system, the only thing Yui wanted was to go back to sleep. The unwanted feeling consumed her and sleep seemed to have left her for good.

Nuriko made a sound but pulled her closer, their skins touching. Yui realized they were almost bare, save for their underwears. He was breathing peacefully, and waking him up to nag doesn't seem too enticing. As a matter of fact, she felt she would rather be this close to him than to throw punches at the man who obviously took advantage of her last night. Yui lined the muscles of his chest slowly, having found it suddenly interesting. His hand suddenly stopped hers and pulled her to an embrace, her hand landed on his smooth back.

"Go back to sleep," Nuriko said drowsily, his voice rough in the morning.

"Did we do it again?" Yui asked expectantly, fingers running tediously on his back. She needed to touch someone, to touch him, just so the heaviness would not consume her completely.

"No."

"I see." Yui nuzzled closer, her heart sinking. Why was she disappointed? "But why are you shirtless?"

Nuriko yawned. "You puked on my shirt last night. I don't have anything else to wear," he said matter-of-factly. "Get up now."

Yui embraced him more. "I thought you asked me to go back to sleep," it was not a question. "Let's stay this way," she whispered and Nuriko moved his fingers along her long blonde hair.

"You shouldn't get used to having me beside you," Nuriko whispered, his voice soft and sensuous. Yui closed her eyes to savor their moment together. He leaned closer, chin barely touching the top of her head. "You should get a boyfriend."

"You're my boyfriend," she answered too quickly and Nuriko let out a small laugh. Yui can hear the fast thumping of his heart—he was nervous.

"Not for long," he said casually. "We don't belong together." Yui sat up and moved away from his arms, as if slapped. Nuriko just pushed her away, he just rejected her. Her head throbbed and she clutched it, gently massaging the veins to make the pain subside. Nuriko shifted behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Go away."

"Fine. Be a brat." He sat on the other side of the bed and pulled his pants from the floor. With gritted teeth, he turned to her and raked his eyes on her slender back.

Great, he thought, he just sacrificed what could have been the night to get Hotohori back to be with this woman and she pushed him away the following morning. He stood up and wore his pants irritatingly, all the while thinking how she used him for comfort and then threw him away afterwards. She was probably the most annoying woman he has ever cared for. Care? When did he start caring for her? The button loosened and it fell on the floor. He cursed.

With a sigh, Nuriko sat back on the bed and turned to her pitiful form. She was clutching her head and hair covered her face. Yui has not moved one bit and he started to worry. Nuriko crossed the bed and sat beside her. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and blinked when she looked up, tears staining her face.

"Why are you still here?" her voice broke and Nuriko wondered how she managed to cry so silently.

"Mitsukake's coming over to check up on you." Yui looked away and pushed his arm away. "I called him last night, he said he's coming over to see your condition."

"Go away," she ordered again.

"And what? Leave you in obvious ruin?" Nuriko smirked. "You're my girlfriend. Mitsukake might think something's up if I'm not here." The girl made a face, looking like a hurt little puppy.

"You are a total asshole," she said angrily and he teased her with a wink. Redness instantly filled her cheeks and she stood up toward the closet, looking for something to wear. Nuriko looked over her figure and smiled, she might not be well-endowed but her curves were all in the right places. The doorbell rang and he hurriedly stood up.

"I'll get it." Nuriko left the room, closing the door behind him. The mellow-voiced Mitsukake smiled at him when he opened the door. The doctor raised an eyebrow at his half-naked figure.

"Rough night?" he asked, noticing the missing button of his jeans. He was not the type to joke around and his mood crept Nuriko a bit.

"Shut up, you baka. We didn't do anything last night." He closed the door behind and the tall sei sat down on the couch. Nuriko opened Yui's room and sneaked inside. "Are you ready?" Yui looked at him sharply and walked toward the living room.

"Good morning, Yui. I am Oushi Karasu, Nuriko and the others call me Mitsukake." He raised his hand and Yui shook it lamely. "You look pale. Should we start?" Yui nodded and sat beside Mitsukake. Nuriko stood by the corner and watched as the doctor checked Yui's condition. The girl seemed to have been possessed by another soul, she looked so down and depressing. Nuriko tried to remember what happened last night but could not find a reason for her actions. Unless…

* * *

AFTER A GOOD DEAL OF 15 MINUTES, Nuriko was bored waiting. The two talked in low voices and the purple-haired bishounen wanted them to hurry. And then, as if the doctor said something entertaining, Yui smiled and nodded. The girl walked toward the kitchen and started to make coffee. Nuriko turned his attention on the doctor and sat beside him in the couch.

"Anything wrong?" he asked nervously. She can't be pregnant, Nuriko assured himself. What would happen if _that_ accident bore fruit? He had not thought about it but now that Yui was acting weirdly, he wanted to slap himself for even getting attracted to the girl and for even using her to make Hotohori jealous.

"She's not pregnant," Mitsukake answered him and Nuriko heaved a huge sigh of relief. The doctor laughed. "Your reaction makes me think _something_ indeed happened last night and the previous nights."

"She was drunk, I will never take advantage of her in that state." Nuriko said defensively, realizing he just admitted they were indeed engaging in _things_.

"And apparently, she was drugged. She was unaware of it and it's her first time. Obviously, she's having the after effect," Mitsukake explained.

"After effects?" he asked but Mitsukake's attention was somewhere else. The doctor opened his bag to pull out a shirt and gave it to him. Nuriko immediately put it on. "Glad you didn't forget to bring one."

Mitsukake laughed heartily and continued talking. "She took in a stimulant—the strongest kind. Her body responded quite well and she was forced to produce 'happiness fluids' to make her high—dopamine, actually," The doctor looked at him with a serious expression. "It's a good thing she vomited last night."

"What happens now?" Nuriko leaned on the couch and Mitsukake sighed.

"Put it this way, she's experiencing depression for the sudden high last night. Rush and crash, I told you about that months back," Silence filled them and they both heard the sound of the coffee maker. The aroma of coffee filled the air. Nuriko suddenly felt hungry. "Who gave her the pills?"

"Saihitei," Nuriko sighed and Mitsukake raised an eyebrow. "I don't use _that_ anymore. I didn't know he still has it. And I had no idea how he managed to let her drink it."

"Are you busy today?" Nuriko looked at the doctor with creased eyebrows. Mitsukake was never the type to suddenly change the topic.

"I have some appointments in the afternoon. Why?" Mitsukake tapped his shoulder before he stood up and arranged his things.

"Better cancel it. Yui needs you more than ever now."

* * *

THE AMUSEMENT CENTER WAS THE HAPPIEST PLACE Nuriko can think of. Yui's spirit seemed to have raised a notch higher when the limousine stopped at the spot. It was the only car available at the house and since they left Yui's car in Tasuki's place last night, they made do with this, though it was such an attention-getter car. Besides, Nuriko thought, it was not practical to let Yui drive in her current state. And for the record, he does not drive.

"Why did you take me here?" Yui asked, her face was still pale but it was beaming.

"It seemed like a happy place," Nuriko said, clutching her hand and pulling her toward the entrance. "Besides, Mitsukake said this is a good place to bring a girl on a date." He said casually, earning a laugh from her.

"So this _is_ a date?" Yui asked as they entered the place. Her face looked warmer and redder now.

"Lovers date, we're not lovers so this is _not_ supposed to be a date," he clarified and Yui pouted. "It's a friendly date, you know, the ones friends do."

"Whatever, it's still a date." Yui said happily. He tightened his hold on her hand and Yui fidgeted. "You're holding my hand. People might think we're _lovers_."

"What? I can't hold my friend's hand?" Nuriko rolled his eyes. He said it too loudly that some passerby stared idly at them.

"Friends usually don't," Yui said, smiling.

"Well, we're friends who do." Yui laughed and her mood made Nuriko felt like pulling and kissing her if they're not into the 'we're friends' conversation. Maybe he should just take back what he said and just agree with her. She seemed willing to be on a date with him. Mellow flirting never hurt.

"So where do we go first?" she asked and Nuriko scratched his head.

"Let's see, I'm not familiar with the whole place. Where do you want to go?" Yui frowned at him. "What?"

"If this is a date, you're making a lousy one out of it." Nuriko rolled her eyes. Here she goes again in her I-know-everything attitude. "Guys should know where to bring a girl. He should be in control of the situation."

Nuriko cleared his throat. "Again, this is _not_ a date. And how the hell do I know what you want to do?" the girl looked at him with disbelief. "Besides, this is the first time I'm going out with a girl."

"Really?" Yui seemed to have gotten over her initial annoyance. "You've never been out with a girl before?" She was controlling her laughter. "Okay, how do you go out with Hotohori then?"

"We don't go out." Nuriko sounded suddenly irritated.

"Why not?"

"Because people might see us and people _talk_." Nuriko sighed. "What does it have to do with where we're going?"

"So what do you do?" Yui asked again, she wanted to know how the two managed to be together for a long time without sharing a single date.

"Well, the bedroom is always a good place to stay." Nuriko said blandly and Yui made a sound.

"Too much information, Ryu-chan!" She laughed and Nuriko laughed with her. "You don't have to tell me about _that_!"

"I just answered your question, ne!" Nuriko was blushing but he felt lighter because the blonde girl was laughing so hard at him. Yui was almost out of breath when Nuriko pulled her and gently planted a kiss on her lips. She was blushing lightly when they parted.

"Finally," she managed to whisper before he leaned down to kiss again. Nuriko chuckled at her reaction and kissed her very lightly. Her heart was beating loudly and every part of her was teeming with happiness. She was feeling a bit depressed but being in Nuriko's strong arms and his lips moving with hers was enough to get over the sinking feeling she had since she woke up. The kiss ended slowly and she looked up to him dreamily. Yes, she thought, she might be falling for him.

"I changed my mind," he whispered, "This is a date." Yui's heart leaped and she was about to pull him down for another kiss when someone gasped loudly. They both turned and found a boy gaping at them in shock. He had reddish brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail and he was wearing a shorts and t-shirt. His green eyes were looking at them with disbelief and his face was beet red. "Chiriko, I didn't know you're here."

"Good afternoon Nuriko and, ahm...Seiryuu no miko." The boy blinked and Yui pulled away from Nuriko. So that was why he kissed her—a former Suzaku sei was in the area. _What an asshole! I will never ever fall in love with him! _Yui thought, her teeth grinding.

"Hey Chiriko, it's no longer Seiryuu no miko. Just call her Yui—and she's my girlfriend now," Nuriko said casually. The boy nodded. "Why are you here?"

"For a school project," the boy said matter-of-factly. "I'm using the rides as examples of scientific laws. My project's due next week so I'm taking photos for my presentation." He smiled, finally diverting the attention from what he saw them do.

"I see. You did not take photos—" Yui asked and Chiriko blushed.

"It was not intentional. I will delete it—"

"Send me a copy before you erase it, Chiriko." Nuriko winked at the boy and pulled Yui. "Oh well, we'd have to go ahead." Chiriko nodded. "Feel free to take photos of us if you want." Yui slapped his arm and he laughed. "Just make sure you mail me a copy before it ended up the Recycle Bin." Nuriko laughed and Yui felt bad for the boy. He was blushing intensely so she smiled at him.

"Don't listen to this cad. Good luck on your project, Chiriko. Call me if you need anything."

Chiriko nodded. "Yes Ms Yui! I've heard so many good things about you in school." The boy smiled at her and she waved at him before Nuriko pulled him.

"Do you think he'll follow us?"

"No. But we should be careful," Nuriko said nonchalantly. "Ah, here's the first ride." Yui turned and her eyes widened when a rollercoaster whipped past her vision. Screams filled the air and Yui's heartbeat quickened.

"Ryu-chan…Are you sure?" she asked tensely, earning a laugh from the bishounen.

"Guys should be in control of the situation right?" Nuriko smiled viciously. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this."

* * *

YUI LICKED THE GREEN CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM and smiled. Peppermint chocolate was her favorite flavor and she had never eaten one for years. Nuriko was beside her, eating strawberry flavored ones and he seemed intent on eating everything before it melted. She laughed at his childishness and he looked up, smirking.

"Don't tell me…" he started and Yui's eyebrows creased. "…you're falling in love with me." Yui slapped him but he managed to move away, laughing at her reddened face. It was already night and they opted to stay in the children's park within the amusement center. They were both sitting on the swing, eating ice cream, watching the various rides glitter in the night.

"Whatever. I go for straight men." Yui made a face and continued eating her ice cream. She smiled when she remembered the various rides they had earlier. The rollercoaster made her scream so loud her larynx hurt like hell afterwards. Nuriko was holding her hand all throughout the ordeal and it somehow calmed her—but it did not make her shut up.

"You know what I realized today?" Nuriko asked and Yui looked at him. "You're a screamer." He laughed and Yui blushed, knowing what he meant. "You almost broke my eardrums. I'm so glad we're drunk when we first did it, or else, you're probably screaming at me because it hurts!" The blushing blonde girl tried to slap him for the second time but he successfully evaded her hand again.

"I can't believe you said that! I seldom ride the rollercoaster, ne!" She turned her attention on the melting ice cream, licking the green liquid from the sugar cone. "At least I know how to drive. Hah! You can't even move in the bump cars!"

"And you kept on bumping into my car. Do you realize how the impact hurts?" Yui laughed, remembering how Nuriko got stuck at the middle of the place and almost all the cars were bumping into him. She kept on hitting his car and he almost threw her in the nearby lake out of anger when the ride ended. "Which one do you like the most?"

Yui continued eating her ice cream, thinking of the other rides they took. "The rollercoaster." Nuriko sniggered, pink liquid spilled on his shirt and Yui laughed at him.

"Why?" he managed to ask as he ate the whole thing and wiped his hands with a handkerchief-her hanky.

"After I tried it, I…I think none of the rides were just as good." Nuriko swallowed his food and laughed silently. "How about you? Which was your favorite?"

"Rollercoaster," Nuriko said, his mouth full. Yui smiled.

"Why? I thought you'd go for the bump cars," She teased and Nuriko made a face. He turned to her, smiling, his purple eyes were gleaming in the night.

"It made me get to know you better." Yui's cheeks burned and she looked away from him. She focused on her ice cream and she was so conscious of him looking at her, watching her movements, she ended up eating too fast. "You always seem to get drunk during parties yet you're not an amateur drinker, why is that?"

"I don't know…" Yui said softly and Nuriko leaned toward her. "Maybe because I want to know what it's like to not care about things."

"Tell me about it."

Yui sighed and gave him her ice cream. "I don't want this anymore. What should I do with it?" Nuriko rolled his eyes and took it from her. Without another word, he ate it.

"Hmmm…this is good. Sweet but refreshing in the mouth," he commented and Yui smiled at him. She leaned on the chains of the swing and looked at him.

"When I was a kid, my closest uncle died of AIDS. When people in school learned of it, they would not come near me. My classmates thought I have the disease and I'll transfer it to them virally," Nuriko looked at her but continued eating the cone. "You're the only one who ate anything I ate."

"Now I know why I should not eat your ice cream next time," he teased and instead of getting annoyed, Yui laughed. Nuriko felt warm all over. Her voice sounded so beautiful tonight. It was probably the air that was doing it and the fact that she looked angelic in the thousand lights at the park. "What does it have to do with you getting drunk?"

"Both my parents are doctors. We're a family of doctors." Yui looked away and pushed the swing and she moved back and forth. Nuriko watched her. "Everyone expects me to be a doctor. I expect myself to be a doctor."

"Do you want to be one?"

The girl stopped and faced him. "Of course I do. I've dreamed of being a doctor countless times. It's just that…the expectations are overwhelming." Yui closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. When she opened them, she looked up at the starless sky. "People around me expect so many things and I don't want to disappoint them. I do what they want to make them happy and sometimes I don't know if I want it anymore," her voice faded slowly. Yui turned to him. "When I'm drunk I stop thinking. I'm free."

"If you're not a doctor, what would you be?" Nuriko asked and Yui looked at him quizzically.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Yui looked down at the ground. "How about you? If you're not the Creative Vice-President of the biggest car manufacturer and distributor in Japan, what would you be?"

The bishounen laughed heartily. "I would probably be in the streets, selling my paintings or my pen and ink drawings, making very little money. Then I'll curse the rich because they have so much but I will have to stomach talking to them because they pay well. My wife will probably not like that."

Yui laughed. "Being married to a struggling artist doesn't sound too bad." Nuriko looked at her, surprised at her reaction. Her face brightened and she turned to him. "I know what I'll be if I'm not a doctor." At that instant, Yui Hongou looked like she was the happiest girl in the world.

"Yeah, what?"

A wide smile spread on her face. "I'll be a housewife." Nuriko laughed out loud. "Miaka is a housewife! I think there's nothing wrong with being one. You only think of how to make the perfect home." He looked at her intently.

"Housewife of what? Would you marry a poor hungry painter who hangs out on the streets all day, selling his works for a few coins?" His face felt warm and Yui's cheeks reddened.

"Of course," she answered looking straight in his eyes. "If he promised to make portraits of me." Silence filled them for a few seconds as they looked into each other's eyes. It would have been the perfect time to kiss her, Nuriko thought. But instead, they both looked away, laughing.

"I'll take you home." Nuriko stood up and held his hand for her. She took it eagerly and they walked hand in hand toward the car. He held her hand inside the car and none of them spoke. When they arrived, Nuriko walked her toward the door. "This is just like a real date," he teased and Yui answered him with a smile, still blushing. Nuriko thought that if she failed to find her door key in five seconds, he will lean down and kiss her and just be hell with everything. Five…four…three…two…

"Ah, found it." Nuriko frowned as Yui opened the door of her apartment. "Do you want to come in?" she asked hopefully and Nuriko blinked at her. _Does she really want me to stay? _He shook his head. He must be imagining things.

"You need to rest. I'll go ahead." Yui nodded, slightly frowning at his response. Nuriko was about to leave when he realized something. "By the way, how did he give you the drug?"

"Drug?"

"You were drugged last night. Saihitei gave you one. Why did you drink it?" Yui looked at him quizzically but he has to know why she took the drug. It was not in her character to drink one.

"I didn't drink any—" Yui gasped, realizing something. He looked straight at him. "He kissed me."

"What?" Nuriko's brows creased.

"He kissed me. Hotohori kissed me," Yui repeated and his jaw clenched.

"You _kissed_ him?"

"I did not kiss him—he kissed me!" Yui said defensively, panicking from his sudden reaction.

"And I bet you wanted it! God Yui, he's—" Nuriko lowered his voice. "He's my ex-boyfriend!" he breathed out angrily. He knew he was jealous but it was a question of to whom. _You birdbrain, you're jealous of the girl! _His inner voice filled his thoughts. _You don't want someone else to touch and kiss her!_ The thought made him curse again.

"It's not like I want to be kissed and be drugged!" Yui's voice rose higher too. "You just disappeared and I can't find you and nobody's talking to me, or even wanted to talk to me! I—need you but you're not there," Yui sighed heavily. Their eyes met and Yui leaned on the wall. "I'm sorry." Nuriko looked at her sad face and sighed as well. He had not intended to make her feel guilty and he did not intend to suddenly blow up on her.

"I'm sorry I shouted." Yui looked up to him, relieved.

"I'm not stealing him from you or from Houki, I swear," Yui reasoned out and Nuriko's palm tightened. Damn, she got it all wrong, he thought. "It was a mistake and I'm sure Hotohori doesn't want to kiss me in the first place."

"It's late, I should go." He turned around.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Yui asked softly and he didn't turn to see her. Instead he took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He nodded slowly as he left her apartment. Of course he's coming back to see her tomorrow. How can he not? "Ryu-chan!" she called and when he turned around, she ran toward him and hurriedly planted a quick kiss on his lips. The cigarette almost fell from his mouth and Nuriko's heart beat wildly. "Thank you for making me happy today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yui's blushing face smiled shyly at him before the door closed and Nuriko swore he would have jumped to the heavens for joy.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thanks so much for reading this chappie! With the pace things are going, the confession might come earlier than what I've expected. Miaka and Tama are done with the honeymoon and they'll be in the next chapter! Stay tuned and please do drop reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9: My Prince is a Frog

_I know I just updated this story but I'm sooo excited to finish this story as well! :D It's one of the easiest to write and the plot is so flexible I can just throw in new scenes anytime I want (without straying from the real topic). Thanks so much for reading this story! I hope you'll continue the support!_

_**SakuraSunrise: **__I'm glad you liked it! I like your Yui-Nuriko story too so update soon! :)_

_**CrystalChime: **__I am also envious of Yui! Nuriko's such a sweetheart!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__That's my favorite chapter too! And I was blushing everytime I read that part. Hmmm... n_n_

_**Michi: **__Jealous Nuriko? Got it! Was thinking the same, actually. Ahahahaha!_

_**:): **__:)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine, I mean Nuriko and Yui will never look at each other romantically in canon._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: My Prince is a Frog**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

'ARE YOU COMING OVER?' Yui could not help but send Nuriko a message. He said he will drop by yet he had not shown himself since she woke up. She couldn't even concentrate in class and her friends were curious why she was hurrying to go home. The worst was that she had been reading the same page over and over again but not a word registered in her head. She sighed and watched the ceiling fan turn tediously overhead. She was starting to act like a lovesick teenager—and she was not in love in the first place. At least not supposed to.

"You're so annoying!" Yui screamed. "I just…" her voice lowered and pink flushed on her cheeks. "…want to see you…"

"Why is that?" Yui turned and found Nuriko standing at the doorway, smirking at her. She gasped and frowned at him.

"What are you doing here?" she bellowed and Nuriko walked toward her smugly.

"You asked me to come." He raised his mobile phone and Yui looked away. "So why do you want to see me?" He sat comfortably on the couch and Yui's heart palpitated. She can feel him look at her intently.

"I didn't say I want to see you. I was referring to someone else." She leaned on the table, away from his sitting figure, pretending to read her textbook.

"Yeah? And who do you want to see?" he leaned closer and Yui's neck prickled from his breath. She tried to focus on the words on the book.

"It's none of your business! You're not my boyfriend." Nuriko pushed and rubbed something on her head and Yui annoyingly turned to him. A weird-looking green dinosaur stuffed toy greeted her view. "What are you doing? What's this?" Nuriko handed her the toy and she looked at it. "It looks ugly. The eyes are uneven and he looked vicious—" Nuriko grabbed the toy.

"Don't say that—You'll hurt his feelings!" Yui rolled her eyes. She can't seem to grasp why he was childishly showing her his toy. "I brought him because I thought you'd like him. Apparently, you don't." Nuriko sounded hurt.

"You're already 23 and you still have _that._ But anyway, what does it do?" Yui asked curiously, looking up at the bishounen's smiling face. Nuriko had the dinosaur face her and he gently pressed the flabby stomach.

'I love you' the dinosaur squeaked in a rough voice and Yui reddened all over. She looked at it intently and couldn't even look up to him. Nuriko handed her the toy and she took it quietly, still blushing.

"I'm lending him so you won't miss me," Nuriko told her softly. Yui was about to protest but shut up when their eyes met. He was not joking and she thought she'd die of a heart attack then and there. "I want to know something. Help?"

Yui nodded slowly, still holding the dinosaur, hoping it could hide her burning face. "Yeah, sure."

Nuriko sat down beside her and before she could react, he touched her burning face and she gasped when their lips met in less than a second. She closed her eyes, knowing full well he won't do anything to deepen the kiss. But she was wrong. Nuriko bit her lower lip and pushed his tongue inside. His hand tightened on her nape, pulling her closer. And as he explored her mouth, Yui couldn't help but moan and pull him closer as well. She was burning with each movement and if they don't stop now, she would not be able to control herself any longer. Yui pulled away but he followed her hungrily and they lied on the floor, their bodies too close. His mouth continued to feast on hers and Yui can only kiss him back just as desperately.

Yui's hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers clutched his hair as the kiss went deeper and deeper. Her response was enough to make Nuriko continue. He wanted her badly. He never wanted a woman before—his life in the book was of course different. He never wanted Miaka then, he loved her. But his feelings for the blonde girl were different. _He wanted her_. Want her too much that he needed to kiss her and touch her and hear her utter his name in a slow moan. Yui awakened so many emotions within him he never knew he was capable of feeling. Especially for a girl. Like desire. Nuriko cursed in his head. Yes, he desired her. And the throbbing between his legs was proof of that.

* * *

"YUI! NURIKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nuriko wanted to scream back in anger for being disrupted but his eyes widened when he saw Miaka and Taka standing at the opened door. He looked back at Yui and felt the urge to throw the couple out. The blonde girl was panting lightly and her blue eyes were clouded with the same desire that filled him. Her lips were red and parted, waiting for him. He gently leaned down to kiss her again. "NUUUURRRIIIIKOOOOO!"

"Fine! Fine!" He half-heartedly stood up and Yui followed. "What are you two doing here?" Nuriko asked, not hiding his irritation. Yui slumped on the couch, trying to brush away the redness on her face.

"And what are you two doing?" Miaka answered back, stomping inside the apartment. Taka closed the door behind them and looked at the two with a smile on his face.

"It was just a kiss, Miaka," Yui answered softly. She was still a bit shaken from the kiss and Nuriko just wanted to sit beside her and pull her into his arms. She looked so helpless under Miaka's gaze.

"It was not just a kiss, Yui! YOU WERE MAKING OUT ON THE FLOOR!" Miaka breathed out. "AND WITH AN OPEN DOOR!"

"Stop screaming! Gods, I hate it when you scream," Yui stood up angrily and pulled her bestfriend toward her room. The door locked and Nuriko sighed in relief. They were having a girl to girl talk, something his sisters do every now and then. Nuriko slumped on the couch and Taka laughed at his state. He had almost forgotten he was there.

"That was scandalous, ne. I didn't know you had it in you." Nuriko made a face and Taka looked back at the closed room. "I'm hungry, let's talk in the kitchen."

Taka headed toward the kitchen and Nuriko followed. "Miaka's so loud and noisy. It was just a kiss."

"Well, Miaka has a tendency to freak out. And really, Nuriko, seeing you on the floor with Yui was very distrubing." Taka opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. "She's a girl, Nuriko. The last time I remember, you like boys."

"Don't drink that—its Yui's favorite. There's only one left." The purple-haired bishounen grabbed the carton and placed it back inside. "Drink apple juice instead. She hates it." He threw the juice bottle toward his friend who easily caught it.

Taka chuckled as he opened the bottle. "How long have you been together?"

"Hmmm…two weeks?" Nuriko frowned. "We…slept together after your wedding…accidentally." Nuriko confessed and Taka choked on his drink. "We were too drunk!"

"Okay. But I thought you're with Hotohori?"

"We broke up more than a month ago." Nuriko took out a cigarette and lit it. He was tensed. Yui hated it when he smokes, especially inside her pad, but he can't help it. She was the reason why he felt so uncomfortable in the first place. "We're pretending to be a couple to make Hotohori jealous."

Taka eyed him. "And the act in the living room was part of the _pretending_?" Nuriko inhaled and exhaled the smoke. Bitterness spread in his tongue. He can't take it anymore. He desperately needed to tell someone what's been bugging him for days.

"That's that thing—I think…I think I like that pathetic skinny girl."

* * *

"YOU LOOKED LIKE CATS IN HEAT!" Miaka told her when the doors closed.

"We _were_ in heat. Gods! It was—it was amazing!" Yui looked back at her best friend dreamily. "I think I'm in love with him…"

Miaka slumped on the bed, her mood suddenly improved. "So the messages I've been getting are true. You two are really a couple." The brunette smiled. "But why do you sound unsure?"

Yui looked wary. She sat on the bed beside her bestfriend. "He's gay, Miaka. You know that."

"What?" Miaka looked at her with disbelief. "If he's kissing you like that—I don't think he's gay."

"But he is, Mi-chan. We're only pretending to be lovers." Miaka gasped. "Oh, gods. Don't tell Taka. Nuriko and I are just pretending to make Hotohori jealous. Gods, I'm falling for a gay guy. Am I so desperate to be loved?" Yui buried her head in the pillow and Miaka laughed slightly.

"You're not desperate, Yui. Nuriko…Nuriko is a nice guy." Miaka smiled at her. "I've always wanted to see him with a girl. And well…I'm quite surprised it's my own bestfriend. I should have introduced you two while we were still in the book!"

"You're not listening," Yui groaned. "He's in love with somebody else. He can't love me. I'm…a girl…"

Miaka hugged her bestfriend. "You know what? I think he is in love with you, Yui…" Yui looked back at her friend, cheeks blushing.

"You think so?" she whispered.

"I know so. Besides, what do you if you accidentally ended up in bed, I mean _doing it_?" Miaka asked and Yui shook her head. "I bet you would have been a real couple now."

"I don't know," she answered dreamily.

"You are completely out of character, Yui-chan." Miaka leaned on her shoulder. "Are you okay with the pretending thing?"

"I'm fine with it at the moment."

Miaka rolled her eyes. "Guess what, Yui. You need a boyfriend. And I think Nuriko's perfect for the role. So why don't you just tell him?"

"It's been just a few weeks!" Yui breathed out. "This might be just some sort of infatuation, ne."

"I got an amazing idea. Why don't we play the game we usually do when we're in grade school?" Miaka beamed and Yui frowned at her bestfriend.

"You always lose in that game."

"Whatever. If I win, you'll confess to him tonight and luckily get a REAL boyfriend tomorrow." Miaka smiled sheepishly.

"What will you do if I win?" Yui hit back. The game was simple, they'll just talk to each other with questions. The first person who says a statement loses and becomes a slave. She always wins those games. She can't remember Miaka ever winning over her. "I never lose."

"If you win, well…I'll always put in a good word about you." Yui rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to do that even without a dare! You're my bestfriend!"

"Fine! I'll do that and I won't nag because you forgot to bring me a gift on my wedding!" Miaka sniggered, making Yui sweat. The brunette raised her pinky and Yui half-heartedly crossed it with hers. "Ready your speech, Yui, because I'm gonna win this time."

"Dream on." They both laughed afterward and decided they've been locked in the room for too long and the men were outside, probably ransacking the fridge. "Let's save my refrigerator. Taka has the same appetite as you!"

* * *

TAKA AND NURIKO WERE TALKING but immediately stopped when they arrived in the kitchen. Yui flushed again when her eyes met Nuriko and she turned redder when Miaka ran toward Taka and the two kissed passionately in the kitchen! Nuriko gasped and Yui looked away from the two. What were they thinking kissing in front of them? The worst thing was that she was frozen in place and she could see that Nuriko was stuck too. She suddenly didn't know what to do.

"I love you…" Miaka whispered and Taka whispered the same three words and continued kissing as if they were not there.

"Can't you think of anything better to do?" she bellowed and the two stopped. Miaka looked at her sheepishly.

"Are you jealous, Yui?"

Yui looked back uneasily. The game has begun. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Why are you all red?" Miaka bantered and Yui raised an eyebrow. Why was Miaka not being in her slow mind today? She usually fails to even utter the third question.

"Why don't we all go to the living room?" She raised an eyebrow and Miaka giggled.

"Why are you changing the subject?" Taka's brows creased and Nuriko looked back at them with questioning eyes.

"Why are you so insistent we stay in the kitchen?" Yui asked nonchalantly. Miaka laughed and pulled Taka toward her.

"Why aren't you looking after your _boyfriend_?" the brunette hit back and Yui gasped.

"What?" Yui asked, surprised. Boyfriend? Her eyes widened when she realized she had almost forgotten about Nuriko. "I'm—What's it to you?" Yui wanted to bite her tongue. She almost slipped and Miaka smiled at her with a victorious look in her eyes.

"Why don't you just give up, Yui?"

"Why don't you just go home? Right, Taka?" Yui told her, eyes sharp. There was no way she'll lose. Her reputation was at stake.

"So you want to be alone with Nuriko?" Yui flushed again, remembering what happened earlier. No, she thought, yes. No. Yes. Her face was burning.

"Why not? Isn't he MY boyfriend?" She teased back. Nuriko stood behind her and Yui felt feverish. This was all too much. Miaka always spell trouble for her.

"What's happening here?" he asked and Yui looked away from him.

"Why can't you look at him?" Miaka teased and Yui froze, her eyes widening. She was literally and figuratively in a tight spot.

"Why are you so annoying?" she blurted out and Miaka laughed viciously.

"Will you tell Nuriko what you told me earlier?"

"WHAT?" Yui's eyes widened at her bestfriend. She hid behind Taka, who was then sniggering at them. Oh yeah, Taka saw them play the same game once. She frowned. This was not a good sign.

"What is it?" Nuriko asked her and Yui started to panic. "What do you want to tell me?" He looked at her intently and Yui would have melted in his warm purple eyes.

"Why don't you tell him, Yui?" Miaka urged. Yui was about to hit back when Nuriko stroked her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Nuriko asked, concern sketched over his handsome face.

"NOTHING!" she blurted out and immediately covered her mouth. She lost. She just lost to Miaka. And she lost with just one word. "Oh-my-god." Nuriko was still looking at her with a serious expression. Concern filled his face. Yeah, she can look quite deranged when she plays that game.

Miaka laughed and pulled Taka away. "We're going home now, Yui. Call me!" As fast as they arrived, the couple was out the door, leaving them behind, still looking at each other in the kitchen. "Good luck Yui! I'll call you later Nuriko!"

"I'll lock the door!" Taka called out and the door closed, silence filling them.

"What just happened?" Nuriko asked her, brows creased.

"You don't want to know," she whispered, looking down. No, she can't do it. She can't tell him. It was too humiliating. Nuriko lifted her chin and in swift movements, kissed her. Yui leaned on the wall, eyes widening. He leaned to her, kissing her deeper. Slowly, Yui closed her eyes and kissed him back. For the life of her, she wanted to be close to him. She needed him. Their lips parted and Yui gazed into his beautiful eyes, dazed. "I love you…"

Nuriko's eyes widened and he stepped back. His reaction made Yui regret confessing. She was suddenly ashamed. "Yui…we had a deal." Nuriko said softly, still looking at her with disbelief, trying to regain his composure. "We said no falling in love."

"Then why do you always kiss me?"

"Why not?" Nuriko asked back and Yui wanted to slap him. "It's just…It's just a kiss…"

Ouch. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. It hurt. "You can't just kiss me and expect me to not feel anything." Nuriko looked back, unsure. He was holding back something but either he tells her or not, she was not ready to hear whatever it was.

"I love Hotohori." That was it. Her heart had probably broken into a million tiny pieces now. Nuriko bit his lip, obviously debating with himself. He looked away. "He makes me happy."

"I can make you happy," she whispered, the words were out of her mouth even though she never wanted to tell him. Tears fell from her eyes and Yui wanted to hit her head on the wall for her stupidity. She was begging, begging him to choose her. She never begged before.

"Yui, you're not beautiful enough."

* * *

"WHAAAATTT?" MIAKA SCREAMED OVER THE PHONE. Her voice reverberated in his room and his eardrums must have been broken if it were handheld, it was a good thing he decided to use the conference phone instead. He lit another stick and smoked with speed, desperate to release the tension. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?"

"Miaka calm down," it was Taka's voice.

"Nuriko just dumped Yui because she's not beautiful enough!" Miaka told Taka and her husband gasped loudly, sounds of footsteps walked closer toward the phone.

"Nuriko, you baka, what happened?" Taka clicked something on the other end and he suspected he placed the phone on loudspeaker mode. He didn't answer, he was so confused. "I thought we already talked about this? Well?"

"After you left, I asked her what she's supposed to tell me and she didn't answer. So I kissed her and she said…" he smoked. "She said she loves me."

"And you told her she's not beautiful enough?" Taka asked slowly and patiently. "That's a lousy way of dumping a girl."

"It's the first time a girl told me she…loves me. I don't know what to do!" he defended himself. He threw the butt and realized his ashtray was full and his pack was empty. He frowned, he went beyond his usual number today. "And then she said something about its impossible for her to not love me because we kiss. I mean—it's just a kiss!"

There was silence on the other end. "For Yui it's not just a kiss, Nuriko. She never let any guy kiss or touch her after the book happened." Miaka was calm now.

"I don't think so." He closed his eyes, he needed to clear his head but she filled his thoughts. Gods, he was being an asshole.

"Yui almost got raped in the book." His eyes widened and he looked at the phone. "And all along she thought she was abused. That's how Nakago manipulated her. She only allowed two men to kiss her and these are the men she trusted—loved—so much." Miaka sighed. "That's why she can't go out with Tetsuya."

"I didn't know."

"I know I'm not supposed to tell you this because it's not my secret but Yui…trusts you and I thought I should trust you with this too. If you don't like her—"

"I LIKE HER! I never said anything about not liking her," Nuriko cut Miaka. "It's just that…I don't know what to say. I just broke up with Hotohori and Yui and I have been together for just a few weeks. AND SHE'S A GIRL, for Suzaku's sake. I don't go for girls."

"What do you plan to do now? You should talk to her tomorrow." It was Taka.

"How? She threw me out of her apartment. She was so angry she looked like Seiryuu personified!" Taka chuckled and Miaka giggled.

"You're lucky. If it were me, I'd grill you alive," Miaka said and for the first time after the incident, Nuriko laughed. He felt better now. "Do you really find Yui ugly?"

"NO!" he rolled his eyes. "She doesn't put make-up but she just stands out from everyone else. She's _completely_ flawless and you just have to see her in the morning—even with her hair in disarray, she's the most gorgeous girl alive!"

"Right," the couple said in unison.

* * *

YUI PRESSED THE DINOSAUR'S TUMMY and three words echoed in the night. She dried her tears and pulled her pillow closer to her face. She had been crying since he left and she felt stupid for doing so. The events rolled over and over in her head and heaviness tug at her heart. It was the first time she ever confessed to a guy. Of course it's not the first time she got rejected but it was too painful. Maybe because they've been really close and she really treated him as boyfriend. She should have known better. Flirting with a gay guy was just as risky as falling for straight men.

_I love Hotohori... You're not beautiful enough._

She hated him so much, hated him for leading her on. Everything was so right. Yui couldn't help but imagine what would have happened if Miaka and Taka never arrived and they continued kissing. Would Nuriko have changed his mind about her? Was she really ugly?

"Stop thinking, Yui. He doesn't want you, he wants…him..." Yui slumped on the bed and pulled the blanket over her, still hurting. She pushed the tummy again and again and again until she was asleep.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__I know, Nuriko's such an ass here! But do tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)_


	10. Chapter 10: By the Stroke of Midnight

_L__ast chapter was quite…fast. I've read through it again and again and I realized everything happened so abruptly. This chapter will make up for that, though. Thanks for leaving reviews! (Wow, I got seven reviews in one chapter! I feel so happy!) I hope you'll like this chappie just the same!_

**_SakuraSunrise: _**_Ahahaha. Nuriko was really such a cowardly guy there. Yeah, the game sounds fun but I don't have a bestfriend as well so...I tried it with Miaka and Yui—the closeness they shared made the game perfect!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__I love them together! This is by far my favorite fic! :) (But I'm not forgetting my other stories, mind you!)_

_**Michi: **__He did confess, it's just not too obvious! AHAHAHA! They're really so cute together! I keep on thinking about them (no wonder this fic gets the most updates). And yes, I'm planning to make Nuriko one jealous guy!_

_**NeoGene: **__Glad you like this story!_

_**Leah_Lover: **__Jealous Nuriko? Coming right up!_

_**IamNoAngel: **__Aaaww...Thanks for liking the fic. If you pity Yui in the last chappie, what more in this chapter? Continue reading!_

_**Houjun Ri: **__I actually like yaoi but I'm quite choosy on the pairing. Thanks for liking this fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Sometimes I dream FY is mine, but then, I'd be rich if it were._

* * *

**Chapter 10: By the Stroke of Midnight**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE SOUND OF JASON MRAZ'S MUSIC drilled into Yui's consciousness and she annoyingly opened her eyes to check who the caller was. Chou Ryuuen. Again? She had personalized the ring tone for him so she'll know if he was calling. She designated one of Jason Mraz's songs, If it Kills Me. She loved that song and it was kinda perfect for them. Even against her will, she clicked the button and placed the phone to his ear. It wouldn't hurt to hear his voice again.

"Good morning sunshine!" he said happily on the other end and Yui's cheeks flushed instantly.

"Ryuuen, you have been calling every five minutes for the last three hours. Can't you give me two more hours of decent sleep?" she said, trying to feign annoyance. She could imagine his smiling face and his beautiful purple eyes.

"You're supposed to go to class," Nuriko said matter-of-factly. It was already past lunchtime. She missed her classes already. "Why are you still in bed?"

"I don't feel like going and _you know why_." Yui closed her eyes, trying to not sound hurt. But she felt otherwise. Thinking about what happened last night hurt and humiliate her to the core.

"Yui...I'm coming over." Nuriko sounded alarmed. She can imagine the frown on his beautiful face.

"Don't," she whispered, eyes still closed. It was the only word she can come out with. Because truth be told, she wanted to see him so much. His presence offered some sort of assurance, comfort that no one in her current world can give. She needed him. But he needed someone else.

"I want to see you."

Yui winced, her heart breaking again. Damn, he was the only one who can break her over and over again and she would let him. "I will be out," her voice broke.

"I thought you're sleeping for another two hours? I'll be there in less than 10 minutes."

"Ryuuen…Don't—I don't…want to see you. Please leave me in peace," she told him in the softest voice she could. Tears flowed from her eyes and sadness washed over her. It was too early to cry, but she could not help it, even though her eyes were still sore from last night.

"Yui…"

"It's better this way." She was literally sobbing on the line.

"You've misunderstood me yesterday."

Yui tried to laugh but it ended up sounding pained and vicious. "You dumped me and I've literally cried all night because of you and now you're saying I got everything wrong?" She wiped her tears. "I don't want to see you, Ryuuen. Not now and probably not in the next days."

"You're still my girlfriend," he said hopefully.

"No I'm not. I'm going back to sleep." She was about to put the phone down when he spoke again.

"I thought you're going out?" Yui tried to speak but he cut her again. "Too late. I'm here." The doorbell rang and Yui sighed annoyingly. She lazily walked toward the front door, uncaring whether she looked monstrous that morning. "I brought breakfast." Nuriko raised bags of food. Yui smirked and opened the door for him. She cut the phone conversation and tried her hair in a high ponytail.

* * *

NURIKO FOLLOWED HER HAPPILY, his heart beating wildly in his throat. He never expected her to open up. But he did notice the puffiness of her eyes and the loneliness in the way she looked at her. He wanted to pull her close and embrace her tight and tell her everything will be alright. He wanted to kiss her and make her feel loved. No, the last part wouldn't work. She might even punch him if he tried. Maybe he should do the first one, though. He smiled and placed the food on the table. Without warning, he pulled Yui and embraced her. The girl gasped but leaned to him. He planted a kiss at the top of her head.

"Stop this, Ryuuen," she managed to whisper.

"Ryuuen? So it's Ryuuen now?" he teased, not letting go.

"I don't have any right to call you Nuriko—I'm not your priestess."

"Yui…I can be your warrior if you want," he said without thinking. Yui stood still. He brushed his fingers along her hair. "You're like my bestfriend, you know."

Yui pushed him away and walked over to the other side of the room. "It would be better if I'm not." The girl opened the sink and let the waters run through her fingers.

"I'm sorry about last night," he managed to say, very softly.

"Sorry for what?"

"For breaking your heart?" Yui snorted, her back to him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Nuriko felt bad, she never made a girl cry before. He walked toward her and embraced her from behind. Yui gasped. "I don't know what I feel for you. I like being close to you. I like touching you. I…I like you."

"You're torturing me," she said in-between tears. Nuriko felt the urge to wipe away her tears. He would do anything to make her stop crying, but for the life of him, he cannot lie to her about his feelings.

"You're…you're special. You're very special to me, Yui."

Yui pulled away from him, walking to the other end of the kitchen again. "What do you want?"

"What?" he looked back at her quizzically.

"What do you want? You're doing this because you want something. What is it?" She said, taking out a pitcher of water from the refrigerator and pouring the contents into a glass. She drank it slowly. Her face was dry now. Nuriko didn't know what to do if he ever found her crying.

Nuriko sighed. "All I want is for us to be friends again."

Yui placed the glass on the table, smirking. "We were never friends."

Nuriko clutched his hair out of irritation. He walked toward her. Yui stepped back and gasped when he placed his hands on the counter, making a cage around her. "You're being unreasonable, Yui." Surprise registered in her blue eyes and she leaned away from him.

"Fine. We're friends." Nuriko smiled and brushed her cheek. Yui blushed and she looked down. Nuriko leaned down to catch her lips for a kiss but Yui leaned away, hands landing on his chest.

"No kiss. We're friends…without benefits." He nodded and for the first time that morning, she smiled. The act warmed him and he smiled back. She leaned on his chest and embraced him. Nuriko felt warm all over and he embraced her back, running his fingers on her long blonde hair.

"No benefits, huh?" he teased and Yui managed to laugh, a pained laughter.

"One last embrace, please." Nuriko's eyes widened and he felt sad. One last embrace, she said. Does this mean he can't touch her anymore? He planted kisses at the top of her head and tears fell down from her eyes. He cupped her face and wiped the tears, planting kisses on the spots where it landed.

"Miaka's inviting us over for a movie in their new house," he told her. "Should we go?" Yui moved away and started to unpack the breakfast he brought. The smell of food lingered in the air.

"Yeah, we should go. It would be the perfect time to break up."

"What?" Nuriko asked, his heart pounding nervously.

"We're supposed to give them a show right? Tonight would be the perfect night for the final act," Yui said casually and Nuriko felt a pain in his chest.

"Isn't it too early for that?" he asked, indirectly begging her to extend the pretending for another week. Just one more week, he thought. _I wanted to be with you for one more week._ He should have voiced it out but he never had the courage. He was becoming a sissy.

"Not really, that way it's easier to get out of this mess."

* * *

YUI HAD NOT SAID ANYTHING in the car. They just drove to Miaka and Taka's house without a word being said. The silence deafened Nuriko. She was always the talkative one, always the one to point out details, ask questions. It was in her character to be always in the know of things. Miaka told him she was only like that to people she was close to, she seldom spoke or asked questions to people she doesn't know or like.

"How are we supposed to break up later?" he asked, desperate to hear her voice in the monotonous sound of the air-conditioning system.

"I don't know."

"Should we do it before or after the movie?" he asked, wanting to have her talk more, longer.

"Probably after. It will ruin everyone's mood if we broke up before the movie."

"How do I know when we're supposed to break up? Are we going to shout? Scream at each other? Gods, tell me what to do," Nuriko said desperately. Yui looked at him with lonely blue eyes. "We can also break-up after two more weeks. So we can have everything planned out." Please agree, Nuriko thought. _Please say we'll be together for a few more days._

"Tonight would be perfect. You already agreed to this." The car stopped and Yui took out her seatbelt. "I want you off my back tonight."

"What?" he asked angrily. So that was why she was so eager to break up with him. "Why Yui? Do you want to start dating?" he couldn't help but say out. The blonde girl looked back at him with hate.

"It's none of your business." She stepped out of the car and Nuriko followed her. Anger rising in his system.

She just said she loved him last night and now that he rejected her, she was giving her attention to another guy. Can't she stay in love with him for a few more days? Nuriko wanted to slap himself, of course that was not possible. She was hurting and she was probably doing this to heal the pain. That or she was trying to get back at him. Reverse psychology. Nuriko followed her toward the door. She rang the doorbell impatiently and Taka opened it with a huge smile on his face. He looked at Yui's face and then looked back at the bishounen, eyes questioning him.

"It's good to see you're together," Taka teased and Yui raised an eyebrow. "Come on in, everyone's inside now. Help Miaka choose which movie to watch." Yui stepped into the house, leaving Nuriko in the doorway with Taka. "What happened?"

"She hates me." Nuriko looked like a beaten man. "We're breaking up tonight. Help me." Taka made a face.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Just help me change her mind." Taka shook his head. He motioned him to come in and Nuriko did. Everyone in the gang greeted him the moment he came in. Everyone was there all right. Chiriko was talking to Yui and the young boy was blushing as Yui taught him something about class. Mitsukake was also listening to the conversation and Nuriko bet Yui was asking him about medicines and the likes.

Chichiri was nowhere to be found, probably in the kitchen, and Tasuki was playing a racing game in the playstation with Korin. Hotohori and Houki were cheering as Korin beat the hell out of Tasuki. Even with the commotion in the living room, Nuriko didn't miss the brief glimpse his redhead friend gave Yui and the smile that graced his lips when Yui smiled back. His palm clenched and he walked into the living room toward _his girlfriend_. Yui looked up to him and immediately stood up.

"I'm helping Miaka in the kitchen," she said and Nuriko just followed her with his eyes. The living room became suddenly silent.

Korin approached him and slapped his head. "What did you do to Yui, you baka?" Korin asked and he frowned at him.

"It's between us, last time I checked you're my younger sister so don't slap me." His eyes widened in annoyance and Korin frowned. He crossed the living room and walked toward the kitchen, leaning in the wall to listen to the conversations inside.

"How is this done?" Yui asked and Chichiri turned his attention toward the blonde girl.

"Oh, just fry those. Fish and chips are perfect when watching movies no da," Chichiri said and Yui sighed.

"What are we watching anyway?" she asked innocently, trying to forget Nuriko's angry face when he walked toward her earlier. She didn't know what she did but he was very mad. She doesn't want to analyze his actions anymore. She was tired of him. She was tired of loving him.

"Miaka's still deciding what to watch. Says she'll decide because it's her housewarming party, no da." Chichiri started cooking the potatoes and the fish. Yui watched him with awe. "You can start cutting the lemons and the oranges for the tea."

"Okay. British iced tea, coming right up," Yui said gleefully. She was proud to be assisting a master chef like Chichiri in the kitchen. This was better than cooking alone.

"Nuriko told me you cook really well, no da." Yui blushed. "We should hang out and cook once in awhile."

Yui smiled and sighed. "I'm not really very good. Nuriko's just hungry so he thinks everything I cook tastes well."

The former monk laughed. "It's probably love that was doing it, no da." It was Yui's turn to laugh. Love, what love? "Love makes the simplest meals the most delicious, no da." Yui focused on slicing the oranges but she was listening intently to him. "Cooking for someone you love adds to the taste of the meal. Similarly, food made for you by someone you love tasted perfect."

"I won't be so sure about that, though." Yui said. "Nuriko and I…we might not love each other the way you said it." She stopped slicing the oranges. The knife accidentally cut through her finger and it started to bleed. It was a small wound but tears started to fall from her eyes. She didn't know which hurt, her finger or her heart.

"Nuriko's never dated a woman before, no da." Chichiri explained. "You have to give him more time. Sometimes you don't realize you love someone very deeply until they left you. You have to know when to hold on and when to let go, Yui. Cooking works the same way, you have to give your heart, soul, everything to whip up a perfect meal." Chichiri turned off the stove and carried the plates in his hand. "I'll go ahead, no da. Miaka's calling us already. Don't forget to bring the juice!" Yui nodded and Chichiri left. She wiped her tears when she was sure he was gone.

A pair of strong arms pulled her and she was face to face with Nuriko. Her heart ached more. The bishounen quickly grabbed her injured hand and placed the finger into his mouth. "Are you alright?" he asked in gurgled voice. Yui laughed and nodded softly. They remained in the kitchen, looking at each other, her bleeding finger in his mouth. For a moment, nothing mattered.

"Hoy Ryuuen, stop eating Yui's fingers! The movie's starting!" Houki called them and laughter erupted from the living room. Nuriko wanted to kill her own sister for ruining the moment because really, he would rather be in the kitchen with Yui than to be with everyone in the living room.

Yui turned her back to him and placed the oranges and lemons in three large pitchers of iced tea. Nuriko took the two pitchers and Yui carried the last one toward the living room. They placed it on the table for everyone. There was a spot for them in the couch beside Hotohori and Houki. Houki was literally in Hotohori's lap and Nuriko wanted to berate her sister for being so public. Hotohori smirked at him and he looked away. Yui sat beside him and he waited for her to lean down but she never did. As the opening credits started, Nuriko was looking avidly at Yui's back.

By the time Keanu Reeves and Charlize Theron were living together in one house, Nuriko couldn't take it anymore and pulled her toward him. The girl made a sound but leaned closer to his chest as the movie progressed. Nuriko sighed. He felt better now. He brushed his fingers over Yui's hair and brought some strands to his nose. He loved her scent. And right now, he specifically loved the way she snuggled to him with ease. He smiled. Maybe she'll change her mind and they wouldn't have to break up.

If you like her now, there's a huge chance you'll learn to love her, Taka told him when they were caught making out yesterday. The thing was, Taka said, you look good together. _When people look at the two of you, they don't see you two as friends or siblings. They automatically think what a perfect couple you are. Gods man, if you don't feel anything for her beyond like, you wouldn't kiss her that way. Either you're unconsciously in love with her or you just want to have sex with her. Love or lust, which is it?_

Was he really _unconsciously in love_ with her? Was his subconscious showing him signs he never recognized? When did he start wanting a girl in his life? He looked over at Hotohori and his former lover turned to him and smiled. Hotohori mouthed words and Nuriko strained to read his lips. I-Want-You-Back. He gasped and just as immediately, Yui stood up from his arms and walked toward the kitchen. The bishounen was caught off guard and didn't know what to do. Should he follow Yui or should he stay and continue flirting with Hotohori? The movie was ending, it was the last scene, the part where Nelson was blindfolded and Sara leaves him.

_**Redemption's not for sale today...**_

Nuriko stood up and followed Yui, hoping against hope she didn't see what Hotohori mouthed earlier. Oh man, he never thought this act would end up like this. Yui was cutting lemons and oranges when he appeared on the kitchen. She had her back to him and she was silently crying. Nuriko knew so by the way she breathed out and the manner her shoulders come up and down. He wrapped her arms around her and Yui put down the knife. He kissed the back of her head.

"Let go," she whispered but Nuriko held her tighter. "Let's stop this, Ryuuen."

"No, I'm not letting you go," he said defiantly and tears dropped on his arms. "Not until you tell me you don't…love me anymore." He wanted to kick himself. Of course he doesn't want to hear it, but what if Yui didn't love him anymore?

"Ryuuen…If you don't let me go, I will be forced to not love you anymore," she said, her voice breaking. "Please let me go now, while I still do." Her words confused Nuriko.

"Do you really me want to go away that badly?"

Yui smiled slowly, sighing. "Yes." Her word crushed him.

Yui, Yui was rejecting him. In the same way Hotohori did. She loved him but he was pushing him away—just like Saihitei. They were the same. The grandfather's clock stroke midnight and Nuriko took it as the sign. She was no longer the princess he had to save and he was no longer her prince. The pretending had ended, they were bare, the magic was gone. What were between them were merely illusions. The night had ended for them. And so was the dream.

Slowly, he let go of her and walked out of the kitchen, out of Miaka and Taka's house, out into the cold freezing night, out of her life for good.

* * *

_**A/N: **__The ringtone Yui assigned for Nuriko is __**If It Kills Me **__by Jason Mraz in the albumWe Sing, We Dance, We Steal Things. __**Redemption's not for sale today **__is a quote from__Sweet November.__I'm sorry this ended out as a short and sad chapter. As much as I want them to just kiss and make up, I can't! But I'm glad to say I've already figured out how Nuriko will get her back. *wink* Thanks for reading! Please do leave reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11: Help from Fairy Godmother

_Thanks so much for the reviews! I was really thrilled with your reactions that I decided to add another chapter. Good thing I already lined out in my notebook how the events in this story will come out. I was really happy you liked the previous chappie. I hope you like this chapter too! I have the tendency to take things slow so...yeah, it might take awhile before they kiss and make up. Also, I added a new poll on my profile on who among the Seiryuu seis do you want to see in this fic to add more romantic tension. Do drop by and leave your opinion either through the poll of through reviews!_

_**Michi: **__I had a really hard time writing a nice break-up scene with not much talking, more on what they feel. It's actually the first time I wrote such a scene in the guy's perspective. I'm glad you liked it!_

_**CrystalChime13: **__Yui's been so eager to leave him so she could move on, I think. I have this idea that Yui might think it's better to forget someone when they're out of her life. This chapter shows otherwise, though. :)_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yeah, bishies are sooooooooo fun to imagine and put in scenes. I specially loooove Nuriko. I'm not sure if it's too obvious, though. ^_~_

_**IAnNoAngel: **__Hiyee! I briefly explained in this chapter why Hotohori did what he did in the last chapter. I swear, he's really a good character here!_

_**SakuraSunrise: **__Aaawww... Don't feel bad. Everything will even out soon! :) One or two more chapter and they'll be together for good!_

_**NeoGene: **__I agree, Nuriko is really so stupid in this fic but he's trying to analyze his feelings. :D He might be the typical people pleaser but I think when things get a little out of hand, he has a tendency to be wimpy. :) But I still love him!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine. *dreaming away*_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Help from Fairy Godmother**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"ANOTHER DRAFT?" HOTOHORI TEASED and Nuriko looked up from his sketchbook. The purple-haired bishounen sighed, irritatingly crumpling the paper and throwing it in the nearby bin. The former emperor laughed viciously. "You won't get it right if you're drawing it based on memory. Come on, Ryuuen, you've been drawing the same face for the whole week. Be kind to the trees."

"What are you doing here?" he asked but his mind was elsewhere, contemplating on another drawing. "You're distracting me. Leave me in peace." He was at the park, drawing, deviating inspiration from the world, but all he got were smudged papers and wasted pencils. Something always seemed to be wrong whenever he starts to draw. Something was not right.

"I can't. Your father," Nuriko smirked at Hotohori's mention of his _father,_ "—asked me to put some sense into your head. So far, you've missed a week of work and three important executive meetings, not to mention drastic delays in the advertisements. You can't go on like this because of a failed relationship—"

"Can you stop mentioning _that_?" he made a face and returned his attention on his blank paper. "I'm trying my best to complete the new designs everyone wanted. I just need a break, that's all." He drew a circle, supposedly for the wheels, but it resembled eyes. Deep blue eyes. Nuriko cursed and crumpled the paper, adding it to the increasing pile of garbage.

"Come on, it won't do you any good if you're staying in just one place," Hotohori stood up. "Don't say no, I hate it when you refuse me."

Nuriko made a face but he stood up. His head was aching and yeah, his former lover was right, he needed a break. He placed the pencils inside his artist's case and put the sketchbook under his armpit. In bored footsteps, he followed the brown-haired bishounen out of the park.

"Where are we going?" he asked but not really caring. He smudged his heavy-lidded eyes, fighting back sleep. He ran smooth fingers over his chin and realized he had not shaved for a week. Not that it mattered, yeah, it did matter. It meant he was not taking care of himself. He hated looking unclean, though most artists tend to be hairy.

"Oh, you'll like this place. Houki told me about it. Sounds like a really interesting coffee shop." Nuriko followed Hotohori toward a chic café across the park. The smell of chocolates and coffee filled his senses and he immediately thought of ordering espresso. They sat down on one of the wooden chairs and he closed his eyes for awhile. He was darn sleepy all right. He spread his arms across the seat and looked at the plain nutmeg colored ceiling.

"Good afternoon, what would you have?" the voice sounded familiar and Nuriko immediately looked at the woman. His eyes widened when a familiar image appeared before him. Yui gasped when she recognized him and she was immediately at lost for words. They stayed that way, looking at each other. Nuriko looked through every part of her face, memorizing each detail, the neatness of her braided hair, her wide blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, the paleness of her face, the gloss of her pink lips…

"This must be our lucky day. It's nice to see you again, Yui." The girl blinked and looked away from Nuriko and turned her attention on the former emperor. She instantly recognized him and sadness filled her blue eyes.

"Hotohori-san…" she tried to smile but it barely registered as one. "What would you have?" Hotohori smiled back warmly and looked over the menu she brought.

"Let's see, I will have Banoffie pie and cappuccino. My companion here, Nuriko will get…espresso?" Hotohori looked at him and blinked, trying to refrain from staring at her.

"Yes, double shot. And probably…I dunno...anything that's not too sweet," he said and Yui jotted down the orders on her little notebook. "Just pick something for me. You know what I want," he told her without thinking and he noticed the blush that swept through her cheeks as she nodded.

"Okay, I will be back soon," she turned abruptly and hurriedly went to the kitchen to place their orders. After a few minutes of waiting for her, she came out of the kitchen with a tray in hand. Nuriko saw the panic in her eyes and the way she tried to avoid his gaze as she placed their orders on the table.

The girl immediately left them and strolled toward another couple's table to get their orders. Nuriko stared at her all along. He never thought Yui actually worked in such a quaint lackadaisal coffee shop that he could easily buy for her if she wanted to.

"My, my, Yui has such nice legs," Hotohori said casually and Nuriko looked at him with surprise, he was suddenly very awake. His former lover was eyeing Yui from head to foot while drinking his coffee, as if she were some meal he'd gladly feast on. Nuriko knew he was only doing it to tease him.

"Stop staring at her," Nuriko placed his attention on what Yui placed on the table for him to go with his espresso: a slice of blueberry pie with vanilla ice cream on the side. He smiled and started to eat it. He never liked blueberry pies but eating this particular one excited him.

"Why not?" Hotohori smirked and continued looking over Yui's figure. "Not because I'm beautiful means I do not appreciate other people. Besides, you're not the only one who's allowed to look at Yui. I'm afraid she's all free for taking now." Hotohori smiled at him quite seductively.

"She's not—" Yui passed them and he lowered her voice. "She's not up for grabs. She's my girl—"

"Former girlfriend, Ryuuen," Hotohori cut him. "You two broke up a week ago." Hotohori placed the cup back on the table and started eating his pie. Yui walked past them again with a tray of food. "And I must say she looked quite…delicious in that maid uniform. The skirt is short enough…" Nuriko choked, his face grew hot. He can imagine her the way he described him. He was not aware what happened but Hotohori was teasing him and he was failing miserably at avoiding it.

"Stop it Saihitei!"

"We can also add cute kitty ears…a long soft tail…and a bell on the neck… Hmmm…I can almost imagine what I'd love to do to her." Hotohori said, his voice deep. Nuriko couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the paper napkin and wiped his bleeding nose.

"SAIHITEI, YOU BAKA—" Yui looked over their table and he shrunk back in his seat, wiping the trails of blood from his nose. He felt feverish, and the fact that Yui was just a few meters away did not help his temperature to cool down. And she's wearing… he gulped down and shook his head. Hotohori laughed at his reaction and continued to tease him.

"Master what do you want me to do? Should I rub you here…?" the former emperor purred seductively and Nuriko's head boiled.

"SHUT UP YOU HENTAI!" Blood flowed from his nose again and Nuriko pulled additional paper napkins to wipe it. Yui's face appeared in his thoughts, the way she looked at him when they accidentally ended up making out on the floor. _Nuriko…_

Hotohori laughed at his state, eating his food. "Well, it's not my fault your lady lore is a…luscious…woman. You shouldn't have—"

"I thought you said you want me back?" he told him with a sharp stare. "That flirting was the reason why we broke up," he said like a petulant child.

"I was just teasing. Didn't expect her to take it seriously, though." Hotohori finished his coffee and looked at his meal. Nuriko immediately ate his pie. His former lover laughed. "I'm not going to get it from you, ne. I just realized she's quite the romantic."

Nuriko tried his best to swallow his food but failed a little. He choked and the girl immediately handed him a glass of water. He drank from it and she left after he was okay. Nuriko blushed at the concern. Hotohori was smirking all along.

"What do you mean romantic?" he said, wiping the last traces of blueberry and ice cream on his lips. He briefly remembered the carnival and the park. He wished he could bring it back and they could stay in that moment, eating ice cream, teasing each other.

"Haven't you seen **My Blueberry Nights**? Houki forced me to watch it but it was quite good." Hotohori asked for the bill and another girl approached the table to bring the tab. Hotohori paid for everything and the purple-haired bishounen was left wondering about what he said. "You should watch it, so you'll have an idea of what blueberry pies mean, at least in that movie."

Yui walked out of the café wearing tight jeans and a green shirt, carrying a duffel bag. She didn't even glance at them and Nuriko followed her with his gaze. Her shift was probably over. She was going home. Home. A motorcycle passed through the large windows of the café and Nuriko's eyes widened when he saw Tasuki stopped to talk to Yui in the pavement. He was literally kissing the windows, peeking on them, trying to read their lips. A few seconds after, his redhead friend gave Yui another helmet and she rode the motorcycle, her arms around his waist. Nuriko gasped loudly.

"She—Tasuki—"

"Get off the window, Ryuuen. You're starting to humiliate me."

* * *

THE MOTORCYCLE SPED FORWARD and Yui clutched Tasuki tighter, he was literally driving carelessly along the streets of Tokyo and she was close to screaming. The sounds of the motor reverberated in her head and she let out a whimper. She was afraid, not of an accident but of falling hard face down on the cemented floor. She was literally sitting very stiffly behind the former bandit.

Yui was surprised when he showed up and offered her a ride, but she was actually more surprised to see Nuriko in that side of Tokyo. It was a very small coffee shop with very little customers. Rich people seldom go there so she was totally blown away when he showed up. She never told him she was working during weekends. She had been avoiding him and she never thought their worlds could collide so easily in one corner. She gasped when she saw him, rugged but every bit hot. She realized when she was able to get a good view of his face, in the instance their eyes met after a week of not seeing each other, that the rugged look suited him. He looked so dangerous and dreamy and gorgeous. She could imagine him in leather jackets, driving a motorcycle around town in a wild manner Tasuki was doing now. And she'd be holding him tight, really tight, and she'd love the feel of their bodies so close.

The motorcycle turned right and Yui finally let out a scream. It immediately slowed down and she jumped out of it when Tasuki parked it on the breakwaters. She took out her helmet and was about to shout at him when he pulled her into an embrace. The world suddenly became still. She could hear nothing but their gentle breathings, feel the wild thumping of their hearts, the drowning sound of the waves hitting the shore. Her insides were trembling and if he were not holding on to her, she would have already fallen over.

"Hear it?" Tasuki whispered and she knew what he meant. "That's me reason fa' racing, why 'em so obsessed with speed." His breathing stabilized and his heart slowed down a bit. "I' feel so alive. It's a frickin' wonderful feeling, Yui. Feeling all me blood run through me veins." Tasuki let her go and Yui touched her face to dispel the heat she felt when they embraced.

"Yeah, it does feel good." She leaned on the railing and closed her eyes, letting the soft ocean breeze run through her skin. The sun was setting now, and the wind was becoming colder and colder. When she opened her eyes, Tasuki was staring at her and he smiled slowly, showing his incisors. Yui blushed at the attention and turned toward the orange hues of the sea before her.

"Ya feel better now after the…ya know, break-up?" He was serious but he was keeping the warm happy mood as if they were talking of something normal like a television series or Sudoku. Tasuki knew everything that was there to know about the two weeks she and Nuriko were on the _pretending thing_. He was surprised at first but he understood her feelings. He never judged her for anything and she was grateful. But although he knew about it, they seldom talked about what she feels about the 'break-up' or the relationship. It was always what she feels for Nuriko.

"I feel better now, though I still miss him so badly," she told him and Tasuki laughed. "He was at the coffee shop earlier and I…I don't know what to say. I ended up just staring at him."

The former bandit tucked some stray hair from her face. "He really got 'ya head over heels, ne?"

"Yes, I guess. Maybe because I feel like we're not pretending when we're together. I mean, I feel like we we're actually a couple." She sighed. "Gosh, I'm in love with a gay guy."

Tasuki laughed and when she looked again, he was inserting coins at the vendo machine. "What'cha want?"

"Lemonade?" Tasuki nodded and silence descended on them as the machine brought out two cans. The racer threw her a can and she caught it uneasily. She opened it and drank the contents tediously. She was not in the mood for a drink, she just wanted to stop talking about Nuriko. It can get tiring sometimes, thinking of him, waiting for him to call and nothing happening. "At least 'ya made him happy. Relationships sometimes end, 'ya know. What matters that 'ya enjoyed it."

Yui smiled and she laughed slightly as Tasuki finished his can. Instead of throwing it away in the bin, he took out the tab and turned to her. "I'm always here, if 'ya need me." He kissed the tab and took her hand. Although still confused, Yui blushed when he inserted it on her ring finger.

She laughed and looked at it, rolling it slightly on her fingers. "Thanks. Having you around really means a lot."

* * *

"THAT IS SOOO CHEAP!" NURIKO BELLOWED when they saw Tasuki give Yui a garbage ring. "I can give her a dia—" he stopped. No he shouldn't be thinking of that. It's just…insane. He tried to forget thinking about that darn round thing.

"What?" Hotohoti, however, was keen on pursuing the topic. "What can you give better than an aluminum ring?" They were riding his car with Nuriko in the passenger seat. When they saw Yui and Tasuki earlier, the immediate impulse was to follow them around. "It was quite sweet. I'm sure Houki and half, if not all, of the girls population of Japan will approve."

He was slightly annoyed Yui agreed to ride a motorcycle. _You don't know how to drive, _Hotohori pointed out when he accidentally mentioned cars were better transportation options. _At least Tasuki drives for her, _he added, much to Nuriko's annoyance.

"Sweet my butt, she'd eventually throw it away if she falls in love with another guy."

"Miaka told me once that Yui kept Nakago's earring, though it was just a measly blue stone."

"She was in love with Nakago, then. She's not in love with Tasuki now."

"How sure are you? They've been constantly together for a week now. I wonder why you never noticed. Ah right, you just ended that _act_ and refuse to see each other, though it's so obvious you wanted to run into each other's arms earlier," Hotohori said in one breathing.

Nuriko's eyes widened. "You knew we were—?"

"I had a hint," he said defensively. "I just wanted to know how far you'd go. I must say it was quite far..."

The bishounen shook his head and stared at his former _girlfrien__d_ and his friend talk over the railings of the breakwater. Yui looked happier with Tasuki and she seemed more relaxed than with him.

"Look here now, she'll look down and smile to herself, as if no one noticed." He smiled when Yui did as he said and was briefly disappointed Tasuki didn't see the small gesture. He always looked forward to seeing her do that tiny thing everytime they were together. There was a part of him, which gave him satisfaction, pride in making her happy in one instant. He suddenly frowned, regretting not being the one beside her now.

"What is she to you?" Hotohori asked, also looking at the two. "You were trying to preserve that smile in your drawings—Don't deny it because I saw you. You were constantly drawing her face."

Nuriko didn't answer. What was she to him? He took out a cigarette and lit it, struggling with his thoughts. "She's special to me. Don't ask me why or how, I just feel this way." Hotohori didn't push the topic and nodded. Yui laughed heartily from the distance and Nuriko suspected Tasuki told her a lame joke. Tasuki always cracks lame jokes, too lame it ended up funny.

"Do you remember when we were in high school?" Hotohori asked and Nuriko sniggered, remembering those days. "When we were not yet romantically involved. When we were the best of friends?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He continued to watch the two from afar. Loneliness gripped him and he wanted to delete the feeling. Jealousy? Was he jealous?

"I just remembered that whenever I'm checking out a girl, we always _stalk_ her and at the end of the day, we'll decide if she's worth pursuing." Nuriko smiled. Yeah, those were good times and he knew what Hotohori will say after. "I was always the prince and you were always the loyal general, always helping out when I do the courting, which was always easy considering how good-looking I am."

Nuriko laughed, inhaling nicotine. "What's the whole point?"

"My point is, are you pursuing her or not?" Nuriko's eyes widened and he threw a coughing fit, not being able to do the smoking properly.

"WHAT?" He threw the cigarette butt and looked at her former lover. "What do you mean—"

"You know what I mean, Ryuuen. It's either you move forward or you move back. Yu can't stay here and watch her and secretly hope she'll notice you. You're the prince now, so which is it?"

"I…I don't know…" Nuriko whispered. Yui was looking at the sky now in deep contemplation. Slowly, she touched her lips and smiled, as if remembering a good memory. Sadness then filled her and she looked down at the vast expanse of the fiery sea. "Would she take me back?"

"You can go ahead and try," Hotohori told him and he remembered telling his bestfriend the same thing when the former wanted to court an older girl. Yui and Tasuki were facing the sea now. Tasuki screamed something and Yui hesitantly followed him.

"I HATE YOU!" Yui screamed, her voice breaking and then she burst into tears. Tasuki wrapped an arm around her and she pushed him away, wiping the salty tears from her face. She smiled and then the two wore their helmets and drove out of sight. Nuriko followed them with his eyes.

Realizations struck him. He _should_ be the one beside her, to pick her up after work, to take her home, buy her a can of lemonade. He _should_ be the one to give her a ring, comfort her when she's down, make her laugh. The spot Tasuki was filling now was _his_ spot, a spot she made for him. She should be in his arms—she belonged there. For the first time that week he laughed so hard Hotohori glanced at him with a worried reaction on his face. He was losing it. Yes, he was crazy. She was driving him crazy. He was mad about her.

"Yes," he said in between hearty chuckles. Hotohori smiled and started the engine and he drove away from the setting sun. "Yes. Yes. Yes," he repeated over and over, feeling lighter and lighter as the decision sank in his system.

"Good luck, mate." Hotohori told him and Nuriko continued laughing. He run his fingers over his hair and realized he should get a haircut and a shave and a decent bath. Because tomorrow, the real show begins.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__The part where Tasuki gave Yui an aluminum ring was taken from Cass's commercial entitled __**Kiss**__. Oh, and just to clarify things, the blueberry pie somehow means, I will wait for you, from the movie __**Blueberry Nights**__. Thanks so much for reading! Please do leave reviews!_


	12. Chapter 12: Path of Thorns

_I keep on getting so many good reviews! Thanks so much for liking this fic! I'm currently in the mood to update my stories so I will really really try to update everything for the week (despite my work deadlines). Again, I'm very thankful for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter the way you liked the others._

_**CrystalChime13: **__I really can't say for sure. I've been having so many ideas on Yui-Nuriko that I'm still putting everything into order. Do drop a vote in my poll so I'll know who of the Seiryuu seis will show up in this fic. :D_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yeah, and he's soooo cute! I'm having quite a hard time writing the epilogue of Serendipity in his perspective because I want to make sure I got the character right!_

_**Michi: **__I was trying to control my laughter while writing the nosebleed part, glad you liked it! Ahahaha! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__I know, Tasuki's so cute. Yeah he's quite random here, maybe because to be honest, I don't want to entertain a Yui-Tasuki pairing in this fic. Tasuki's too nice to be the third wheel!_

_**IamNoAngel: **__I will try to put Taiitsukun in, though I don't have a particular scene in mind at the moment. Ahahaha, will tell if you if it's possible. :D I still have some vacant chapters. ^_~_

_**Ondoy: **__Yeah, I think Officially Missing You is perfect for the scene, though I was listening to I Miss You by Incubus while writing the previous chapter. ^_~_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Path of Thorns**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

YUI OPENED THE DOOR of her apartment and was pleasantly surprised to see a bouquet of purple tulips. Her initial instinct was to throw it away, she never liked flowers that much. She actually preferred receiving ones with roots, the one in pots with a dainty ribbon. But then, such gifts were considered bad gifts in Japanese culture. She sighed and picked up the flower. She has been receiving flowers for more than a week now, all from an unknown sender. There were really beautiful flowers, roses, chrysanthemums, lilies and so many others she could not name but were beautiful and expensive nonetheless. Of course her initial instinct was to ask who it came from and she would initially think of Nuriko. But then, he was not the romantic type. And besides, he had not called her once for the last two weeks since they _broke-up_. She missed him terribly. Yui smelled the flowers and smiled, remembering his face and his eyes which were of the same hue as the flower. The comparison made her reconsider throwing it away and instead, she brought it inside and placed it in a vase, fingering the soft petals.

"I miss you so much. Please…call me…" she whispered as if talking to him. She sighed and went out of the house for class, hand clutching her phone in her pocket in case he called.

Not seeing him, not hearing from him, not talking to him had numerous effects on her. At first she hated him so much for running away that night. If he really wanted them to be together, all he needed to do was insist or admit loving her. But then, Yui realized she was asking too much. Nuriko could not love her. He wanted Hotohori. She should have kept that in mind since she started to feel something for him. After hating him for a week, she missed him so much. Then she thought of talking to him, calling him up just to hear his voice. But she never mustered the courage to act. She missed him so much that when he showed up in the coffee shop a week ago, she almost ran up to him and kissed him and held him tight. Oh god, she thought, he was driving her insane.

Yui started the engine of her car and drove off to university. She doesn't have classes today but she needed to have a word with her professor. She was failing her hardest subject—that was the worst effect he had on her. She could not concentrate because he filled her thoughts. She scheduled a discussion with her Anatomy professor so she'll know if she can pass the subject. Or else, she might re-take it next semester, which was not a good option.

She arrived at the university after 10 minutes, still a little early for their appointment. Instead of waiting, she went into his office and was surprised that his secretary was not around. Prof Kobayashi's secretary was always present, she seldom went on leaves. Shrugging her shoulders, she knocked on the door of the room and the professor hastily opened the door.

"Ah, Houngou-san, you're still early. Come in, come in," he smiled and she bowed in greeting.

Dr Kobayashi was the youngest professor in the university, but he was really smart and handsome. Almost all the girls in class blushed when he's around, but of course, he's not as handsome as Nuriko. Yui sighed at the thought, she really missed that jerk. She used to have a crush on the professor when semester started but it turned to merely admiration. If she was not mistaken, he was only in his early 30s.

"Sorry I came too early, sensei. I really want to know what my status," she said, her heart hammering hard. If she failed now, she might have to drop his subject. Either way was not good on her records.

"Ah yes, take a seat. I'll get you something to drink." Yui's brow creased. The professor was never the type to offer drinks in normal days. Oh, she might have looked pale or sick. The man came back with a glass of juice and he handed it to her. She took it and placed it on the table. "Come on, drink it. It'll lessen the tension."

Yui smiled and did as she was told. She took a sip, she was not really thirsty. "About my performance, I'm really sorry I've been getting low grades." She blinked at him and he smiled back, she was suddenly feeling a little dizzy. Bless Seiryuu, she was so nervous she was getting sick.

"Well, to be honest, you have been performing really poor lately." Yui clutched her head, it was throbbing and she suddenly felt sleepy. The professor pulled his chair closer and touched her knee. She was wearing a denim mini skirt. Yui's eyes widened when he started to thumb her knee sensuously. Her heart started to beat loudly. "But there's a way to keep your grades up…I recommend personal sessions…"

The blonde girl looked up to him and he smiled, Yui blinked and fear suddenly gripped her. He was looking at her in the same way the men in Kutou did. "Personal sessions?"

"Yes, I can teach you personally. I don't always do it for students," his hand traveled up her leg. "But you're a special case." With her head throbbing faster and her body trembling, Yui stood up and backed away from him.

The professor immediately grabbed her and pushed her toward the wall. "Please…don't!" He turned her toward the wall and covered her mouth before she could scream. Yui's hair prickled when he ran his tongue on her neck. She struggled to move away but he was strongly pushing her to the wall. Her hands could not reach him and she flailed miserably.

"You're a beautiful girl Yui, I can make you enjoy this," he breathed in her ear. She could feel him tug at her from behind. He was hard. "Just stop struggling and just let me touch you…" he inserted his hand on her shirt and Yui screamed as he cupped her breast. He moaned and tears fell from her eyes. Her whole body was trembling and she knew she could not stop be saved this time.

His teeth sank on her shoulder and she wailed in pain. He was having her way on her breast and it was in pain from the harshness of his hold. He was rubbing himself on her back and if this continues, she will forever be broken. Nuriko…she called him in her head, although it was impossible for him to hear her.

"Nuriko!" she screamed even with his hand on her mouth. The teeth sank deeper. A sound drilled through her confused mind and she stilled, listening to it, the maniac still having his way on her.

_**Hello, tell me you know…Yeah you figured me out…Something gave it away…**_Yui's eyes widened, she stopped struggling. Nuriko. Nuriko was calling her. After all these days…

_**It would be such a beautiful moment to see the look on your face…To know that, I know that you know now…**_ The teeth stopped biting her and her professor, noticing she stopped struggling, made her face him and devoured the flesh on her neck. She winced in pain as he bit her again.

_**And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking…you know nothing… Well you and I while we do carry on for hours on end…We get along much better than you and your boyfriend…**_Boyfriend? He was her boyfriend…she was in love with him. His face appeared on her thoughts, the flowers in her living room were probably from him…He had been wooing her for a week now. She then remembered the time he saved her when he was drugged…

_**Well all I really want to do is to love you…a kind much closer than friends choose…But I still can't say it after all we've been through…**_ What if…he really loved her but was just confused? Maybe she should give him time the way Chichiri told her that night. The phone continued ringing, he was probably worried she was not answering.

_**And I really want from you is to feel me…as the feeling inside keeps building…and I will find a way to you if it kills me…If it kills me…**_The phone stopped ringing and teeth sank on her shoulders again. Mustering her strength, she placed her leg between his legs and kneed her professor. He yelped in pain and let go of her.

Confused, she hurriedly clutched her bag and left the room, a little dazed from what he put in her drink and from her professor's attacks. She ran toward the car and started the engine. She drove off, body trembling and in pain, to him. He was her salvation.

* * *

NURIKO CURSED. HE HAD BEEN CALLING Yui for a while now and he still hasn't contacted her. He was only able to get through on the first time but the succeeding ones failed. He was in a board meeting and he was extremely nervous. Okay, so she couldn't do anything but he wanted to hear her voice even if it was just a hello. That's what he planned to do anyway, just hear her voice and then put the phone down. When she asked, if she did ask, he will say he accidentally pressed the button and called her up. He grunted, it was a lousy reason but he was still getting the jitters just thinking of proposing to her. Hey, he hadn't proposed to a girl before.

Then there was this nervousness that filled him, the fear that something might have happened to her and he wasn't there. He should really stop being childish. He should just tell her straight what he feels and protect her instead of leaving flowers on her doorstep, which she throws away anyway. He was still feeling queasy, he had to know where she was. A man cleared his throat and he looked up to see Saihitei looking at him with creased eyebrows.

"Huh?" The brown-haired bishounen rolled his eyes and motioned his head toward the other men in the room. Nuriko turned and he gasped when he realized all the executives were looking at him. His father eyed him at the other end of the table and he opened his mouth to explain. "I think I need to go to the washroom."

"Again?" he grunted and Nuriko nodded vigorously.

"Hai, please forgive me. Bladder problems." The executives sniggered and he immediately stood up and left the room.

He dialed her number again on the way to the men's washroom. Some of the office girls smiled flirtatiously at him and he just smiled back, thoughts drifting somewhere else. Yui. he prayed, please be okay. Annoyed, he dialed Miaka's number. She might know where Yui was, they were bestfriends. The brunette answered on the second ring.

"Nuriko? Why did you call?"

"Hi, Miaka…I…" he sighed. "I've been calling Yui but I couldn't contact her. Have she called you today? I'm…I think something happened…But I'm not so sure…" he said, biting his lip. Some of the men at the washroom looked at him while on the way out. They bowed when they recognized who him.

Miaka smirked on the other end. "Why are you suddenly interested? You haven't shown yourself in two weeks, Nuriko. Why the sudden concern?"

"Miaka…please…I just want to know if she's okay..." he massaged his temple, uncaring if the others were listening in on them now. Everyone would probably know about his phone call over lunch but he didn't care. Yui was more important than some office gossip. "Please…" Miaka cursed and before Nuriko could ask her what happened, Taka came out on the other end.

"Nuriko? Where are you?"

"In a board meeting. Well, I just excused myself. Why? Is Yui there?" he asked, panic evident in his voice. "Taka?"

"She just came in. Come here in the earliest you can. I think it happened again…" Nuriko's heart palpitated. "She's hurt and her shirt's torn." Nuriko cursed. "It's like Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho all over again..."

"I'll be there!" he screamed, placing the phone down. When he turned, his father was eyeing him. He doesn't look like his father at all. He was good-looking, yes, but Nuriko's features were mostly from his mother. But he got his eyes, he was the only one of the three with his father's purple eyes. "Father…I need to leave. I'm sorry but someone needs me…"

"I heard," he said stoically. Saihitei was standing behind the Chairman and he was looking at him with a knowing smile. "Is it more important than this company?" Nuriko's eyes widened and he looked at the older man with pleading eyes. He stood there, waiting for his response.

"She's everything to me…" he breathed out. Hotohori cleared his throat and Nuriko reddened. There, he admitted it. "Please don't make me choose, father." He closed his eyes, awaiting the possibility. What if he did make him choose? Man, what will he do?

"Who said I will?" He looked up at the older man with surprise. Saihitei sniggered behind him. "I'll give you the day-off today." Nuriko smiled broadly. "But just this once. Saihitei, tell the other members there's a family emergency."

"As you wish, father." Hotohori gave him a knowing smile before he followed the Chairman toward his office. Immediately, Nuriko turned toward the elevator and pushed his way in. Some of the people gasped when they saw him, some greeted him and he smiled back slightly. He dialed the driver's number, remembering he had no way of going to Taka's place without a car.

"Saito, prepare the car. We're going to the Sukunami residence now. I'll wait for you at the lobby." The crowd parted when he stepped out of the elevator. Lunch break had begun and most of the office people were walking around the building. One of the junior executives bowed to him.

"You seemed to be in a hurry, Chou-san. Had the meeting ended already?" he shook his head.

"It's cancelled. I'll be out the whole day. My girlfriend needs me." He turned around and resumed walking. The lobby buzzed at the mention of the word _girlfriend_. But it was the least of his worries, Yui does need him. At least that's what he wanted to believe. In less than 10 minutes, he was out of the building and in the road, waiting, deep in thoughs. What the hell happened to her? He tried to calm himself. If she got raped…no, she can't be raped. What if she did? He clutched his hair and looked out the window of the limousine, trying hard to pacify his feelings. _You're not the only one who can look at her. It's not my fault your lady lore is a...luscious...woman._

Nuriko dialed Miaka's number and this time, it was Taka who answered the phone. "I'm near your place now...What happened?"

"Yui…she…Her professor tried to rape her. She was able to run away and she's crying in the guest bedroom. Miaka's trying to calm her but she's…She's calling you...Now's your chance man," Taka quipped and he frowned. Chance? To what? Be her knight in shining armor? Be his prince? The bishounen frowned, sadness filling him. What had he done? She experienced this because he was not there to protect her. She needed him. And he let her down. Tears rolled down his eyes. He was stupid.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Nuriko…Be strong, Yui needs you to be strong because she's very weak now. I have to go now. Need to bring water and bandages." Taka ended the call and he sat there, listening on the blank tone. What could he possibly tell her? What can he do to ease the pain? How did Nakago comforted her? He placed his phone back inside his blazer and wiped his tears. Yes, he needed to be strong. He needed to be man for her.

Unfortunately, he got caught in traffic a few streets away from Miaka and Taka's apartment. This must be his most unlucky day. "Saito, I'm going down. Meet me in Taka's house." He jumped off the limo and ran in the bustling streets of Tokyo to the woman he cared so much in the whole world.

* * *

NURIKO WAS HUFFING by the time he reached the Sukunami residence. Taka opened the door for him and he frowned at his state. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna," Taka responded. Nuriko was still catching his breath when Taka showed him toward the guest room. Yui's sobbing can be heard from the door and his heart beat wildly. He will see her again, after such a long time. Finally. He pushed the door open and Miaka looked up, slightly surprised to see him. Yui was sitting on the side of the bed, with her back to him, crying.

Miaka walked toward him and eyed him intently, as if saying she'll grill him if he made her cry more. Taka closed the door behind him and he slowly walked toward her crying form. He sat beside her and she looked up slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw him and he hesitantly touched her face. Tears flowed down her cheeks and into his fingers. He wiped her tears and moved her long hair away to get a view of her neck. The sight made him seethe with anger. There were numerous bites on her neck, some blood had clotted but the others were black and blue. There were bruises on her arms and legs. Yui looked away, ashamed.

"Don't look at me…" She moved away but he pulled her to an embrace. She cried on his chest and he kissed her forehead. "Nuriko…Don't pity me…" He kissed her forehead again.

"I called you. Why didn't you answer my calls?" he planted another kiss, this time on her lips, his hands cupped her face. "I was so worried…" He kissed her again, this time longer. He explored her mouth and she let him. They were panting when they parted. Nuriko felt wonderful, it's been a long time since he last kissed her. Oh, it was pure bliss.

"I don't know what to tell you…" she whispered when the kiss ended and as he planted kisses on the side of her lips. "I wanted to go to your office but I remembered I don't where it is…" he kissed her again. She was burning, it was likely that she was running a fever. She looked intently at him, a pained look. "I'm dirty…he touched me…"

"Shhh…" He silenced her with another kiss. "You're not. You'll never be dirty enough for me." He was not imagining it, she was showing the signs of a fever. He leaned down to plant kisses on her swollen neck and shoulder, trying in vain to kiss the pain away. "Let's go home…" he whispered and she smiled, nodding softly. He kissed her one last time and then carried her downstairs. Yui clung to him, as if afraid he would leave. He kissed her forehead again, an assurance that he will stay. She leaned on his shoulder peacefully and closed her eyes.

Miaka and Taka were at the doorway and they smiled when they came out. He didn't say anything. He was aware that the two were listening on them. As he carried her sleeping form downstairs, anger gripped him again. Whoever did this to her will pay. He swear, he will get back at that bastard.

"Ryuuen…" Yui called him in her feverish sleep.

"I'm here," he whispered and she smiled, snuggling closer to him. They were about to go out the door when Tasuki arrived, concern filled his face.

"Is Yui—" he stopped when their eyes met. Nuriko's brow creased and he was frowning as he walked pass him into the waiting limousine. Now, he was angry and jealous. And it was not a good mixed feeling.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__Song lyrics from __**If it Kills Me **__by __**Jason Mraz **__from the album __**We Sing, We Dance, We Steal Things**__. This is by far the most dramatic chapter I've written. Not much humorous scenes—I couldn't decide where to put it. Hope you like it, please do leave reviews!_


	13. Chapter 13: Three Words

_Thanks for the reviews! I've been getting little and little time for updates so I'm not sure if I can update the other 'heavier' fics. It saddens me to put them on hold, though. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! Please continue reading!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yeah, Nuriko is sooo SWEET! I like that in him. :)_

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__I really try to update every now and then when I can. It would be bad if the stories didn't get to be finished. :) I feel like putting the character on hold whenever I delay. ^_~_

_**Michi: **__I agree, Nuriko is really manly when his possessive side takes the lead. I hope you like this chapter too!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine but Yui and Nuriko look good together. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Three Words**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

KORIN HAD BEEN WALKING BACK AND FORTH outside her brother's bedroom door, peeking once in a while to see if the couple was awake. Ryuuen had brought home a feverish Yui yesterday with bite marks on her neck. The women in the household were surprised and shocked when the older man told everyone Yui's professor tried to rape her. Her stomach knotted in disgust. She was still in high school and she had heard of instances when teachers harass students. But she never knew anyone. This was the first time someone she knew got involved, and it was not a pleasant feeling. Korin opened the sliding door briefly and the sight warmed her. Her brother, dressed in a white and blue kimono, was sitting on the side of the girl's futon, holding her hand while they were both sleeping.

The household knew when the two broke up more than two weeks ago. It was the news she and Houki told their mother when they arrived that night and Ryuuen had come home an hour earlier. Her mother said he looked like a beaten man and didn't even eat dinner (which was so unlike Ryuuen), went straight to his room and locked himself for a few days. From what Houki told her, they had not seen each other in that span of time so seeing his brother's beautiful face in a worried frown yesterday while carrying Yui's sleeping form was enough to stir another set of conversation in the household: They're together again. And really, everyone was happy. It means her pathetic brother would be in his best behavior, he wouldn't smoke much, and he would always be inspired.

Korin was not stupid to recognize the changes in Ryuuen after the morning she found them naked on his futon. He went home much earlier and they'll know if he had visited her if there's a wide smile on his lips and he keeps on laughing about the smallest things. One day, she found him rummaging through his closet looking for this old dinosaur plushie their father gave him when he was barely three. Korin later found out, he gave it to her so she won't miss him. He would also go to work in an energetic way their father noticed and liked, for the first time after Ryuuen started to work in the company.

_He's becoming the son I wanted him to become…His ideas took everyone's breath away…He's really my son and my heir…_

* * *

YUI SLOWLY SAT UP and touched her neck now wrapped in bandages. The blonde girl winced and Korin just looked at her. Yui looked at her other hand and blushed instantly when she realized he was holding her through the night. Slowly, she faced Ryuuen's sitting sleeping form and looked intently at his face, smiling softly. She hesitantly touched his cheek very lightly. There was a sad pained look on her face as she did so, and Korin thought that the idea of them back together was not yet official. But there was the possibility they might get back together, especially after the incident. Korin crossed his fingers, unaware that her mother had walked up behind her and was looking at the same sight.

Yui felt warm when her fingers touched the skin of his face. Yes, it was him. Yesterday was not a dream, he did came for her in Miaka's house. He did kiss her and comfort her and carried her in his strong arms. Her dreams were true as well, he was holding her hand and was sitting next to her the whole night. She remembered what happened vaguely, she had nightmares of men running after her in the slums of Kutou, men touching her and then the face transformed to those of Prof Kobayashi and his hands worked his way inside her shirt. She would wake up, scared and heavy-headed, in heat and covered with sweat. She called him countless times last night. _Nuriko._ And there was always the response. _I'm here, Yui_. His voice was enough to make her close her eyes and sleep again.

A hand covered hers as it caressed his cheek. Nuriko took her hand and kissed it. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at her with a knowing smile. Yui blushed at his gaze and he held both her hands tightly, in a pleasant way.

"Good morning, sunshine," he whispered and Yui blushed harder. She looked down and Nuriko laughed slightly. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better." She smiled, still looking down. He thumbed the skin of her hands and Yui looked at their intertwined fingers closely. She missed the way he touched her, it always brought out a wonderful feeling within her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Nuriko let go of her left hand and touched her cheek. Her face felt warm and when she looked up to him, he leaned toward her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the feel of his mouth on hers. She always looked forward to his kisses when they were together. Funny, even though it was a deal, they always kissed when they have the chance. Stolen kisses that they were both willing to give away. His lips barely touched hers when the sliding door opened and they both turned and found Nuriko's mother standing with a tray of medicine.

"If you do that, you'll get sick too," his mother warned and Nuriko made a face. Korin was blushing at them and she immediately stood up when she realized she was seen.

"I'll go to Houki's room. I remembered she asked me to do something," she walked away immediately, redness still spread over her face.

Wearing a dark green kimono, Nuriko's mother walked toward them and sat at the feet of the futon. "Let's change the bandages. Ryuuen, why don't you cook a hot soup for Yui?"

"But mother—"

"Go on, we're putting medicine on the scratches and Yui had to take her kimono off." Nuriko blushed intensely and stood up, letting go of her hand. Yui suddenly felt incomplete without him holding her.

"Fine. Fine." He closed the door behind him and silence filled the room. The older woman instructed her to take off the white kimono and she did, the cloth rolled on her shoulders and the woman took off the bandages.

"Madam, thank you—"

"Mother, I told you to call me mother when my son officially introduced you as the love of his life." She gently put medicine on the wound and Yui winced. "I will be your mother soon, right?"

Sadness filled Yui's heart. "But…Ryuuen and I, we're no longer together…"

The woman smiled. "You don't look like you don't love each other anymore."

"But…"

"As long as two people love each other, being together is always an option." She continued to clean her wounds and Yui felt guilty. They lied to everyone. They lied to the people they love.

"Mother…can I tell you something?" Yui asked softly, like a whisper. The woman smiled and urged her to go on. And she told her the truth—on what happened that fateful night and the day they were found naked in his room. She told her everything except his preferences and she only nodded, understanding what she was saying. Tears rolled down her eyes.

"Have you ever loved him?" the woman asked and Yui nodded.

"I still do."

On the other side of the door, Korin closed her mouth with his hand, shocked from what she heard from the two women inside.

* * *

NURIKO TOUCHED THE CHEEK she brushed earlier. He smiled, remembering the feel of her skin and the way she looked at him with longing. He laughed briefly at the way she blushed and closed her eyes to welcome his kiss. Her reactions were proofs that he still had an effect on her. He wondered what it would be like if they're back together. He can kiss her anytime and they…they can do other more mature things couples do every now and then. He sniggered, feeling hot in the cool morning. Hotohori was right, there were so many things he'd love to do to her…

"You're cutting the carrots the wrong way." Nuriko turned around and his grandmother walked slowly toward him. "You're looking like a dazed man. Stop daydreaming and focus on cooking."

"But grandma, I don't cook. Mother just forced me." The old woman smirked and took the knife from him.

"You should do it like this," he instructed him and then gave him back the knife. The elder walked toward the cupboard and pulled out a pot, muttering under her breath. "You children are so spoiled you don't know how to cook a simple soup." Nuriko just smiled, he was in a very good mood today. "How is she?"

"Still the most beautiful girl alive…" he answered, looking far away. The woman hit him with the pot. "Ow! Grandma!" Nuriko clutched his head, feeling the bump where the pot landed.

"What are you cooking?" she asked and Nuriko shook his head. "You baka, you're wasting carrots not knowing what to do with those. What does she like?"

Nuriko laughed sheepishly. "Ramen, she loves ramen." He laughed again, remembering when she ran out of money and wouldn't borrow from him. They were forced to eat instant ramen but she placed eggs and carrots so it didn't taste so bad. Maybe he was unconsciously thinking of that night when he decided to cut the carrots. "Right, I was about to cook ramen."

His grandmother smirked and helped him cook. Nuriko just did what she instructed him to do. He was trying to memorize how to make ramen so if he had the chance to live back with her, he can make her one anytime. Yeah, she might need a hot ramen after a very tiring and passionate night, he thought. He sniggered again. He couldn't wait to see her again and get back together. Wait, she just got harassed, he shouldn't be thinking of _that_yet.

"Are you back together?" the older woman asked and Nuriko stepped out of his daydream. He had to do something about that soon. If he wanted to be with her, he should know how to propose first.

"No. I…we…we still haven't talked about it grandma," he said slowly.

"You better hurry. If you want someone back, you have to make sure to do it quickly. Lost time means lost opportunity." The woman lifted the lid of the pot and the smell of cooked ramen lingered in the air. "Yui is a very pleasant woman. I will be sad if your wedding wouldn't take place next year."

Nuriko didn't say anything. There was no way the wedding would come true, unless Yui was willing to pretend again. Guilt crept through his system. It now dawned on him how they lied to many people about their relationship. And how they ended up lying to themselves in the end. If they had taken things slowly, without the pretending act, would they feel the way they were feeling now? Probably yes, probably no. But he wanted their current situation. He could not imagine making it this far without this feeling, without her. Nuriko sighed and mustered his courage. They won't be able to correct a mistake with another mistake. They will have to eventually tell the truth. If he wanted a new start, a right start, for them. He had to initiate it, after all, the pretending was his idea.

"Grandma, I want to tell you a secret." The woman turned to him, smiling. He was the favorite grandchild and she loved him more than anything. "I'm…I…Before Yui came along, I…I was in a relationship with…another man."

"Another man?" she asked, unable to comprehend what he meant.

"Yes, another man. You know, we're both male. We love each other." The woman's eyes widened but didn't say anything. "And the truth about Yui and I…we…we're not in a real relationship. I just used her to make my former lover jealous…" The elder gasped and Nuriko told her everything, from what happened that night to how they pretended to be together to how they eventually started to feel something for each other to the break up. The woman nodded and just looked at him in an expressionless manner. When he was done, the ramen was cooked and the woman put out the fire.

"What do you feel for her?" she asked, taking a bowl and slowly transferring some hot contents into it.

"I can't define it, grandma. When I'm with her I feel so happy, I feel like I can do anything. She makes me feel so many different emotions without saying anything, with just one stare or one touch. I…" he smiled. "I'm crazy for her…and a girl never made me feel this way before."

"Have you told her what you feel?" Nuriko closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know where to begin…When she looks at me, the words get jumbled in my brain and it loses its meaning." He sighed and looked at the older woman. She was smiling now. "I don't even know if she'll understand what I mean."

"Maybe she won't understand or maybe she will. Maybe she wants to hear you say it, to spell it out so she won't assume. My dear boy, three words is all you need. Three words," she mouthed. "Just think of that three words and everything will fall into place."

"What if she doesn't want to hear it?" he asked, worried. "I've never proposed to a girl before."

"Believe me, that is all she wanted to hear." She shoved a tray with a bowl of ramen on his hands and she smiled widely. "Go get her, child." Nuriko smiled and took the tray. His grandmother should stop watching too much TV. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

Houki was standing before him after he turned from the doorway. Nuriko's eyes widened. "I heard everything," she said softly. "I think I know who your lover was…"

"It doesn't matter now." He walked past her with a heavy heart. He didn't mean to let her know. He and Hotohori decided to keep it a secret. He walked away from her form. Yes, it doesn't matter now. Hotohori was part of the past. Yui was his present. And his future. He smiled and walked toward his room. Three words, he told himself. He practiced it in his head over and over again, as if it were the most important thing in the world.

_I…love…you…_

* * *

YUI LOOKED UP FROM THE FUTON and found Nuriko with a tray of food. His mother left the room and smiled at her before closing the door behind her son. Nuriko smiled and sat across her. She was now wearing the same skirt from yesterday with a shirt from Korin's closet. She blushed at the sight of him.

"You should eat before going home." He put the tray in front of her and she looked down at the piping ramen.

"You cooked this?" she asked, smiling at him.

"No, grandma did." She smiled, wider. She took the bowl in her hands and took a sip of the soup. "I cut the carrots, though."

Yui laughed briefly and her voice warmed Nuriko. "You cut it the wrong way," she whispered, making the bishounen laugh hard. "But it tastes good. Thank you…"

Silence filled them as she ate the meal, looking down and refusing to meet his gaze. He watched her, reveling in her beauty. Yes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And his heart belonged solely to her.

"I want to tell you something," he started and she stopped eating. She placed the bowl down and looked up to him. "You see…I've been thinking…" He bit his lip. _Three words, just think of three words…_"I…Yui…I—"

Her cellphone rang and Nuriko cursed in his head. She immediately answered it. "Hello? Tasuki?" Nuriko's brow creased. "Yes, I'm okay now. I'm with Nuriko. But I'm going home in awhile…Dinner? I don't know…I still feel tired—"

Nuriko clutched the phone and put it in his ear. "Tasuki, go away." He pressed the end button in anger. He was about to confess and the redhead ruined the moment!

"Why did you do that?" she asked him, annoyed. She pulled her phone from his hands and stood up. "Tasuki was just concerned."

Nuriko stood up as well. "Are you dating him?" he asked, his voice raising a notch higher. Yui walked away from him and he grabbed her arm and made her face him. "Are you in love with him?"

Yui's eyes widened, surprised at his question and the anger she saw in his eyes. "What?" She tried to pull away but he was holding her tight, really tight. "Who gave you that idea?"

"Hotohori said you've been seeing each other since we broke up—"

"Hotohori?" Yui breathed out. "You were on a date with him last week!" She struggled to get away from him. She was angry, she never thought she was jealous when she found them together at the coffee shop. "What if I AM seeing Tasuki?"

Nuriko's eyes widened, his stomach twisted in anger. "Damn it, Yui. He's my friend. Can't you choose someone who is not related to me—"

"I don't care!" Tears flowed from her eyes. "Let me go!"

"NO! BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" he bellowed and Yui's breath caught when he suddenly kissed her harshly. He forced his way into her mouth and she tried to push him away. This was not how she imagined they'd be like after the incident. She was hoping they'd get back together. She winced when he bit her lower lip and felt blood flow from it. She pushed him away and he stopped to stare at her bleeding lips. "I'm sorry…Yui…I—"

Nuriko raised his hand to touch her face but she hit it right away. "Don't touch me!" She bit her lip and tried to not cry in front of him. "You're like all the men who wanted me in their beds! Damn you, Nuriko! I thought you're different!" She turned away from him and he clutched her hand.

"Please Yui…listen…I'm really sorry…" Yui stood unmoving. "I…I need you…" he said desperately. "I want you in the littlest I know of wanting a girl…" Yui faced him, looking up at him expectantly. Their eyes met and Nuriko didn't know what to say. He was again at lost for words. "I…I lo…I…"

"Say it…" she whispered, begging, looking deeper into his purple hues. Butterflies were fluttering at her stomach. She wanted to hear it, to hear him say it. _Three words…_

"Yui…I…I… I think it was stupid of you to choose Tasuki over me!" he blurted out and Yui closed her eyes, tears strolling freely to her cheeks.

"You ruined it. You totally ruined it." She took her hand away from his grasp and walked out of his room, heart breaking into pieces again. So much for expecting him to confess, she thought. He will never be ready for her. Never.

"I love you…" Nuriko managed to whisper but she was gone. "Yui Hongou…I love you…"

_**

* * *

A/N: **__Nuriko finally admits he's in love with her…too bad she didn't hear it. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!_


	14. Chapter 14: Looking for the Princess

_Thanks so much for reading the previous chapter! I'm so glad you liked it. I haven't been in the mood to write lately but luckily, this one's easier to write than the other fics I published. I might have a free weekend so I'm updating all the stories I posted—including __**Falling White Threads **__and __**The Blue Flower**__. __**Just Play the Melody **__will still be in hiatus, though. Thanks for reading and please do drop reviews!_

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. :D Yeah, Nuriko is very hormonal but I think it suits him! He's after all at the prime of his life. ^_~ I also can't wait for your story updates! Still busy?_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yeah I made the family very friendly because I don't really want families going against their children's love lives. Ahahaha! Yeah, Houki does kinda likes to eavesdrop, didn't notice I keep on making her do that, though. ^_~_

_**Michi: **__I'm having an open poll in my profile on who among the Seiryuu seis should make an appearance in this fic. So far, I have a toss-up between Tomo and Amiboshi. :) Yeah, Nuriko is sooo hot when he's jealous. -^_^-_

_**NeoGene: **__Aaaww...He's so cute, ne? I really really like him! :)_

_**Alexa: **__Please write a story on them! :) I've been dying to read a Yui-Nuriko fic. I read a one-shot once but it was eventually deleted. The reason I put up a Yui-Nuriko fic is because I'm hoping someone would eventually write about them! As of now, only SakuraSunrise (XxLadyxX) and I are writing a story on the pairing...so I hope you can write one when you have the time. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I can't think of a new creative disclaimer so hereg goes...FY and all its characters are not mine. Guess what, I don't have a title on this fic so it's default Chapter 14. If you have ideas, please let me know!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Looking for the Princess**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"HAS THE ARRANGEMENTS BEEN MADE?" Nuriko asked her secretary and the girl nodded, blushing at the attention he suddenly gave her. The bishounen turned his swivel chair and gazed at the view of the glittering Tokyo skyline. The sight has been a common one for him for the last days. He had been spending too much time at work.

"Yes sir, the launch of our latest car is going on as planned. The ad agency will present the final cut on Monday but the concert is still on hold." He turned to the girl and stood up.

"What? How can it be postponed? It's part of the product launch," his voice a rose higher and the girl looked down. "It's the most important part of it; we won't get the audience we want without that concert."

"The artist has not yet confirmed yet, sir." The girl looked pale. "He is too busy recording a new album and they have not thought of an Asian tour," the girl explained slightly nervous.

"Double the talent fee," Nuriko said and he turned back on the view he was indulging in earlier. "Contact their Japanese recording company partner and let's set a deal, a very big deal. I want him in the launch of CCE's newest car model."

"But sir—"

"No buts. I want positive feedback on Tuesday." The girl nodded profusely and he shook his head. The concert has to push through, it was his last recourse. "What's the update on the flowers?" he asked, back still on the girl.

"We were informed that Ms Hongou either threw them away or they were returned to the flower shops." Nuriko frowned. "But she did keep the blue and purple ones."

Nuriko turned around, a wide smile on his lips. "Really? She accepted my flowers?" The girl nodded, blushing.

"Some of it sir, only the ones in blue and purple."

"Send her all kinds of flowers in those colors, then." Nuriko laughed slightly. "Blue and purple, I wonder why she keeps them…" Nuriko sat back on his chair, relieved and curious. "That's good news. I was told she was not fond of flowers."

"But why do you keep sending Ms Hongou flowers then?" the girl asked out of curiosity. "Forgive my curiosity, sir."

Nuriko laughed. "Because I want to get her back in the traditional way. That is why, you should prioritize the concert." The girl nodded and wrote his instructions. "You are dismissed, you can go home now, Ms Hajima."

The moment his secretary left his office, Hotohori entered his office, bringing folders of documents. Nuriko frowned at the sight of him. "You're spending too much for the launch. Father is quite curious why we have to do the concert."

"Our target audiences are yuppies and go-getter professional women, we should go a little beyond the usual. Besides, the Japanese market is excited for our new car, it's been the talk of the town."

"You're too non-conventional. Aren't we spending too much?"

"Not at all. Once the commercial's out and the launch succeeds, our lines will be busy with reservations."

"We just went through a recession, Ryuuen. Spending too much might not be wise." Hotohori walked toward the window and marveled at the view from his office. "How unlucky, I get to see the subway and you get to see this view everyday."

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're in the Creatives I would provide you the best office but you're in Sales, so poor you," he teased and Hotohori smirked. "Back to your earlier point, since its recession, we need to spend more on branding. It's the best time to advertise, rates are low and companies are cutting down on commercials. We'll have the market completely to ourselves."

"It could work." Hotohori sighed. "I talked to Houki yesterday. She couldn't sleep because apparently she overheard you confessing to grandmother about us." Nuriko stretched his muscles and feigned a yawn.

"I'm so tired today. Let's go home and call this a week."

"Why do you have to confess within earshot? Holy Suzaku she asked me if we slept together!" Hotohori turned to him, exasperated. "She almost broke up with me. She even planned to delay the wedding."

"You're worried about that?"

"How can I not be worried? Nuriko—"

"Fine, fine. I get your point." Nuriko sighed. "I'm sorry. I just thought I want to make it right with Yui so I told grandmother everything. I don't want to pretend anymore, Sai." He leaned on the chair and looked at the horizon. "The relationships I had were all full of pretending. We pretended to not love each other and with Yui…we pretended to love each other. I can't do this anymore, not being consistent with what I feel."

"Nuriko…"

"I love Yui," the emperor laughed slightly. "I want to stop pretending this time Saihitei. I feel that if I fail to get her back, I will lose my chance for good." He pushed his hair back. "I can't…I don't want to lose her."

"That is exactly what I feel now," Hotohori sighed. "I guess in the end, we're running after the girls who used to run after us, huh."

Nuriko laughed. "It goes to show we shouldn't take things for granted." He stood up and leaned on the table. "But don't get me wrong, I'm happy _we_ happened. Those were good times."

"Yes, really good times." Saihitei looked at him and smirked. "But you better hurry. Your beloved is waiting. You don't want Tasuki to get there first."

* * *

YUI GRUMBLED WHEN MIAKA PUSHED HER inside the house. She doesn't want to have dinner in the Sukunami residence. The couple planned a group dinner and everyone was invited. All the former seishis confirmed attendance and Yui don't want to go. For one, Nuriko will be there and she doesn't want to see him, after what happened a few days ago.

She was really hoping back then and him not say what she wanted to hear was very disappointing. _Because you're mine! _Yui's hair prickled when she recalled what he said before kissing her harshly. There was a part of her that liked those words. Mine. He claimed her as his. It was slightly…romantic. She rolled her eyes as she sat on the table, if only he didn't kiss her roughly, she would have…Well, kissed him. But at least not in the violent way he did. Then there was another part of her that got annoyed. How dare he claim her as his. She was not a toy he could own and then let go when he pleased.

Figures appeared on the door and Nuriko stepped in. He stood transfixed when their eyes met. Yui's heart palpitated but instead of looking dazed, she raised an eyebrow and looked away. She will never admit wanting him nor will she admit still loving him. Yui thought that the best way to completely forget him was to focus her attention on someone else. Gosh, she thought, what time does Tasuki plan to arrive? Oh, how she loved to make Nuriko jealous with the redhead.

Everyone arrived in Miaka and Taka's condominium unit and they ate dinner in a cheerful manner. Miaka's cooking has improved, though, and Yui had to admit she liked some of the meals the brunette prepared for them. When desserts arrived, she excused herself and went out to get some air. She had been tensed since Nuriko came in and she wanted to get release the tension.

Tasuki followed her and leaned beside her on the railings. "What'cha matter, missy?" Yui rolled her eyes and the redhead chuckled. "He kept on glancing at 'ya. Talk to him."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Ya know what I see when I look at ya two?" Yui nodded her head and the former bandit smiled. "Two stupid people. Ya love each other, why continue to be like this?"

"I want him to say it," Yui said. "I want to hear him say he loves me and he wants me back." Yui looked up at the starless sky. "Is that too much to ask?"

"What if he can't? Ya'r wasting time y'know. When 'ya love someone 'ya just go and go and go even if it hurts like hell." Tasuki wrapped his arms around her and she leaned to him. His scent filled her.

"Do you still love Miaka?"

"'Course. But she's happier with Tama-baby so I'll stay where I am." Tasuki said, laughing hard.

"Yeah and where's that?"

"Beside 'ya." Tasuki winked at her and she laughed. "Ya know, if ya'r not with Nuriko, I would've date 'ya meself."

"You've told me that countless times. You know, you can always date me. I'm not in a relationship."

"I like 'ya a lot, actually. But there's always an unwritten rule that 'ya ain't date your friend's exes."

"If you really like me, why don't you ask him?"

"Nah. He won't let me even if I cry and beg. He'll do things to get ya back, Yui. Nuriko ain't the type to give up easily," Tasuki said. "Sides, don't want 'ta fight a battle that's already been won." Yui laughed. "But seriously, if that bloke didn't make a move in a year, I'll really steal 'ya for meself. By then ya'll moved on and willing ta love again."

"One year…"

"'T just sounds long but it passes quickly."

"We should get in now. It's getting cold," Yui suggested and the two entered the house oblivious to everyone. Yui met Nuriko's eyes and the bishounen looked straight at her. How can he manage to look at her so casually as if nothing happened? Maybe he didn't mean in, wanting her. It was probably a spur of the moment thing but was he only pretending to be jealous because they were in his parent's house?

After a few minutes, he walked up to her while the others talked cheerily in the living room. "I'm launching a new car this Saturday. You'll go?" he asked softly. The living room stilled to listen to them. Yui didn't notice, he had created a box where the only beings that existed were the two of them.

"I'm busy."

"You might like the car."

"Even if I like it, it's too expensive for me. I'm poor, have you forgotten?" She smirked. He always used to tease her about her state. She looked away, drinking the soda on her glass.

"At least come to see…"

"Not while you're there," Yui said distastefully. There was no use being nice. She was not ready to talk to him. After what he did in his room, Yui was not sure what to believe about him anymore. There were instances when he showed traces of loving her but there were instances when she felt the other way around. And she wanted to stop playing. "But thanks for saving me the other day."

"Have the wounds healed?" he asked softly. Yui smirked and looked at him, annoyed.

"They're getting there."

"Yui…"

"I'm going home. I still need to study." She turned and walked over to her bestfriend. Yui tried to pacify the beats of her heart in their brief contact. "I'm going home, Miaka. Thanks for the dinner." She took her coat and went out of the unit, trying to evade Nuriko as fast as she can. Her heart hurt like hell and all that she wanted now was to go home and lie on her bed.

The elevator opened and she stepped inside. It was about to close when a hand stopped it and Nuriko walked inside. He smiled warmly and she looked away. "I need to go home as well, too much to do now the launch's coming."

Yui didn't say anything. She doesn't feel like talking and it was torturous being this close to him. The elevator descended quietly and Yui wanted it to hurry. Then the worst thing happened, the elevator jolted and stopped, throwing her off balance. Nuriko caught her easily and their eyes met before the lights went out and the surroundings dimmed. She could smell him and she realized she missed the closeness. She missed him. He gently leaned down to her and she moved away. No, she shouldn't give herself away this easily. She leaned on the other side of the elevator, trying to put as much space between them as possible.

"Are we stuck?" she asked and he turned his attention on the buttons. He pressed the emergency button but nothing happened.

"Fortunately, yes. We're stuck with each other," he said, smiling at her, as if it was not such an alarming thing. Yui felt warmth spread through her body. _We're stuck with each other…_

* * *

NURIKO LOOKED AT YUI INTENTLY and the girl raised an eyebrow. They have been stuck in the elevator for Suzaku knew how long and their mobile phones were both drained. Silence filled them and he satisfied himself by looking over her form from the other side of the four-walled metallic box. She was wearing a pink chiffon blouse and skinny jeans. Her hair was flowing freely behind her back and she had the slightest make-up on her face. There was some blood clotting at the sides of her mouth, where he bit her the other day.

The elevator was small, just enough for five people. It was too small Nuriko can smell her perfume and notice the way she tried to get far from him as possible by leaning keenly on the wall. But it was futile, he can reach over and stroke her cheek with the size of the busted thing. He smiled and reached toward her face. She slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me."

"What did you two talk about in the veranda?" he asked. Yui smirked and looked away.

"What's it to you," it was not a question but a statement.

"I'm jealous." Yui looked up to him, slightly surprised. "I wanted to throw him off the railing and pull you away," Nuriko laughed slightly. "Why are you doing this to me, Yui? You're killing me whenever you flirt with him…"

"You don't understand…" Yui whispered, but he could hear her clearly. Tears fell from her eyes and he crossed the distance between them. In one step, he cupped her face and kissed her, ever so softly. Yui clung to his shirt and pulled him closer.

Nuriko wrapped his other arm around her slim waist and traced the spine of her back without breaking the kiss. His mouth probed hers hungrily but without urgency. He wanted to make it right this time. Yui unbuttoned his shirt and he moaned when cold soft hands trailed his chest hesitantly. He deepened the kiss and she moaned in response, their hearts beating double time.

Yui whimpered when he entered her mouth in the same time he inserted a hand inside her shirt, probing the curve of her waist and fingering the skin behind the lining of her jeans. He moved his hand up her spine and she moaned sensuously, arching to him. Nuriko turned his attention of her neck, lavishing kissing her tender flesh. He was burning. And so was Yui. He unhooked her bra and as he moved his hand on the mound he touched once, Nuriko's only wish was that the brown-out would last for 10 more minutes.

"Ryu—Ryuuen…" her breathing was rasp and heavy. Her nails dug into the skin on his back as she arched toward his hands. He captured her mouth again in a more demanding kiss that she returned just as passionately. He missed her badly, and being this close without hearing any resistance drove him insane.

Nuriko let go of her mouth to clear his mind of the overwhelming desire that filled him. He needed to stop. The elevator was the last place he wanted to make love to her. He wanted her lying comfortably on a decent bed, not in a stinky elevator. He was heaving and her taste remained in his mouth. The bishounen eskimoed his nose on hers and she made a contented sound. He was right, she still loved him. And he loved her just as deeply.

"Yui…I missed you badly," he whispered very slowly, wanting her to hear every word clearly. He pulled out his hand from her shirt and wrapped them on her waist. "I want you…" Yui looked up to him expectantly, her eyes looking straight at him. He can hear her ragged breathing and the warmth of her breath. "I need you…"

"Why?" she asked just as softly. "Ryuuen…?"

Nuriko smiled at her and looked intently in her blue eyes. "Why?" he laughed slightly. "Because…I…lo—" their surroundings lit up and the door opened.

"Nuriko! Yui! Are you—" Miaka gasped when she saw them. Nuriko closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Chiriko, turn around now, you're too young to see this," Taka ordered and the boy immediately did what he said. "Very naughty, Nuriko…"

"Nuriko! THIS IS AN ELEVATOR!" Miaka squealed.

"We didn't do anything…" he said softly. "You're always barging in on us. No wonder we never get anything done." He slowly let go of her and buttoned his shirt. It was a good thing his back was on them. He was able to conceal Yui as she arranged herself. Her face was flushed and she refused to meet his gaze. He was annoyed. Another missed chance.

"Whatever Nuriko!" It was Miaka. "Can you stop… Stop touching my bestfriend!"

"I'll take you home," Nuriko whispered softly, not listening to Miaka. The brunette stopped screaming and the others listened silently outside the elevator. What a show, Nuriko thought later on when he rewind the incident in his head.

"It would be better if you don't…" Yui whispered. She brushed her hair and moved away, walking toward the opened door where the others stood watching them.

"I'll call you…" Nuriko said back, still in the softest voice he could muster. She turned around and smiled softly, shaking her head. Nuriko walked toward her and looked at her intently. The others seemed to have disappeared in the background. "You'll come to the launch of my car?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll wait."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yay! Please do leave reviews!_


	15. Chapter 15: Finding the Princess

_Wow, I'm already in Chapter 15. Ehehehe. Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter! :D I've been really busy lately so I'm sorry if I just uploaded this chapter now. Hope you like it! :D_

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__Thanks! I still look forward to your updates! :D Ehehehe. I want to read more Yui-Nuriko! ^_~ But don't get pressured, write when you feel like it..._

_**ThePinkMartini**__: The elevator was a last minute thing, I initially wanted to do a closet dare but it wouldn't fit! Maybe I'll do a one-shot Yui-Nuriko closet dare one of these days... ^_~_

_**Michi: **__Ahahaha! No marriage proposal here but there are hints of that...Ahahaha! I hope you like how Nuriko gets her back. :D I also wish another Yui-Nuriko fan could write about them. I'm hungry for Yui-Nuriko stories!_

_**AnimeDragon2003: **__Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like the story! :)_

_**Alexa: **__I kept on reading the elevator part over and over again. They're so cute together! And the chemistry is...amazing... :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine. :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15: Finding the Princess**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

YUI HEAVED A SIGH, she had been debating with herself whether to go to the launch or not. She looked through the invitation in her hand. It was made of fine quality paper and neatly tied in a golden ribbon. The invitation said the attire was cocktails and her invitation indicated 'VIP.' There were numerous reasons why she doesn't want to go and it all boiled down to the fact that Nuriko will be there and she doesn't have a decent dress. She could not stomach looking shabby in front of him. He's just so perfect and dashing.

Her phone beeped and she took it, reading the message that just arrived. Her heart beat wildly when she saw Nuriko's name.

_I'm all dressed up. Can't wait to see you. :)_

Yui frowned, he had been sending her messages since the day began, always updating her on what he was doing for the launch and reminding her to come. It was very sweet of him but she was not sure if going there and seeing him at work was a wonderful idea. She rummaged through her closet again and again and again but there was no appropriate dress for her to wear. The invitation also said it's a black and white event but she doesn't have a black and white dress. Her clothes were mostly in shades of blue. She sighed and replied to him.

_Sorry. Can't go. Good luck._

She placed the phone down and lied on her bed, remembering their encounter at the elevator. It was wonderful, being with him in such a short span of time. Her cheeks colored when she remembered what they did. When did he learn how to unhook a girl's bra? The thought made her laugh. No, he can't possibly have tried to wear one in the past. The phone rang and she answered it, still smiling.

"Yui?" Nuriko's voice came out on the other line and Yui gasped. She cancelled the call and placed the phone down. It rang again, in the same Jason Mraz song. She just stared at it, not doing anything. The phone rang four or five times more before it became totally silent. She rubbed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Being with him at the elevator earlier this week was blissful. It had been giving her wonderful dreams and happy mornings.

There were times when she was tempted to call him and tell him again what she feels. But she's a girl, Miaka reminded her, girls were not supposed to run after boys. She sighed. She wanted him back. Nuriko. She needed him. The brief moment at the elevator somehow made her realize how pathetic they were. Tasuki was right, depriving themselves of the happiness of being together was a stupid stupid stupid thing to do.

"Go. Go. Go." Yui stood up and opened her drawer, taking out the credit card she never used. Buying a dress on credit might not be the best way to get him back, but it might work. She smiled. Yeah, it's her turn to pleasantly surprise him.

* * *

NURIKO DIALED HER NUMBER AGAIN but her mobile phone was turned off. Numerous executives and prominent figures have gathered at the launch of his new car. His father seemed please with the turn-out and the older Chou was busy entertaining everyone. The car had not been unveiled yet and he initially planned to introduce it in her presence. He imagined her reaction countless times so when she told him she's not coming, his heart sank. Everything he did for the past weeks had been for her. The car, the concert, everything.

"How's it going?" Hotohori asked and Nuriko frowned.

"She's not coming," he told him like a beaten man. "Why can't she just forgive me Sai? Am I so hard to forgive?" he lashed out and the taller man patted his shoulder.

"Maybe she's on the way."

"She still loves me. I felt it in the way she kissed me back in the elevator. Why can't she just…take me back?" Nuriko frowned, not listening to the former Emperor.

"Miaka said Yui's not in her apartment. She's probably on her way here," Hotohori said again, trying to make him feel better.

"You think so?" Hotohori laughed at the younger man's reaction.

"Wanna bet?" Nuriko frowned. "If she arrives, you will exchange offices with me. I really want the view in your office."

"What if she doesn't show up?"

"She will." Nuriko was about to protest when the program started. "Have you practiced your little speech?" Hotohori asked and Nuriko nodded. "Good boy, now steal the show. Let's hope the public likes our new car."

The speech he made was useless. She was not coming over so she wouldn't hear it. He stood frowning beside Saihitei and the program started gloomily. He arranged his tie and his coat, waiting for his introduction. He looked down, studying his black leather shoes. It was shined well, he thought. He sighed again, what a boring launch. Everybody was looking forward to the car and he was looking at his shoe. The host started his introduction and he raised his head, trying to feign a smile.

And a miracle happened.

Yui walked in. Nuriko gasped. Bless Suzaku, his angel had arrived. She was beautiful in her white dress. It was a quaint tight dress with a big ribbon on her left shoulder. Her hair was tied in a lazy bun and waves framed her beautiful face. She was wearing make-up that emphasized her deep blue eyes.

"Looks like I'm getting a new office this week," Hotohori teased and Nuriko stood uncaring, his gaze still fixed on her. Their eyes met and she stopped walking. Even from the distance, Nuriko noticed the blush that formed on her cheeks. She consciously looked down, fingering her diamond dangling earring. Nuriko exhaled, a smile spreading widely on his face.

A nudge broke his sightseeing and he turned to Hotohori. The long-haired bishounen raised an eyebrow and pointed toward the stage. Nuriko turned and the host introduced him again, everyone stared at him. Nuriko blushed as he made his way toward the stage. He looked at her again, smiling. She smiled back hesitantly.

"I'm glad you could make it today," he said for her but the message reverberated through the warehouse and some of the guests laughed slightly. He laughed as well, Saihitei eyed him. "I know everyone's been excited to see her, CCE's new baby. So I won't say much, I will let you all decide for yourself is she's worth taking home." The crowd laughed again. He looked at the blonde girl intently. "Here she is, the most beautiful thing in the world—MY BELOVED YUI!" he called out, pulling the black cloth that covered the car in one swift motion.

The golden colored car glimmered under the lights and the crowd gasped. Cameras flashed and the crowd buzzed, talking about his latest creation. A moment of whisperings followed and then a deafening applause reverberated in the air.

Nuriko stood on the stage, watching the surprise on her beautiful face. He tried to memorize her reaction. It was something he'd want to replay over and over in his head.

* * *

YUI GASPED, HER HEART BEATING CRAZILY in her chest, dying to break free from her ribcage. She covered her mouth in surprise, melting under Nuriko's warm gaze from 10 meters away. He smiled and she blinked at him, thousands of emotions brimming through her. She wanted to faint. If she were not in such a public place she would have fallen by now. Nuriko just named his first car after her.

My beloved. BELOVED.

Yui looked at him again, scrutinizing every detail of his handsome face. Was it really him? Maybe it was someone else and she probably heard the car's name wrong. But his gaze never wavered. He stood there, fascinated by the disbelief in her eyes. He walked down the stage, not taking his eyes off her. The warehouse darkened and the stage projector opened. The television advertisement rolled. Everyone stilled, watching the video.

The moment the video rolled, Yui knew he heard Nuriko right. There it was, her name, in the shiny back of the car. Yui. She has to admit it was beautifully-designed, comparable to Porche's Panamera. The body was sleek and he was right, it was beautiful.

"Here at CCE, we want to give you what suits your personality," Nuriko's voice filled the place and Yui's eyes widened when the bishounen appeared, wearing a white suit with a purple flower at the left pocket. Nuriko was standing beside the car. The doors opened and a woman walked out, dressed in a white wedding dress. Yui could not see her face clearly but a quick glance could easily mistake her as the girl in the video. Nuriko had chosen a model that looked like her.

Yui's cheeks flushed and she touched them to dispel the heat. All along she thought she would be able to surprise him. It never occurred to her that she will be the one to get such surprises. She suddenly wanted to run toward him and kiss him.

"Here at CCE, we want you to be in control, whenever, wherever." The video showed them embrace, the model's face still hidden. They went inside the gold car, now top-down, with the girl in the driver's seat. She laughed briefly as they drove off from the frame. CCE's logo appeared and the tagline made her shake her head and laugh slightly.

_Yui, for the beautiful and independent woman_

The lights returned and the crowd broke into another round of applause. Nuriko returned to the stage, a smile still on his thin rosy lips. "Any violent reactions?" The crowd shook their heads and Nuriko laughed slightly. "Well then, we invite everyone, especially the ladies for a small thanksgiving concert at The Tent. Domo arigatou gozaimasu," Nuriko bowed and stepped down the stage. Numerous people greeted him and shook his hand.

Yui stood where she was, waiting for him. She wanted to talk to him—desperately. She had so many things to say and she wanted him to hear it before it leaves her. After probably more than 10 minutes, the handshakes ceased and Nuriko looked toward her direction. Their eyes met and Yui inhaled deep. He sighed and walked toward her, briefly arranging his white tie and his black coat. Her hand tightened on her purse and before she could stop herself, she stepped slowly forward to meet him, never breaking his gaze.

They were a few steps away when a television crew went between them and asked him for an interview. Yui stopped dead in her tracks, the cameramen covering her view of him. Nuriko frowned but bowed to the crew. The reporter started to interview him and Yui suddenly felt stupid.

"Ma'am, please head to the Tent now," one of the program organizers told her and she shook her head.

"I'm waiting for Chou-san," she said.

"But Chou-san is very busy ma'am, please head over to the Tent and I will just deliver your message to the young master," the man insisted, showing her toward the tent where the concert was supposed to be held. Yui reluctantly walked toward the area, looking back for Nuriko. She doesn't give a damn about the concert, all that she wanted was to talk to him. Can't they have at least a minute?

"YUI!" Miaka's voice rang in the air and a little after Yui turned, the brunette wrapped her arms around her, laughing. "HOLY SUZAKU, NURIKO MADE A CAR FOR YOU!" She squealed and Yui blushed. "Are you together again?"

"I don't know—We haven't talked yet," she said, happiness evident in her voice. "I want to skip the concert and talk to him. Where could he possibly be?"

"Hello," Nuriko said over the speakers and everyone turned to him. He was already standing on a makeshift stage. The Tent was an enclosed but open area in the warehouse owned by the Chou family. The place was popular because almost all the car launches were done in the warehouse. The girls shrieked when they saw him and she can understand why. He had opened his suit blazer and loosened his tie. It then occurred to Yui how bachelor-ish Nuriko was.

"Chou-san! Marry me!" one of the girls screamed and Yui frowned. Nuriko laughed briefly at the microphone.

"You're beautiful tonight, but you see…I'm already marrying someone else," he started and the girls made disappointed sounds. "Actually, I'm here because…" the girls stopped screaming for him. Nuriko laughed, slightly blushing. "…Well, I'm doing the opening song…" The crowd screamed again, making Nuriko blush harder. Miaka was screaming with the rest of the girls.

"NURIKO! WOOHOO!" Miaka was jumping and Taka just shook his shoulders at Yui.

The bishounen took an acoustic guitar but shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't play so, uhm, can you come out and play for me?" Nuriko asked someone from the shadows and everyone screamed when a man with long gray hair stepped out. The crowd went wild, she didn't know who the singer was but he looked very familiar. Like they know each other before. She stepped forward, looking at his handsome face. The singer approached Nuriko and took the guitar, smiling broadly. He walked over to another microphone.

"Hello, everyone." The girls screamed back and he laughed. "I'm just here to assist," he said. He nodded at Nuriko and the latter cleared his throat. The singer started playing and Yui's eyes widened when she recognized the song.

"_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks…and I'm trying to get back**_," Nuriko sang, amazingly, in tune. The girls swooned and cheered for him. "_**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest, and nothing's gonna stop me from divine intervention. I reckon' it's again my turn…to win some or learn some…**_" Nuriko found her and looked intently at her, not caring of the other girls in the area. Miaka squealed, jumping up and down.

"_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more…It cannot wait…I'm yours**_," Nuriko crooned and the girls sang along. The singer backed him up and Yui felt warm all over. _I'm yours..._It sounded...too good to be true.

"_**Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and then you're free. I look into heart and you'll find love love love…love…Listen to the moment the people dance and sing…We're just one big happy family…And it's our God forsaken right to be loved loved loved…**__"_ Yui smiled back at him, intently listening to his song. She knew the lyrics by heart but hearing him sing it stirred something inside her that Jason Mraz could never made her feel.

"_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more…It cannot wait…I'm sure there's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate…I'm yours,**_" Nuriko looked at her intently. And before Yui could do anything, he smiled widely and spread his arms in surrender. "I'M YOURS YU-CHAN! TAKE ME!"

The girl covered her mouth. Oh. My. God. Miaka squealed. Nuriko stopped singing and the long-haired handsome singer took over the microphone. Yui can't breathe. She turned, clutching her head, walking out of the Tent as fast as she could. Everything was overwhelming. She needed air. She needed to let out the overflowing emotions in her chest. Yui breathed out contentedly when she reached open air. The night was still and the sounds inside were almost nonexistent outside. Yui sighed. Why was he doing this? Does he really love her? _I'm yours Yu-chan, take me…_

Her cheeks flushed and she walked out of the Tent, breathing heavily, thinking on what to do once she returns. His song would have ended by then and he will make his way toward her. What should she tell him? What should she do? Would kissing him be enough for everything he did for her tonight?

"Ryuuen is such a good kisser," Yui turned to her side and was surprised when a familiar figure appeared in her vision. She blinked at her and recognized the model in Nuriko's commercial. The girl he hired to look like her. They have the same hair but they were totally different. She was much taller and skinnier and her facial features were stronger. But it was not her that made Yui crease her eyebrows, it was what she was telling a friend. "He's wooing this girl inside just to save face but it's me he want."

"You must be kidding, he seemed serious about her."

"Of course not, but I did had a grand time with him…he's so good in bed." Yui's eyes widened. What? "Yes, he's so good I'm willing to become his mistress." The model laughed viciously. "He was very satisfied…" Yui turned, walking away from the girls, not wanting to hear another word.

Her body trembled and she covered her mouth, resisting the urge to cry. Was everything another play? She walked toward the parking area, anger filling her chest. How can he make her feel wonderful and then…lie? Was everything just a game for him? One of the heels of her shoes broke and her ankle hit the pavement. She cursed. It hurt. It hurts so much.

"YUI!" Nuriko called and she walked faster, away from him. "YU-CHAN, WAIT!" Yui stopped walking and turned to him. He stopped walking as well, smiling at her. A not so great distance spread out between them and he started to walk toward her, taking his time, waiting for her to run to him.

"Yu-chan my butt!" she took off the shoe with the broken heel and threw it at him. "How can you sleep with someone else?" She resumed walking toward her car, tears rolling down her eyes. Her ankle hurt and she walked miserably. "While I was so heartbroken and miserable..." She wiped her face, thank Seiryuu her make-up was waterproof.

"Yui, what are you saying?" Nuriko ran toward her and turned her around. She pushed him away.

"I heard them, _your_ model said you slept together! And you both enjoyed it!" She wiped her tears and turned away from him. Nuriko pulled him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I never slept with anyone!" Nuriko leaned his forehead on hers. "I love you…" he whispered and Yui stilled. Nuriko cupped her face and their eyes met. "I love you…Yui…"

"Really?" she asked, voice breaking. He nodded and smiled. Another tear fell from her eye and he thumbed it. Ever so gently, he leaned down to kiss her. Yui closed her eyes when their lips met, savoring the kiss. Warmth filled her and for the first time, Yui felt like flying from the happiness that filled her. "Say it again," she whispered when their mouths parted and they were slightly out of breath.

Nuriko laughed and then looked at her intently. "I love you…" he whispered, saying each word clearly. Yui smiled and kissed him. She boldly explored his mouth in a passionate, breathtaking kiss she never did with any guy before. Nuriko lifted her up from the pavement and she had to push him slightly to break the kiss.

"I should make you miss me more often," he teased and Yui wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her again and Yui moaned contentedly. "Do you like the car?" he asked in between kisses.

Yui nodded, blushing. "Of course."

Nuriko laughed again. "Our lines are busy with reservations now. Father had to add more phone connections," he told her in a soft voice. Yui embraced him, face leaning on his neck. Nuriko held her tightly. "I'm yours, Yui. Remember that, huh?"

Yui nodded. "I'm yours too, Ryuuen Chou," she whispered. "I love you…" Nuriko let go of her and Yui was briefly surprised when he kneeled and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He gently took her right foot, wiped it, and slid the shoe back. She laughed slightly. He stood up to take her into his arms again, planting an immediate kiss on her lips.

"Now I'm sure I finally found you, princess," Yui laughed and she almost squealed when Nuriko carried her and brought her toward the gold car he named after her. He placed her down and opened the passenger seat, gesturing for her like a chivalrous prince. Yui stepped inside, laughing. Her heart filled with happiness. The bishounen took the driver's seat. To Yui's amazement, he started the engine and started to drive the car out of the parking lot.

"Since when did you learn how to drive?" she asked, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Less than a month ago," he smiled sheepishly. The engine stopped and Yui laughed. "Scared? We might take all night because I'm still not good at driving." he asked, looking at her.

Yui leaned on his shoulder, meeting his purple eyes. "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

_**

* * *

A/N: **__No, this is not the end of the fic. I will be adding many more chapters. As a matter of fact, this is only the middle. :) More to come soon!_


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting the Family

_I have good news and bad news. Good news: I'm increasing the tension in this story to add more depth and drama. Bad news: I'm on vacation for the whole month so updates will come on December—just in time for the holidays. The reason is that I need to focus on my everyday work. My editor will seriously kill me if I don't. Anyway, I hope you'll still read this fic. I swear I'll finish it once November ends._

_**SakuraSunrise: **__What cross-over fic are you doing? I'm sooo curious! :D Yeah, Nuriko is sooo swoon-worthy. I was squeeing in my head the whole time!_

_**Michi: **__I can't blame you, I can't get enough of them as well! :D Hahaha, you'll probably kill me with this chapter but I hope you like it! I promised CrystalChime13 that there will only be lemon in the last three chapter (which will not affect the story in any way) so..._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yes, the model is trouble but it was still very sweet of Nuriko. I'm glad you liked it!_

_**Dhanlibotan-chan: **__Wow, thanks for you suggestions! :) I'm glad you like their pairing. Lemon? All I can give right now is lime but lemon will come up soon!_

_**CrystalChime13: **__The model was basically a girl Nuriko included in the TV commercial to look like Yui. :) Glad you like the previous chapter!_

_**Alexa: **__Yeah they're finally together but...Nah, I hope you like this chapter. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine. If it is, I don't have to work and be my editor's slave. I wish I were a mangaka like Yuu Watase.*sigh*_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: Meeting the Family**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

NURIKO WOKE UP WITH A WIDE SMILE. He brushed Yui's blonde hair and the girl snuggled closer to him on the bed. Memories of last night reappeared in his thoughts and he smiled wider. No, they had not done _it_, they just kissed and slept together after talking the whole night. They wanted to clarify all the misunderstandings to start again. This was a new start for them. Finally.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and Yui made a sound. "Wake up sunshine, it's already late," he whispered.

"Five more minutes," Yui grumbled, leaning closer to him. Nuriko sniggered and his hand softly landed on her lower back. Maybe he should tease her again, she always react to his small touches. He fingered her spine slowly, lining each tendon sensually. They slept in only their underwears and it was a surprise they never ended up doing _it_. "Ryuuen…stop that…"

"Not until you wake up," he whispered and continued lining her smooth back. Yui moaned and tried to push his hand away.

"NURIKO!" She pushed him down on the bed and ended up sitting on his abdomen. She blushed and the bishounen laughed loudly. "STOP IT!" Yui's cheeks flushed. Annoyed, Yui leaned down to plant a kiss on his laughing mouth. Nuriko shut up when their lips met and he cupped her face, thumbing the sides of her mouth. He looked at her intently when they parted. "I love you."

The bishounen pushed her to the bed and Yui flushed more when he loomed on top of her. He smiled and caressed her cheek very softly. "I love you too…sunshine," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her, gently at first then becoming deeper. Funny, they never thought of doing _it_ last night, they were probably overwhelmed with everything that happened. Kissing her now, Nuriko felt like doing _it_.

He let go of her mouth to plant kisses on her neck, making Yui's skin prickle. "Nuriko…" she called him, her voice heavy. The bishounen liked the way she used his real name and his seishi name alternately. On normal situations, like in front of his family and the people they know, it was always Ryuuen. It's Ryuuen too when she's mad and doesn't want to talk. And it's Nuriko for all extreme emotions like when she's surprised or happy or she wants something from him or when she's hot. Like now.

Nuriko cursed, trying his best to control himself. He could not help but react whenever she calls him by his seishi name. Doing _it_ was too early in the relationship but well…Yui clutched his hair and arched to him as his mouth moved toward the valley between her breasts. He was burning and he wanted her badly. But he doesn't want to push it, Yui might not be ready and he doesn't know how to do _it_ with a girl. But then…He pushed the hesitation away. He leaned on her forehead, playing with the hooks of her bra.

"Can I take this off?" he asked, voice heavy. Yui nodded slowly, her face red. Seeing her with the desire in her blue eyes didn't help him regain control. He bit his lip as he pulled the thing off her. The hook didn't open and he tried again, face flushed. Yui laughed when he failed for the second time. Panic filled him, his ignorance was ruining the moment.

"You don't know how to do it, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" he answered back. He pulled the hooks again but it remained closed. Yui laughed louder. He frowned, feeling offended. It worked at the elevator, though. Yui cupped his face and kissed him. "It's okay…I still love you…" she kissed him again and he felt warm.

"You won't tell anyone?" he asked softly, still blushing.

"That you're a virgin?"

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" he told her and she laughed. "I just…why do you even wear such a complicated thing?" Yui laughed louder, teasing him. Her voice was music to his ears. He smiled and rolled his eyes. An idea hit him and he leaned down to kiss her again, this time slower. Yui stopped laughing and responded to his lips. He entered her mouth and she moaned.

"Nuriko…" he kissed her deeper and she arched as he lined the supple skin of her waist. He might not know how to take off a bra but he can still drive her over the edge with his little touches. Sounds emanated from outside the room and they were not prepared when the door suddenly opened.

"YUI!" a woman's voice gasped and they both turned to find a couple standing on the door.

"MOM!" They both pulled the blanket to hide their semi-naked state. The couple looked at them with horror. The man was red with anger. "What are you doing here?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he bellowed and stormed inside the room. Nuriko paled and he swallowed.

"Dad, this is Nuri—Ryuuen, he's my boyfriend," Yui said softly. "Ryuuen, these are my parents." The couple didn't say anything but Nuriko knew they were seething. "We're not doing anything…"

"Get dressed," her father said sternly and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

Yui turned to him and cupped his face. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you, though I think he wanted to." She laughed slightly and he frowned. Nuriko wrapped his arms around her girlfriend and Yui embraced him back.

"What if they don't like me? You're still be my girlfriend, right?" He eskimoed their noses and Yui nodded.

"Of course. I'm all yours remember?" Yui answered and Nuriko smiled. He planted a quick kiss on her lips and stood up from the bed, pulling his pants from the floor and then wearing it. Yui stood up as well and walked toward her closet, pulling out a tee and shorts. After getting dressed, Yui walked over to him and helped him button his black shirt.

"I feel like we're already married," Nuriko whispered and she blushed. He pulled his white neck tie and he gave her the leeway to tie it, like a wife would do on normal mornings. "Good thing I failed to get _it_ off you, ne? Your dad would kill me if he saw me…you know…" Yui rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Ryuuen," she said, slightly disappointed. "I was looking forward to some quality time, though." Nuriko's eyes widened. She wanted them to…?

"Are you done?" Yui's mother asked, knocking on the door. Nuriko pulled his coat and donned it, he was literally wearing the same suit he wore at the concert.

"Yes mom," Yui replied. She laced their hands together and pulled him out of the room. Nuriko suddenly felt cold. It was his turn to meet Yui's parents and it was scary. What if they didn't like him? What if they're against the relationship? It was easy in his household because everyone was literally pushing him to get a girlfriend. But Yui's family seemed different, her father looked like she was very unwilling to meet a boyfriend, heck, he seemed to not want Yui to even entertain a relationship!

Nuriko's nervousness reached different heights when they stood before them. Yui's mother looked exactly like her, dusty blonde hair but with brown eyes. His father raked cold blue eyes at him and he stiffened when the older man walked toward him. Nuriko immediately bowed down.

"Good morning, Dad. It's nice to see you today," he said nervously, his voice stuttering a little.

"Since when have you been together?" he asked. Nuriko froze. What was he supposed to tell him? They officially became a couple last night. Yui stepped between them, smiling.

"Ryuuen became my boyfriend just last night Dad," Yui said and he flushed. The man reddened.

"And you already slept with him?"

"We didn't do anything, we just…slept."

"You were barely clothed, Yui. And you two were kissing when we walked in," his father said, his voice raising. "Who are you fooling—"

"It was just a kiss," Yui said. "Ryuuen has no clothes here. He can't wear a suit and a tie while sleeping. Besides—" Nuriko covered her mouth from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm really sorry you saw us in a very compromising situation, Dad. It won't happen again," he bowed down. "I'm really sorry." The older man grumbled. "I really love Yui so much, if you're doubting her…innocence, I'm very willing to marry her now."

* * *

YUI TOOK HIS HAND away from her mouth. "WHAT?" Nuriko flushed when three pairs of eyes looked at him with disbelief.

"What are you saying, you baka?" Yui slapped his arm, her cheeks flushed. "Marriage doesn't always solve everything." The blonde frowned at him. He was saying the wrong things in front of her parents.

Nuriko looked at her softly. "But I want to marry you. Is it wrong if we get married too early?" Warmth spread through Yui's face. She can't believe she was hearing him say those things. They looked at each other intently and Yui smiled, shaking her head. Marriage was too early but it doesn't sound too bad.

"You're just looking for a reason to marry me," Yui teased and the bishounen smiled widely.

"Is it too obvious?" Yui cupped her face, her cheeks were literally burning. He moved closer and she closed her eyes for a kiss. Her father cleared his throat and they both turned away. They have forgotten they were in front of her parents.

"I'm hungry. Does anyone want breakfast?" Yui's mother spoke and none answered. "Great, everyone's hungry. Dad, why don't you take this nice young man out to do the groceries?" Yui's eyes widened.

"MOM!"

"Very well," Dad said and his wife planted a quick kiss on his lips. He turned to Nuriko and frowned. "Mom, can you get one of my shirts and have him wear it? You're too formal for the grocery store."

The older woman walked toward their luggage and pulled out a light blue shirt. She handed it to the bishounen and he graciously took it. Yui pulled Nuriko away and brought him toward her room. "I'll just have a word with my boyfriend."

"Keep the door open," the older man commanded and Yui frowned. They went inside and opened the door for her parent's viewing pleasure. Nuriko took off his coat and tie. She helped him unbutton his shirt.

"Your dad hates me," he whispered and Yui laughed lightly. She took the blue shirt and helped him button it. The two were standing outside the door watching them.

"No, he doesn't. I think he actually likes you." The blonde girl whispered, making the bishounen look up. They were folding the sleeves of the shirt now. "He seldom like the men I dated, we're lucky."

"I love you," Nuriko whispered back and Yui's cheeks flushed. She smiled and Nuriko leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Let's go," Dad said and the bishounen frowned. They hurriedly left the room and her father walked out of the house, Nuriko trailing behind him. A few seconds after they left, Nuriko ran back and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Want anything?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"You, just you." Nuriko smiled widely and planted another quick kiss before he immediately let her go and followed the older man outside. Yui sighed, being with him was perfect. She never regretted giving in to him last night. She just wished, though, that they have more time for each other today. Oh well, it will pass. They just have to ride this day out with her parents and if it turned out good, they'll have the rest of the days for each other.

Yui's head was still in the clouds when she turned and caught the stares of her mother. She stilled and the older woman laughed at her reaction. "First love?"

"No," she said. "But he's my first boyfriend, Mom."

The woman nodded and turned toward the kitchen. "What would your father and your boyfriend want for breakfast?" Yui walked to her and watched as her mother took out some food from her refrigerator.

"Why did you ask Ryuuen to accompany Dad? My refrigerator's full, I don't need additional food."

"Because they won't be able to talk, man to man. You're too protective of your boyfriend, sweetie." She pulled out some eggs from the refrigerator and started to cook breakfast in the kitchen.

"I'm not."

The woman looked intently at her, smiling. "Yes you are, Yui. Your father was quite shocked to see him on your bed, I mean, that was very naughty of you, Yui. You should be grounded."

"Mom, we didn't do anything," Yui said defensively.

"Fine. Fine. Have you taken morning after pills?" the woman asked and Yui looked back with disbelief.

"MOM! For the hundredth time, we didn't do anything! We just kissed and I think it's perfectly normal for a couple," Yui said, voice raising a notch higher.

"What did you like in him? He looks like a girl." Yui blushed and leaned on the counter as the other woman was busy preparing food.

"Well…he's sweet. He named his first car after me…and serenaded me last night…" Yui smiled, recalling the incident last night. It will be sketched in her head for days now. It was really sweet of him, he technically swept her off her feet.

"I see…What's his name again?" the older woman asked, not turning to her.

"Chou Ryuuen. I call him Nuriko but you can call him Ryuuen."

"Chou…sounds familiar."

"Their family owns CCE, Mom. It's the biggest car company in Japan…"

The older woman looked at her with disbelief. After a few seconds of silence, she looked away, shaking her head gently. "That's funny…"

"Why?"

"Your grandfather dated your boyfriend's grandmother. It was a very sad love story."

"Mom?"

"Their family degraded your grandfather, they took away his position when he fell in love with Ryuuen's grandmother, even though he technically was the brain behind that company." The woman turned to her and walked slowly. She shook her head and touched her daughter's shoulders.

"Are you saying I should break up with him?" Yui asked, pain suddenly filling her.

"We're not rich enough for them, Yui."

"Ryuuen loves me." Yui pushed her mother's hands away.

"He loves you, but if his family asks him to choose between you and his inheritance, I don't think he will choose you, sweetie."

"I can't believe you said that." Yui turned around, not wanting to continue the conversation. She was about to close the door of her room when her mother spoke again.

"Just don't fall too hard, sweetie."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU DO?" the older man asked and Nuriko sat stiffly on the passenger seat.

"I design cars, Dad." The man looked at him with a frown.

"To be honest, I don't like you to call me Dad. But Yui will feel bad if I don't let you." Nuriko swallowed hard. He knew it, the man hated him. "Just don't call me Dad too often." The bishounen nodded. "We're here."

They both got off the car and entered the grocery store. It was the same place he brought Yui after they decided to pretend to be together. He never thought Yui's parents buy their necessities in the same place. The older man walked hurriedly inside and the bishounen rushed to follow and forgot to pull out a cart. Nuriko ended up carrying everything he picked with his arms and in after more than 30 minutes, his arms were full and he was balancing numerous things with hardship.

The older man's phone rang and he answered it. "Ah, Mom. Why do you call? Do you need something? I see." He placed the phone down and turned to the bishounen. "Mom wanted us to get something cooked already. You can return everything to their original places now." Nuriko's eyes widened. He was supposed to return everything from where they took it?

"Ryuuen!" a familiar voice called behind him and he was caught with surprise the things he was carrying fell to the floor. "What are you doing—" her grandmother gasped. She has the habit of doing the groceries with his mother every week. She was a very independent woman.

"It's a pleasant day to see you, madam." Yui's father bowed to her family and Nuriko scratched his head.

"It's nice to see you too, Hongou-san. Why are you with my grandson?" his grandmother asked and Nuriko smiled widely.

"Grandma, I'm doing the groceries with Yui's father—" His mother gasped and the elder's hand tightened on the pushcart.

"Grandson? I see. My daughter is seeing your heir." The man said with distaste and bowed down again. "Pardon my apprehension, I should be going ahead."

"Dad—" Nuriko called with panic. What happened? Why was he suddenly hostile to him?

"I would advise you not call me Dad, Chou-san. I would also greatly appreciate if you stop seeing my daughter," the man turned and walked away. Nuriko's eyes widened. What does he mean he should stop seeing Yui?

_**

* * *

A/N: **__I changed the plot because I'm a mean mean mean girl. Ahahahaha! I take back everything I said about not wanting parents to go between their children's love lives. What will happen to Yui and Nuriko now? Will they continue with the relationship? Please do drop reviews!_


	17. Chapter 17: The Wizard's Cage

_I'm back from vacation! Yay! Since I changed the flow of the story, this story is floating in serendipity. Meaning, I don't have specific sequences, which makes updating harder. But anyway, I'm trying to resurrect parts of the original storyline so a Seiryuu sei will make an appearance in the next chapter and make things a little more complicated for our beloved couple._

_Also, I want to finish this fic because I'm cooking up another Yui-Nuriko story! It'll be light and funny too and I can't wait to write it. But I won't put that up until I finish this one. Thanks for reading and please do drop reviews! I really get all pumped up to update when I get many reviews!_

_**Michi: **__The truth is, I don't want to finish the story yet. I want to continue because I like the plot and when I read the story again, I realized I like the development of characters. :) Eloping is an option...*evil laughter*_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yeah, trouble again. :D_

_**Dhanlibotan-chan: **__They're soooo cute together! I can't help but giggle when I write their scenes! :D_

_**SakuraSunrise**__: Ahaha, the ending of the previous chapter is sad. I think this one is sad too. I hope you update your Yui-Nuriko story too! :D_

_**InkedButterfly: **__I LOVE JASON MRAZ! -^_^-_

_**Alexa: **__Yup! I'm updating and finishing this fic! n_n_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: The Wizard's Cage**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

YUI EMBRACED HER PILLOW TIGHTER. She pulled the blanket over her and tried her best to stop crying. But it was futile, the tears were falling unabatedly on the cotton pillows. Her father outrightly told her about his dislike for Nuriko and he even forbid them to meet. She resisted and they ended up fighting. She thumbed her left cheek, which he had accidentally slapped earlier. When she found out he left Nuriko at the supermarket and told her boyfriend to stay away from her, they ended up fighting. She was so mad she answered him back for the first time. It was…painful. She had never been in a fight with her father before, she always looked up to him. She was daddy's girl. But she couldn't understand why he hated her boyfriend.

Gentle tapping rung through the dark room and Yui pulled the blanket off her. Her attention was caught by Nuriko standing across her window, tapping the closed glass very lightly. He smiled when their eyes met and Yui immediately opened the window for him. Strong pair of arms wrapped around her the moment he stepped inside her room.

"Why are you—" His cold lips met hers and Yui closed her eyes, letting the slow movements of his mouth wash away the words that were at the tip of her tongue. Kissing him again left her breathless and she was slightly panting when they parted. Nuriko eskimoed his nose on hers.

"I miss you," he whispered, making her cheeks brighten. "Dad—your father—asked me to stay away from you. What's going on?" he asked softly.

"It's a family thing," she whispered back. "Our grandfathers are in bad terms and Dad doesn't want grandpa to feel bad about our relationship." Nuriko looked down on her with a gloomy face.

"Just when I thought everything's going perfect between us—" Yui kissed him, wrapping her arms on his neck. He smiled sadly when their lips parted.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out how to go about this. We'll ride it out…okay?" she whispered and he sighed with relief. A wide smile spread on his handsome face.

"I thought you'd break up with me. I almost…" Nuriko leaned down on her forehead and closed his eyes. "No one's letting go, sunshine?" he asked and Yui smiled.

"Of course, no one's letting go." She cupped his face and Nuriko opened his eyes, looking at her with deftness. His eyes shined like diamonds in the night sky. Yui's breath caught, he was the most beautiful-handsome man in the world and she was very lucky to have his love. "Why are you here?"

Nuriko smiled sheepishly, momentarily forgetting their situation. "I was so worried I'd never get to see you again. I couldn't sleep so I…went here. I was already at your door when I remembered your dad hates me. Are they still here?" He loosened his arms on her waist and cupped her face. She winced when he touched her throbbing cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Dad slapped me earlier—accidentally." Nuriko's eyes widened and concern filled his face. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Yeah, they're still here. You should go before they find out you're here."

"I want to stay with you." He leaned down to plant kisses on the injured cheek. "Can I stay, Yu-chan?" he asked very softly and a tear fell from her eye. She smiled at him, happiness filling her because of the company. Nuriko noticed she was crying and kissed her again, soothing the overwhelming emotions she was feeling.

"Ryu-chan…" she called him, her voice breaking. Nuriko wiped her tears and she nodded. They walked toward the bed and snuggled closer to each other, not saying anything, simply savoring the comfort of being together. They wanted to take advantage of the moment because deep inside they were not sure if such instances could happen again. In the silence, they never voiced out the doubt but it stayed with them until they fell asleep, cradled in each other's arms.

* * *

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, CHOU-SAN," the females in the office greeted Nuriko as he walked toward his office. He pulled out his tie and placed it inside his coat, it was useless to struggle through a complicated thing. He smiled warmly to the women, hearing sighs after he walked past. He seldom smiled at them, nods were usually enough. But he was feeling really happy this particular morning even though he was literally late for work.

"Hajima-san, in my room. Now." He sat on his chair and arranged the piles of paper on his desk. "What are these?" he asked, still smiling.

"Those are the print ads, Sir. They are for your approval." She said, hiding behind her notebook with a blush on her face. "How was your weekend, Chou-san?" Nuriko's smile widened more and he leaned on his power chair with a contented look on his face. Yui's face appeared on his thoughts and he sighed.

"Perfect…" he laughed slightly when he remembered how they made out before he left her apartment. They tried their best to be discreet but Yui was making all those little noises that drove him insane so they forced themselves to stop, before they were found out and before things get out of control. "Lovely…It was a very perfectly lovely weekend."

"Your father's secretary called countless times earlier, Chou-san. I told them you are running late. She said there is something important that the Chairman wanted to discuss with you." Nuriko frowned, suddenly realizing the family problem he and Yui were faced with. A knock came from the door and his father's secretary appeared in the newly-opened door.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Chou-san and Ms Hajima. The Chairman is here to see you." Nuriko's eyes widened and he stood up to straighten his coat. His father seldom leaves his office and his staff would've been rather perplexed to see CCE's top executive at his doorstep.

Nuriko ran toward the door and opened it. "Father, ohayou gozaimasu. You're early today," he smiled, trying to make his voice sound happy to see the older Chou. The women left the room. "Do you want tea?" The man nodded and Nuriko served him tea.

"You're late Ryuuen. And you're not wearing a tie. Your mother told me you didn't go home last night." He asked sternly. Instead of sitting down, the older man walked toward the humongous windows of his office and looked outside.

"I was in my girlfriend's house, father. I'll introduce Yui when she's not busy. She's still studying medicine and—"

"Your mother told me everything. Son, you are in a complicated relationship. Your grandfather will not be pleased once he finds out about this girl." He said, not looking away from the skyline ahead of him. Nuriko put the cup down and sighed.

"I won't break up with her," he said softly but with conviction. The older Chou turned to him with a stoic face. "Grandfather's personal issues are beyond me. I'm no longer a child, father. I believe I have the right to love who I want to love."

"Do you have any idea what is at risk here?" the man asked and Nuriko swallowed hard. He expected this conversation, but he never expected it to come so early. "Your birthright, your inheritance, are you risking everything for this love?"

Nuriko clenched his fist, trying hard to not tremble in front of his father. "Of course," he replied confidently. He had thought about his decision after his grandmother told him the intertwined family history.

"I heard her father does not approve of you. It is disrespectful to go against your elders, Ryuuen. We did not bring you up that way." The man spoke with the least hint of emotion and Nuriko hated it about him. Despite his good looks and stately figure, his father was a cold man.

"Father, I have always been trying my best to follow you and grandfather's footsteps. I did everything you want, from my college degree to my lifestyle to the way I carry myself. Please don't take away the only thing I chose for myself."

"I told you before, I'm not going to make you choose. I just want to know if you are aware of the consequences of your decisions." The man sighed and walked toward him. "Your grandfather thinks it is time for you to become the President of this company." Nuriko's eyes widened. "The car you designed surpassed the sales of all our models combined and it's only been two days after the launch. Your grandfather saw your success as a sign to prepare you for bigger roles. It is time for you to sit beside me at the top, son."

"Father, are you—"

"Of course. Everything here will soon be yours—granted that your grandfather does not overreact to your affairs." Nuriko couldn't breathe. He wanted to jump for joy. Everything was surreal. He had always waited for his father to recognize him and his hard work was bearing fruit—all because of Yui. He smiled sadly, hoping everything will even out for them. "I'd like to meet your girlfriend someday. I'm afraid the women in the family liked her too much, your sisters have been talking non-stop."

"Father, you're not against us?"

"If a girl like her can bring out the man in you, I do not see any reason for me to dislike her." Nuriko blushed. "I was surprised when your grandmother told me about your… _liaisons_. You do always get yourself into complicated relationships." The older man walked toward the door and Nuriko ran to open it for him. "You will move to your new office within the week. The Sales department will exchange offices with the Creatives too. Saihitei told me you two had a deal about this office."

"Yes, father. I will prepare my things in the soonest. Who will become the nest VP for Creatives, then?" he asked.

"Your grandfather already found a replacement. He really shouldn't meddle with the company affairs anymore. But do your best in your new position, son." The older man smiled and for the first time in his life, Nuriko felt proud of himself.

"I will, father. I will introduce Yui once you're not too busy." He bowed down and a tear fell from his eye. Today was the proudest moment of his life.

"You're still a rascal, Ryuuen, naming your first car after a girl. Dinner tonight seemed like a good time to meet your girlfriend." He smirked and left the room. Nuriko immediately wiped his tears and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Yui?" He sobbed after Yui answered the phone.

"Are you okay? What happened?" There was panic in her voice and Nuriko laughed.

"Are you free for dinner?"

"My parents are flying to Kyoto later today so dinner is good. Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I will tell you the details later. I will pick you up at seven, we're having dinner at home. Father wants to meet you," he said softly. Yui made a sound on the other end and he laughed again. "Don't worry, he's not against our relationship." The girl sighed with relief and Nuriko laughed again.

"Do I wear anything special?"

"Anything will do, sunshine. It doesn't matter as long as you're there." Yui giggled. "I'll see you soon, sunshine." They said their goodbyes but before he placed the phone down, he spoke again. "And Yui…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She laughed slightly. He could imagine her blushing face. "I love you too, Ryu-chan…"

* * *

NURIKO'S LAUGHTER CRACKLED in the night and Yui flushed more. She slapped him with a fan, pouting at the reaction she got from him. She had not intended to be such a laughingstock. She was nervous to meet Nuriko's father and instead of wearing just anything, she decided to wear a furisode. The bishounen surprised at her formality and threw a laughing fit.

Yui felt awful. She never thought he could tease him like this. Nuriko wrapped strong arms around her waist and Yui's irritation faded when their mouths met for a quick kiss. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again, this time a little longer. She looked down after the kiss, blushing. He laughed again and before she could react, he cupped her face and kissed her again with more passion. Their tongues lapped against each other and Yui dropped the fan, fingers clutching his shirt. They parted a few seconds after and she felt warm all over.

"You're beautiful, Yu-chan. We really make a perfect couple," he noted and she laughed. He brushed her cheek and planted another quick kiss before picking up her fan and giving it to her.

"What are you supposed to tell me earlier?" she asked as he laced their fingers together. They started walking toward the car hand in hand.

"Well, let's see. Father talked to me this morning and I'm now President of CCE." Yui gasped and Nuriko laughed louder.

"You're amazing!" The bishounen scratched his shaking head. "I'm so proud of you. No wonder you were crying. I'd cry too if I become a doctor!"

"It's all because of you, Yui." He blushed and then looked down. "I mean—you know what I mean." Yui rolled her eyes and smiled. Yes, she understood. He doesn't have to say anything.

They arrived at Nuriko's house in less than an hour. Yui was trembling as he pulled her toward the dining area. She briefly remembered the instance when they woke up naked in his room and the women in the family saw them. The emotion she felt then was similar to what she was feeling now. She was to meet the family again, and this time, Nuriko's father was waiting for them. She exhaled deeply and he laughed.

"Relax, my father won't eat you alive," he said and she made a face.

"What if he does?" she joked and he smiled wider.

"Then he'll have to eat me first." He brushed her cheek and before she could react, pulled her for a kiss. "I can't stop kissing you," he whispered in heavy breathing when they parted.

"Who would have thought we'd end up kissing each other?" she answered back. "Months back, you were so mean and ill-tempered and madly in love with Hotohori…" Nuriko pulled her to an embrace and Yui leaned to him.

"So much have happened, Yu-chan. Did you regret dancing with me that night?" Yui shook her head and Nuriko smiled. "Ending up in my bed?"

"I don't regret anything, even though you were the most annoying man I have ever met." Nuriko hugged her tighter. "I've been meaning to ask you, why did you come back with my shoe at that time? It would have been easy for you to just leave."

"I don't know. Maybe it was because of guilt. We kidnapped you, remember?" Yui laughed slightly. "You were pretty sad when you lost your shoe. I mean, you were crying like a little girl when I came back. I thought you must have really loved that shoe." Yui smiled wider and listened to him. "And you know what? I never found the other pair. I just bought another one that looks like it." Yui laughed and looked up to him.

"I know."

"You _know_?" Nuriko's eyes widened and Yui smiled at him. "How did you _know_?"

"It was a little bigger. My size is six and but you got seven. No wonder I always fall that night. Good thing you're always catching me." The bishounen blushed and she stood on her toes to kiss him. He was smiling like a madman when they parted.

"You're very sweet today," he teased and she flushed. "You're not usually very vocal unless you're angry. You don't flirt unless you're drunk and you don't just kiss me unless it's inside your room. You even dressed up for dinner." He eyed her curiously and then suddenly smiled. "I knew it, you liked _it_."

"Liked _what_?" Her eyebrows creased. Now, she doesn't understand what he was saying. He made a face and then leaned down to whisper on her ear.

"You know…this morning…" She gasped and immediately covered her mouth. Her face was warm and he smiled wider at her reaction. How can she not? They made out just this morning and it was wonderful. If her parents were not in the next room, it would have been a remake of _the_first night minus the drunken part. "I told you, I'm not a virgin."

"Nuriko!" She slapped his arm with the fan and he laughed. Her face burned. She never thought he'd tease her about the things they did as a couple. The men she dated usually don't but then, Nuriko was different from all the other men she dated. "I can't believe you're bringing that up."

"So, Yu-chan. Can we do it again?" Her face went beet red and she slapped him with a fan over and over again. "Geez, you're so conservative. I guess this happens if you have a virgin girlfriend." She slapped him again and he frowned. "Stop it, Yu-chan or…"

"Or what?" she challenged, face as red as a ripe watermelon. He smiled wider.

"I'll make love to you right here, right now, in front of my family." She gasped and frowned at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Nuriko smiled wider and Yui slightly panicked. He was not serious, was he?

"Want me to try?" Yui stepped back and Nuriko advanced toward her. "A kimono is easier to take off. I do know how to put it on _and _take it off with a flick of a finger. Besides, you do said you love me…" He touched her shoulder and Yui was about to scream when the door slid open.

"Nii-chan, you're such a pervert!" Korin stepped out and threw a slipper toward him. It hit him on the head and Nuriko glared at his sister.

"KORIN, YOU BAKA! What if it hit Yui?" Nuriko stood in front of her and covered her from his sister. "Why are you eavesdropping on us?"

"How can I not? You were talking so loud everybody heard what you were saying!" Their eyes widened and Yui covered her mouth in surprise. "Now I won't be able to eat because you say the most disgusting things!"

Someone cleared his throat and Yui flushed more when Nuriko's father loomed on the opened door. "Let's gather around now, your mother has finished preparing the table." Korin stepped back inside with a face and Nuriko laced their hands together and pulled her inside.

Houki and Nuriko's mother were blushing as they sat on the table. They smiled at them and Yui wanted to faint out of humiliation. Food was served in a very formal manner and Nuriko introduced her to his father in a very congenial way. The older Chou was nice to her, always asking her about her studies. He was very interested in the fact that her parents were both doctors and she was taking a pre-med in one of the best medicine universities in Tokyo.

They were at the middle of dinner when the door slid open and an old man stepped inside. Color drained from Nuriko's face when he arrived. He held her hand very tight and Yui realized it was a bad time to be in the Chou residence. Why had it not occurred to her that his grandfather was living in the same house? The old man was holding into a bottle of sake and Nuriko's grandmother trailed along. The woman's eyes widened when she saw her.

"I brought fine sake for Ryuuen's first night as President of CCE," the man said jovially and they all bowed down to greet him. "Ah, and he brought home a beautiful young lady. Are you, by any means, my grandchild's girlfriend?"

"Hai, Kasaru-san, she is my girlfriend." Nuriko answered, his hands were cold and trembling.

"Serve me sake then," he said.

"Kasaru, I will serve your sake. No need to bother the girl," Nuriko's grandmother said but the old man grumbled.

"Bah, she will be married to your grandson. I want to know what breeding she has. Ryuuen cannot be involved with just any girl. Serve me sake," the man said again.

"Hai, Kasaru-san." Nuriko hesitantly let go of her hand and she was trembling when he poured sake on the old man's cup. The atmosphere has changed immediately when he arrived. Everyone was tense. If Nuriko's father was cold, his grandfather was frozen.

"You have a fine hand," the old man noticed contentedly and the women sighed with relief. "You're not used to serving sake, though. Is it right to assume you're used to serving tea?" the man asked coldly and Yui bowed down.

"Hai, Chou-san. Would you want some tea?" The older man laughed and the air somehow lightened. Yui's heart was beating wildly on her chest.

"No, tonight I am drinking sake because not only did my grandson become the President of the company I tried my best to build, he had also chosen a good woman. Tell me, what teahouse school does your family own?" The man gulped down the contents of his cup and Yui poured him another one.

"Grandpa, I should be bringing Yui home now. It is getting late," Nuriko said but the man brushed his words away.

"Nonsense, it is too early for that. And you have not introduced her yet. What is your name?" He fixed cold purple eyes at her and Yui swallowed hard. Silence filled the dining area and Yui's hands trembled.

"My name is Hongou Yui, Chou-san. My family is originally from Kyoto." Silence filled the room and the kindness the man momentarily gave her disappeared immediately.

"Hongou… tell me Yui, is your father a doctor?" Yui nodded and before she could say more, he threw the contents of his cup toward her. Gasps filled the room and Yui's eyes widened. The sake had drenched the sleeves of her kimono but it had directly hit Nuriko who had stepped forward to cover her from his grandfather's angry glare. Nuriko's face was wet with the liquid and his shirt smelled of alcohol.

"Please grandfather, Yui is my girlfriend. Please do not humiliate her, especially in my presence," Nuriko said, his eyes downcast. The old man threw the cup toward Nuriko angrily and it hit his face. Red blood dropped to the tatami mats.

"Stop, please." Yui begged. She wanted to step in front of him but Nuriko held her firmly behind her.

"Kasaru, what are you doing?" Nuriko's grandmother asked but the old man looked at them sharply.

"Father, please stay calm," it was Nuriko's father.

"Get that woman out of my house! I will not allow a lowly filthy woman like her as my grandson's future wife!" he bellowed. "Ryuuen, I forbid you to see that woman again!"

"Father, please calm down." Nuriko's father stepped between the two.

"No," Nuriko said. "Grandfather, I'm afraid I cannot follow you. I—" The old man punched him and Yui fell back. The women screamed and Nuriko's father pulled the old man away from him.

"Father, calm down! Your blood pressure might—"

"You have always been a disgrace, Ryuuen! I knew from the moment you were born that you will bring this family shame!" The man stormed out, the matriarch trailing closely behind him. Nuriko touched his broken lip and winced.

"He can still punch at his age? Man, he's still strong." Tears fell from Yui's eyes and Nuriko pulled her to an embrace. "Shhh… I'm okay, I'm not hurt…" She was trembling and his arms were not enough to pacify the wild beatings of her heart. He cupped her face and Yui's eyes widened when he kissed her. She moved his mouth on hers and she tasted blood. He winced when their lips parted. "Geez, now I won't be able to kiss you as much as I want."

"You're full of jokes," Yui said angrily, still crying. "It's your grandfather, you look up to him—"

"I love you," he said and she stopped speaking. Warmth filled her. "Stop crying sunshine, your make-up's all messed up now." Yui laughed slightly and she pulled out a handkerchief. She gently wiped the sake on his face and the blood on his lips and cheek.

They were busy making each other feel better that they didn't notice the rest of his family watching them, hoping they'd stay together after the night ends.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__Please do leave reviews! :D_


	18. Chapter 18: The Other Royalties

_Yes, another update. I've written three more chapters on this story so rest assured that I will be updating for the next weeks. It's still one chapter per week, though. Thanks for everyone who have been taking their time in reviewing this fic. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. I'm so happy you like how this story is turning out. Last chapter was slightly dramatic and I hope this chapter won't make you sad or anything. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to drop one! :)_

_By the way, the winner of my 'Who among the Seiryuu seis do you want to make an appearance in The Pretend Boyfriend' is none other than: TOMO! Thanks for those who voted! :D_

_**Austengirl179: **__I always like the sunshine part. :D Ehehe. Thanks for the review! Glad to know it made you laugh. :D_

_**AnimeManiaGirl: **__I'm sooo glad you understood why I used those lines from Nuriko when he rejected her. It was the same exact reason I had when I conceptualized that rejection scene. :) I'd love to discuss Hotohori and Houki here but you see, if I do that, I'll sway away from Yui and Nuriko. So I'm just adding some bits on their relationship. Hope you like Tomo here. ;P_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__You're guesses are both right! Ahahahahahaha! Read on, dear. :D_

_**CrystalChime13: **__Thanks for loving the previous chapter! It was very drama heavy so I'm glad you still liked it! :)_

_**Dhanlibotan-chan: **__Yes! The VP is a relevant (but not very major) character. :D She'll be bugging the Yui-Nuriko relationship for a few more weeks or so. :) I won't put up my new Yui-Nuriko story unless I'm done with this one so I hope I finish this before the year ends!_

_**Michi: **__Ahahaha. I know so many readers are waiting for the updates so I really try to update when I can. Yes, sunshine makes me all warm inside. *sigh* Yui and Nuriko is sooo sweet. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: The Other Royalties**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"I'M SORRY TO TAKE YOUR TIME. Thank you for immediately coming over for this abrupt meeting," Ryuuen Sr, the Chairman of CCE, stood up and bowed to everyone in the board of directors. Nuriko arranged his seat beside his father. He was also caught unaware of the meeting. He was still new to the whole President thing and was spending the day studying his new responsibilities. "You see, as my son recently became the new President, we deemed it appropriate that we fill in the position he left in the Creatives department, especially since Yui is currently topping the markets. I would like to introduce then, our new VP for Creatives, Satsuki Midori."

The doors opened and Nuriko's eyes widened when a familiar face stepped in. The men gasped at the strong seductive aura she emitted. The woman's blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail and her deep blue eyes looked fixedly at him. The bishounen's brow creased, she was wearing almost the same dress Yui wore at the launch, white satin fitted gown with a ribbon in one side of the shoulder. One quick look would easily mistake her as his girlfriend. He frowned. Why was the model of his commercial the new VP? Satsuki Midori. He said her name over and over in his head. His eyes widened when he realized she was from the prominent Satsuki clan of Narra. Their grandfathers were golfing buddies.

In graceful strides, she walked toward him and offered her hand for a handshake. "I'm pleased to meet the new President of CCE, I look forward to working harmoniously with you, Chou-san," she said smoothly, making Nuriko blush. Up close, she did look like Yui. He never really noticed while they were shooting the commercial for the launch. Saihitei cleared his throat and Nuriko stood up, but instead of shaking her hand, bowed down, not too low, before her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Satsuki-san. Please take your seat now. Since we are all here today, I think it's proper to orient Satsuki-san on the current sales report, I have another meeting to attend to in an hour and I might not make it in our 3pm schedule." He said coolly and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, Chou-san." She turned and took the seat across Saihitei.

"Is the other members amenable to the meeting?" he asked and the others nodded. "Well then, shall we start, Saihitei?" The former emperor smirked and cleared his throat again.

"I'll make this quick then," Saihitei started. "A week after we launched Yui—" Saihitei stressed the name and the bishounen covered his mouth to hide his smile. "Our sales are consistently going up." A Flash presentation opened at the other side of the table and the executives nodded in approval. "As of yesterday, exactly six days after the launch, we have sold 15 million cars in Tokyo alone." The executives clapped and engaged in happy exchanges. "We are still collating the sales from outside Tokyo and we haven't included the reservations. If counted, I believe we have roughly half a billion cars sold in one week."

"How's the feedback on the car?" Nuriko asked. It was not enough that people are buying it. If there were negative publicity, people will stop spending for the car. They also have to do some upgrades to keep Yui a top seller in the market.

"We're getting good reviews, Chou-san." The head of the publicity department answered. "Car Mania has given it a 5-star rating, Racetrack has given it triple As for a non-racing type, TechnoBuzz rated the machine as above average, and of course, Tracks named it Car of the Year. It will appear in the cover pages of Time and Forbes. So far, the response is very warm, Chou-san." The group applauded again and the older Chou smiled proudly. "All our advertising efforts are paying off."

"What's the status on the manufacturers' side?" he asked.

"Our factories are working double shifts just to accommodate the reservations and the demand," the human resources director said. "I'm afraid we might not make up with the demand if we keep the same number of people, Chou-san."

"Should we hire more people, father?" he asked and the older Chou raised an eyebrow.

"How consistent are the sales? If the demand will only last for a few months, hiring more people will be a big loss for us. We cannot accommodate regular employees with regular benefits if sales are only high now," the older Chou answered.

"I want a comprehensive report on which factories need additional employees, how much are needed, and the market forecast for the next three quarters. I want reports on Wednesday. The sooner we resolve the manufacturing problem, the better. Anyway, let's give the employees enough compensation for their work," Nuriko remarked and the older Chou nodded.

"Are there any other problems?" he asked, looking at his watch.

"Chou-san, our partners from South Korea, Taiwan, and Singapore are asking when we're having an Asian release. The car is only available in Japan and they think we pushed them to the side since we're already negotiating for our release in the West," one of the executives asked and Nuriko's head throbbed. He had forgotten about that. It was one of the things he overlooked because he was still learning how to go about the President position.

"I want negotiations with our Asian representatives immediately. Rest assured that once we decided on a date for our international release, our Asian neighbors will be a week ahead," he said, addressing the board. The older Chou tapped his son's shoulder in recognition. Nuriko smiled back. His eyes caught the eyes of the new Creatives head and she smiled seductively at him. He immediately looked away. She might look like Yui but she's too confident of herself. He hated girls who were too into the way they look.

"Great, now let's start engine upgrades in Yui. I want possible improvements for Yui II. I'm sorry I have to cut this meeting short, I'm afraid I'm running late for another very important meeting." Nuriko said and the executives nodded, clapping their hands. "Thank you everyone, we'll definitely have a very prosperous Christmas," the executives laughed. "I want a full report of our earnings for the year and employee performance next week. We all did good," everyone clapped again and he bowed down before he stormed out of the room.

"Ryuuen," his father called and Nuriko turned back. Father and son walked together toward their offices. "What do you think of Satsuki-san?" Nuriko didn't answer.

"As long as she do what she needs to do, she's fine with me."

"Your grandfather placed her here." Nuriko stopped walking. "He is starting to overreact to your relationship." He looked at the older man intently. "He wants this girl for you."

"What—" he looked around and lowered his voice. "Father—"

"I'm telling this early on so you're aware of things. Your grandfather thinks what's between you and Yui are merely childish infatuations. Just don't let Satsuki-san get to you, then. Prove your grandfather wrong." He tapped his shoulder again and walked away.

"Father, who do you like more?"

The older Chou turned and smirked. "I believe I already answered that." He walked away, leaving Nuriko smiling to himself. Hotohori was waiting for him outside his office.

"I wanted to warn you."

"Father already did," Nuriko replied, opening the door and letting his bestfriend inside his office. He locked the door and turned to the older man. "How did you know?" Hotohori looked around and made sure the door was tightly closed.

"She's a woman of no spectacular background except that she's a Satsuki. She's a popular girl among the upper class bachelors. Always at the parties, sleeping with any guy she pleased. The reason I'm telling you this is because you need to be careful. She seemed to be more interested in you than in any other matter," Hotohori said, walking toward Nuriko's table.

"I love Yui too much to look at her," Nuriko answered, smiling. "She might have some similar features but Yui is waaaaay beautiful!"

"She's a dangerous girl and the fact that she looked like Yui means you need to be more careful, Nuriko." Hotohori sat down on the chair and Nuriko occupied the seat behind his oak table. "She's wearing the same dress, did you notice?"

"Yeah. But really, Hotohori, they have so many differences. Even their voices are different! You're too worried. As I said, I love Yui too much to notice this Satsuki girl." Nuriko leaned back on his chair. It was still a little after lunch and he was very tired already. "How did I fare at the meeting?"

Hotohori gave him a thumbs-up. "Just be careful. I hate nursing broken hearts, ne." Hotohori smirked. "The view in your office is splendid too. Nah, I like mine better."

Nuriko rolled his eyes and closed it, letting it rest for awhile. "This position is stressing me out," he whispered.

"You were very powerful earlier, no wonder Midori-san was ogling at you. You should take a break, you're rushing to learn your new role. You looked like you haven't slept decently. Are you staying in her place?"

Nuriko nodded. "Of course, where else would I stay? Anyway, I had to study some old reports, need to know how things work," he said, earning a worried look from his former lover. "I'm doing this because if grandpa sees how capable I am of becoming President, he will eventually learn to accept Yui. I'll marry that girl someday, you'll see."

The phone in his table rung and he pressed the button. "Chou-san, I would like to remind about your meeting in 15 minutes."

"Okay, I will be out in awhile." He pressed the button again and sighed.

"How's Yui coping to your very busy schedule?" Hotohori asked and he sighed again.

"I barely get to talk to her. I feel guilty, I only stay at her place to sleep and take a bath and sometimes eat when I'm not too tired to sleep." He leaned down again, massaging his throbbing temple.

"Well, you have to learn how to balance your time, then. Someone might see your busy schedule as an opportunity. You'll never know when another prince will come and sweep her off her feet, Nuriko," Hotohori warned and Nuriko felt a cold sensation travel through his spine.

Will Yui really look for someone else?

* * *

YUI PUSHED THE CART and continued her groceries. Nuriko was at work and she wanted to surprise him tonight by cooking a wonderful meal. He had been too busy lately and she doubts if he has the time to eat properly at work. Her parents were out of the country again so he was literally staying over in her place. They don't do intimate things anymore, he was too busy to even kiss her at night. But she didn't mind, as long as he was with her, everything was okay. Besides, he was still trying hard to do his job right.

She was about to push the cart toward the counter when it collided with another cart. She looked up and gasped when a long-haired man turned to her, surprised at the collision. Their eyes met and Yui's heart palpitated. He was gorgeous, she blinked. He looked familiar. He was also analyzing her features and she flushed when she realized she had been openly staring at him. He smiled and Yui looked around, did he just smiled at her? He laughed at her reaction and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she moved the cart away and pushed it toward the counter.

"It was my fault," he said. "I was not looking where I'm going." He paced with her and looked back. Yui followed his stare and was surprised when a throng of girls were openly staring at them. Now she understood why they collided, he was busy avoiding the girls. "We've met before, don't you recognize me?" he asked again. Yui looked up and frowned. He did look familiar but for some reason, she couldn't remember where she last saw him.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

He laughed again, a warm laughter, his voice was very romantically modulated, like a singer or a seasoned actor. "I played for your boyfriend when he serenaded you. Ah, you probably didn't remember."

Yui gasped and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I…Thank you for singing with him." Her face flushed, no wonder the girls were following him around, he was a superstar. "What's your name again? I'm really sorry. I'm always studying, I never get to watch music videos. I still watch out for the Oricon charts, though."

"Ryou Chuuin," he said softly and she gasped again. His songs were topping the charts for as long as she can remember. And she did love his voice. He was an international singer and had only visited for the launch. "Are you free for some ice cream?" he asked and she blushed again. Not only had she accidentally met a superstar, he was asking her out. "If you don't mind, ojou-san."

Yui wanted to faint. He knew she was in a relationship yet he still flirt with her. Why? "Okay. My boyfriend will be home quite late so I don't need to cook dinner too early," she said before she could stop herself. There was something comforting about him, like he was an old friend or companion. Like their souls were intertwined somewhere a long long time ago.

"You live together?" he asked, slightly surprised. She nodded, blushing as she carried the bags of groceries. He helped her carry the other one.

"No, he just sleeps over when my parents are not around." Chuuin laughed. "It's not what you think, we really don't do anything intimate. I told you, he's too busy with work."

"You don't have to explain," he said smoothly. "Pre-marital sex is quite normal for young couples."

"But we're not doing it!" she said out loud, making him laugh more. She looked down. "We're not yet ready for bigger things," she said sadly. It was true, even though they love each other, Yui knew they were not ready to get married or settle down. The mere fact that Nuriko was slowly losing time for her was proof that they were still too young for bigger responsibilities.

They walked inside an ice-cream parlor and occupied a space at the side. Girls ogled at him and gasped when they walked in. "Is that Ryou-san? Oh my god, he's so handsome!" the girls whispered and she wanted to laugh because it was so loud. She looked up to the man and he seemed unfazed by the attention. He smiled softly and she blushed.

A waiter approached them, blushing intently as she took their orders. "What will you get, Ryou-san?" she asked, slightly stuttering. The superstar turned toward her and smiled. The waiter look like she was about to faint.

He turned to Yui. "What will you have?"

"A strawberry sundae?" Yui said, unsure. She hasn't eaten at the place before. Now that she looked back, she and Nuriko never went out on a date before. They did go out when they were still pretending but they haven't dated publicly yet after they became a couple.

"The beautiful lady will have a strawberry sundae and I'll have the usual," he said casually. The waiter turned, still blushing. "I hope you don't mind being my date for the day."

Yui flushed again. "I hope your fans don't mind me hanging out with you," she said, smiling at him. "I didn't know Nuri—I mean Ryuuen got the most popular superstar in Japan for the launch."

"I had to clear my schedule just for it. My manager went berserk when I told her I'm staying here for a month," he said. "But I'm glad I'm back in Tokyo, I haven't been in Japan for such a long time. Things haven't changed much. The girls are still the prettiest here." He smiled and she blushed again, laughing.

"You're also too busy with work. Your girlfriend might not like that," she teased.

"No girlfriends here," he said, leaning back. Yui blinked.

"What? Why?" She flushed. "I'm sorry I'm snooping."

"It's okay. Well, I'll tell you a secret but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Yui nodded, she felt special. Chuuin was sharing something every fan girl would have died just to know. She was slowly becoming his fan. "There's a girl I've been looking for ever since I was a kid. She's the reason why I entered the entertainment industry. I thought that if I become popular, she'll find me," he leaned on the table and looked at her intently.

"Have you found her then?" she asked, looking back at his pale gray eyes.

"I just did when I came back," he leaned back on his seat and smirked. "But it's too late, she belongs to someone else now."

"That's so sad. You've been going around the world and she's in Tokyo all along." Yui sighed and looked down. She never thought a superstar like him could silently love someone and fail. And with a childhood sweetheart. "Is she married?"

Chuuin looked back, surprised. "I don't think so."

"Does she look like she's happy with her boyfriend?" Chuuin shook his head slowly, unsure. Yui smiled. "Then go on…" he looked up, hanging on to her words. "…steal her…" She giggled afterwards.

"Huh?"

"Oh forget what I said. It's a bad idea." Their orders arrived and they both kept quiet. Yui scooped her ice cream and smiled. "This one taste good. My bestfriend would love this place."

"What were you saying about stealing…?" he asked and she flushed again.

"Don't listen to me. I don't know why I said it." Yui sighed. "It's just that…I feel you are meant to be with her, that's all." She shook her head. What was she saying? She doesn't even know the girl he was in love with.

"Right," Chuuin said and he scooped his banana split and ate it. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate," she said, earning a raised eyebrow from him. He looked at her ice cream and frowned. "Chocolate is sinful so I order my second favorite. I love chocolate with mint, though." He laughed and scooped a chocolate ice cream with nuts from his plate. He offered the spoon and she looked at him quizzically.

"I told you, this is a date." Yui flushed again and slowly opened her mouth. She looked away after eating the ice cream on his spoon. He was so sweet and he was literally taking care of her. She suddenly missed Nuriko. He also liked ice cream.

"I lied. I ordered strawberry sundae because my boyfriend loved strawberry-flavored ice cream," she sighed. "Oh well, I'll just tag him along when he's not very busy. Thanks for showing me this place. He'll definitely love it here."

They finished their ice creams and he paid for it, making her flush again. "I asked you out, remember? Gentlemen always pay the bill," he said, making her laugh. "I'll drive you home, I haven't been around Tokyo for a long time. I miss the streets."

They walked toward his car. She didn't bring a car because she's saving on gasoline. Nuriko was insisting she use his new car. Yui. She flushed when she remembered how he named his first non-racing car after her. Her eyes widened when Chuuin opened the car Nuriko made. It was in shining black. Her name was in silver platted words at the back. Yui.

"They gave it to me so I can use it while I'm in town. Beautiful, ne? She's the most beautiful creature in the world," Chuuin said and she blushed more. "I forgot, it's your name, isn't it? Yui. You're both beautiful."

Yui rolled her eyes, trying her best to shake away the redness on her burning face. He was such a smooth-talker. No wonder the girls were head over heels for him, he knew how to sweep a girl off her feet. And right now, he was slowly sweeping her off her feet. Wait, what? What was she thinking? She has a decent handsome boyfriend. She shouldn't be thinking of another guy in a romantic way! The superstar laughed, probably aware of the confusion he lit inside her. But he didn't say anything.

The moment they stepped into the car, he pressed the button and the top moved down. He was planning to drive with a top-down in the open Tokyo air. She flushed again, it meant people will see them together again. The ice cream _date_ was too public enough. People might talk about them.

"You seem to love being seen," she noted and he turned to her, his silver crucifix earring glittering in the night. He was really very handsome. "Superstars usually hide when they're in public."

"I hate hiding my face," he said seriously. "I did in my past but it bore nothing good. I'm a celebrity, Yui. I'm in this position because people idolize me. People pay just to see me so why should I hide my face from them?" Yui looked down, ashamed that she said such a thing. "The more I hide, the more they'll pursue me. So I show them what I am, what I do. They can't judge me for being true to myself."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He touched her hand and laced their hands together. She felt warm.

"I'm in a world where everything is superficial, where everything fades after a few years. But that doesn't mean I can't have real people around me," he said softly and she looked up to him, blushing. "When my star has faded, will you still be around…Yui?"

She smiled softly. "Of course. Thank you for being nice to me today. I feel like I've known you for a long time, Chuuin-san." He didn't say anything and just smiled back.

They reached her apartment after a few minutes. She had literally told him where she studies and what's happening to her at university, stories she only used to tell Nuriko. Chuuin was avidly listening the whole time. He even helped her carry her groceries and placed it on her kitchen table.

"I would have asked you to stay for dinner but Ryuuen's not coming home early today. Maybe next time, Chuuin-san?" she asked and he nodded. She walked with him to the door and he turned around.

"Of course. By the way, can you tour me around Tokyo? I'm not familiar with the traffic rules anymore," he asked, smiling.

"Okay. When do you plan to go around?"

"When are you free?" he asked and Yui thought for awhile.

"Tomorrow's a Tuesday, I have classes until afternoon. How about on Wednesday? I don't have Wednesday classes," she said and he nodded.

"Wednesday is perfect, but it is okay if I bring you to work? I'm recording a few songs after lunch. We can go around Tokyo afterwards," he said.

"You're recording new songs?" Yui asked excitedly. "Hai! I'd love to go with you!" He laughed at her reaction.

"I'll just see you on Wednesday then. I'll pick you up at around nine in the morning. Let's have breakfast together," he said, planting a quick kiss on the side of her lips. Yui's eyes widened. "…Yui-sama…" Without another word, he walked away, leaving her with a horrified expression on her face. Now she remembered where she heard his voice. It was not at the concert nor was it at the airwaves. That was why he was so familiar. He was…

"Tomo-sama…"

* * *

NURIKO ARRIVED A LITTLE PAST NINE in the evening. The meal was already cold and Yui was still thinking about her little encounter with a former seishi. She never thought one of them got reincarnated into this world. A brief lifeless kiss broke her reveries and Nuriko leaned on her forehead.

"Yu-chan, I'm sorry. I already ate dinner. I was talking to a possible partner in London," he walked toward the room and Yui covered the food she cooked for him. She immediately followed him toward the room. Nuriko was struggling with his tie and she helped him take it off. "What will I ever do without you?"

"How was your meeting?" she asked, smiling.

"It was very fruitful. They want the new car to be released in London immediately. He said there's already a market for Asian cars, say it's sturdier." Yui sat on the side of the bed, watching him step into the bathroom. "I'll just take a quick bath and tell me what happened to your day."

When she heard the shower opened, Yui walked out of the room and started to place the food inside the refrigerator. She hasn't eaten yet but she was no longer hungry. All that she wanted was to talk to him and tell him about Tomo, whose sudden appearance was troubling her. She wanted to sleep with him too, feel his strong arms around her, kiss him, probably do something more intimate tonight.

Yui smiled and walked inside the room, sitting on her spot in the bed, pretending to read a book. He was already dressed in his pajamas when he stepped out. He walked toward his side of the bed and snuggled beside her. He pulled the lamp out and pulled it open again.

"Sorry," he said and she laughed, putting the book down.

"It's okay." She kissed him and moved on top, kissing him deeper and deeper. Even though they were together after work, she missed him badly. The little time they have were not enough, always not enough. Nuriko brushed her cheek and looked at her intently when the kiss ended.

"How I'd love to make love to you tonight, Yu-chan…" he whispered, making Yui's heart beat faster.

"What's stopping you?" she asked softly. He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm just too tired and you still have an early class tomorrow," he said. Yui smiled and rolled off him. She leaned on his chest and embraced him. "How was your day?" he asked, voice tired and heavy.

"The weirdest thing happened. I was doing the groceries earlier and then I met the singer you hired for the launch," she looked up, waiting for a response from him.

"Ryou Chuuin?" he asked, yawning.

"Yes, and I didn't recognize him. He asked me to eat ice cream and well…I agreed." He briefly laughed. "Not that it means anything. I realized I haven't eaten ice cream for a long time! The place was amazing, we should go there over the weekends."

"Sure. Is Saturday okay with you?" he whispered.

"Of course! And then Chuuin took me home—"

"He should be nice to you. I paid him millions just to do that short concert," Nuriko quipped and Yui frowned. He seemed to be in a cynical annoying mood tonight.

"Anyway, he took me home and guess what I realized afterwards? He's Tomo, he's my seishi!" She looked up to him but was immediately disappointed. Nuriko was already asleep. She sighed and leaned down on his warm chest, listening to the stable movement of his upper body. Instead of feeling bad, Yui smiled. He was just tired, that's all. She moved toward him and planted a kiss on his slightly parted lips. "Good night, Ryu-chan."

_**

* * *

A/N: **__Ojou-san is a flirty and formal way of addressing a girl. Tomo's a nice remorseful character here and I think it was a little weird reading him as a good person. Ahahaha! I feel sad while writing this chapter because I feel Yui was hurting a bit from the lack of attention. What do you think? Thanks for reading and do leave reviews!_


	19. Chapter 19: Hurt by the Needles

_Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapters! I put up a new poll in my profile. Please do answer it if you have the time. It's about a lemon chapter. I'm putting a lemon chapter if I get many yeses. Thanks!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__I'm beginning to like Tomo. I think I have this special preference for him in all the fics I've been writing so far. I just love his calm but unpredictable character. *sigh*_

_**CrystalChime13: **__Ahahahaha! Tomo's just dropping by for a few chapters. Story's still focused on Yui and Nuriko! I really looove their pairing! :D_

_**SakuraSunrise: **__Yes, I'll be continuously updating this fic. I've stopped writing my other fics for awhile until I finish all the chapters in this story. I realized I'm able to write more if I continuously write one story instead of updating many at the same time. I hope you update your stories soon but I'm not pressuring you or anything. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19: Hurt by the Needles**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

YUI'S HEART WAS PALPITATING. A few more minutes and it will be nine in the morning. She wanted to faint not out of excitement but of nervousness. Tomo will be arriving in awhile and she doesn't know what to do. Tomo. She closed her eyes and silently berated herself for even being physically attracted to the guy. But then, he was a superstar. She's supposed to get attracted to him—like the millions of teenagers in the world. She sighed, a little guilty. They were not doing anything intimate right? She was only showing her around. Like old friends do. But that was the one fact that made everything wrong.

They were never friends.

The doorbell rang and Yui panicked. What should she do? Maybe she should not answer the door. It rang again. Her heart beating doubly fast on her chest. She remembered what he said the other day, about not wanting to hide his face anymore. The doorbell rang again. She held her breath. Nothing. Silence filled the air. _When my star has faded, will you still be around…Yui?_

Guilt crept through her and she rushed toward the door, hastily opening it. "Tomo!" she called out and blushed when she found him standing on the door. He was briefly surprised when she called him by his seishi name. He was wearing a black turtle neck and black pants. He was still wearing a crucifix earring on his left ear and his long ebony hair was flowing freely behind his back. He slowly smiled at her and she looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry—" they both said at the same time and Yui looked up, surprised. He smiled softly. "I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. I thought I could get away with it. But you did remember, unfortunately."

Yui sighed, not knowing what to say. "I guess it can't be helped. I'm sorry too. I was close to not answering the door." She smiled.

"For someone who's unsure whether this date is a good idea, you sure dressed up for it," he teased and she blushed. She was wearing a white collared shirt underneath a red woolen sweatshirt, denim mini skirt, and knee-length black boots.

"How can I not? You're like the most popular guy in the world!" she said, face red. "But this is not a date. I repeat: this is not a date." He only laughed at her reaction.

"We might skip breakfast, my voice coach said needs to fly back to America after lunch. Some family emergency." They walked toward his car and she nodded. "I was planning to cancel breakfast and just drop by after lunch."

"Why didn't you?" she asked and he turned to her.

"I know you'll wait for me," she flushed again. "I hate making dates wait, you most of all."

"I told you, this is not a date. I have a boyfriend, you know." He opened the passenger seat for her and she stepped in. He closed the door and leaned toward her.

"Of course. The Suzaku sei. I wonder what Nakago-sama will say once he hears about your relationship." He laughed and walked over to the driver's seat. His car was already top-down. He seemed to like going around in such a showy state. He started the engine and put on dark glasses. Yui's breath caught again. He was such a hot handsome guy. How can he be gay in the book? But then, Nuriko was also gay in the book.

"Wait, Nakago's alive?" she asked. It was what she always wanted to know, if any of her seis were alive, especially Nakago.

"If he is, I haven't seen him yet." He drove and she focused her attention on the road. "I've been traveling for a long time now, Yui-sama. I haven't met any of the warriors. There's just you and me."

"I see. I did some traveling too during high school, hoping I'd get to find any of you. I only crossed paths with you," she said, loneliness evident in her voice.

"Maybe that's why we never found each other." Yui turned to him, he was busy driving, eyes fixed on the road. "Maybe we're all moving, looking for each other so we never really find anyone." She smiled, holding her long hair that was flowing with the wind.

"Did you know, the Suzaku seis gathered for Miaka. They all found her a few years after the book happened. I remember feeling envious." She sighed. "But you found me now, so I'm no longer sad. I know you're all there somewhere and I'll meet you all someday." She turned to him but he didn't say anything. Yui realized that she was not used to him being too quiet. He was very different from the man he met the other day. Was it because she was more aware of who he was now?

They reached the recording studio a few minutes after. Tomo was still silent. Girls flocked the entrance and he signed some autographs and posed for photos before they stepped inside. He still hasn't said anything and it made Yui guilty. Did she say something she should have not? Maybe he doesn't want her to know he's Tomo? They stepped into the elevator and he pressed the button with the number 15. Silence fell between them again, making the air uneasy. She frowned, this was not how she imagined spending the day with him. They were between the 14th and the 15th floor when he pressed the emergency stop button and pushed her to the wall.

Tomo's strong demanding lips landed on hers and kissed her roughly. Yui's eyes widened and she was too surprised to act. He left her mouth a few seconds later and licked her lips clean, as if it were some ice cream. He smirked afterwards and pressed the button again. The elevator jolted and moved upward, he was still looming at her behind his dark glasses, hands creating a cage around her. Yui's heart was palpitating hardly on her chest. Her knees were trembling. Did he just kiss her? He did. But why? The elevator door opened and he leaned down to kiss her again. Yui turned away and he laughed slightly.

"I want to fuck you…Yui-sama…" he whispered seductively in her ear and her eyes widened. He moved away and pulled her out of the elevator, clutching her hand tightly and literally dragging her. Was she in the presence of a dangerous man? Was he the same Tomo in book? But Tomo never wanted to _do_ her. What's going on? Wait, was he going to take advantage of her?

"Wait…Tomo…"

"We're here," he said, not to her but to the people on the other side of the door. Yui blinked when they entered the recording studio. The people inside welcomed them, smiling as they walked inside. Tomo took off his glasses and let go of her hand, leaving her alone. "What song am I recording today?" he asked, walking toward a blonde-haired burly American guy.

"Are you Chuuin's girlfriend?" a girl with short brown hair approached her, speaking in English. Yui shook her head violently, making the girl laugh hard. "This is the first time Chuuin brought a girl during recordings. You must be very special to him…?"

"Hongou Yui," she said politely. "You can call me Yui."

"I'm Leigh Harver, just Leigh for you, Yui. I'm that demon's production assistant." They shook hands. "He's in a good mood today." She smiled at her and Yui raised an eyebrow. He was already in a good mood? He literally tossed her to the side.

"He's in a good mood in that state?" she asked in English.

"Chuuin is very grumpy during recordings. He keeps on screaming at everyone. I'm surprised he's not asking for coffee, yet." The girl gasped and immediately ran away to pour hot black coffee into a paper cup. Her phone rang and she walked toward Yui. "Can you hold this for me? Just need to answer this call. I'll be back soon." Yui nodded and laughed lightly when Leigh ran outside the studio.

"Leigh! Where's my coffee—" Tomo screamed and Yui immediately walked toward him, handing him the cup. He stared at her and slowly took it. To her surprise, he smiled softly. "Thank you, Yui…"

The man behind her cleared his throat and clapped his hand, seeking attention. "We'll start recording in five minutes!" he screamed. Tomo looked away, sipping his coffee, still smiling. The man walked toward her and smiled. "Thank you for being here," he whispered and Yui looked back quizzically. This was fast becoming a weird day.

Yui's phone rang in a familiar Jason Mraz song and she immediately stepped out of the studio, her heart beating wildly. Nuriko was calling her. Finally. His voice always completes her day. He was already gone when she woke up this morning and yesterday too. He was becoming busier and busier by the day.

"Ryu-chan?" she asked and Nuriko laughed on the other end.

"Missed me?" she laughed lightly, leaning on the wall. "My day's not complete without hearing your voice, sunshine."

"How's work?" she asked, pushing some stray hair behind her ear.

"Good. I'm getting the hand of this. I think a few more days and I'll be able to balance my time with you. Just a little more. Anyway, I called because I remembered I slept on you the other night. I'm really really sorry, sunshine," he said. She can hear ruffling paper on the other end. He was working and calling her again. "What were you telling me again?"

Yui's eyes widened. Bless Seiryuu, how can she tell Nuriko about Tomo after the latter kissed her at the elevator? "Let's talk when you get home later." He laughed.

"Hmmm…seems important." She felt guilty. How can she allow someone else to kiss her when she has a handsome caring loving funny boyfriend? "Anyway, I have to go now. Meeting's gonna start in awhile. See you at home, sunshine." She smiled, waiting for the three words he always tells her at the end of every phone conversation. It didn't come. Instead, she heard a woman's voice that said seductively: _Who are you talking to, love?_ before the call was cut.

Yui clutched the phone to her heart. Was Nuriko seeing another girl? Was it the reason why he was so busy? He never said he loves her anymore. Now that she thought of it, the last time he said it was the night his grandfather punched him. Then he started to spend too much time at work. She shook the thoughts away. No, Nuriko loved her.

With a heavy heart, she returned inside the recording studio and Tomo's gray eyes met hers. He was already inside the booth, ready to record a song. "Yui, I was looking all over for you. Chuuin's looking for you too. Of course he didn't say it, but he was looking around when you suddenly disappeared."

"What song is he recording?" she asked, her heart not really into it.

"Oh, it's just a revival song. It's hot these days. He's adding it to the new album. Actually, he already finished the recording in America but the producer wanted him to add this song so we flew all the way here," Leigh explained and Yui just nodded.

The music started and Yui looked up, it was a familiar song. She loved the song. A smile spread on her lips and she looked down, remembering the first few lines of the song.

"_**And I'd give up forever to touch you…'Cause I know that you'll feel me somehow…**_" Tomo's voice fleeted in the air and she blushed. He really has a beautiful voice. Tomo was staring at her when she looked up. "_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now…**_"

"Oh my god…he's looking this way. He's looking straight at you, Yui," Leigh said dreamily. Some of the men in the booth turned to her and smiled as well. She flushed. "You're really someone special …"

"_**And all I can taste is this moment…And all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later it's over…I just don't want to miss you tonight…**_" Tomo crooned, making her heart palpitate. But despite the beauty of his voice, she was hearing a painful melody. "_**And I don't want the world to see me… 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand… When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…**_"

"_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming… Or the moment of truth in your lies…**_" She closed her eyes and listened to him. It came back to her, the songs she had been hearing in the airwaves for more than a year now, belonging to a man she knew but only saw now. Even then, he was hurting. No matter how happy the song was, he always seemed to be sending it out to someone. On her end, she felt like it was calling her. "_**When everything feels like the movies… Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive…**_"

_There's a girl I've been looking for ever since I was a kid. She's the reason why I entered the entertainment industry. I thought that if I become popular, she'll find me…_

"_**And I don't want the world to see me… 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand… When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…**_" She covered her mouth to hide her sudden realization. She opened her eyes, he was still staring straight at her, savoring each word of the song. She looked down and her eyes caught a tabloid. Her eyes widened when she saw a picture of the two of them happily eating in the ice cream parlor. It was when he offered a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and she opened her mouth to take it in. He was looking at her in a very loving manner. Why had she not noticed it then?

"_**I just want you to know who I am…**_"

* * *

"STOP KISSING ME," NURIKO HISSED but Midori wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He was blushing like hell and as much as he wanted to push her away, his body was stopping him. How can he not? She was such a good kisser. And they smelled the same. Hotohori cleared his throat and he immediately pushed her away, arranging his coat and tie.

"I need a word with the President. Please leave us, Satsuki-san," Hotohori ordered and the girl straightened her dress. She glared at the former emperor.

"You can't order me around, Seishuku-san," she said defiantly and Hotohori raised an eyebrow. "We are on equal position. I won't leave unless Ryuuen-san asked me to." The long-haired bishounen raised an eyebrow.

"Position, yes. But standing, definitely not." Hotohori walked toward them and the girl gritted her teeth. "I suggest knowing where you stand woman. Or else, you might fall too hard." Nuriko sniggered and the two looked at him sharply. He cleared his throat and looked at the two with a serious expression.

"Satsuki-san, leave us." The girl frowned and strutted away, hips swaying behind her. The two friends looked at each other intently until the door closed behind them.

"What—Was—That?" Hotohori asked in a tight voice. Nuriko cupped his face and shook his head. It was suddenly throbbing.

"I don't know. I just finished talking to Yui on the phone and she suddenly jumped on me and kissed me." He sighed. He wiped his mouth. It suddenly made him feel disgusted.

"You're lucky I'm the one who stepped in. Rather, you're lucky _I_ stepped in. You seemed to be enjoying being jumped at," Hotohori said sarcastically as Nuriko continued to wipe the remaining traces of her lipstick on his mouth.

"She smelled like her…They're wearing the same perfume…" Nuriko said and he covered his mouth. "Damn…"

"Ah, so that's why you kissed back? What a lousy reason to cheat, Ryuuen Chou. What if Yui walked in and saw you two?" Hotohori asked, his voice getting an octave higher. He was obviously very angry. "Or what if Father walked in? Gods Ryuuen, when did you become too hormonal?"

"Yui will never come here to visit me. I'm sorry, okay. I feel bad enough." He leaned on the chair. His head was buzzing more now. "I miss Yui like hell. I realized I never get to kiss her every morning and I never get to hear her voice and I never get to eat her cooking." Hotohori rolled his eyes, Nuriko was getting dramatic again. "What am I doing, Sai? I wooed her and then promised to fight for her and I feel like I'm putting her on the side because of work."

"You two should talk. It seems you're both moving further and further away without realizing it," Hotohori said. Nuriko looked up to him quizzically. The former emperor sighed and then placed a tabloid-sized newspaper on his table. Nuriko's eyes widened and he cursed.

On the cover was Yui and the famous superstar Chuuin Ryou, eating ice cream. He was feeding her, looking lovingly at her blushing face. He opened the newspaper and saw more photos of them—at the grocery store, walking while carrying paper bags, on his black car. And in all the photos he never lost that look. There were photos of Yui looking the other way, not noticing him, but it was clearer than sunshine for anyone who can see. The caption said it all too. Chuuin Ryou, international superstar, was in love with Yui. His girlfriend. He cursed.

"Well?" Hotohori asked.

"She never said—" he shook his head. "She told me about it but I was too tired, I fell asleep." Hotohori smirked.

"You're hopeless. Yui should really look for a more suitable prince. Well, obviously, she found him." Nuriko frowned.

"Yui is still _mine_. She's _my_ girlfriend. It was nothing but a _friendly_ date." He threw the newspaper in the garbage bin. "What if that guy's in love with her? She's in love with me! And I love her!" He sat back on his chair. "Who's side are you on, anyway? You should be helping me out!"

"Do you realize who that guy is?" Hotohori asked and Nuriko frowned at him.

"So what if he's an international superstar? I'm the President of CCE, the biggest car manufacturing and distributor in Japan. I'm—" Nuriko bellowed, making Saihitei shook his head. He easily loses his cool when Yui was involved. He was too much in love with her for his own good. "I earn more than he is—"

"Seiryuu shinchiseishi Tomo," Hotohori said and Nuriko stopped speaking. "I confirmed it with Miaka. Chuuin Ryou is Tomo of the Seiryuu seven. I won't be surprised if Yui ends up falling for him. Regardless if it's a weak bond, it's _still_ a bond." Nuriko looked back with disbelief. "We're all worried about her. Why is he back? What does he want from Yui? Judging from the photos, she has no idea who he is. And here you are, kissing some…nevermind."

"Yui…I feel bad…"

"You should. Oh, I almost forgot. Your sisters are on their way here." The door opened and the two barged it. His secretary was bowing apologetically. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"RYUUEN!" They both screamed at the same time, holding a copy of the newspaper.

"Yeah, _thanks_," he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. Now he doesn't know how to explain the situation. Even if not knowing the real story, his beloved sisters always assume it was his fault.

"Thank me for coming in early because if I didn't—" the former emperor shook his head and the color drained from Nuriko's face. They would have caught him with Midori. He cursed. It was a close call. A very close call.

* * *

YUI'S HANDS WERE COLD from the can of lemonade. She still hasn't opened it yet. They were at the streets of Tokyo after his recording, trying to move around but without success. Girls were following Tomo anywhere they go so they decided to just go back to her apartment. But they have followed them at the gates. Being a friendly superstar as he was, he signed autographs and posed for photos with the fans. She sighed and opened the can, drinking it very slowly. It was a cold autumn day.

The can emptied but he was still busy with the girls who seemed to be fast increasing in size. Annoyed, she threw the can in the garbage bin and turned around, leaving him with the numerous screaming girls. She was getting tired of having so many people following them. What kind of life does he lead? He has no private life at all. She showed him the newspaper earlier and he just shook it away. Nonsense, he said. Then she asked if he loves her. Silence. He didn't answer. She turned and walked away, like what she was doing now. _No_, he said, running after her. _I don't love you…_

Anger gripped her. Nuriko hasn't called her yet. He should have seen the photos by now and he was not reacting. Doesn't he care at all? Was it okay for him to see her with another guy? Was he really busy with work or with a girl from work? Her heart was hurting, constricting as she replayed the words she heard at the other end of the line earlier.

_Who are you talking to, love?_

Tomo immediately waved his fans goodbye and ran after her. Yui walked faster and he paced with her, not saying anything. She immediately opened the door of her apartment and after they stepped in, he closed it behind. Yui threw her bag at the couch and immediately went to the answering machine, pressing the button to replay all the calls she had while she was out. Her phone got drained after Nuriko called and her boyfriend usually calls at home to leave messages when her phone's out. She was listening intently while struggling to take off her boots.

"Hi, I'm sorry I can't take your call. I'll be out today. Just leave a message after the beep," her voice recording ended and she waited for his voice.

"YUI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DATING SOMEONE ELSE! AND TOMO OF ALL PEOPLE!" It was Miaka, Taka was speaking on the background. "Miaka, don't scream on the phone. FINE! Did you and Nuriko break up already? What did that dumbass do? I'LL KILL HIM FOR HURTING YOU AGAIN! Call me when you get home! DON'T FORGET!"

"Yui this is Hotohori. You're in the front pages of the tabloid. Couldn't contact your phone. Well…I'm walking to Nuriko's office now. Did you two fight again?" the sound of door opening filled the air and he gasped. "I'll call you back, take care of yourself."

"Hey Hongou! Are ya still with that bloke? Ya'r in the newspaper, ne. Am jealous, ya said you'll date me when ya'r through with him!" Tasuki laughed. "Juuuust kidding. Call me and let's drive and drink out!"

"Hello Yui, how are you…Chichiri here. I… well… you might think I'm snooping but you're in the cover page of an entertainment tabloid, no da. The guy looks familiar, though. I think he's one of your warriors but I'm not sure. Take care and I'm here if you need me, no da."

"Ms Yui, it's me Chiriko. Ahm, I saw your picture in the newspaper. My mom was reading it this morning. Just called say I hope you're okay. Bye."

"Yui, this is Mitsukake. If you and Nuriko are having relationship problems, Shouka said you can schedule a session with her. Said she'd love to meet the two of you soon. Good bye and I hope you're well."

"Yui, this is Houki and Korin. WHAT DID MY PATHETIC BROTHER DO? _Houki, don't shout._ Anyway…we're going to talk to him now. Do call us when you need someone to talk to. We understand our brother more than anything, ne. Anyway, I think my brother loves you a lot he's just too busy with work. If it's about grandfather, ah, don't mind him. He'll die soon anyway. _Houki!_ Anyway, see you soon!"

A long beep sound followed but no other voice came. Yui looked down, tears streaming down her cheeks. Was she no longer important for him? Tomo walked toward her, watching her intently.

"Yui—"

"He didn't call," she said softly, her voice breaking. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she cried more. "He doesn't care about me anymore…" Tomo leaned on her head, rubbing her arm, making her feel better. Tomo slowly made her face him and slowly planted a kiss on her lips. Yui's eyes widened and pushed him away.

"Tomo, I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend I love so much—"she said, frustrated.

"Do you know why we never gathered for you?" he asked and she looked up, surprised. "Because we hate you. We loathe you, Yui." His words were daggers that hit her heart. She knew it was possible but she never thought…it was real… Tears fell from her eyes. Why does he need to say such things at this time? She was already hurting.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know…" she said, her voice broke. Her heart was breaking slowly too. She was alone, again. She was always alone. She never thought she'd feel it again, being unloved.

"I hate you, Yui… I never wanted to see you… Do you realize you bring out so many emotions in me?" he cupped her cheek and lifted her face. Their eyes met and salty tears fell on her cheek. He leaned closer and looked at her intently.

"Tomo…"

"I love you…"

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"You're always in my head. And I hate you for being in my thoughts all the time. I hate the fact that I'm your seishi. I hate you because you have Nakago's attention. I grew up in this world hating you, Yui." There was edge in his voice. "And then I saw you… and you smiled at me…" he smiled, ever so softly. "I think I finally saw what Suboshi did…" Yui's breath caught. "I love you…"

"Tomo…"

"And things haven't changed. You still find your happiness with a Suzaku sei. We're always too late in finding you, Yui. But I can make you happy… I can be your prince…" Yui looked down. His words hurt. It was too late. She already gave her heart to someone else. She doesn't know how to tell him. His words were the same exact words she told Nuriko when he rejected her. No matter what she say, Tomo will get hurt. He leaned closer to kiss her.

"Don't—"

"Please… I want to know if there's really nothing for me. But if I find just a small amount of hope from you, I will—just as you said—steal you from him. I'm risking everything for this kiss," he said softly and even though it was against her will, she let him kiss her.

Yui closed her eyes and let his lips move on hers, slowly at first then becoming aggressive. He entered her mouth and their tongues lapped against each other. He was moving softly inside her mouth, not wanting to take advantage of her yet wanting to taste every part of her. Her eyes were closed tight as he traced the roof of her mouth sensuously. A tear fell from her eye. Nothing. She felt nothing. _Nuriko_, she thought, _How can you leave me breathless and my own seishi can't?_

Slowly, he left her mouth and smiled bitterly, panting from the kiss. "I see. I understand now." He moved from her and Yui felt guilty again. She doesn't want to hurt him, not this way. Why hadn't he arrived earlier? He was right, they always came late. Her warriors.

Yui wiped her mouth and Tomo stood silent. When she looked up, he found Nuriko looking at the door. She gasped when she met his deep purple orbs. A hurt angered emotion was evident in his eyes. He was holding a bouquet of blue tulips.

"Nuriko…"

_**

* * *

A/N: **__The song is __**Iris **__by GooGoo Dolls and Leigh's the name of my friend, who's celebrating her birthday! Happy Birthday! Anyway, I couldn't think of a more appropriate song so I used it although it's been such an old song! Yui-Tomo moments are just a preview of my future Yui-Tomo fic! Oh my, I'm getting all excited to write their story! What do you think will happen next? What? Another break-up? Please leave reviews!_


	20. Chapter 20: The Witch's Curse

_Yes, another update! I initially planned to finish this fic before the year ends but it seemed it will last until early next year. I'm continuing my once a week update, you see. Anyway, I hope you're liking this fic and please do leave reviews when you can. Thanks!_

_**Dhanlibotan-chan: **__No biggie on the reviews. :D It's fun writing this fic anyway. But reviews do make me happier. ;P I LOVE MIKAGAMI TOKIYA! Ahahahaha. I actually based Tomo's character with Korean superstar Lee Joon Ki. Not everything of course but at least the look with a rocker vibe. As for Tokiya... he's already in one of my fics! But I'm not telling where! ;P_

_**Leah_Lover: **__OMG! I'm so happy to see you here! :D Yeah, Tomo's soooo hot. I've been trying to make his character less appealing for Yui...in vain. Anyway, thanks for the compliment. :)_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Ahahaha. Good point. I think he won't but we have yet to find that out. :)_

_**Michi: **__Yeah Midori's staying for long, at least until the end. :| Oooh... there's slight lemon here but you'll be very happy with the ending! Ahahaha! Unfortunately, things are slightly going downhill from here. I might put an extra lemon make-up chapter. :D_

_**SakuraSunrise: **__You're right they're on equal terms but Yui got caught, poor her. Anyway, there'll be drama here and I hope you like it! :)_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Awww... thanks! But unfortunately, there won't be a part 2 for this fic. BUT I'm putting up a love triangle on Nuriko, Yui, and Tomo after this fic. :D Some who read my Serendipity fic first are torn too—I'm also torn between who I want for her! But still, I think I still prefer Sai. ;p Ahahaha!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20: The Witch's Curse**

By Slavedrver2008

* * *

THE SUN WAS STILL HIDING behind the clouds when Yui woke up and started to cook. She wasn't able to sleep anyway. She and Nuriko fought the other night and she was feeling guilty after what happened. If she hadn't become too emotional and doubted his love, it would have not reached the point where Tomo has to propose and they'd kiss just to clarify things between them. She hurt two men the other night. She felt awful. Tomo flew back to America after she turned him down and Nuriko… they're on no-speaking terms. She closed her still puffy eyes and tried to remember the exchange of words between them after Tomo left.

They were sitting at each ends of the couch. He placed the tulips on the table and she was crying. "Yui, what am I to you?" he asked.

"You're my boyfriend…unless you want to break up with me," she answered angrily. She can't remember why she was angry but it must have involved the sudden meeting between Tomo and Nuriko in her apartment. She vaguely remembered them wanting to fight outside. Good thing she managed to stop it.

"Do you still love me?" he asked again.

"Do _you_ still love me?" she replied sarcastically. Nuriko turned, surprised she returned the question. "You're always too busy with work but I never said anything because I know you're doing it for me. But you're seeing somebody else in your office… Who is it?" she asked and Nuriko's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he looked away, voice slightly quivering. "You're the one who's flirting with your former warrior. Your little date is all over the place. If you're going to look for my replacement, please try to be discreet!" he told her, voice rising.

"Hah, so that's all you care about, ne? Your reputation. Everyone called me already, even Hotohori did, asking me what happened between us, telling me to be careful of Tomo. And what do I get from you? You haven't even called me!" she lashed out, still crying.

"Your phone's off. And I didn't call because I know you're mine, Yui. _I trust you_. And now I have to walk in and see the two of you kissing!" Nuriko screamed back. He punched the back of the couch. "Are you in love with him now?"

"It's not what you're thinking, Nuriko."

"And what am I supposed to think? That it was a friendly kiss?" Nuriko looked at her with disbelief. "He was exploring your mouth the way I always do—and you let him! Gods, Yui, you _cheated_ on me," he said finally. It pierced her heart and she looked away. Silence fell between them and she could hear Nuriko's angry breathing.

"It's not that…" She turned but he didn't answer. "I wanted to tell you about him as early as Monday, after we met. But you fell asleep. I asked you last night if I should tour him around Tokyo and you said, of course, he's a superstar," Yui wiped her tears and Nuriko turned toward her. "I was about to tell you who he is and when I turned you're gone for work. You didn't even kiss me goodbye." Tears fell from her eyes again. "Then you called me and somebody said, _Who are you talking to, love_?" Nuriko cursed and looked away. "When I returned home you haven't called me at all. I cried and he tried to console me. He said he loves me, even though he hates me as his miko. Said he's been looking for me since he can remember. He made me choose and guess what, I chose _you_. He kissed me because he wanted to know if I'm telling the truth. I let him kiss me because I don't know how to turn him down. I can't say the exact things _you_ told me when you _rejected_ me."

"Yui…"

"I chose you even though you have no time for me and you don't listen to me anymore. I'm holding on to what you said that you will be able to balance your work in a few days. I never asked for your time Ryuuen, I never said anything against your family. I'm always here, behind you, waiting for you to turn. I never cheated on you…" she said softly. "I never intended to…"

"I'm doing this job because if I do this right, grandfather will eventually learn to accept you, Yui. I'll have time for you, soon." Nuriko leaned back on the couch. "Are you still angry at me...?" he asked, very softly, as if waiting for her to shake her head so everything will be fine between them.

"Yes. Because you haven't told me about that girl yet." Nuriko's eyes widened and he stood up, slightly irritated.

"There's no girl. Let's talk when you're no longer angry," he said and walked out of her apartment.

Yui cried all night afterwards. Tomo called but she said she's okay. She also asked him to give her space so she could mend the relationship with Nuriko. She hasn't sleep decently after the incident. After two days of not talking, Yui decided that the best way to apologize was to pay him a visit and bring lunch. She finished the bento boxes around six in the morning and was able to fill six boxes for him, filled with all his favorites. She even filled one box with his favorite sushi. She smiled while wrapping the boxes in a neat blue handkerchief, looking forward to the look on his face once she showed up on his office.

The blonde girl sighed and pulled out her mobile phone from the apron's pocket. She dialed a familiar number and a still sleepy voice answered on the other end. She laughed lightly at his deep bedroom voice.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Hotohori…" Yui said.

"Don't worry, Yui. My alarm clock will run off in awhile. See?" she heard a wild alarming sound in the background and she laughed lightly. "I'm picking you up around 11:30 at the university, right?"

"Yeah, sorry my car's in the shop. But we can also meet at the lobby of your office, so you don't have to drive all the way to my school," Yui suggested and the former emperor shook his head, or at least she imagined him shaking his head.

"It'll be better if I pick you up. You'll attract more attention in the lobby. By the way, grandfather's dropping by the office today so we have to be really very discreet." Yui gasped.

"Are you sure it's okay if I drop by? He might throw a fit if he sees me."

"That's why we'll have to be discreet. Besides, Nuriko is slaving himself in work, almost going home in the morning. The sooner you two solve your issues, the better."

"Thank you…" she said very softly.

"No problem. I'll call you when I'm near your school." They said their goodbyes and Yui prepared for school. When she carried the packed bento boxes later on, she realized it was big and heavy.

"I look like I'm feeding an army," she noticed and smiled sweetly, looking forward to seeing Nuriko in a few hours.

* * *

"MY COFFEE IS ALREADY COLD! Get me a new one!" Nuriko screamed at his secretary and she scrambled to get him another cup. "What do you mean we can't release earlier in Asia? What hassles are you talking about?" he asked angrily at the two men in his office.

"Sir the contract with the Western partners states they have to be updated with new models as early as it is released in Japan. If we release in Asia first, they might sue us and break the contract," the man explained.

"Call the legal department and let's have contract analyzed for possible loopholes. If nothing comes up next week, we're pushing through with our Asian release. Leave me now, I have more to do for the day," he said and the two bowed down and left, wiping their foreheads.

Nuriko hasn't slept for two days now, since the incident in Yui's apartment. He kept on thinking about what she said and he had been resisting the urge to call her. What good would it do if he still has no time? He'll call her once he's done arranging the international release of the car. By then, he'll have more time for her. He missed her badly but if he wanted to make her happy, he needed to spend double time at work. Work first before play, though he's been dying to _play_ with her.

Ms Hajima placed the new cup of coffee on his table and he asked her to leave him in peace. There were so many details that he has to look into, so many things still left to do. His grandfather was visiting the company this afternoon and he has to show him results. He has to please him so he'll trust his business judgment. If he has to spend the entire weekend working, he will, just to be able to see Yui again next week. He took the cup of coffee and drank from it. The liquid burned his tongue but he didn't care, his body was still too numb from lack of sleep.

The door opened and closed gently and he didn't look up. It was only probably his secretary, she was the only one who can go in and out of his office without his consent. Sound of high heels walked toward him and when he looked up, he thought he saw Yui's beautiful face. When he looked again, he realized it was Midori and his sight was creating illusions due to tiredness.

"You returned all the alterations our group made for Yui, why is that?" she asked in a very seductive voice.

"Yui is a car for independent women, you're downplaying that part. She's not an ordinary car altogether. If you want me to pass your designs, think of your audience and the success of the new one." He turned his attention back on the papers, not noticing her raised eyebrows.

"You're working too much, Ryuuen-san…"

"My schedule is none of your concern Ms Satsuki. If you don't have anything else to discuss, please leave me in peace," he said casually and the woman laughed. She slowly walked toward his side of the table and placed her hands on his shoulders. Yui's smell lingered in the air and it intoxicated him.

"I can give you a massage if you want, Ryuuen-san. I'm good at massages," the woman purred in his ear and he nudged her hands away.

"I'm busy. Look for someone else to play with," he said sharply.

"But I want to play with Ryuuen-san…" she pushed his chair to face her and he was caught surprise when she suddenly sat on his lap and kissed him. His hand accidentally hit the cup and coffee spilled on his table. She was kissing him passionately that the chair squeaked as she rocked on top of him. Eyes wide, he tried to push her away but her hands traveled toward his pants and started to pull off his belt.

"STOP—" she silenced him with another kiss and he closed his eyes and groaned against his will when she inserted a hand inside. The door opened and when he opened his eyes, Yui's beautiful face greeted his view. Was he dreaming? Was she really in his office? Midori chuckled and pulled his face for another kiss, her hand circling him tightly. His eyes were still on her. Yui. She covered her mouth and a tear fell from her eye. A man was standing beside her. Hotohori quickly closed the door, looking at him sharply.

Coherence came back to him and he pulled off her hand. Without another word, Nuriko pushed Midori away from his lap and she fell on the floor, angry. He stood up and arranged his clothes, cursing under his breath. He pulled out numerous paper napkins on his table and wiped the smudged lipstick on his mouth. Damn, he was jumped at again. And Yui caught him. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Why did you do that? You were enjoying our little game!" Midori shrieked and he turned to her angrily.

"Get out, you're fired." Color drained from her face and Nuriko slightly kicked the white shoe that fell from her feet while they kissed. He hastily ran outside. "Where's Saihitei?" he asked his secretary.

"Seishuku-san said he'll be waiting at your office. Ms Hongou is with—"

"Please make sure Satsuki-san is out of my office—decently. Also, my coffee spilled on some important papers. Please call utility and clean it up. I will be back," he said a little too loudly. With heart on his throat, he ran toward Hotohori's office. His grandfather stepped out of the elevator and he intentionally skipped it, running toward the fire exit. He was sharing a floor with his father and the other vice-presidents were in the floors below. He ran as fast as he could, he couldn't forget the floor of Hotohori's office because it was once his.

He was panting hardly when he reached his office. "Mr President, Saihitei-san is inside." Nuriko nodded at the secretary and opened the door. Hotohori was sitting behind his desk. He stood up when he came in, still panting and sweating from running in the fire exit.

"Where's—" Hotohori turned to his side and when he turned, Yui stood up in the living room area, looking at him intently, eyes red from crying. The world stopped moving. He missed her badly, and not seeing her for two days made him the happiest man in the world now. If only she didn't see what happened to them upstairs. It was...

"I'll be out for lunch with Houki and be back after an hour. Do whatever you like but be sure to clean up afterwards," he teased and locked the door before leaving them still looking at each other.

Silence filled them and unable to hold on much longer, Nuriko walked toward her, smiling. "Yu-chan—" She punched him when he came near but it was not a heavy blow, he merely looked the other way.

"Yu-chan my butt! Why were you making out in your office? What were you thinking?" she screamed at him and Nuriko smiled softly. She was red from anger and she looked every bit jealous. It's been awhile since he last saw her in such a state. "While I was crying because I'm so guilty with what happened with Tomo, you were having the time of your life with her…" Tears flowed down her cheeks and he took her hands and used it to slap his face. Yui was surprised at what he did.

"Slap me, punch me, do everything you want, Yui. I cheated on you and I made you cry. Hurt me, just please don't say you're breaking up with me." He lifted her hand again to use it to hit his face. Yui was crying while watching him. "I love you, I really do. I'm a stupid hormonal pathetic sick boyfriend. I don't deserve you but please please please give me another chance. I love you—" Nuriko tried to hit his face again but she cupped his face and laughed lightly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him.

Nuriko smiled before he closed his eyes and kissed her in a deep breathtaking kiss. The first after so many weeks of lifeless quick kisses. He cupped her face and his tongue entered her softly, probing her warm sweet mouth as if exploring it for the first time. Yui moaned in his mouth as he lined the roof and he relished the noises she made. They fell on the couch and slowly parted.

"Yu-chan, sunshine…marry me," he said softly and Yui's eyes widened. He took out a small box in his inner coat pocket and opened it for her. She gasped when she saw a 36-karat Harry Winston diamond ring. "Mother gave it to me when I graduated college. Said I should give it to a girl I'm going to marry. Father gave it to her and it's the same one grandfather gave my grandmother. It's a family heirloom, you know." He pulled out the ring and very slowly inserted it on her left ring finger. "I'm supposed to propose next week, after I serenade you again, but I couldn't wait to hear your answer. Well?"

A tear fell from Yui's eyes and she nodded softly. "Of course I'll marry you." Nuriko smiled wide and kissed her again, another breathtaking mind-blowing kiss. They were both panting when they parted. "I missed you, Ryu-chan… Why didn't you call after we talked?" she asked, still gasping for air. Nuriko laughed lightly.

"I'm just finishing some final touches on the international release, after that I'll have more time for you. I want to talk to you with a free schedule," he laughed sheepishly. "Besides, you kiss me hard when you miss me too much…" Yui flushed and frowned at him.

"You're always joking around—"

"It did work didn't it? You—Miss—Me. And I'm breathless because you kissed me too hard!" He chuckled heartily and she blushed. "Hey sunshine, since were already engaged and Hotohori won't be back in awhile. We still have time—"

"Time for what?" she asked, frowning. Nuriko laughed sheepishly again. She really says the most innocent things.

"You know…" Yui looked back quizzically and he frowned. "Fine, I'll just demonstrate so you'll have an idea. Geez, you're such a virgin. But that makes you more desireable, I guess," he said and immediately took off his coat, throwing it on the floor. Yui's eyes widened and she gasped when he took off his tie and threw it away as well.

"What are you doing? This is Hotohori's office—"

"He said so himself, Do anything you want just clean up afterwards," Nuriko stated matter-of-factly. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away. Yui was flushing underneath him. "It's your turn sunshine…" Yui shook her head, placing her arms over her chest. He frowned. "We won't go all the way, just a little touching because we're getting married after Saihitei and Houki! Come on, we've already done this before—"

"Nuriko! You're—crazy!" she squealed, not knowing what else to say. Her face was all red.

"Of course I'm crazy—_you_ drive me crazy, Yu-chan!" he said and then laughed hard. "Your face is as red as a monkey! Okay, I'll take it off you then." He pulled her hands and nailed them at the side of her head. Before she could scream, he covered her mouth with his lips and kissed her deep. Yui gasped and her eyes widened when he hastily pulled her shirt off her and threw it on the floor.

"NURIKO—"

"Hey, do you want the whole Sales department to know what we're doing? They are Hotohori's staff, you know," he whispered and she gasped when he leaned down to kiss her neck. She covered her mouth, trying hard to avoid moaning too loud. Nuriko looked down and smiled. "Did you change perfumes?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she squeaked, looking away. He smiled wider.

"Your new scent suits you better. Now I feel like going all the way," he quipped and Yui turned to him, blue eyes wide, face still flushed. He laughed, she was definitely the most beautiful girl in the world. "Now let's start again, future wife." He leaned down and Yui closed her eyes as he pulled off her bra. Loud heavy knocks came from the door and Nuriko frowned. "I thought Hotohori said he'll be out for an hour?" Nuriko jumped off her and ran toward the phone. He pressed a button as he put on his shirt. "Who's there?"

"Ryuuen, it's me Saihitei. Grandfather, father, and Satsuki-san are on their way to this office now. Arrange yourselves and open the door, please."

* * *

PANIC GRIPPED YUI as she struggled to put back her bra and shirt. She couldn't believe how the events were turning quickly against them now. One time they were getting intimate in the couch and now the one man who hates her was on their doorstep. Well, she was aware that he was also in the office. Hotohori had everything planned for the two to meet. The initial plan was to surprise Nuriko and then drive somewhere for lunch. Obviously, it never played out because she caught him in a very intimate position with that annoying model. Why was she in this office anyway?

Nuriko rushed to put back his clothes, tucking it under his pants. He was struggling with his tie when she walked toward him and handed him his coat. She helped him with his tie while he put on his coat.

"Do I have lipstick on me?" he asked and Yui smirked.

"I don't put any lipstick," was her immediate reply. He smiled wide and sniggered.

"I love you for that, sunshine." Nuriko placed an immediate kiss on her lips and knocks came from the door again. Yui immediately run toward it while he combed his hair. Hotohori came in with Houki and immediately closed the door behind them.

"Wow, you did do things here…" Hotohori said and Houki laughed lightly.

"Yeah and you interrupted it big time," Nuriko snapped at him and Yui slapped his arm.

"Are you two back together?" Houki asked, smiling. Nobody answered and knocks came from the door again. Hotohori cursed and they all turned when the door opened and the two most powerful men in the Chou family stepped in. Yui's eyes creased when the annoying infuriating model walked beside Nuriko's grandfather.

Nuriko wrapped an arm around her waist. Houki smiled and walked toward the older men. "I didn't know you're dropping by, grandpa. I was having lunch with Saihitei," she planted an immediate kiss on the old man's cheek and rushed back to her fiancé.

"What is she doing in my company?" the eldest Chou asked, voice tight.

"We're having lunch together, grandfather." Nuriko replied, pulling her close. Yui's heart was palpitating. Since the night he punched Nuriko, she had always been wary of the eldest Chou. She was trembling from anger too, she learned what he did to her grandfather from her grandmother. Nuriko laced their hands together and she felt slightly relieved. "What brought you to Saihitei's office?"

"Midori told me you fired her after she disagreed to engage in lewd acts with you earlier in your office," Yui and Houki gasped. The story was twisted and Nuriko clutched her hand tighter. "What do you think of this office, Ryuuen? Your playground? And what have I told you about that girl?" he asked, looking straight at her. "I told you to not associate yourself with a lowly filthy girl. And you even bring her here? Have you no shame? Showing her face to your future bride?"

Nuriko eyed the older man and Houki's eyes widened. "What do you mean grandfather?"

"I've already arranged for your marriage with Midori, Ryuuen. It will take place a year after Saihitei and Houki's marriage." Yui stepped back but Nuriko pulled her close. The girl named Midori looked at her triumphantly.

"I don't know what kind of lies she told you but I haven't slept for days. Would I have energy to take advantage of her? It seems the other way around if I may be so bold," Nuriko said and the girl gasped.

"It's not true Chou-san. Ryuuen had been urging me to sleep with him. He even forced me after we did the car commercial," Nuriko laughed and everyone turned to him.

"I'm sorry but your lies are very funny, Satsuki-san. You obviously do not know me too well. I've only slept with one _woman_ just _once_in my whole life and I'm holding her hand now." Yui flushed. The older man gritted his teeth. Nuriko's father smiled at his son. "And she's the only girl I'm marrying. I don't know about your talks but I just proposed to Yui and she already said yes."

Houki squealed and everyone turned to look at her ring finger. The eldest Chou's eyes widened when he saw the ring. Midori looked with envy when she saw the ring too. Yui hid it behind her with Nuriko's hand, embarrassed that they were suddenly looking at such a thing from her finger.

"I feel so envious, it's mother's ring! Wow, it fits you perfectly well, Yui," Houki exclaimed, walking toward them and snooping at the ring.

"Houki stop it, it belongs to Yui now." Nuriko pulled Yui's hand away and laced it again with his. The eldest Chou angrily stamped his cane and walked toward her. Nuriko moved before her, shielding her from his grandfather's angry glare.

"No, I'm getting the ring back and you will marry Midori," he said in a tight voice.

"You said so yourself, grandfather. I should not associate myself with lowly filthy women. I'm marrying Yui and no one else," Nuriko said. His father walked toward the old man. Houki clung to Saihitei. The tension was becoming heavier by the minute.

"I put the clothes on your back, Ryuuen," he said angrily. "I gave you your spoiled life and this is what you do to me? You disobey me after I gave you everything? You answer me back? I can take away everything from you—"

"Father, calm down—" Nuriko's father was literally standing in-between them. "Ryuuen is my child, please don't speak too lowly of him."

"You don't have to take everything from me, grandfather," Nuriko said and the older man looked at him with fire in his eyes. His father turned to him with disbelief. Yui's heart was beating on her throat. "I will leave the life you gave me behind. All I'm taking is the clothes on my back and the love of my life. And perhaps my dignity too." The women in the room gasped when Nuriko bowed down too low. "Thank you for giving me opportunities. I am now resigning from my post as President and will completely disengage myself from CCE and with the Chou family."

Nuriko smiled widely, tears beading the corner of his eyes. Yui took his hand and laced their fingers together. "My grandfather never said anything bad about you, Chou-san. If I remember correctly, he always tells me about your happy days in Sodai," she said, choking from the tears she was trying to control, but she failed miserably.

She bowed lowly too before the two surprised men. She took the large bento box in one hand and they walked out of the room together, hand in hand, to a future that was waiting for them. For the first time, Yui was able to heave a sigh of relief.

* * *

"YOU DID COOK A LOT FOR ME, Yu-chan," Nuriko exclaimed happily as he ate the food she prepared for him this morning. They were back at her apartment. She was rummaging through her things on what to bring for their runaway stint.

"I should bring Porky, don't you think?" Yui asked, holding a piggy bank. Nuriko nodded, still busy eating the food she made.

"You even cooked my favorite sushi! You're really the best, Yu-chan!" Yui placed the full piggy bank inside her bag. "Are you bringing your granny panties? Huh, Yu-chan?" Yui flushed.

"Just eat, okay?" Nuriko laughed sheepishly. She zipped the bag and sighed. "I'm done."

"Do you really want to elope with me, sunshine?" Nuriko asked, now serious. He placed the bento box down and looked at her intently. "It's going to be a hard life. I don't have anything. You can stay here with your family and when I'm financially stable, we can start living together."

Yui sat beside him on the couch and leaned on his shoulder. "I can't let you suffer on your own, ne. Especially since you decided on this because of me. I want to be with you, Ryu-chan." Nuriko wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Funny, we're living our dream lives, sunshine. You'll be a housewife and I think I'll become a poor struggling artist," Nuriko whispered and she laughed.

"It doesn't sound so bad," she told him and he leaned down to kiss her. Nuriko pulled away a few minutes after, slowly retrieving his hand from inside her shirt. Yui leaned down on his shoulder, still breathless. "Miaka called, our room's ready. Should we go now?"

"Yeah. To a life together."

_**

* * *

A/N: **__One thing I realized while writing this chapter was that Yui and Nuriko have different ways in discussing a sensitive situation like being caught cheating. Yui's more on the logical, here's what happened, side while Nuriko's the charming apologetic one. Ahahaha. Nuriko's sweetness was more effective, though. This has been a very action-packed chapter—at least it ended happily. Hope you liked it! Please do leave reviews!_


	21. Chapter 21: Outside the Castle

_I'm putting up another chapter of this fic because it's holidays! Besides, I'm almost beyond the week requirements. I put up a new Yui story but I'm not sure if you'll like it, as it's a cross-over fiction. My cross-overs usually don't end up in my most read list. Ehehehe. Anyway, I hope you like how this story's developing. A few more chapters and I'm done!_

_**SakuraSunrise: **__Aaawww... the ending was happy but the whole chapter was bittersweet. I feel sad for them but I'm glad they're together._

_**LeeRaRa: **__Ahahaha! I based Nuriko's gay character from a bisexual friend. The manga didn't show much how he'd treat a lover so I'm kinda clueless. But he's soooo cute. I want Nuriko for myself._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yeah, Nuriko is soooo lovable. I love Hotohori too. The previous chapter can be a bit fast. I think I have another chapter with a very fast pace. I'm really determined to finish this fic in 25 or 26 chapters._

_**CrystalChime13: **__Ahahahaha! Your reviews made me laugh out loud-because of fascination of course! :D I couldn't get myself to write a Yui-Suboshi story. Probably soon._

_**Michi: **__Yeah, they eloped—after some drama. Hmmm...come to think of it, the latter parts are predominantly in Nuriko's baggage. Oh well, too late to change. But I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21: Outside the Castle**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"HOY NURIKO, ANOTHER ALE HERE!" one of the men hollered and Nuriko hurriedly filled one large mug of cold beer. Glasses clinked and rough laughter filled the small bar where he worked. It was past midnight already and men still continue to pour from the door. A few more minutes and his shift will end. He'll be able to sleep by then. The bishounen placed the mug on the counter and slid it to the burly man at the other end.

"Mug of beer coming up!" he screamed and the man caught the mug, laughing because he finally managed to do it right. He's been working in the bar for months now, earning enough for daily sustenance. The former President of Japan's highest-earning company was now in a murky bar, beer in hand, serving all sorts of liquor to men who waste hard-earned Yen for some good time. He no longer looked like a girl, his chin was rough from growing hair and his body was broader now.

Nuriko finally understood what it felt to barely live yet he was happy. Not once, even with the lack of money, had he ever regretted the day he chose Yui. Life was hard but his days were warmer. She was really his sunshine, the only person who gave his life light and warmth. And he loved her for that.

"Hoy Nuriko, d'you still do those drawings?" a familiar man asked and he smiled, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, mah girlfriend and I fought and I was thinking maybe I'd give her a portrait?" the man told him in a low voice. "One I can frame and have her hang in her room. How much are you charging, mate?"

"When do you need it? I charge more if its rush, though." Nuriko told him the price and the man nodded.

"Okay, here's her photo. Isn't she a beauty? I'll just drop by and just hand it to me outside when you're done. My future depends on you, mate. Thanks a lot!" the man said, paying the bill and then leaving him some small tip. Nuriko nodded and laughed as the guy left. Nuriko looked at the photo and shook his head, placing the picture inside his shirt pocket. He had been doing sketches of anything just to get extra money. His bartender stint was after all only from afternoon to midnight. He looked at the clock and hoped his replacement would come in. He desperately wanted to go home and see Yui.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks, son," a man told him and his eyes widened when he saw Yui's father sitting on the counter, looking straight at him.

"Hai, just a second sir." Nuriko immediately went to the rack and prepared the man's drink. He hurriedly placed it on the counter and the man sipped from it very slowly. Nuriko felt awkward, he never thought Yui's father goes to such a place. But then, his suit was out of place in the crowd.

"Arigatou," the man said. "So how's my daughter?" the man asked. Nuriko looked down.

"She's okay, Dad. We're struggling but we're coping well." The man drank the contents of his glass. "Another shot?" The man nodded and he poured him a glass.

"You look different, Ryuuen. Even the people here call you by a different name," the man noticed. "Who would've thought you'd wind up in this place just because of my daughter."

"I'm fine, Dad. We're fine. You don't have to worry about us—"

"Are you married now?" Yui's father asked and Nuriko shook his head. His heart palpitated. Was Yui's father planning to take her away?

"I'm still saving up for it. I want to give her a decent wedding, Dad. We'll let you know when we're getting married." The man emptied his glass and asked him for another serving of scotch.

"Ryuuen, I'll go straight to the point," he leaned on the counter and looked at him intently. "Work for me. A man of your caliber does not deserve a place like this. I can pay you double, even triple, than what you're getting here. You'll be able to save faster, that way—"

"Are you taking Yui from me?"

"She wants to be with you. I don't have any right to impose who she wants to be with, even if I'm against it." The man drank his glass and shook his head when Nuriko offered another shot. "I don't like seeing my daughter suffer. But I'm not offering this position out of pity. See this as my way of…accepting you into our family."

"Dad…" Nuriko looked down. "I can't say yes yet. I have to ask Yui. I—" the man laughed, cutting his words.

"Now you're beginning to act like a good husband." The man placed down a calling card on the counter and Nuriko looked at it intently before looking back at the man Yui called father. "Call me when you've consulted your _wife_. I wish I'd get a positive feedback soon. You see, I have to be abroad by next week and I need someone to handle the Japanese market. This job should be easy for you," the man pulled out a big sum from his pocket and left money that was triple the price of the glasses he consumed. "The change's your tip. Arigatou gozaimasu for taking care of my daughter."

The man bowed down and left, leaving Nuriko looking at the calling card. Now he was surprised, he never thought Yui's family owned one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in Japan. She sure never told him anything. His grandfather wouldn't be too happy to know about that, though. If he knew that, he'd go out of his way to put the company down.

"Nuriko, I'm sorry I'm late. You can go home to your wife now," Kaede said, hurrying toward the counter while wearing his apron. "I'm sorry man, my kid's sick. You and Yui should think twice before getting a kid. It's so stressful. But I'm happy, my little girl lights my world, you know." Kaede owned the place and they change shifts and he stays until morning. He had been very considerate of him, says newly-weds shouldn't be away from each other for too long.

The bishounen laughed and nodded. He immediately took off his apron, grabbed his stuff inside the lockers and walked out of the bar. They'd pretend to be married so their families cannot just barge in and separate them. It was a surprise why he told Yui's father the truth. Maybe it was out of courtesy. Her parents, after all, were not strongly against them like his family. As a matter of fact, Yui's grandfather accepted them quite well. He even insisted they live in Kyoto. They couldn't do that, of course. Yui was still studying and work was in Tokyo. It was better this way.

Nuriko reached the apartment they were renting and slowly opened the door with his key. The lights were out but he knew Yui was waiting for him. It was a small apartment they managed to get after a month of staying over in their friends' places. He locked the door behind him and slowly took off his shoes. Yui had cleaned the place again and he smiled wider when he saw some plates with food on the table. She was really a dutiful wife. Instead of eating the food she prepared for him, he gently placed them one at a time inside the almost bare refrigerator. They had to save on food as prices were soaring because of the recession. Dinner today would be breakfast tomorrow and besides, he was no longer hungry.

When he reached the only room in the apartment, he smiled when he saw Yui's sleeping form on the futon. He gently walked toward the bathroom to shower, not wanting to wake her up. But she was already sitting on the bed when he walked out of the shower. She smiled at him and he walked toward her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Have you eaten dinner?" she asked lovingly and he shook his head.

"No longer hungry, love. Kaede came late at the bar. I'm sorry I'm late," he whispered and she kissed him. "How's school?" They slowly lied on the bed and she snuggled to him.

"Good. I'm in the dean's list this semester," she said softly. He rolled some strands of her hair on his fingers. "How's work?"

Nuriko smiled and whispered, "You're beautiful." Yui flushed and he smiled wider. He could see her face clearly despite the lack of light in the room. "It's stressful as always," he whispered and she smiled.

"Do you want a massage?" she asked and it was Nuriko's time to blush. He remembered when she first gave him a massage. It drove him wild and he was hard afterwards. She was willing to have sex with him but he remembered promising they'd never do it until they're married. He wanted to keep that promise as much as he can control himself. Touching was enough but going all the way seemed to him as taking advantage of the fact that they're living together.

"You know what happens when you give me a massage. I'd pass tonight, sunshine. When were married, you're free to give me massages every night," he told her, winking, and she flushed again.

"You care for me too much, Nuriko. It's okay to be selfish sometimes. I'll be your wife, after all. And this is the only thing I can do for you," she whispered and he cupped her face.

"Once we're married, I'll be _very_ selfish with you, Yui. As for now…" he smiled sheepishly and moved on top of her. "I don't feel like sleeping yet, sunshine." Yui blushed again and she closed her eyes when he leaned down to kiss her soft mouth. His hand trailed inside her shirt. She moaned as he fondled the mound on her chest. "Your boobs are getting bigger, sunshine," he teased as he planted kisses on her ear.

"It's because you're always touching me there." Nuriko laughed lightly. Yui's hand trailed inside his shirt and he groaned, heart beating faster as they touch each other. "Your hands are so big, Ryuuen…" she whispered and he bit her neck, trying his best to control himself. He kissed her again, deeper, faster and she kissed him back with the same passion. It was amazing how they never ended up going all the way when the littlest touches bring them to heights they can only imagine.

Nuriko was burning when he slid his hand south, to the warmth between her legs. Yui moaned louder as he caressed her. It sounded good in his ears. "Nu-Nuriko…Oh…" Her hands too, moved downward, to the throbbing between his legs.

"I love you, sunshine," he whispered before he was swept away by the one woman he loved more than anything in the world.

* * *

YUI SNUGGLED CLOSER to Nuriko's broad chest and he pulled her, wrapping strong arms around her slim body. She doesn't have classes today and Nuriko only works during the afternoon. Her job at the bookstore doesn't start until lunch time so they still have time to sleep. She gently opened her eyes and his sleeping handsome face greeted her view. He hasn't shaved in weeks, not because of lack of time, but because she told him she likes him in the dirty streety look. She should take back what she said, it was making him look older than his age.

It's been six months since they left home. They've been together for more than two seasons and she's already turning 20 in five months. One more year and they can finally get married without anyone's consent. That was the reason why they couldn't tie the knot yet. She was still too young by civil standards. She briefly remembered Hotohori and Houki's wedding, they received an invitation days ago. It was slated to happen next month, in June, the month where most couples are tying the knot. They still haven't talked about it. It seemed not going was the most logical choice. They were too shabby for the event, anyway.

She slowly moved his arms to free herself from his grasp. She should be preparing breakfast now. He gently opened his eyes and she planted a kiss on his lips. "Good morning, Ryu-chan."

"Good morning, sunshine," Nuriko said back, voice still rough from sleep. "Can I take you to work today?"

"But you're still tired, Nuriko." She rubbed their noses together and he smiled. "You should stay and rest."

"No I'm not, I feel like I can do anything now—even the laundry," he said softly, making her laugh. Nuriko hates doing the laundry so she has to do it herself. He sometimes help, though. "I'll buy you a washing machine by the end of the month, sunshine." Nuriko stood up and touched her bandaged hands. "You don't have to wash our clothes with your bare hands anymore." He slowly kissed each one and she laughed.

"It's okay, you don't have to spend for that—"

"No, we need it." He caressed her cheek. "I'll give you a better life someday, future wife," he said and Yui laughed heartily. "I forgot to mention, your father dropped by the bar yesterday." Yui grew serious and she became nervous. "He asked how you're doing and he offered me a job, said it's his way of accepting me into your family."

"Did you…?"

Nuriko shook his head. "I said I'll consult you first. What do you think?" Yui didn't say anything. What should she say? "If I worked for him, I'll be able to marry you soon. We don't have to live in this small place, you don't have to do the laundry or work. But if you don't want to, I can still stay at the bar."

Yui leaned on his chest and he embraced her. "If you accept, you don't have to work late anymore, right? You don't have to dirty yourself in such place." Yui said softly, she can hear Nuriko's gentle breathing. "It seems like a good offer," she said, smiling. If Nuriko accepts the job, he doesn't have to suffer anymore because of her.

"I should take it?"

"Yeah, call Dad and tell him you're taking the job. I'm so proud of you, Ryu-chan," he said and leaned forward to kiss him. It was not the first executive high-paying job offered to him. Most of CCE's competitors offered him a job after they found out he quit. Nuriko always turned it down, saying he doesn't want to get involved in the car industry anymore. Yui knew he was finding it hard to divulge the company's secrets to competitors. Nuriko still loved that company.

"Are you sure you want me to take it?"

"Of course. Dad's a fair man. He'll pay you right, not just because you're my husband."

"I told him we're not married…yet." Yui's eyes widened. "I don't know why I did. I…I told him I'm planning to marry you someday in a good church in a nice white dress. I'm sorry—"

"It's okay. They'll find out soon, anyway." Yui kissed him again and stood up from the futon. "I'm re-heating the food last night. Will you arrange the bed?" Nuriko nodded, smiling. Yui smiled back and then walked toward the kitchen and the dining area. The place was even smaller than her old apartment but it suited them. They're both out of the house most of the time anyway.

Some of their friends visit them once in a while. Chichiri invited them to the opening of his second restaurant but they didn't come. Nuriko was still at work and she had to finish some school project. If only she was not studying, life would have been easier for them. She took out the food he placed in the refrigerator and heated what needs to be heated. She never regretted running away with him but there were times, especially during the early months they were together, that she felt so depressed and ended up crying. But she got used to the hard life now. These were the consequences of their actions. The events of the previous months were a blur but it kept on reminding her how lucky she was to have him. At the end of the day, they still have time for each other regardless how busy they were. Last night was wonderful too, she thought, blushing.

Arms wrapped around her waist and Nuriko leaned on her shoulder. "Hey sunshine, how about we get ice cream before I drop you to work?" he asked and she laughed.

"Really? Ice cream sounds nice. We haven't gone out on a date for a long time," she said and he laughed.

"Yeah, I miss eating out with you and looking at your pretty face," he teased and she blushed. "Some customer asked me to do a sketch of her girlfriend. He'll pay me once I hand him the drawing. It's an easy one so I'm thinking of finishing it outside before going to work. It's still extra money."

"You never drew portraits of me," she said. It was true, Nuriko never drew sketches of her. She was partly disappointed because he remembered telling him once that she wants her struggling artist husband to draw portraits of her. Nuriko laughed.

"That's not true," he said, moving away from her.

"Yeah? You never show me one," she said, pouting.

"They're not finished, that's all." Nuriko stood beside her and looked at her face. "Hey, don't get mad. How about I finish one today and show it to you tonight?" he asked and she smiled, nodding.

"What do I get in exchange?" he asked and she blushed more. She turned to him and looked at him intently.

"Well, what do you want?" He looked at her intently and laughed really hard.

"You're as red as a monkey, Yu-chan!" He laughed harder and she slapped his arm. She hated it when he teases her. "What do _you_ have in mind, sunshine?" he said, wearing a naughty grin.

"Fine, don't draw a portrait of me. You always take me for granted," she said, even if it was not true. He laughed louder. "You're always teasing me. What's a little portrait? You draw someone else's anytime and you can't even draw mine. I—" Nuriko pulled her to a kiss, cutting her words. He kissed her deeply, pushing her to the door of the refrigerator. She moaned in his mouth and was panting when he moved away from her.

"I love you, Yui… If making portraits of you is the only way I can prove that, I—"

"I'm just kidding," Yui snapped back. "You really don't have to draw a portrait of me…" Nuriko laughed.

"Okay, if you say so. What's for breakfast?" Yui pouted and pushed him away. He laughed, knowing he won over her again. He was always doing that whenever she asked for a portrait. He always knew what to say to make her stop asking for childish things. She was, after all, always an easy girl to please. But then, it would be nice if he could draw her just once.

They were outside in less than two hours, walking toward the ice cream parlor. She ordered the usual chocolate and mint while he ordered a serving of strawberry ice cream. They chose to eat it at the park, watching the children play around.

"How many kids do you want, sunshine?" he asked and Yui blushed. She hasn't really thought about it. "Well?"

"Two would be nice, a boy and a girl." She focused on her ice cream and he smiled wider.

"I want more, can we have more?" he asked and she turned to him.

"Well, how many do you want?"

"Five boys and three girls," he said and she made a face. He laughed when he saw her burning face.

"I can't give birth to that much!" She bit her cone and he laughed louder.

"Okay, two is fine." He leaned down to whisper on her ear. "But we'll still have sex every night, huh?" Yui flushed.

"Is that the only thing on your mind?" She looked down, face still in a shade of red. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Don't worry, we'll try different positions every night so you won't get bored," he teased and she slapped his arm. "Fine, I won't say anything. You blush like a virgin, sunshine. You really shouldn't blush much, I mean, we've done so many things already!"

"Stop saying it out loud!" Yui snapped at him and he laughed harder. "It's embarrassing to talk about such things in public, ne." Nuriko raised his hands up in surrender but he was still sniggering.

"Fine. I give up. You're really not the kiss and tell type." He finished his ice cream and looked at her. She smiled and gave him her cone. He rolled his eyes, as if expecting her to do such a thing. He took it and ate it while she leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you remember our first date, Ryuuen?" she asked and he nodded. "I was already in love with you, then. I can't remember when I started to fall for you but I think it was during the early pretending days."

Nuriko laughed lightly. "I can't remember when I fell for you too, all I know is that I was very jealous when Tasuki stroke your cheek during his victory party." Yui looked up, he was jealous then? She thought he was still in love with Hotohori. "And I know I wanted to kiss you while we were talking in the park."

"We were trying to hide what we feel then, huh?" Nuriko smiled and continued to eat her ice cream. "I'm glad we got over that stage."

"If we never ended up in my bed, naked, would you even entertain the thought of dating me?" Nuriko asked Yui shook her head.

"You were so loud when we were driving and you even kept on kissing me for no apparent reason. I mean, for a gay guy, that was a very perverted thing to do!"

"How can I not? You wouldn't shut up. And you didn't notice the way the men in the police station were checking you out. I tried to save you, ne. I don't think I'd date you too, even though I do like kissing you."

"You like kissing me?" Yui asked and Nuriko blushed. He rubbed his nose and finished the ice cream.

"I thought you don't want to talk about embarrassing stuff in public? Geez, you're so full of contradictions, Yui. You don't like talking about sex but you do like hearing I like kissing you. Maybe I should tell you one by one what I love doing to you, ne?" he teased and she flushed again. She slapped his arm and he ended up laughing. "Come on, you'll be late for work." He stood up and offered his hand.

Yui took it and he laced their hands together and walked to the bookstore where she worked. Yui's heart was beating wildly on her chest, as if it were the first time that they walked together holding hands in the streets of Tokyo. She leaned on his shoulder and blushed, they've been through so many things and they're still together. They're even talking about marriage and children. Yui hoped the day would come when his family would finally accept them. It was hard to start a new life with old grudges.

"Nuriko, don't you think it's about time you talk to your family?" she asked and Nuriko shook his head.

"No. I don't want to go back to a life without you, Yui. I'd rather die of hunger than lose you." Nuriko leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek. "You'll drop by the bar after work?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay, let's walk home together afterwards."

Yui smiled watched Nuriko cross the street and disappear in the park. He will stay there before his shift to finish the drawings. She sighed and walked inside the bookstore for another day of work. She has been working in the bookstore for three months now and her earnings were what she used for allowances. An old childless couple owned the place and they give her free books from time to time. They have met Nuriko before and they liked him. They sometimes invite them over dinner, always teasing that they'd be their godparents once they decided to get married.

Yui greeted them and started with work. New books have arrived so she's supposed to put them on their designated shelves. She hastily took the pile and walked around the place, putting down the books with the other titles. She was done placing everything on her hand when a man cleared his throat behind her.

"Can I have a word with you, Ms Yui?" Yui turned and her eyes widened when she saw Nuriko's grandfather standing in front of her. He was still wearing that cold look in his eyes. "I have a proposal to make."

"I'm sorry, I'm at work. Please forgive me, I cannot—"

"The owners already agreed, I already talked to them. Please step in the limousine, I want a word with you." Yui nodded and followed the old man. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. What was he supposed to tell her? They were inside the car when he took out an envelope and handed it to her. Curious, she took it and gasped when she saw a cheque with her name on it. What surprised her more was the amount in the cheque.

"What is this for—"

"Leave my grandson. Tell me how much you need and I'll give it to you," The man leaned back on the seat. Yui's eyes widened. "You're making him suffer. He doesn't deserve such a filthy place. His father is sick and his family needs him. If you do love him the way you claim, you wouldn't take him away from the people who love him." The man raised an eyebrow and Yui was speechless. "Well?"

"I can't decide for Ryuuen," she whispered, trying her best to avoid crying. But her voice broke. "You have to talk to him. I don't need your money, Sir." She handed the envelope back. When the man didn't take it, she placed it on the seat. "Your money cannot buy my feelings for Ryuuen. If he decides to leave me, I will accept it but I don't need your money. Excuse me," she opened the door of the limousine and walked out, heart still beating wildly.

Should she tell Nuriko what happened? But if she does, he will hate his grandfather more. Yui went to the washroom and washed her face. She has to be strong. She has to not let the encounter affect her. But the man was right, she was making Nuriko suffer. And that one fact hurt her more and she ended up crying again.

* * *

"RYUUEN, WE NEED YOU, please come back!" Houki screamed, tears streaming on her cheeks, as Nuriko walked away from them.

"Houki, stop this," Hotohori said and she buried herself in her lover's arms. Nuriko didn't look back. He continued to walk away from them. He was drawing at the park when Houki and Hotohori showed up and talked to him. His father was sick and CCE was falling apart. Hotohori wouldn't take the President position and the partners were pulling out one by one. If it continues, the company his grandfather worked for, will fall, along with the family name.

Nuriko punched a tree and his hand bled. Tears fell from his eyes as words reverberated in his head. He tried to pacify the wild beatings of his heart and sat down on a vacant bench, cupping his face. He was alone in the park now.

"Leave Yui, Nuriko. Please…" Houki begged and he looked back, angry. "Father is sick and the company is falling apart. You love that company, Ryuuen. Please, come back."

"Has grandfather accepted Yui?" he asked, trying to calm himself and think clearly. Houki shook his head.

"He still wants you to marry Midori. Having the Satsuki finances is good for the business, Ryuuen. Please, just forget about Yui and come back to your old life," Houki said, crying.

"I won't leave Yui. Never."

"Midori looks like her, why can't you just accept her the way I accepted Saihitei?" Houki said and Nuriko looked down. "When grandfather arranged us to get married, I agreed and I never regretted saying yes. Don't you see? You'll eventually learn to love Midori, she's—"

"You've always been in love with Saihitei even when we were children, Houki. You expected the family to arrange your marriage that's why you never entertained any boyfriends. It's easy for you to accept your engagement," Nuriko said softly. Hotohori was standing behind the bench, saying nothing.

"Yui is just a girl you pretended to love so why do you go this far for her? You even left us to be with her," Houki said, her voice breaking. Nuriko hated making girls cry, especially when those girls were one of his sisters.

"I love Yui the day we danced together and she ended up in my bed. If we didn't end up together that morning, I would have easily decided to come back to the Chou family. If Yui were just some girl I wouldn't be here, struggling with a low-paying job, trying my best to make her happy. Don't you see how content I am, Houki? I've never been this free in my whole life."

"If I tell you nothing happened between the two of you that night, would you come back to us?" Houki asked and Nuriko eyed her.

"Maybe. What are you driving at?"

"Well, _nothing_ happened that night," Houki said softly and Nuriko looked at her, surprised. "You came home, both drunk. You asked me to bring her to the guest bedroom but I couldn't, because grandma would question me in the morning." She wiped her tears and laughed a little. "So I brought her to your room and you were too drunk to recognize her. You thought…you thought she was…Hotohori…" Nuriko's eyes widened and Houki cried more. "I was at your door, hearing your countless confessions. And then you fell asleep together, but nothing happened between you and Yui. Some kissing maybe but if you're banking on something intimate, it never happened. So come back to us, Ryuuen, please."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How can I when you always look so happy with her? How can I—"

"Now you know why I can't leave her…" Nuriko said, standing up. "I love her too much to let go… And guess what, it's all because of _your_ lies," he turned and walked away. Houki ran to him but he evaded her grasp and she fell on the ground. Hotohori ran toward her and helped her up.

"Don't you see? You're making her suffer with your pride! You're making everyone suffer because of that love! Come back to us, please! Ryuuen!" Houki screamed but he didn't turn. Why had it come to this? Nuriko asked himself as he cried on the bench, away from Houki, away from Hotohori, away from the reality that somewhere, his father was struggling with his life in a hospital and CCE was slowly falling apart.

And how can he tell Yui about the truth behind that night? And how can he tell her the status of the Chou family business and his father?

_**

* * *

A/N: **__Another dramatic chapter. I think I went beyond my usual number of pages but I hope you like where this fic is heading. Sunny days are ahead but I'm afraid I'll have to go more dramatic in the next chapters. Thanks for reading! Please do leave reviews!_


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye, Princess

_Oh no, I've stopped writing over the holidays. Ahahaha. I only have one chapter in the bank for this story and still nothing on the others. I'm really sorry! :S Nonetheless, thanks for reading the previous chapter. :D_

_**Sparkling-Ryuichi Sakuma: **__Yeah, the plot's becoming serious now, it's because it's nearing the end! Ahahahaha! Houki makes a turn-around in the next chapter, not sure if it worked, though._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__I think Houki's character was quite misunderstood in the last chapter. Ahahaha! I really didn't mean it. I wanted to portray her as someone desperate, with her family falling apart. Anyway, things will get better from here... Probably not in this chapter but in the next ones. ;P_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Ahahaha, yeah another dilemma. I guess they're trying to see how long they'll hold on to each other. :D_

_**Michi: **__Yeah, they're like a married couple minus the lemony part. Ahahahaha! The revelation on what happened that first night has been in the making since I started this fic!:D That's why I told Sparkling there's really no lemon in the earlier parts of the story. :D_

_**xBeautifulMage: **__Ahahahaha! Since Ryuuen's not home, Houki took on the responsibility of the firstborn and she's probably having a hard time that's why she's desperate to have Ryuuen back. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 22: Goodbye, Princess**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

SCENARIOS. YUI KEPT ON THINKING of different endings. What would have happened if they had not rushed to be together? What would happen if they stayed at home and even things out with their families? It ate her for days after the encounter with Nuriko's grandfather. She never spoke a word about it to her lover yet it gnawed at her night after night. And each thought pained her. She made Nuriko suffer.

It was the bottomline of all the thoughts. All beginnings end in the one fact that made sleep evasive. If it wasn't for her, he would still be one of the most powerful man in the Japanese car industry, he would be on his way to becoming an economic superpower, a business tycoon, a man at the top of his game at such an early age. But he turned away from everything just for her. He was a Casanova, a stupid prince on a white horse who left his kingdom just to save a measly princess from the slums. It was true, he was stupid. And so was she.

Yui wiped the tears and tried to pacify the sobs that were dying to leave her. It was night time again, they lied together on the futon, his arms around her waist. He was asleep and she doesn't want to wake him up. He had changed too after that day, he was always deep in thoughts, but he never shared anything, never said anything. Yui tried to clear her thoughts, it was useless to think of eloping as a mistake. It was over and done, they were together now. But still, it pained her. He was suffering because of her.

Nuriko's arms tightened on hers and he moved closer. She can feel his warm breath on her nape. "Yui…?"

"I'm okay… I'm sorry I woke you up. I just—" The tears fell again and she couldn't hide it anymore. He moved closer.

"Are you regretting this?" he asked very softly and she covered her mouth to stop herself from crying more. "Yui… Do you regret running away with me?"

"Yes…" she whispered in the dark, her voice breaking. She turned and snuggled to his chest. "I'm making you suffer ain't I?" His hands stroke her hair and she cried more in his arms. "You're suffering because of me…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she continuously apologized as the tears fall from her eyes like running water.

"Shhh… Yui—" He moved on top of her and kissed her softly, trying to console her. But it was not enough. Guilt was coursing through her body like wildfire. Even with his presence, she could not wash away the truth. "Yui… listen… It's not your fault, I chose this. I chose you—Yui… please stop crying…" he whispered and continuously kissed her lips until the sobs left her. He looked at her intently and planted kisses on every part of her face—forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, chin.

"I love you…" Yui whispered and Nuriko smiled softly.

"I love you too, sunshine…" Nuriko leaned down to kiss her again and she tried to forget the guilt with every movement of his mouth. Tears continue to pour from her eyes. She couldn't stop them, nor can she stop the emotions that filled her heart. "Stop crying…" he muttered in-between kisses. "I'm getting salty kisses…"

Yui laughed lightly and he kissed her deeper. Yui wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers clutched his hair as the kiss went deeper and deeper. They moved together on the futon, trying their best to forget the pain. It's been a long time since someone from their past came into their lives. They were used to being just the two of them, struggling with an average life. The sudden appearance of her father and his grandfather somehow brought them to the reality that there were things they cannot hide from. Their pasts were there, lingering behind some unknown faces in the bar or in the confines of the bookstore. Yui shuddered as she came in Nuriko's skillful hands. She pulled him closer, not wanting to let go, not wanting him to disappear in a black limousine like in her dreams. She's been dreaming of it, him leaving her for good. She tried to run after him, but the car never stopped. He always leaves her in the end.

"Don't leave me… Nuriko…" she whispered painfully and he planted kisses on her ear, easing away the aching in her chest.

"I won't… I'll never leave you." He returned to his spot on the bed and pulled her close. "You still have classes tomorrow, sunshine. If you don't stop crying, I'll be selfish and make love to you all night. I prefer hearing you moan than hearing you cry," he teased and Yui wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry…I just—"

"Stop apologizing, Yu-chan," he cut her words. "You didn't do anything wrong. The next time you forget why we ran away, remember, I love you—and you're the only thing that matters to me," he told her slowly, as if teaching a child how to say the alphabet. Yui laughed lightly and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night, Ryu-chan…I love you too…"

"Good night, sunshine…"

* * *

IT WAS NOT THE FIRST TIME he caught her crying. There were instances in the first few weeks they ran away that he heard her sobbing—late at night at the futon, in the bathroom while she takes a bath, in the kitchen as she prepares breakfast very early in the morning. It was the first time, though, that he had the courage to wrap his arms around her. He never had the strength to console her. He can never admit the fact that there was something wrong between them. That they were young and foolish. So he just listened and waited for her to stop. Nuriko loved her but up to now, he never learned what to do when she breaks out. And he always makes her cry.

Last night was the hardest one in their living together. He was close to going down on her to make her forget the pain she was feeling. The burden was getting heavier and heavier each night, and the appearance of her father and Houki and Hotohori made things worse. He had not told her about the brief encounter at the park. Then it hit him—he had not told her the truth behind _that_ night. Houki was not the type to lie but for the life of him, Nuriko could not tell Yui the truth. _That_ night started everything for them. _That_ night was the reason they stuck out with each other. _That_ night endeared her to him. And now, _that_ night was threatening the relationship they had built through the months._It_ was the only reason they became close. He never thought _it_ could also bring them apart. Nuriko cursed. How can one incident make or break everything they've worked for? How can one piece of truth come between them? Suddenly everything does not seem what they appear anymore. It was like waking up and realizing that he was not, after all, her prince.

"Now this is a surprise," Yui said softly and Nuriko turned. The blonde walked toward the table, dressed up for class. He gently placed plates of food on the table and took off the apron he was wearing.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he greeted, feigning happiness, and planted a kiss on her lips. "I made toast and bacon and eggs for breakfast." He pulled her hand and had her sit on the chair. He even pulled it for her like a real gentleman.

"You hate cooking—" Yui noted, eyes still sore from crying last night.

"Well, I love surprising you, sunshine." Nuriko pulled a chair and sat beside her. He placed food on her plate and looked at her eagerly. "Come on, try it and tell me what you think. I'm improving, really!" Yui started to eat and after swallowing the food, smiled at him.

"It tastes good, Ryu-chan."

"Really?" he asked, eyes widening in disbelief. He never thought he cooked everything right. Yui nodded and ate everything on her plate. He watched her and she smiled every now and then. "I'll walk you to school."

"You don't have to, you need to rest too." Yui emptied her plate to Nuriko's surprise. She seldom eats everything he made. It was always either too salty or too bland. "When are you starting in Dad's company?"

Nuriko took her empty plate and placed it on the sink. "Well, he said he'll call me soon," he lied. He hadn't called Dad back, he was too preoccupied with everything Houki told him he forgot to call Yui's father. Also, he was not ready to work for him. A part of him was deliberating whether coming back to the family business was a good way of having the family accept their relationship. It's a win-win situation, he thought. As long as his grandfather does nothing against Yui's family, Nuriko knew he has the upper hand.

"That's weird, Dad's not the type to delay hiring people," she said but didn't push the topic. Nuriko opened the faucet and started to wash the dishes. "Hey, why are you doing things you don't normally do today?" she asked, wrapping arms around his waist.

"I told you, I like surprising you. House work isn't so bad." Yui laughed lightly.

"I feel like…I'm about to lose you…" she said. Yui moved away and he turned to find her carrying her bag. "I'll go to school now."

"I'll take you to school."

Yui shook her head and smiled very softly. "I realized last night that I shouldn't make you do everything. But will you pick me up from the bookstore later?" she asked and Nuriko nodded. He walked toward her and kissed her. She was becoming gloomier and gloomier lately. He held her hand and frowned when he realized there were still some band-aids on it.

_I don't like seeing my daughter suffer…_

"I'll pick you up, sunshine. Don't forget, I'll pick you up." Yui nodded and left, leaving him thinking. The water continued to pour from the open faucet and he hurriedly closed it. It's bad to waste water, especially since they have bills to pay.

Nuriko sighed and finished cleaning the sink. He saw the table and curiously took a bite of the scrambled eggs he cooked for Yui. He spit it out in the sink—it was too salty again. His eyes widened when he realized Yui ate it happily earlier. He tried the bacon and the toast but both were too bland. The toast was even burned too much.

"How can she eat such a thing?" he asked himself and smiled painfully. She was trying to please him after what happened last night. He sighed again. She was thinking of the same thing, he was contemplating possibilities. At the back of his head, he was also regretting eloping with her. He shook his head. "Stop thinking of such things, Ryuuen…" he told himself. There's no use regretting what they did. And for the life of him, he cannot face her when he's likewise in doubt.

The doorbell rang and it took three rings before Nuriko realized someone was at the door. He hurriedly opened it and was surprised when his grandfather cleared his throat before him. He was standing alone at his doorstep.

"Aren't you even asking me to come in?" he asked coarsely and Nuriko made way for him. The man stepped inside and didn't even take off his shoes. He continued his way inside the house, leaving shoe marks on the newly-cleaned floor.

"What can I do for you, grandfather?" he asked as the man busied himself looking through the place and then shaking his head.

"How can you live in a rat's hole, Ryuuen?" the older Chou asked but Nuriko didn't answer. He watched the man scrutinize every detail of the place he called home for the last five months.

"Why are you here, grandpa?" he repeated and the man slowly walked toward the dining table and pulled a chair. Nuriko walked toward him and the older man instructed him to sit down. He did.

"I have an offer to make. You see, your father is sick—"

"Houki told me about it." The man raised an eyebrow. "Did you send her to cry and beg for me to come back?" he asked with distaste.

"No but it was wise of her to do such a thing. At least one of you is thinking right," the older Chou said smugly. "If she can't force you to come back, I can." The man placed his cane on the table and Nuriko's heart palpitated. His grandfather only does such things when he's about to make a proposal that he couldn't resist.

"What exactly do you want, grandpa?" he repeated for the third time, hoping he'll get straight to the point. He was close to getting a heart attack because of anticipation.

"Come back to the family, Ryuuen. I believe Houki already told you how bad the business is," the man said but Nuriko did not say anything. "I heard that girl's father offered you a job." Nuriko's eyes widened and his heart beat loudly. The man smirked, reading the panic in his face. "I heard too that he is looking for insurance. I can crush that business easily, you know… I have friends in the banking industry who can easily decline his requests—"

"Stop it, why are you doing this grandfather? Why do you take advantage of your position? Why—"

"Because I have power, more power than anyone in this country. Business drives the world and as long as I have the clout, everyone will do as I say." The man looked at him intently and Nuriko looked away. "I'm asking you a very simple thing, Ryuuen. Come back and I won't touch the Hongou business. If you do love that girl then learn to forget her because your love will bring her all sort of suffering."

"Grandfather… don't include her family in this—"

"Why not? The moment she became Toshiro's granddaughter is the day I refused to have her in our family. This is a feud between our families, Ryuuen. Now, stop acting like a lovesick man and stop fighting for a hopeless love. Even Romeo died because of his foolishness and it never brought anything good," he said and Nuriko looked down. "My offer is simple, leave her and their business gets to see another day."

"Grandfather…Since when have you become a ruthless man…?"

The man didn't answer. He sighed and then smirked at him. "If I'm not like this, CCE won't be CCE." the older Chou said and Nuriko closed his eyes, willing the encounter to disappear. He wanted to go back to the time Yui was at the kitchen. He'll insist on walking her to school than stay in this place with the man he had learned to hate most in the last minutes. He would have traded his soul for another hour with her. If he opened his eyes and see her, he would make love to her—on the floor, on the table, anywhere. To hell with the lies of _that_ night. But before he can completely erase the unwanted presence beside him, the man he called grandfather spoke, asking the words he never wanted to hear.

"Which is it?"

* * *

ONE OF YUI'S SHOELACES BROKE. She almost tripped. She looked around, no one was in the streets at the time. It was mysteriously quiet. The air was shifting, slowly getting stronger. Yui opened her bag and when she realized she had not brought an umbrella, immediately walked back to the apartment. She seldom forgets her umbrella especially in such erratic weathers. Summer was fast approaching, and so was the monsoon.

Likewise, Yui needed to change footwears. Slightly annoyed, she tied the broken lace in a meager attempt as she walked back to the apartment. As much as she wanted to walk faster, it was preventing her. Drops of rain was starting to fall, Yui thought she'll reach the apartment once it completely lands. By then, Nuriko would have been finished with breakfast and was probably either back to bed or in the shower. Her cheeks flushed with the thought of him. Maybe she should just miss class and spend the cold rainy day with him, under the sheets, listening to the tapping in the roof. Maybe she could… she laughed lightly… return the favor he did last night?

Her daydreams faded instantly when her eyes landed on a familiar black limousine parked across the apartment. Her heart beat wildly. How can she forget that car, it was the Chou family's official vehicle—the same one Nuriko's grandfather used to bribe her.

_I can't decide for Ryuuen…You have to talk to him…If he decides to leave me, I will accept it…_

Yui ran toward the place and gasped, her heart beating wildly. This soon? Why was he making Nuriko choose this soon? Her worries were further aggravated when she saw Nuriko's grandfather walking smugly toward the car. The man smirked at her, laughed victoriously, and passed her. The driver opened the door and the man stepped in. Yui watched him, unmoving in her spot.

"We'll wait for my grandson," the man said too loudly, as if wanting her to hear. The man nodded and closed the door softly before returning to the driver seat.

No. No. No. With heart on her throat, she ran back upstairs, uncaring of the loosening ties she made with her laces. The apartment door was ajar when she arrived and she was heaving when she saw Nuriko placed some money on the table. He stopped moving, but instead of looking at her, placed his beaten wallet inside his faded jeans.

"Nuriko—"

"Here's the money for the rent. I already paid the electric and water bills yesterday. I—" She ran toward him, embracing him. He stood still, unmoving.

"Don't leave me. Nuriko—" Yui huffed but instead of responding, he slowly pushed her away. His face had a pained look in them but more than anything, he looked determined. Her eyes probed into his but she found nothing. He stared at her in a blank way that sent coldness through her body. Nuriko took her hand and placed his copy of the apartment key on her open palm. Her eyes widened. Her chest constricted. "Are y-you lea-ving m-me?" she asked, her voice breaking. She couldn't breathe.

"I can't live with you anymore," he said in a flat voice. "I can't take it anymore, Yui. Look at this place—it's too small, too dirty, too barren—"

"NURIKO!" She clutched his hand. "STOP LYING!" Tears streaked her face. She was finding it harder and harder to breathe. "You said you'll never leave me last night—"

"I lied."

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, her voice breaking, like her heart. "You said if I regret running away, I shouldn't forget that you love me—"

"I thought I love you enough, Yui. But I don't want to suffer anymore. I hate doing house work, I hate working in the bar, I hate sleeping in a hard bed. I'm even beginning to hate everything about you!" he said back, his voice rising. "I hate the way you cry every night. I hate holding you…I hate living with you! I—I even hate your hair!"

Yui felt like she was slapped in the face. She held into the table, trying to stand still even though her knees wanted to give way. "Stop…lying…" she cried but she couldn't say it out right. She looked down, she couldn't face him. She was…in pain. "Stop…this…I love you…"

"What do we know about love, Yui?" His voice broke a little and Yui closed her eyes, wishing he'd just say the usual words he say every morning, every night, every time they're together. "We're young and foolish and aggressive. We both regret this so why stay this way?" he said but she didn't say anything more. "Nothing happened to us that night, Houki told me. She was responsible why you ended up in my bed. But nothing happened between us, you can stop holding on to me now." Yui's eyes widened. Was he saying the truth? "I've given too much already and I can't give anymore."

He turned, walking toward the door. Yui followed him but both her shoelaces broke and she fell hard on the floor. A loud crashing sound filled the room and was heard outside the apartment. She cried in pain, her knees bled but he didn't come back. Yui stood up and ran toward him, taking off her ruined shoes. Thunder broke from the sky in the same time she called his name. He was fast disappearing, walking away, not turning back. She called him again but he seemed to move faster.

"Ryuuen…" she called, running toward her even though her legs were hurting. "Ryu-chan…" He walked toward the limousine and immediately closed the door behind him, looking stoically ahead. "NURIKO!" The car moved and she ran, following it, calling his name. The deluge fell hard, drowning her screams. She followed the limousine, calling him. She slipped and hit the road. The vehicle was slowly disappearing in the rain and in a few seconds, was out of sight.

Rain fell and Yui wanted to wake herself. It was a dream. It was only a dream. She cried, still lying on the wet cement. Even if she walk back to the apartment, he'll still be gone and his key will still be in her hands.

He left her. He left her for good.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__I'm so sad while writing this chapter. Poor Yui, Nuriko made her cry. I hope everything happens well for them in the next chapters. Btw, I'm ending this fic in three more chapters. Please do leave reviews!_


	23. Chapter 23: Separate Fairy Tales

_I'm hurrying with the uploading of the chapters in this fic because, er, I want to focus on my other fictions. Yep, I'm planning to add more chapters in my other more serious fics and I can't do it properly with an backlog. Anyway, things are getting downhill for Yui and Nuriko but it will improve soon! I don't like this chapter much, too varied. But I don't like to dwell much on the drama thing. :D Ehehehe. I made a wrong count, there will be two more chapters before I finish this story! :D_

_**LeeRaRa: **__The last chapter is actually the saddest one I've written so far. The good thing is that there will be happier ones ahead. :)_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__I realized that the latter part was becoming somewhat like Hana Yori Dango but I swear, it'll be a hell lot different. :)_

_**Michi: **__Of course Hotohori's here to the rescue. :D (And Houki and Korin too!) Another character makes a comeback too. ;P_

_**Sparkling-Ryuichi Sakuma: **__Yeah, the grandfather's such a meanie. I wanted him to be nice but I want to push my characters to the limit so he became the main antagonist. Ehehehe._

_**Alexa: **__Yeah, unfortunately, those things happen in real life. And they end up in a heartbreaking manner. :|_

_**Dhanlibotan-chan: **__Yeah, I'm ending this fic soon. I'm not really the type who dwells too much on a story. Ehehehe. :) Don't worry, happy days are ahead, though it might take awhile._

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine. Don't kill me for pairing Yui and Nuriko. :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 23: Separate Fairy Tales**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

RAIN WAS FALLING HARD on the windows of the car. Tomo turned on the wiper and sped off, mind deep in thoughts. It had been awhile since he left for America after being dumped and here he was, back in Tokyo, seeking another round of heartache. He couldn't help it, he wanted to see her. He tried his best to forget the feel of her mouth and the wonderful sensation of being with her, but it was futile. She was and is still in his thoughts. The months were never helpful either, even though he was busy with the publicity of his new album. Two seasons have passed and the feelings were there, growing stronger each day. It most certainly didn't help that he knew she's alive.

"Hi Yui, I just dropped by. My album's out… I thought you might want a copy…" he practiced in the car. It was a lousy line, she probably bought her own copy anyway. Maybe she should have just sent one before it was formally released. But then, all his cards were returned to him. She was living in a different address now. Had they finally gotten married?

Tomo cursed, both because of the possibility and because he was lost. Now he was driving somewhere in Tokyo but he had no idea where. Rain continued to pour strongly and thunder erupted from the skies once in a while. It was a bad day to be out in the streets. But what can he do? He was dying to see her. The superstar smirked. He never ran after any girl before. And never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd run after the Seiryuu no miko. It was funny how things—and feelings—changed in this lifetime. But more than anything, he was glad he's alive. And living a life that was not as painful as the previous one.

His eyes caught a figure on the road and he hit the brakes. Someone was lying on the cement, soaked in the rain. He pressed the honk, hoping the figure—the girl—would get out of the way. Slowly, she stood up and turned to him. His breath caught. The lights of his car blinded her and Yui covered her eyes. Tomo instinctively opened the door and ran toward her in the rain. He was soaked in an instant.

"YUI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he screamed over the downpour. She looked at him, sniffling. She was crying as blood oozed from her scrapped knees and elbows.

"He left me…" she whispered but he heard it clearly despite the howling wind. Thunder broke again from the sky and rain poured stronger. Tomo carried her and opened the car to put her inside. He ran toward the other side and immediately parked the car. Yui was crying on the passenger seat.

"What happened?"

"He's gone…" she cried, covering her pale soaked face. "He's gone…" She whispered in between sobs.

"I'm taking you home." Tomo started the engine and drove off toward his hotel room. He had no idea where to bring her. He pulled out a leather coat from the back seats and handed it to her. Yui didn't take it, she was still crying.

They reached the hotel in an hour, after he asked his manager for directions over the phone. Signals were hard to get by in the weather and it took him awhile before he got connected. By the time they reached the hotel, Yui was no longer crying, but she was looking in the deluge, as if waiting for someone to come out of it. He covered her with the jacket and hurried toward her side of the car. He opened his door and carried her to the lobby of the hotel. He gave the valet his car keys and asked the hotel staff to assist him upstairs. The staff and some of the guests were surprised and openly ogled at them but he didn't care. They have been seen in public months back. There's no need to hide her face from the press. Besides, if it were true that he—meaning Nuriko—left Yui, they would…he shook his head. It was too early to say. What mattered now was he found her.

The hotel staff opened the door and placed the key down on the table. He put Yui down on the chair and asked the staff to leave. He took off the jacket and hang it on the back of the chair. He kneeled before her and cupped her face.

"Yui?" he called and she turned to him.

"Tomo…" she whispered. He smiled.

"You're soaked, you should take a bath."

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In my hotel room. I found you at the streets. I can't remember where you live. You should take a bath before you get a cold." He assisted her up and showed her to the bathroom. "Should I call…Miaka?" he asked, he was about to say Nuriko but he realized Miaka was a safer choice. Yui nodded and gave her best friend's house number. Tomo closed the door of the bathroom and took off his clothes. He hastily put on a robe and dialed Miaka's number.

"Moshi-moshi?" a woman answered and Tomo cleared his throat.

"Can I speak with Miaka please?"

"Oh this is Miaka. Who's this?" Tomo heard the shower and took out a towel from the cabinet to wrap his hair.

"This is Tomo," he said, earning a gasp from Miaka. "I got your number from Yui. Look, I can't explain much because I don't know what happened. Can you come over?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I COME OVER?" Miaka screamed on the other end and Tomo's ears buzzed. "WHY THE HELL DID YUI GAVE YOU MY NUMBER?"

"She's here. I found her on the streets, crying. She said Nuriko left her. She's in the bathroom now." Miaka gasped on the other end. He gave her hotel number before Miaka could scream again. "You better hurry. If you don't—you know what I'll do." He put the phone down before the girl could react. Even in this lifetime, the Suzaku no miko was a noisy girl.

The sound of things falling on the floor came from the bathroom and Tomo hurried toward it. He knocked and turned the knob. It was locked. He placed his ear on the door and heard sobbing. Yui was crying again. Damn, what did that Nuriko do to her? He knocked louder.

"Yui, open up. It's me Tomo." It was still locked. He heard snipping and ran toward the bedside table to get the bathroom keys. The sight inside broke his heart. Yui had cut her long flowing hair. She was still crying. He ignored the fact that she was naked and walked toward her, clutching the scissors away from her pale hands. Yui looked up and he embraced her tightly. "Stop acting this way, Yui… Come back to the old you…"

"He said he hates my hair…" she sobbed. "He said he hates everything about me. He hates the way I cry and the way I cling to him. He grew tired of me… He left… Nuriko left me…"

"Shhh… I'm here… Don't worry, I won't get tired of you." Tomo cupped her face. "Now, let's get you something to wear or else you'll catch a cold. He pulled a towel from the rack and covered her. He held her hand and pulled her out of the shower. He pulled out a black shirt from his closet and had her wear it. He was buttoning it when she looked up to her and smiled painfully.

"Why are you back in Japan?" she asked.

"To see you, that's why." He brushed his hand over her uneven short hair and cupped her face. "You should rest. Miaka's on her way here."

"You won't leave me?" she asked and he shook his head. She embraced him and Tomo's heart palpitated. So this was what it felt like to be needed, he thought. He pulled her toward the bed and pulled her close. The scent of her freshly-washed hair was in his thoughts before sleep washed over them. Outside, rain poured without mercy, drenching the world in its wrath.

* * *

NURIKO TURNED HIS CHAIR and looked at the bustling city of Tokyo from the topmost floor of the CCE building. A bitter smiled spread on his lips. Even from this distance he could tell where their apartment was. He stood up and touched the glass, thousands of questions running inside his head. How was she? Did she stay in the apartment? What was she doing now? Does she still think of him? Does she hate him? Will he see her again?

"Thinking will not bring you anything. If you want her back, you should act." Nuriko turned and saw Hotohori walking toward his table. He had not noticed when the former Emperor entered the room.

"You know very well I can't," he said, sitting down on his chair, heaving a sigh.

"It's been a month. I'm surprised you haven't done anything aggressive." Nuriko didn't say anything. "I honestly expect you to run back to her after a few days. I'm quite disappointed you're still here," Hotohori teased but Nuriko just shook his head.

"Yui's only a part of the past now," he smiled bitterly. "I sometimes wish I should have decided the other way, let the dream last for another month or so." He shuffled through the papers on his desk and Hotohori looked at him intently. "But as they say, the sooner it ends, the better."

"Father's getting well. He'll be back in another month," Hotohori said. "You'll have the time to get her back by then, assuming—"

"I'm not getting her back, Hotohori." Nuriko sighed again and leaned on the chair. "I agreed to marry Midori. The fairy tale ended when I left. I'm living another fairy tale now. We both are."

Silence fell between them. "She's not in Tokyo anymore," Hotohori started and Nuriko opened his eyes and turned to his former lover intently. Hotohori smirked at his reaction. "She filed a leave of absence from the university. Miaka said she moved to her grandparents' house in Kyoto."

"You shouldn't be telling me these things, Saihitei. Really, I don't care what happens to Yui, I—"

"Her grandmother died." Nuriko's eyes widened and his hands clenched. "I don't know the details but I heard she's been sick for awhile now. Miaka said Yui felt guilty not being able to visit earlier," Hotohori said in a monotonous tone, as if trying to say everything calmly.

"When did…?"

"I believe it was in the same week you returned to the house, Ryuuen." Hotohori looked away. "She died in the same week you ended your relationship." Nuriko stood up and looked at the city again. He closed his eyes, hoping the pain would leave him. But it stayed, it throbbed.

"Why are you telling me these?" he asked, his voice breaking. Hotohori stood up and looked at him intently.

"Nothing. I just think you should know. Yui is part of the gang, after all." Hotohori turned and was about to leave when he turned around again. "By the way, Tomo's back in Japan, says he's on a _career break_. Rumors have it he's staying to win a girl over. I wonder who that girl is…" Nuriko turned and Hotohori smirked, walking away from his bewildered friend. "Don't forget, dinner at eight. Bring your _fiancé_."

The door closed and Nuriko wanted to scream. He punched the table and slumped on the chair. His head was throbbing and he tried to massage his temple, easing the pain to go away. But it stayed, like the pain in his heart. For the first time in years, Nuriko hated himself. He was the most stupid man in the world, and he can't do anything about it. He called his secretary and asked her to cancel all his appointments for the day and without another word, went home.

Silence. His life suddenly lacked sound. He drove home and smiled lightly when he remembered how he had no idea how to drive last year. He passed by the police station and laughed lightly, remembering the first time they kissed and pretended to be in a relationship. He wanted to erase it from his head. But it seems like every part of Tokyo has memories of them together. Yui made the right move when she left for Kyoto. She'll have a better chance of recovering from a broken heart there. And maybe, she'll fall in love soon too. The thought pained him. No matter what he does, he can't force himself to move on. Guilt hang thickly around his neck. Deep inside he knew he can still do something to get her back but he was chained to the family. And he was carrying the burden behind his back while his heart yearned for her.

Nuriko stopped in front of the family house. But instead of honking for the guards to open the gates, he leaned down on the steering wheel, tears streaming down his face. "Yui…" he called her softly. "If you give me one more chance…I'll… I love you sunshine… I love you…"

A honk erupted behind him and when he turned, found Midori's car. The gates parted and he drove inside the Chou residence, hastily wiping his tears. He got off the car and gave one of the guards the keys. Midori scrambled to get out of her car too and paced with him.

"Ryuuen! Your secretary told me you left early. Are you sick, love?" she asked but he continued to walk inside the house, unmindful of her.

Houki and Hotohori were already inside the house, preparing for the family dinner. Kourin went out of her room once he arrived. "Nii-chan! I just talked to Yu—" Midori eyed the younger girl with contempt and Korin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" she asked. "You're not part of the family."

"Your nii-chan is marrying me so you might as well get used to calling me nee-chan, little girl," Midori said distastefully and Korin gasped.

"Ryueen-nii? Are you really—"

"Stop fighting with my sister Midori," Nuriko said, eyeing the woman. "Not because I agreed to marry you means you can have your way with my family." He turned to Houki. "Yes, I'm marrying her. You should learn to respect her too, Korin."

"I don't want her in the family!" Korin said. "She sleeps with everyone! I have classmates whose brothers slept with her. Why can't you marry Yui, nii-chan?"

"I don't want you as a sister either," Midori said, her voice rising. She slapped the younger girl. "Don't ever say that name again in my presence!" Houki pushed Midori and went between the two.

"Don't ever raise a hand against my sister, you slut!"

"Enough of this!" Grandfather walked in and the girls stopped fighting. None of them moved. Nuriko took an apple from the table and walked away from the group. "Aren't you going to pay your courtesies to me, Ryuuen?" Nuriko turned around.

"Why should I, grandpa?" The older man's noses flared. "We only agreed that I'll come back to the house and the company, marry the girl you want. We never agreed on anything beyond that. As far as I'm concerned, I'm keeping my part of the deal," he said distastefully. He turned away, walking toward his room.

"Aren't you eating with us?" Houki asked but he didn't answer.

"Why are you like this, child?" the eldest Chou asked, his tone changed gradually.

"Why not? You should be happy, grandfather. I'm like you now." Nuriko smirked. Midori ran after him and tried to cling to his arms but he took his arm away from her. "Go away."

"Can't you see that I love you, Ryuuen? I stooped this low just for you. I dressed up like her. I wear the same perfume. I cut my hair like her so you'll like me. You can pretend I am her, Ryuuen! You can learn to love me!" Midori screamed and Nuriko eyed her angrily. The house silenced. The woman hit a nerve.

"You will never be Yui. She doesn't have the same hair and the same clothes. She doesn't wear lipstick. She doesn't wear the same perfume. She never fought with my sisters or jump at me in my office chair, though I would have loved her to do that," he bellowed. "She never said she loves me in public, she blushes all the time, she never slept with anyone, and she gets darn drunk easily. You see Midori, there are a million reasons why you can never be her and why I can't love you," Nuriko smiled bitterly. "You don't make my heart race… No other girl can…" he said softly and turned away, heart still breaking.

* * *

THE DRIZZLE HAD ENDED and Yui was sitting on the threshold, relishing the smell of wet earth mixed with the smell of fresh bamboo leaves. Summer was constantly bringing rain over the Kyoto province and she had made a habit of watching the rain from the Hongou residence. She loved the smell of rain and the million other smells which only emanates after a shower. It had been a month after the break-up and she was feeling better and better by the day. Moving to Kyoto served her best. She managed to focus on her family and the teahouse school her grandmother left behind.

It pained her, not knowing she was sick. Nobody told her because, as her grandfather told her, they don't want her to worry about them especially when she was starting a family of her own. She laughed at the broken possibility. Everything was like a dream now. Her relationship had ended and Nuriko was part of the past. Once upon a time she fell in love with him and gave up everything just to be with him. But it was not enough, wasn't it? She was not enough for him. It was such a happy simple life. She even entertained and waited for them to get married. She fingered the ring he gave that she made into a necklace. She still loves him.

"The world looks good after the rain, eh?" Yui turned and saw her grandfather standing behind her. The older man sat beside her and looked into the newly-washed world. "Your grandmother likes it when it rains…"

"I remember watching the rain with her when I was a kid…" she smiled to herself. "She would let me run after the butterflies afterwards. I'll miss her."

"Everyone will, child. She will live forever in our hearts," the older man said softly. "Is your boyfriend coming over for a visit?" he asked and Yui laughed lightly.

"Tomo is not my boyfriend, grandpa. I still couldn't get over the previous one. But yes, he's visiting me today. He's probably already on his way," she answered. It was true, she was not over Nuriko yet. It was still too early to heal.

"He seemed like a good man. But I would like to meet Kasaru's grandson one of these days. I want to know if he is indeed worth all the tears you've shed." The older man laughed loudly and Yui flushed. "I want to know if he has Kasaru's spirit. That old man was very eager to get the girl of his dreams in our days." Yui laughed lightly. "Ah, before I forget, you have visitors."

"I can't believe you made them wait, grandpa," she said and the man laughed.

"I am old, forgive me for forgetting, child." He laughed again and Yui smiled at him. Her grandfather was a charming man. It was not surprising that her grandmother loved him very much. They love each other deeply and even in death, they still share that love.

"I wonder who would be visiting me. Miaka said she can't come here because she's pregnant. Grandpa, do I look okay?" she asked, fingering her short hair. She had cut it like the old one because the damage she did was hard to hide. She regretted cutting it very short, though. But then, she always liked her _Seiryuu no miko bob_, as what Tomo liked to describe it.

"Of course you are, child. You are the most beautiful in the world. Your grandmother was the most beautiful but now that she's gone, you took the spot, child." Yui made a face and the old man laughed again. "You should hurry, your visitors are waiting. They seem eager to see you again. They are at the receiving room. You should serve them tea."

Yui nodded and arranged her black kimono. She walked toward the receiving room, carrying a tray of tea for her guests. She gasped when she recognized who they were and they were also stunned to see her new look. Yui slowly sat down and served them tea.

"Yui! You cut your hair!" Korin screamed and Houki slapped her sister's head. Yui fingered her hair and looked away. "Oh my, you make me feel like I'm a lesbian." Yui's eyes widened and she blinked at the younger girl.

"Korin what are you saying?" Houki screamed at her sister and Hotohori just shook his shoulders.

"I'm just kidding, ne! What I'm trying to say is that Yui looked damn good in that haircut and nii-chan will definitely go nuts once he sees her!" Korin said out, too loudly. Yui can imagine his grandfather laughing lightly in the next room. "You don't look like Midori anymore. Thank god!"

"Midori?" she asked and Korin covered her mouth. Houki slapped her head again and sighed.

"Ryuuen's fiancé." Yui gasped and her hands clenched. She looked down, trying to hide her troubled face.

"I…see… He's moved on quite well, hasn't he?" she asked in a very soft voice.

"On the contrary, he's not." Hotohori spoke and Yui looked down further, hiding her face. She doesn't want them to know how hurt she was. "He's marrying her because it's part of the _deal_." Hotohori stopped speaking, waiting for her to say anything but she gave no response. "Grandfather made a deal with Nuriko. He'll come back—leave you—on the condition that grandfather won't destroy your family's business."

Yui looked up, eyes wide. "What?"

"My brother left you not because he hates you or anything Yui. He left you because grandfather threatened him," Houki said softly. "I couldn't believe when I learned about it myself but then… my grandfather is capable of doing such things." Yui covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono. "He's still broken without you, Yui. Please take him back."

"You've misunderstood, Houki. Nuriko—Ryuuen made his choice. It doesn't include me but I don't think he will turn his back on that decision," Yui said softly, trying to stop herself from crying. Knowing why he left her confused her more. If Hotohori and Houki were telling the truth then Nuriko lied to her again. The truth was more painful than she had thought.

"Do you hate him for lying, Yui?" Korin asked and Yui looked away.

"I don't know…" she whispered. "I'm confused… I… thought… Would things change now? Nuriko won't come here, he won't say he loves me, he wouldn't ask me to be his anymore." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Nothing will change. In reality, the truth will not bring back our relationship… Nuriko already made his choice…"

"Yui, please, I beg you. Please forgive Ryuuen and our family." Houki bowed lowly before her. Korin did the same. Hotohori just looked down. "Please forgive Ryuuen. I won't force you to love him again but please don't hate him. He's been suffering ever since he left you…"

"Yui… We might not be the right people to express Nuriko's feelings but…" Hotohori took out Nuriko's sketchpad and handed it to her. "I hope you'll have the time to look at this. I wish this will change your mind."

Yui looked at the sketchbook and looked away painfully. Was it enough to change her mind? She heard footsteps and the door slid open. One of the house helpers bowed before them. "Yui-san, guests have arrived for your grandfather. Should we let them in?"

"What did my grandfather say? Where is he?"

"Toshiro-san told us that if anyone comes for him, you should be informed immediately. As mistress of the household, he said you will decide whether he should entertain his guests or not. I believe Toshiro-san is headed to your grandmother's grave, Yui-san. Should we let his guests in and send someone to get him? They came all the way from Tokyo, madam."

"Who are they?" she asked. Who would visit her grandfather at such a time? And from Tokyo? Her grandfather has very little friends in Tokyo.

"Chou Kasaru, madam. And he brought with him his wife and his grandson."

_**

* * *

A/N: **__Finally close to ending this story! Yay! Confrontation time! Now that Yui knows the truth behind Nuriko's sudden hostility, will she take him back? What will happen when the two elders meet? Please do drop reviews and tell me what you think! :)_


	24. Chapter 24: A Time to Heal

_Sorry for the slight delay in updates… I've been preoccupied with role-playing lately. I'm currently playing Nakago and he's quite hard to write. I unintentionally forgot to upload this story yesterday. Sorry again and thanks for waiting patiently!_

_**LeeRaRa: **__It's actually the most romantic part of the previous chapter. Glad you appreciate it! :D_

_**Dhanlibotan-chan: **__Hotohori is really going out of his way for Nuriko and Yui... He's a really good friend, I wish I were Houki in this fic! :D_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__I like Yui in a short hair too! I think it suits her character better, no wonder she dons the bob in the second OVA. ^_^_

_**Michi: **__Happy new year too! Ehehehe... this chapter will answer all your questions, I guess. Hope you liked it!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 24: A Time to Heal**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"GRANDFATHER, WHERE ARE WE?" Nuriko asked as he looked around the house. It was a traditional Japanese house made of cypress and bamboo. What made the place even beautiful was the very big zen garden that was even better than the ones they had in Tokyo.

"I'm visiting an old friend," he replied sternly, walking toward the threshold. An elderly woman appeared and bowed to them.

"Please follow me, Chou-san. Yui-san is now calling Toshiro-san," the woman said and Nuriko's eyes widened. Yui-san? Does she mean his Yui? Yu-chan? Sunshine? He got his answer when Hotohori and his two sisters went out of the house and greeted them. They said they'll visit Yui in Kyoto over the phone earlier. His heart beat wildly. Somewhere in this house was the love of his life.

Korin's eyes widened. "It is true! You are here, Ryuuen—I mean, Ryuuen-nii! Why are you here? And with grandfather?" Korin asked the last question as a whisper. He shrugged his shoulders. How would he know? The old man just pulled him off his office and brought him here.

Nuriko turned to his grandfather, meaning to ask him about their visit, but the older man was already entering the house with his grandmother. What the hell are they doing in the Hongou manor house? Was Yui really in this place? He suddenly felt light and happy. He'll see her again, after all these weeks… He smiled widely and Hotohori cleared his throat.

"Yui doesn't want to see you," the former Emperor said and the world crashed down on Nuriko's shoulders. "She found out you're already getting married." Nuriko looked down, disappointed. He expected a different reaction from her, he was expecting her to fight for him. He shook his head and dispelled the hope. She was mad at her—probably too mad to admit loving him. He also berated himself for even entertaining the thought of reuniting with her. He was getting married—he shouldn't forget such tiny details, his life no longer belonged to him now.

Nuriko's thoughts were full of regrets as they waited for the man of the house to come in. Tea was served and he was becoming more and more nervous as they sat in the receiving room. Why would his grandfather visit such a place? And what would he do once he sees her? The idea thrilled him. Yeah, he doesn't have to marry her but he's free to look at her. Look but not touch. There were millions of differences between the two but looking at her was enough. He'll have to satisfy himself with a stare and try, as much as possible, to not get carried away.

The sliding door opened and Nuriko's heart palpitated wildly as a man he knew as Yui's grandfather sat before them in the receiving room. He had expected another figure to emerge from the door but it slid back into place. The man studied them with a smile on his face. He smiled wider when their eyes met.

"It's been awhile since we met, Kasaru-san," the man said. "I'm afraid I can't force my granddaughter to serve you tea. She serves the best concoction in the house." Nuriko's grandfather frowned. "My wife just passed away, the house is still in mourning of her death."

"Who will take over the school then?" the older Chou asked.

"My granddaughter will. She's staying in Kyoto for good," the man said and Nuriko's eyes widened. Yui will stay in Kyoto…? "She will be studying medicine in the nearby university instead. But that aside, what brought you to my humble place?"

The eldest Chou smirked and looked at his former friend sternly. "You are too warm to me, Toshiro. Have you forgotten what I did?"

Silence filled the room and Yui's grandfather sighed, a forlorn look on his face. He briefly remembered those troubling years but instead of raising his voice and ushering them out, he laughed. Nuriko smiled, looking down.

_My grandfather never said anything bad about you, Chou-san. As a matter of fact, he has many good stories of the two of you in Sodai…_

"It happened a very long time ago, I have already forgotten, Kasaru."

"You always underestimate things—"

"I don't see why not. I have a loving wife and son, a granddaughter who serves me hot tea in the morning. I have a family who will remember me after I die," Yui's grandfather said softly, weighing his words. "I never had a company as big as yours but I have my own quiet home and a garden I cultivate with my bare hands everyday. I could say that my life played out beautifully well after I left Tokyo. I will die not regretting anything."

The sound of the bamboo fountain reverberated in the air and the older Hongou softly smiled. He took the tea cup and drank from it, sipping the contents in a steady fluid manner. No sooner had the lid touched his lips that the cup fell and the contents spilled on the tatami mats. He clutched his chest and Nuriko's grandmother gasped. Nuriko stood up to run toward the old man. The door slid open and it was Nuriko's turn to gasp. Yui stepped inside and her eyes widened when their eyes met. She looked different yet his heart was racing wildly at the sight of her. Everything suddenly lost its meaning and the only thing that mattered was that she was standing in front of him.

Choking sounds filled the air and Yui blinked repeatedly. She ran toward her grandfather, concern evident in her beautiful face. Nuriko stood at his place, still speechless. She was still the most beautiful girl in the world and even though her hair was starkly shorter than before, she still had the same dizzying effect on him. His hand clenched. Control, he needed to control the urge to walk toward her and wrap his arms around her. Looking seemed like an ordeal. How can he live with just looking at her when every part of his body yearned to touch her?

"You didn't drink your medicine again," she said, her voice breaking. Nuriko closed his eyes, letting her beautiful melodious voice remind her of the day he got sick from overwork and she berated him in the same soft and caring voice. It then occurred to him that all these time, he not only missed her—he badly, desperately missed her.

"Forgive me, child. I always forget those little things." Yui's grandfather laughed and then choked again. Two more house helpers came in the room carrying medicine for the old man.

"My grandfather is sick, please leave," Yui said, not looking at them, still assisting her grandfather.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's been a long time since I had a visit from an old friend. Please pardon my attacks. I will be better in awhile—"

"But grandpa—" It was Yui.

"There is no need for us to stay longer, Toshiro, old friend." The eldest Chou smiled widely. He looked at the two intently and looked down, quite remorseful. "Up to now, I am still envious of you. We will be going ahead. I hope to see you again soon. I hope one day, you'll find it in your heart to serve me tea, Yui."

He bows very lowly on the mat, letting his forehead touch the floor. Nuriko looked at his grandfather with disbelief. The man never bowed down to anyone, ever. Houki sobbed and Nuriko stared shocked as his grandmother bowed down in the same low manner. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her cry. The family walked out of the receiving room one by one and Nuriko bowed before he slid the door close. They crossed the garden and Nuriko had been debating with himself whether to turn back or not. Korin tapped his shoulder and he turned. She smiled.

"You should talk to her too," she said softly.

"She doesn't want to see me."

"Says who? Yui didn't say she hates you. Sai-nii's just making you feel guilty. Besides, she has your sketchpad." Nuriko's eyes widened. What? No wonder it was missing.

"Why the hell does she have that?" he asked with disbelief, his heart racing.

"Sai-nii gave it to her—" Nuriko walked back, slightly angry. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get it back, it's mine," he said roughly as he stormed into the room they left earlier. There was no way he'll let her see it—it was…No!

* * *

YUI'S HEART WAS STILL PALPITATING wildly on her chest. She pulled Nuriko's sketchpad closer to her chest, willing the beatings to normalize. The helpers had assisted her grandfather to his room and she was left in the same spot her grandfather sat earlier. She briefly remembered the elder Chou bowing down and tears streamed down her cheeks but she hastily wiped it all away. Nuriko was also here, she thought. He looked even better now. She fingered her short hair, he was surprised to see her and he probably didn't recognize her at all. She smiled painfully and stood up. The sliding door opened roughly and she was again face to face with him. Silence filled them and Yui silently berated herself for wanting to run back to his arms.

"Give it back," he said, still looking intently at her. Yui blinked and she looked down on the sketchpad in her hands. She frowned. He came back for this thing? How pathetic. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hotohori already gave it to me, it's mine now."

Nuriko frowned and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. The room was vacant and slightly dim. "It doesn't belong to him. It's mine and I want it back." He stepped closer and Yui stepped back, hiding the sketchpad behind her.

"No, it's mine now. You shouldn't have been too careless—"

"Hey, not because I'm in love with you means you can have your way with my things!" he said, a little too loudly. He reached for it behind her back and she pushed him away. He was closer now and Yui's cheeks flushed as he towered against her.

"WHAT? I deserve this after the countless times you lied to me!" Nuriko pulled the sketchpad and she held it tightly. "Let go, you baka!"

"No way! It's not yours, sunshine. You let it go!" They pulled at the same time but he was stronger anyway. She should have not forgotten that he was the strongest Suzaku sei and even in this lifetime, he was stronger than the usual. He accidentally stepped on the hem of her kimono and they fell on the floor, creating a loud falling sound. He landed on top of her, the sketches raining on them as they were momentarily lost in each other's eyes. Yui's heart palpitated—she missed him terribly. How did she manage to live for so long without seeing him?

Houki gasped and then picked up one of the pages of the sketchpad. They ran back when they heard the two fighting inside the room. She laughed lightly at the pencil sketches. Yui was drawn on the page, bearing a serious expression. On the sides, Nuriko wrote the following words: _Yui when she teaches me how to do the laundry. No wonder I never learned how to do it, I'm always looking at her. 1/15/09_

She picked another one and smiled softly, it was an image of Yui sleeping peacefully. _Yui in the few instances that I managed to wake up earlier. 4/2/09._Hotohori cleared his throat and Houki looked at the scene inside the room. She flushed. All the sketches were of her, complete with Nuriko's little drabbles. The two were looking at each other, Nuriko looming down. Their grandparents caught up and looked at the view inside. Nuriko's grandmother was about to scream at her grandson when Nuriko spoke.

"You really do look different now," he said, brushing his fingers on her hair. "Now I have to draw you all over again."

"You said you hate my hair…" Yui answered back, very softly. Her heart was beating wildly and her face felt warm when he cupped her cheek. It was wonderful to be touched by him…again. "You lied again, didn't you? You always lie to me…" She smiled and Nuriko leaned down to capture her lips for a kiss. She closed her eyes at the brief contact. It was wonderful. Kissing him again was wonderful. Everything about him was wonderful—the warmth of his body, the gentle but firm hold, the soft lips. Their lips parted and Yui wanted him to lean down and kiss her again.

"I'm a mess, ne?" he whispered and she answered with a smile. What else can she say? Having him this close was more blissful that bliss. He leaned down to kiss her again very softly. "I love you, sunshine…" he whispered before their mouths met for a deeper kiss.

Yui's head was spinning. She cupped his face, lost in the overwhelming feeling of being able to kiss the man she loved most in the world. He pulled her obi belt, wanting to touch her beneath the robe—but Houki screamed in the background. A shoe hit Nuriko in the head and he looked back angrily at the door, the kiss and the moment breaking between them.

"Why the—" he flushed when he realized every member of his family was watching them. Yui flushed and stood up, trying the belt back into place. They parted very quickly, cheeks burning. She met the eyes of her grandfather on the other side of the room and Nuriko gasped. He bowed down repeatedly. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I—I got a bit carried away! I'm really sorry!"

The old man just chuckled. "You've really grown up now, Yui. You already know how to kiss," he teased and Yui flushed harder. Nuriko sniggered beside her and she hit him in the head.

"It's your fault, Ryu-chan! How embarrassing…"

Another shoe hit Nuriko and he winced. His grandmother pulled the back of his collar and bowed down. "We should be leaving now. You're giving me a heart attack, you stupid kid." She pulled him away and Nuriko panicked.

"Wait, grandma, Yui—" The sliding door closed and Yui heaved a sigh of relief. She touched her face and flushed harder when she remembered the soft gentle way he kissed her. They went overboard again. They always forget about things when they're together.

"He reminds me of Kasaru when he was young, before the search for power consumed him," her grandfather said, still smiling.

"Why are you up already? You should be taking a rest, grandpa," she said, changing the topic. She stood up and accidentally stepped on the drawings on the floor. Yui's eyes widened when she realized her face was drawn on every single page.

The man chuckled again. "He's like Kasaru and you are like me. If you two get married, it's like Kasaru and I are getting married." Yui flushed.

"That's disgusting grandpa," Yui noted, making a face. The man laughed louder as she picked up the pages of the sketchpad. Each drawing was making her realize how Nuriko loved her.

_If a portrait is the only way for me to prove that I love you, then I will draw you one…_

That baka, she thought. He didn't just draw one, he wasted all the pages drawing her face in different reactions. How stupid. "All wounds heal, child. But it takes a long time. By the time they do, many things have passed by and you sometimes regret not running after those times," the man said.

"I thought you never regretted anything?"

"Looking at you now, I have but one regret and that is not doing anything between Kasaru and I. We were the best of friends and after all these years, we only have that to return to. It would have been easier for you and_Ryu-chan_ if I mended that bridge earlier." A solitary tear fell from Yui's eye and she turned away from the old man, hiding her face as she continued to pick up the drawings. "When you love someone, you're always running after time. You make every second count and being apart is always not an option." Funny, Nuriko's mother told her the same thing.

The sliding door opened the same time Yui finished picking up the sketches. "Yui-san, Chuuin-san is here to see you."

* * *

NURIKO WAS LOOKING AT THE HORIZON, remembering the brief moment he was given with her. He only wanted to talk but he got more. He felt lighter now yet there were still many things he had to do. But he knew one thing: He wanted her back. He needed her. He loves her. Houki sobbed across him and Hotohori pulled his fiancé tighter. The storm has passed, Nuriko thought. Better days were ahead. Yui, will she still be his?

"Grandma, were you ever happy with me?" the voice of his grandfather broke the silence and Nuriko resisted the urge to look at the couple. His grandfather was never the dramatic type and the question was way out of the ordinary. He looked away but was listening intently, he knew Hotohori, Houki, and Korin were doing the same.

"You foolish man, I am still with you, aren't I?" the woman answered and a loud hearty laughter left the eldest Chou. Nuriko smiled, he never heard his grandfather laugh before. The sound made him feel better. And then everything dawned on him, the reason his grandfather brought him here, why he bowed down to Yui's grandfather—he was indirectly accepting her into the family.

_I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to serve me tea…_

"Stop the car," he said over the intercom and the rest of the family looked at him quizzically. "I left something behind."

"You're getting that sketchpad again?" Korin asked and he shook his head. "What did you leave behind this time?" she asked.

"My heart." Nuriko smiled at his charming younger sister, a smile that reached his eyes. He hurriedly stepped out of the car and ran back to the manor house. Heart on his throat, Nuriko dashed with abandon, not caring of the rest of the world. His mind was filled with only one thought.

Yui.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__Yeah! Will Nuriko reach Yui in time? Two more chapters and I'm doooone! Do drop reviews and tell me what you think! :D_


	25. Chapter 25: First of Many

_**LIME ALERT! **__The second part of this chapter will contain lime stuff and if you're under 18 and do not want to read ecchi, I am stopping you now! Uh-oh, that's a very revealing statement but anyway, this is the second to the last chapter, meaning the next chapter will finally mark the end of this fiction. Thank you to everyone who've dropped their reviews and their support for this fiction. Without such encouraging reviews, it would have taken me longer before I finish this one. Thanks again!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Hiyee! I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter, not sure if you'll like one though. I think this one's slightly, off. Anyway, enjoy reading! :)_

_**Sparkling-Ryuichi Sakuma: **__Ahahaha! Yeah! He did reach her in time. Please read on!_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Awww... I know exactly how you feel, hope you won't get disappointed with this chapter, though. :D_

_**Michi: **__I get a feeling you really like Seiryuu seis, huh? You said you'll hug Nakago too when Yui chose Hotohori... ;P Am thinking about that side story, maybe not in this fiction but as a one-shot or something. Let's see!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 25: First of Many**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

TOMO BROWSED THROUGH THE SKETCHES Nuriko made of Yui when she accidentally left it behind the receiving room. He smiled at some parts and felt envious. He wanted to find his princess too—actually he wanted Yui to become his princess. It was only proper since he was her warrior. He heard that the other priestesses fell in love with their warriors in the past. Why does Yui had to fall for another god's warrior? But then, it was their fault. They should have taken care of her well, he should have protected her from Nakago. If only he knew earlier, he would feel this way, Tomo would have breached his loyalty to the shogun. Now it was too late for him. They were always too late in finding her.

He placed the pad down and waited for Yui to appear. She went out of the room to get changed. He sighed and turned his attention on the zen garden on one side of the room. Nuriko would come to his senses soon and once he decides he wanted her princess back, Tomo knew he would have to give way. Why? Because no matter what he do, Yui will never be as happy with him as she was with Nuriko. That baka got the best woman in the world, what a lucky cad.

The sliding door opened harshly and he was surprised when Nuriko's heaving form greeted his view. He expected Yui to emerge from the door and was greatly disappointed to see the purple-haired bishounen. He had not expected him to run back too soon.

"What are you doing here?" Nuriko asked, still panting from running.

"I should ask the same for you. Why are you here?" Tomo asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. Had he ran all the way from Tokyo? Nuriko stepped into the room and slid the door into place.

"Where's Yui?" he asked, wiping the sweat on his face. "Are you courting her?"

"You can say that I am. What's it to you?" Tomo asked, smirking.

"You shouldn't be here, Tomo. Can you leave Yui with me?" he asked, desperation evident in his voice. He was wary of his presence, Tomo thought. He should probably tease him a bit.

"You left her broken and I found her on the streets, crying, bloodied, calling you. As far as I know, you're the one who shouldn't be here. No, I will not leave Yui with you." Nuriko sat down cross-legged on the tatami mats.

"I was wrong to leave her and I realized it now and countless times even before I decide to do it. Can you give me some time to talk to her?" he asked, begging. "I want to talk to her. I want to know what she feels for me, if I still have a place in her heart. I need her more than anything. Please…"

Tomo smirked and then laughed lightly. "You're stupid, you know that. I'm not Yui's boyfriend, I'm just teasing you and you jumped at it immediately." He sighs. "If Yui wants you back then I have to give way. Even if I don't want to…" Tomo stood up and went to the threshold. "If you want to talk to Yui, her room would be the best place. She's in there now," he said, a scene brewing up inside his head. "Follow me."

"Are you sure I can trust you?" Nuriko asked, hesitant, and Tomo smirked.

"Baka, if you don't want to see her, then stay here. I'll get her for myself if you don't move." Nuriko immediately followed the raven-haired bishounen and after a few minutes of walking around, he thought they were lost.

"You intentionally did this so I can't talk to Yui! You're so sly, Seiryuu seishi!" he pointed at him, angry. Tomo pushed his hair back and frowned at the other bishounen.

"Baka, its here somewhere." He turned right and signaled him to keep quiet. Nuriko followed him and the Seiryuu warrior pointed to a room. "This is her room." He slid the door open and pushed Nuriko inside. "Here's the deal: If you don't do anything intimate then she's mine for the taking."

"What?" Nuriko asked with disbelief and Tomo smirked. "What kind of game is this? I just want to talk to her!" he hissed, trying to talk to him in a low voice. "I know, you plan to lock me here and then have her for yourself. I shouldn't have trusted you—"

"Good luck." Tomo slid the door closed and locked it from the outside. Nuriko tried to pull it and was disappointed. He can hear him calling his name inside the room. His heart was breaking at the decision but what else can he do? Yui was not his to begin with. Even though he personally doesn't like Yui with Nuriko, he wants the girl to decide what she wants. It was futile to run away anymore. She has to be strong enough to decide for herself. He can't always be behind her, though she wants to occupy that space.

Tomo sighed again and walked away from the room. He doesn't want to hear what they'll talk about or what they'll do. He'll just walk around the garden and come back in a few minutes. He needed to push away the doubt in his heart. If Yui chooses him, he would be the happiest man alive. If not, he'll just stay and wait. For now, he'll wait. And hope.

* * *

NURIKO CURSED OVER AND OVER as he struggled with the door. Tomo locked him inside and no matter how hard he pushed the door open, it would not budge. The jerk locked him somewhere so Tomo can bid his own time with Yui. What an unfair guy, he never thought he could play this dirty. Well, he was a Seiryuu warrior—they always fight dirty.

"What are you doing here?" Yui's voice reverberated in the room and Nuriko turned, surprised. His eyes widened when he saw Yui wrapped in a towel. Her hair was still wet and the smell of strawberries and milk lingered in the air. Nuriko felt himself throbbed and he turned away, hiding the hardness that was building up between his legs. He had never seen her naked before. Okay, she was not naked but she was wearing _only_ a towel. In the six months they lived together, he always gave her the privacy to dress alone.

"Your seishi locked us here. Do you have a key?" he asked, still with his back to her. To his surprise, Yui appeared beside him and tried to pull the door.

"There's no key, it's been locked from the outside. It's the farthest room from everyone else so even if we scream, no one will hear us," Yui told him in a moderate voice.

"Why do you stay in such a far room—" he turned and their eyes met. He looked away immediately, swallowing hard. "You should get dressed."

_**Why does it fall short? Whatever I do nothing's ever enough, ever…**_

"Why are you here?" Yui asked instead, clutching the towel tighter. She had not expected him to show up in her room right after she stepped out of the shower. Her heart was beating wildly on her chest. And as much as she wanted to get dressed, she wanted to hear his voice first. She missed him too much she forget the littlest things when he's around—like the fact that she was not properly clothed. "I won't give you the sketchpad. I told you, it's mine now."

Nuriko laughed lightly. ""I don't care about that damn thing, Yui—Yui, I want to talk to you…"

"Hotohori told me everything," she whispered, her voice slightly breaking. "You don't have to explain. I don't want to hear it anyway." She turned away and walked toward the room, rolling the engagement ring he gave her that she made into a necklace. Should she give it back? "We don't have anything to talk about Ryuuen."

They were standing with their backs on each other, trying as much as possible to avoid bridging the distance but even with the space Nuriko can feel the wonderful sensation of being close to her.

_**I search for you up to now, my love… I can never get used to being alone…**_

"I want to talk about us, Yui. My grandfather dragged me here without my consent and he even invited you for tea. I think those are proof enough that he had accepted you as my girlfriend—"

"Former girlfriend, Ryuuen. We're over the minute you decided to lie to me," Yui said softly and Nuriko's heart ached. He had not expected the talk to be so emotionally taxing. "It would be better if we stay away from each other. We only make each other suffer when we're together."

"Yui…" he called her name, very softly. She didn't respond and he smiled sadly. "Did you regret loving me?" Nuriko turned around and walked toward her. He was standing behind her when he spoke again. "Because I never regretted loving you, Yu-chan. The only thing I regret is not being strong enough to fight for you until the end. But… Can I make it right this time?"

"Ryuuen… I'm tired of loving you... And you know what? I still stupidly do it anyway," she said, her voice breaking.

_**I want to hear your voice… I want to kiss your lips…**_

A tear fell from Yui's eye. She never expected him to say such things, just when she thought she could finally erase him from her heart, he came barging in and begging for another chance. The tears fell unabatedly and she wiped them away with her hands, straining to pacify her sobbing. She was crying again; she told herself countless times she will never cry over him again. An arm wrapped around her waist and when she turned, Nuriko gently leaned down to capture her mouth for a kiss.

He doesn't know what to tell her anymore. All words failed him and in these instances, he knew he can better tell it through his actions. He probed her mouth hungrily, eager but not in an aggressive way. He wanted to savor every nook and cranny, every taste, every sound she made as their tongues lapped against each other. He cupped her mane, pushing her mouth closer while massaging a spot behind her ear. He initially wanted to plant a quick kiss, but the moment he tasted her sweet sweet mouth, Nuriko knew he wanted more.

_**I want to embrace you until the next morning…**_

Heat filled Yui as Nuriko kissed her. It was the same heat she felt in the numerous instances they made-out in their apartment at night. It was a familiar heat she never thought she'd feel again. She moaned and clutched his shirt, pulling him closer. She was not supposed to, but all part of her wanted him. It's been a long time since they last kissed and touched, and Yui would have given up everything just to feel this way again. Yui's knees gave way and they both fell on the bed, the towel slithering down on the floor.

Encouraged by her moans, Nuriko left her mouth and trailed her long soft neck with his mouth. His hand touched her soft supple skin and his eyes widened when he realized she was naked underneath. He moved away from her, putting a distance between them, not looking at the bareness beyond him but on her beautiful face. He wanted to make sure he has the option to stop even if everything about him strongly objects to the thought. Their eyes met and Nuriko tried to remember the look she gave him, wanting to capture it in his drawings. He unbuttoned his shirt without breaking his stare. The air was silent save for their heavy uncontrolled breathing. He leaned to her again, placing an arm on the bed beside her head.

_**I want to hear your life… I want to kiss your heart…**_

"Yui… tell me to stop," he whispered, voice heavy. He was careful not to lean too close. "Yui, say it. Say you hate me and you don't want me to touch you because if you don't, I will be selfish…Please… stop me…" Silence. Yui could not say one word, didn't know what to tell him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And she was afraid that if she says something, the moment will be broken for good. She wanted to savor it, the rare instance of them being this close.

To her surprise, Nuriko stood up and turned around, clutching his hair in desperation, hiding the hardness between his legs at the mere sound of her voice. He should stop himself, he came here to talk, not…not this! He willed the throbbing to disappear but it wouldn't. He stepped away, wanting to move away from her as much as he could. Damn, this was probably brought by missing her too much. They needed to talk, not let hormones take charge. Yui was no longer a girlfriend he can touch anytime.

"I didn't ask you to stop," she called and Nuriko's eyes widened. He resisted the urge to turn, knowing full well how naked she was on the bed. "Ryu-chan, you're such a…virgin…"

Nuriko flushed and turned. "What was that? I told you, I'm not a virgin—"

"Then prove it." Yui smiled coyly at the challenge she posed. She didn't know she was capable of challenging him but she does not know what else to say. She had pulled the towel from the floor and covered herself. Nuriko blinked, unsure of what to do. She was damn gorgeous in that hair and the mere sight of her almost naked state awoke so many desires in him. He slowly walked toward her and kneeled before her. "Isn't this what you want, Nuriko? I'm giving myself to you now—"

_**I want to be with you until there is still the morning…**_

"Sunshine, if I make love to you now and you'd only push me away afterwards, I'd rather not touch you. I want you, Yui—your heart, your trust, your promise. I want your love—" Yui silenced him with a kiss and Nuriko closed his eyes, the ring dangled on his chest. She slowly moved away and cupped his face.

"Where did you hide my Ryu-chan?" she asked and Nuriko flushed at the way she said his name. "You're not this submissive, Nuriko. I like the aggressive you better." Before he could speak, she leaned down to kiss him again. "Nuriko…can you make love to me? Just like that night?" she asked, blushing at the request. "I want to wake up in your arms…and be found out just like the first time."

"But nothing happened…"

"Well, can make sure that something will…?"

_**You ask me, what else do I want? What haven't I got yet, what else?**_

"Yui, if you give your first to me, I will never ever let you go—even if you push me away," Nuriko told her, looking intently in her blue eyes. Yui smiled softly. Nuriko moved to kiss her and eventually pushed her back on the bed, looming above her. "Sunshine, before everything else… Will you marry me?"

Yui's eyes widened. Nuriko wanted to marry her this soon? Nuriko took her hand and planted kisses on it. "Now?"

"After we get out of your room?" he asked, looking at her intently. "I want to take you home as my wife, Yui, not just a girlfriend—" Yui silenced him with a kiss, seductively biting his lower lip. She was overflowing with happiness and she doesn't know how to let it out.

"Well I still have your engagement ring, so I guess that means Yes… but…" Nuriko looked at her with a worried expression. Yui smiled mischievously. She laughed and then looked at him intently. "I don't want to marry a virgin boyfriend. You have to prove you're not one, ne."

"Now?"

"Now."

_**And I will answer, I want nothing more… But the never-ending here and now…**_

_**

* * *

A/N: **__The song is entitled __**Gusto**__, a Filipino song recommended by Dhanlibotan-chan. I initially wanted them to have a waltzing make-up scene but decided to make a love scene instead due to many readers wanting a sort-of love scene from the poll thingy. Amazingly, no one said they don't want a Yui-Nuriko love scene. I initially wanted one in the last chapter so even though I want to, I didn't include it here, though it ended lime-y right? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please do drop reviews! This fiction ends once I placed the last chapter next week! (That one's a real lemon, I swear) Thanks for reading!_


	26. Chapter 26: Happy Ever After

_**THIS IS THE REAL LEMON CHAPTER! **__Ahahahaha! This is the final chapter for __**The Pretend Boyfriend**__. It's been one helluva story and I'm glad I finally finished it. It's been one of my priority fictions over the holidays so I'm happy it's finished. Since this will be the last chapter, I would like to take the opportunity to discuss the concepts of this fic in detail. The opening chapter was lousy—really lousy. As you noticed, I often just introduce a character, build them up a little and then dissolve them in the story. That's one of my weaknesses, I guess._

_Anyway, this fic initially came as I was watching __**Stage Beauty**__. I actually had a chapter where Nuriko describes how he does sex with a guy (in homage to the movie) with Yui. I eventually deleted this chapter and banked it for future use. Anyway, the initial plan was to make them hate each other from the start and still hate each other before the fic ends. Things went a rough turn, though, and they ended up falling faster. Ehehehehe. It read better now, though, than the one I initially had in mind. That said, thanks for everyone who had been reading this fiction! I'm sorry if there were publishing delays. Thanks again and here's to more Yui-Nuriko fictions!_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Yes, I intend to make another fiction for them, it's entitled Bishies for Roomies. The plot is that Yui ends up being roommates with Tomo and Nuriko in college. Kinda weird but it's gonna be fun!_

_**Sparkling-Ryuichi Sakuma: **__Ehehehe. I'm glad to hear that! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the concluding chappie and it's lemon galore. :)_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__I agree. ;P I was really tempted to write their first time but decided against it. It might not end up happy and I might be disappointed with myself if that happens. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 26: Happy Ever After**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

NURIKO KNEW THE EXACT PLACES that drove her off the edge. He knew where to touch her, the spots she wanted to be touched, the places that brought her moaning, clinging to him. He palmed the heat between her legs and was rewarded with a heavy moan.

"Nuriko… We should go to the room—" she voiced out and he laughed.

"No, I want you here. We've never had sex in the living room before," he whispered, voice deep and full. He resisted the urge to slam into her and release the building tension between his legs. He was never the direct no-nonsense guy when it comes to sex. Foreplay was something he was always fond of doing especially with his beloved. "Hotohori did it with Houki—"

"Do you discuss our sex life with him?" she asked, stifling a moan as he caressed her. Nuriko sniggered.

"We talk about it once in awhile." He moved his fingers along the folds of her wetness and teased the nib, making her arch back, breathing getting heavier by the minute. He pushed her further to the couch, spreading her legs wide before him. He bit her lobe and continued to nip the soft skin of her neck. He was throbbing hard but he wouldn't finish it yet. He wanted to drive her crazy, return the favor she did to him last night.

Never in their five years of marriage had Yui given him such a wonderful blow job as last night. It was probably because she made him wait for too long that when she finally put him in her mouth, the sensation drove him out of his mind. He wanted to return the favor, drive her off the edge, and make her scream so loud her throat would hurt afterwards. Sex had always been wonderful between them and it was because they understand each other's needs perfectly well.

Nuriko trailed kisses down the valley between her breasts as he inserted a finger inside her. Yui twisted, her fingers digging into his muscled shoulder. "Do you want me to insert another finger, sunshine?" Yui whimpered. "Or you want me to move it around?" he crooked his finger inside and she leaned back, groaning. "Or you want my tongue instead?"

"Nu-Nuriko… Stop asking!" she hissed, twisting uncontrollably underneath him. Yui was not the type to tell him how she wanted to be touched but he can always tell if she liked something or not. She was always too transparent in bed, too expressive, even without words. And he liked it that way. But still, he wanted to tease her a bit.

"Fine. I'm using my tongue then." Wide blue eyes watched him as his lips moved down, kissing the soft supple skin of her shivering body. Yui was never comfortable with the idea of him going down on her. She always moaned louder but would never admit wanting him to devour her down there. Nuriko kneeled on the floor and in heavy breathing, licked the streaming wetness between her legs. Yui covered her mouth to keep back a long guttural moan, but it left her anyway. She was never good in quiet sex.

Nuriko pushed her legs up and with a forceful shove, entered her musky sweet opening. "NURIKO!" Yui called as pleasure filled her body. She held tightly on the couch. The sight of her husband licking her looked so erotic she ended up moaning louder. "Nuriko—your tongue—" she gasped, arching toward his hot mouth. She burst inside and pleasure whacked her body, streams of liquid flowing freely into his waiting mouth.

After a good lick, Nuriko moved up to loom down on her. "You came like a 16-year-old virgin, you know. You should have hold it in longer, I was still enjoying—"

"Nuriko! Why do you have to detail everything?" she asked, her face crimson. Nuriko laughed at her blushing face.

"Because I want you to know how you make me feel…" Nuriko leaned his forehead on hers. Talking while having sex was a thing Yui found hard to do. She was always too ashamed to say what she feels, too abashed to give him instructions. "I want you to tell me how you want this done," he told her for the hundredth time and it always made her blush hard.

"But Nuriko…"

"That's it, if you don't speak while doing this, I'll file a divorce."

"WHAT?" Yui's eyes widened. What in Seiryuu's name…? She really married such a childish man. Even though Nuriko was literally a brooding serious President of Japan's biggest car manufacturing and distribution company, he was the exact opposite when they're together, especially when they're in bed.

"I'll say you're not satisfying me enough—"

"You always come hard when we do this," she cut him, slightly frowning. The tingly feeling left by her earlier explosion was disappearing and she had to find a way to get off him or else he'll end up teasing her into submission again. They were not supposed to have sex, she was just about to cook food!

"See! That's the kind of things I want to hear from you, Yu-chan!" Nuriko leaned down to kiss her and she was swept away—again—by his lips. "I like hearing you resist too, sunshine. Either way, I like every sound you make…" Yui flushed and she closed her eyes when Nuriko put a hard nipple into his mouth. He's good in bed, but he's so wild—he makes them do the craziest things! She laughed lightly as he played with her breast, moaning in the way he held her. He always knew where to touch her even though she had not said much when they do the deed.

Nuriko parted her legs and with a groan, slowly slid himself inside, causing her to open her mouth and let out a satisfied moan. Her favorite part in all the crazy lovemaking positions they did was whenever Nuriko first penetrates her. It was always wonderful and filling and exhilarating. Nuriko was panting loudly on top of her and she cupped his face.

"Nuriko…do you really want a divorce?" she asked, troubled by what he said. Had she really been unable to satisfy him enough? He pushed deeper and she arched, moaning heavily. She was always satisfied with their lovemaking but if Nuriko… "Do you still love me?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" he bellowed and he looked at her intently. He stopped moving and kissed her very softly. "I was just kidding about the divorce, sunshine. I just want to hear how satisfied you are when we do this… that's all…"

Yui smiled and pulled him close. "I thought you wanted to leave me and you're looking for a reason…" Yui said sadly. She had been thinking on a lot of things lately and it was interfering with their nightly ritual. Yeah, Nuriko kept up to his promise of trying various positions every night just to keep her from boredom. She was never bored and actually liked his aggressiveness in bed.

Nuriko made a face. He grabbed her leg and turned her around and she ended up facing the couch and kneeling on the carpeted floor. Yui moaned loud and clutched the couch with both hands, shivering from the sensation of his manhood inside her. The doggy style was Nuriko's favorite position and she must admit liking it too. He always does that position when he wanted to go rough and right now, Yui knew he wanted her badly.

"Yui…" he called in a coarse voice, his mouth close to her ear. He intertwined their hands together and clasped it hard. He started to thrust and she can only let out punctuated moans, sounds to show how wonderful it felt like to be penetrated by the man she loves. "Come to think of it, you always moan louder when we do this position," he teased and Yui flushed, pleasure filling her as Nuriko continued to thrust harshly behind her. "Hmmm…Yu-chan is so warm and moist inside…"

"Nuriko! Shut up and just—"

"Just what?" he asked, slowing his pace, tightening his hold of her hand. Yui bit her lower lip. "Say it, Yu-chan. What do you want me to do to you?"

Still red, Yui turned to him. "Ryuuen, fuck me hard please…"she whispered shyly. Nuriko smiled wide and bit her ear.

"So cute…" Before Yui could react, Nuriko moved faster and started to thrust harder. Yui closed her eyes, moaning louder, coherence mixing in wild sensations of his manhood sliding and sliding and sliding inside her. Nuriko's hand snaked around her waist and moved between her legs, fingering the folds and rubbing a certain nib in her open legs.

"Ryu-Ryu-chan!" she arched back and Nuriko bit her lobe, still thrusting into her.

"Yui…You're so fuckin' sexy," Nuriko whispered seductively on her ear. He continued hitting a spot inside her and she closed her eyes, clutching the couch as a big impressive orgasm came to her.

"NU-NURIKO!" White filled her vision and the only thing she felt was the wonderful sensation of them moving together and Nuriko's labored breathing on her ear.

Nuriko could not take it anymore, he was too hard his stomach hurt and release was the only option. With a groan, he closed his eyes and let himself explode, still thrusting deep into her tight and warm cavern, calling her name in ecstacy. Together, they moved in a steady rhythm, satisfying their needs. When it had come to pass, Nuriko slowly slid off her and covered her into his arms, brushing her long blonde hair with his fingers. Yui leaned on his chest, listening to the palpitating beat of his heart with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"You're getting fat and heavy, Yu-chan…" he whispered and Yui angrily looked up to him.

"I thought you said I'm _fuckin' sexy_?" she bellowed, eyebrows creased. "You're really impossible, Ryuuen Chou. Why did I even marry you?" She angrily stood up and picked up his shirt, annoyingly buttoning it on her.

"Hey, I was just kidding sunshine." Nuriko wrapped his arms around her waist and she shoved him away. "Yu-chan…" he said, a little troubled at her behavior. He pulled her and captured her inside his arms. His brows were creased at her reaction. "We're a little sensitive today, huh?"

"Nuriko, am I ugly?" she asked in a low voice and he ended up raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm ugly, ain't I? My body's starting to bloat and I'm getting heavier and heavier—" Nuriko cupped her face and kissed her.

"You're beautiful, Yui. Come on, what's troubling you?" Nuriko asked. Yui don't usually go around asking him how she looks after a wonderful round of sex. Her actions were disturbing; she was never this sensitive and conscious of her looks before.

"Nothing…"

"Liar. Say it out," he commanded. Yui looked down and sighed. After a few seconds, she looked up and frowned at him.

"You'll get mad… I mean, we didn't plan this…" Nuriko rolled his eyes.

"Yui, just say it." Nuriko's brow creased and Yui swallowed hard. Now she has to really be honest with him. He wanted to keep the secret longer but Nuriko always knew if she's hiding something. She sighed, not feeling relieved.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Yui covered her face and made a sound. Nuriko blinked countless times. Yui was _what_? His eyes widened and he wanted to bang his head on the wall just to make sure he's not dreaming.

"I'm sorry, I knew you'll get mad—" A quick kiss silenced her and she was once again in Nuriko's strong arms. She looked up and found him laughing sheepishly. "Nuriko?" He laughed louder and carried her.

"YES!" He laughed like a madman and Yui looked at him with concern. "It finally worked—" Yui eyed him suspiciously and he immediately stopped laughing.

"What do you mean _it finally worked_?" Nuriko smiled wider, putting her down.

"Well…I've been meaning to ask you the same thing… We've been married for five years, Yui. Hotohori and Houki already have a little girl and so are Miaka and Taka. You're done with your studies and well… I'm not getting any younger." He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "The reason I'm making love to you anywhere, anytime is because Hotohori said if we do it in a spur of the moment, we'll forget all those condom stuff."

"You believe Hotohori too much." She eskimoed their noses together and Nuriko laughed lightly. "So you're not mad?"

"Why should I be mad? I've wanted to have one ever since we got married!" he said excitedly. "Now what are we going to name him?"

"Him? It's genderless yet," Yui told him in a soft voice. Everything fell into place after she told him about the baby. She never expected him to want one and she smiled because it was partly her fault. When they saw Miaka's baby a few weeks ago, she was so envious she threw her birth control pills. She should tell Nuriko that, or probably let it rest for a few weeks.

"Nah, it's a boy. I know it's a boy." She kissed him and Nuriko smiled after their lips parted. "Now you have another reason to stick with me, sunshine." Yui smiled and kissed him again. The thought of having a baby suddenly seemed thrilling and she silently berated herself for even being wary of it after the pregnancy test kit showed two lines. Now, everything was perfect. They'll finally become a family.

"I love you, Ryu-chan…"

"I love you too, sunshine…"

_**

* * *

A/N: **__This fic is finally finished! Thanks to everyone who read it through the end. The ending is close to my initial drafts of this story. The story went smoothly too. Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop reviews! I want to know what you think of this fiction!_


End file.
